Olympians
by akira797
Summary: This story is based on Sailor Moon created by manga artist Naoko Takeuchi. Also on the Greco-Roman mythology. I'm looking to see if artist are interested on reviving the characters of the story. If interested Please visit the fansite:
1. A Guardian is Born! Pt1

**Vol. 1**

**Chapter 1**

_I'm Selina __Chase__, I'm 18 years old. I'm in the first year of college under the Managing Program, hoping to manage a hotel or an apartment building._ _I'm just a little clumsy and a bit of a complainer. That's about it_.

Still sleeping, the clock by the bedside started to sound the alarm. 'IT IS 8 O CLOCK, IT IS 8 O CLOCK...' it continues. Selina just shifted around on her bed not realizing the extremely loud noise coming from the clock, until... "HOLY SHIT!" She screams and looks straight at the clock then immediately rose out of bed. Selina puts on the first piece of clothing she see's, a white t-shirt then a pair of black jeans. She hopped on to a pair of white sneakers before heading out the door, at the same time she'd grabbed her white hoody that's been hanging on the coat rack. She runs down the stairs of the building heading to the landlord's office as fast as she could. She starts banging on the door expecting it to be open right away while brushing her teeth at the same time. "Hey, why didn't you wake me up earlier? Thanks lot Mrs. Tsukino!" She stops the explosion when she realized a note on the door. "Uh, what's this?" She took the note and read,

'_Dear tenants of the Crystal Tokyo Apartments,_

_ As you've been all notify of my retirement, today I leave you to the hands of the new landlord who will be just as great as I. Please welcome the new person with open arms and don't give her late rent cheques. It as been a pleasure to be managing this building and to be taking care of all of my wonderful tenants._

_ P.S. Selina you need to start going to bed early and get a new clock!_

_ P.S.S. Selina I've left you lunch in the fridge, please feel free to grab it when you're in need_.'

"That old lady even made me the lunch! Wow, I wonder who's going to be the new landlord? It better not be another old hag. Anyway, time to get the lunch." Selina went inside the landlord's office and ran directly to the fridge grabbing the prepared lunch. She than ran straight to the entrance of the building and head out. Selina is running down the sidewalk as fast as she could. "God I hate Monday mornings, I'm always at my worst." She complained as she yawned. As she turned at a corner to her right, she heard a dispute that seems to be coming from a woman and a group of teenage slums.

"Hey, lets get her bag! There's probably some doe in it." One of them said.

"Come on lady we ain't going to hurt ya. Hand over the bag." Said the other.

"Hey! Leave that lady alone!" yelled out Selina. She ran towards to the commotion and getting ready for anything.

"Oh man! It's that tomboy again. Lets get out of here before we get beat into a pulp! See ya later toots!" the boys ran away from sight avoiding any contact with the girl in platinum blonde hair. Selina caught up with the woman who seems to be OK.

"Those idiots are always looking for trouble. Are you alright mam? Did they took anything from you?" She asked making sure the woman was alright. The woman had long curly black hair wearing a sheer black shirt and black pants with a pair of black pumps. Comparing to Selina's dressing code who is only wearing a dull white t-shirt which can pass for a wife beater considering the condition of it.

"Oh fine, I'm just grateful that you came in a nick of time." the woman replied.

"Those boys only pick on those who are not from around here, and you're definitely not from around here. So where are you heading?"

"Well I'm looking for this street that's been written here and as you can see it seems that I am bit lost. Can you please tell me where is '_White Oak Drive_'?"

"Oh, That's just around the corner to your left. It only take a few minutes to get there."As she pointed out to the right direction, she saw that the woman's golden moon necklace was for some reason glowing. "And wearing bling as big as that is sure is asking for someone to rob you, just be careful you keep your belongings close to you, alright?" The church bell rang 9:00. "Oh shoot! I don't have time for this, nice meeting with you mam, gotta run BYE!" Selina ran for her dear life to get in time to school leaving the woman behind to her own business.

Selina arrived at the NYC College of Careers with a nasty welcoming.

"Ms. Selina Chase! You're late again!" yelled out her professor, Mrs. Haruna Lenz. Always wearing a red suit and having her red hair in a tight bun, talk about conservative. She got Selina left standing outside of her classroom in punishment for coming to school late.

"This is so retarded, how could they make a woman stand out in the hallway, in college!" GRRROOOOAAAAWWWLLLL, Selina looked as if she was in pain. "God, I'm hungry." She looked both ways of the hallway to see if anybody was coming, she went into her bag and took out her lunch. "I did skip breakfast, so lets use this time wisely!" Before she even got her first fork of food in her mouth, Mrs. Lenz came out of the classroom catching Selina red-handed.

"What are you doing, Ms. Chase?" she asked while taking out her exam showing her the embarrassing grade that she received. "This is why you get bad grades!"

"Crap? 60 percent?" Selina was flushed.

"Yup! You need to smarten up and do better Selina if you want to be successful in the managing career." Mrs. Lenz gave her a reality check. Selina took the exam and walked away in a slump.

Sitting outside on the bench at the college's parkette, Selina's school mate, Ellie Donnelly learning of what just happened. Sporting her hair of auburn, wavy and medium length and sweet green eyes, loves to wear spring dresses of yellow to green. "Selina, I can't believe you. You're a young lady and you were going to eat your lunch early?"

"But I'm still a growing young lady and what the heck am I going to do during that whole time of standing in the hall, stare at the ceiling! Come on, who's side are you on? You were suppose to be my best friend, Ellie." Ellie just stood there in crossed arms trying to resist Selina's plead. Meanwhile another school mate came by, Manny Volk, the classmate with brains. He has short wavy brown hair matching the colour of his eyes which are framed by his glasses. Likes to wear baggy pants and big hoodies.

"Selina, how did you do on your exam?" he had to ask.

"Oh, Manny! Did you have to ask!"Selina stumped

"Can't you tell by how depressed she is? Of course it was bad." Ellie explained, Selina reacted in pain. "Oh, did that hurt? I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be so upset! I didn't get a perfect this time either because I didn't really try. The exam is like a game." Manny showed off his score of 95 percent.

"You're annoying and not helping at all!" Ellie commented then heard Selina whimpering away. "Oh! Did you hear that Danica appeared in the city again?" trying to change the subject.

Selina stopped, "Danica?"

"Yeah. She's posing for this new jewelry magazine."

"Good for her!"

"Isn't it great?"

"Who is this Danica?" Selina giving a confusing look to Ellie who ended up being fluster.

"Don't be so impressed if you don't know her!"

"Danica is a model in lingerie wear who has been causing an uproar in the fashion industry. There's a rumor that she's actually a spy for a certain fashion agency to steal ideas from other designers." Manny explained.

Selina got into thinking mode, "Oh, there's stuff like that now? Must be the end of the world."

"But gems are beautiful, I'd understand why they'd chose a beautiful model to pose with beautiful jewels."said Ellie

"Of course, it only makes sense. And anyways who cares of this model, I want a diamond ring."

"I want ruby earrings."

"You wish." Manny started to feel out of place.

"Oh yeah, our store has been having a jewelry sale since yesterday. Want to come?" Mentioned Ellie.

"A jewelry sale?" Selina is getting interested.

"They'll have rings and stuff that even we can buy."

"Really? I'll go then."

"Okay, then come over on your way home."

"I'll definitely go. I wish class would end soon, I really don't want to go back in there." The two ladies continue to talk about what's to come of the day leaving Manny lost for words.

"Um guys? You're forgetting someone."

Somewhere dark and cold, most likely in a cave, a woman sitting upon her throne that completely wraps her around. Wearing a mauve toga-dress with a belt made out of bones and chains, with her extremely long dark hair wears a tiara of ebony with stones of green embedded into it. Floating in front of her a staff made out of bone holding a black glass ball, as it floats she stares into it as if shes reading something out of it. "Have you still not found the legendary silver crystal?" She called out.

"No, my lady." a crowd spoke.

"I want a plentiful amount of energy. If I cannot obtain the silver crystal, then let I first gain human energy." At the front of the throne, a golden flame appeared and growing then faded into a man wrapped in golden fleece, military style pants with combat boots and semi-short blonde wavy hair.

"Lady Pandora. Will you leave that duty to me, Argo: Jason? My minion, the sorceress Morgana, is already gathering human energy."

"I will leave it to you, Jason."

"Yes, my lady."

Back in New York, at the entrance of luxurious jewelry store, a crowd of people has been formed and growing fast. Inside the store, woman of different ages and sizes are trying on every piece of jewelry they can grab on to. "Oh, how pretty!" "It's so cheap!" Coming into the store, Selina and Ellie were a little intimidated by the dense crowd.

"Wow, there are a lot of people in here." said Selina. A woman in purple appeared with a megaphone shouting out enthusiastically.

"Thank you for always choosing us. Welcome! Welcome! Please feel free to try them on."

"Mom's awfully in to it, isn't she?" Ellie mentioned after seeing her mother in a up-and-going mood.

"Maybe she's inspired." said Selina.

"Come on in. They're all on sale!" shouts Ellie's mother. Then at a moment to herself, "Foolish humans." The customers' rings started to glow and sucking in some kind of aura. "Give all your energy to our great lady." Then the necklaces and the earrings started to do the same. Within the shadows, Jason held out his hand and created and orb of energy pulsating.

"It's gathering, the energy of the foolish humans who are taken by the brilliance of the gems. Lady Pandora will be very pleased. Morgana, collect even more energy."called out Jason.

"Yes, sir."

"Mom" called out Ellie which took Morgana by surprise, she turn around with a change of face.

"Oh, welcome home Ellie."

"I brought a friend."

"Hello."Selina presented herself.

"Thank you for coming. I know it's crowded, but please do look around." said Morgana.

"Thank you."

"I know, since you are Ellie's friend, I'll give you a discount."

"Really? Must be my lucky day."Selina said sarcastically. Morgana went behind the glass display counter and pulled out a diamond ring.

"How about this diamond? It usually goes for about $5,000."

"$5,000? Ouch!"

"But, I'll lower it to $300."

"$5,000 to $300!" Both girls screamed out in shock. Everybody in the store heard the price, a big fat lady pushed the girls away claiming the ring is hers only. Then everybody else crowded over the counter claiming the ring. "Wait! I'll buy it! It's mine!" Selina and Ellie basically crawled underneath from the dense crowded hardly even making it out.

"Wow! Look at that mayhem!" said Ellie.

"$5,000 to $300! I want that! Is that even legal to have such a low price on a diamond!" sulk Selina.

"Why don't you just go and get it?"

"Well, it would bring up my self-esteem from doing not so well on the exam."

"There you go."

"But I've used up all of my paycheck which makes me broke." sighed Selina.

"Be strong, Selina" Ellie patted her on the back for extra reassurance. Selina step out of the store in gloom leaving behind Ellie with the 'hungry for diamonds' crowd.

"I should have studied harder." She took out her exam paper, looked at it then crumple it up into a ball. "Oh, just die!" She tossed it behind her landing on a person's head.

"Hey, watch where you dump your garbage." he said. The man was wearing a pair of black shades complimenting the colour of his hair. Wearing a green jacket and green washed blue jeans.

"What? I'm sorry...Wait! Don't look at it!" she apologized, he UN-crumpled the paper and read the grade.

"60 percent! Whoa!" he said out loud, Selina freaked. "You need to study harder, girl."

"It's none of your business!" Selina grabbed her exam from the man's hands and walked away with steam and started to talk under her breathe. "What's with him? I can't believe he has the balls to say that." She turned around to see if the man was still there, he just stood in front of the jewelry store looking through the window. "What a weirdo." Selina continue to walk home until she came across a window of a kiosk with a promotional poster taped on it. "Huh, Danica? They issue of the magazine is out already?" She got bummed out realizing not having any money to buy a magazine. "It must be nice being a super model. You don't have to worry about tests, and I bet having everybody admiring you must feel pretty good." sighed Selina. Across the street from where Selina was standing, the woman who Selina bumped into was following her. "But me in the other hand...I don't really want to take this stupid paper home." Selina continue to walk home sulking. The woman also followed.

"Selina Chase, I've finally found you."


	2. A Guardian is Born! Pt2

**Vol.1**

**Chapter 2**

Selina arrived at her apartment building still in a gloom. "I'm home."She called checking to see if the new landlord had came, but the office was still vacant. She went up the stairs to her apartment, getting in with a such relief. "If that old lady Mrs. Tsukino was still here, she would be giving it to me for how late I am." It seem she experience this before. "Not just that, she would be probably be talking with Manny of what we did in school today. Knowing his big mouth he would probably brag about his fantastic score on the exam, and after that she'll probably ask for _my_ score. If she looked at my paper it flip her lid right off of her head. Even though I didn't failed, yet again I didn't get 90% either. That can get me a punishment of her cutting off my cable TV for a week. Well that's not happening today that's for sure." Selina dropped her school stuff by her bed and sat there for a moment thinking of what to do next. "I should probably supervise the office in case if any of the tenants need help with anything, until the new landlord comes in, whenever that is." Selina went back down the stairs and went into the office checking of things to do while she's there.

Meanwhile back at the jewelry store, the customers all of a sudden started to feel odd. "That's strange. I'm feeling a bit faint." one woman said. Then more of the customers started to collapse on the floor. "I feel weak." Eventually every customer in the store all ended up on the floor. Ellie watching it happen got frightened of the situation, backing herself to the closest wall.

"What's happening to everyone all of a sudden? Mom? Mom!" She saw her mother with her back facing towards her laughing.

"I've gathered quite a bit of energy."

"Mom..." Her mother slowly turned her head 180º facing Ellie, scaring the mind out of her.

Back at the apartments, Selina sitting at the office chair bored out of her mind, twirling around the office. "Oh man, the old lady did everything that needs to be done before she left, leaving me with nothing to do." she sighed. "It has been a long day of misery, I think I deserve a nice nap." Selina rested her head on the desk falling asleep pretty quickly. The door of the building's entrance opened slowly, a figure walked in going slowly towards to Selina. When the door closed shut, it woke Selina up in a startle. She looked up staring at the figure realizing it's the woman who she bumped into earlier in the day. "Hey, you're the woman who I saw this morning. Did you get lost again?" she asked the woman. The woman stared right back at her.

"Didn't anybody taught you that staring is rude, and no I'm not lost I'm where I'm suppose to be." she responded.

"Oh sorry...um, then why are you here?"

"I'm the new landlord."

"Oh! I was just supervising the office in case if anybody needed help with something or anything, really."

"That's very thoughtful of you. By the way, my name is Luna Lupo, I've been looking for you, Selina."

"I don't think I've told you my name?" Selina not remembering introducing herself to the woman.

"I need to thank you first. Thank you so very much. You really helped me out by getting rid of those boys. I couldn't risk losing my pendent, my powers will be useless if I lose it. I was having trouble sensing where you were with all these city electric waves. But thanks to you, I finally found you."

"Are you feeling well? Because I can call in a doctor if that's what you want." Luna gave Selina a nasty look not liking what she said.

"Selina, I'm not crazy. You have to just bare with me, please!" Selina back up fearing what would Luna do next. "Fine then, I'll prove it to you!" Luna twirl her wrist and at the palm of her hand a white light shining brightly upon Selina's eyes. As the light descended, at the palm of Luna's hand appeared a silver crescent moon belt buckle. "There! I will be also your Watcher, protecting and guiding your every step of the way. Selina, this is a present for you." Luna gave Selina the belt buckle. "Come on put it on." Selina hesitantly took the belt buckle and strapped onto her belt.

"Looks nice, but how did you do that?"

"Selina, there are weird things happening in New York City right now. Just here me out for a minute here, OK? This is an enemy the police cannot fight. Selina, you're going to fight these enemies. You are the chosen guardian. And your mission is to eradicate these enemies with the others." Selina could almost laugh if she could.

"Now that right there is absolutely crazy! Are you sure you didn't forget to take any medication that you were _suppose_ to take?"

"You still don't believe me, do you?"

"Nope."

"OK, then say this 'Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend me Your Light!'"

"OK, I'm only doing this because you're at a fragile state, alright?"

"Whatever you say."

"Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend me Your Light!" At the end of the chant, the belt buckle started to glow white, than the light surrounded all around Selina's torso creating a white bra with a white khaki top, then the light went to her hands creating short leather white gloves. The light moved on to her feet creating white military booties, then the light traveled to her waist line creating white khaki shorts. At the crown of her head appeared a silver tiara at the same time her hair gained a streak of white, silver moon earrings, a white choker, a white strap on her thigh with a silver metal shaped in a crescent moon and the silver moon belt buckle all appeared. "Oh crap! What is this? I've transformed into a cosplay! What the hell is going on? You better tell me what's going on right now!" All of a sudden Luna's golden moon pendent started to glow yellow and hearing someone pleading for help. _"Help! Someone! Help me! Help! It's my Mom!"_ "That's Ellie's voice. What does it mean?" Selina wondered.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Luna.

"I don't really get what's going on, but Ellie seems to be in trouble."

"Selina, you have become Guardian of the Moon under the rule of Diana. Now go and save your friend quickly."

"What?" Selina pointed at herself.

"Yes you! Now lets go before it's too late!" Luna grab onto Selina's arm and ran out the door to help out Ellie.

It is already night in the city of New York with the moon shining bright. Back at the jewelry store,"Help me! I...Stop it, Mom!" cried Ellie as the woman is choking her to death.

"I'm not your Mother!" The woman transformed into a sorceress in long dark hair with a black long gown with a circlet on her forehead. "Your mother is locked up in the basement. After I kill you, I'll send her to the other world with you."

"Get away from Ellie!" shouted a young voice. Morgana stopped and turned her head all around to see who spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Um...I'm the Guardian of the Moon. Under the name of Diana, I will defeat you!" yelled out Selina.

"Guardian of the Moon? I've never heard of such a thing. Awaken! My slaves that gave their energy to my great ruler." The customers in the store got up and reacted like zombies. Selina freaked out.

"Hey, what are you people doing? Snap out of it!" as she said that she just stood there, a big woman jumped at her and missed. Another woman attacked her on the sides, Selina managed to dodge it. Then another from behind, then she fell to the ground. Selina looked up to see a woman with a shard of glass attacking her also missing Selina by a hair. "Oh great! I cut my leg!"

"What are you doing, Selina?" Luna popped out from the back Selina in her wolf form, all in black fur with the golden crescent moon over her right eye.

"Oh my god, are you a werewolf?"

"I'll explain it to you later but first you have to fight. You have to destroy that witch."

"Why is this happening to me? I want to wake up!"

Morgana who is above Selina was about to do an aerial attack to finish the job. "This is the end!" Morgana stretch out her arm with extended nails aiming onto Selina with such speed giving no hope for Luna or anyone until...a leaf stop the attack landing straight up from the floor as if it was a ninja star. "Who's there?" As Morgana looked up from the direction of the leaf, she saw a man in a mask made out of vines and wearing an outfit or a Victorian suit of green shades and naturals.

"I am Guardian of the Earth. Sitting there and complaining all the time isn't going to solve anything, Guardian Moon."

"Another one?"

"Follow the voice in your heart and you will discover new powers."

Selina took in his advice and listened carefully to whatever she's listening for. "OK, I think I've got it."

"Seriously?" said Luna in a surprise.

Selina got up and stand her ground and yelled out, "Blinding Moonlight, Shine!" She moved her arms in a big circular motion creating a circle of white light shining very brightly blinding the sorceress Morgana and her slaves.

"I can't see!" Morgana lost control of her minions.

"Take the discus that's strapped onto your leg and yell 'Silver Moon watch my Aim!' and throw it to your enemy!" explained Luna.

"This thing?"

"Just hurry up and do it!"

Selina grabbed the discus and yelled out the words "Silver Moon Watch My Aim!" the discus glowed in a white light and threw it as a boomerang. The discus hit the monster with a crash. "Whoa! That's insane!" The sorceress became nothing more but a pile of dust. Beyond the shadows, Jason's big orb of energy disappeared into thin air.

"Morgana, you screwed up. You idiot!" Jason is not very happy.

Selina walked up to the pile of dust looking amaze of what she did. "Good job, Guardian Moon! I'll remember this night." The Guardian of Earth vanished into the night leaving Selina clueless of what's happening.

"You did well on your first try." said Luna looking proud for a wolf.

"Do you know that guy?" asked Selina.

"Never met him, but it seems that we're not alone in this after all."

The next day in class, everyone was talking about the event that happen in the previous night.

"Hey. I had a really wonderful dream last night. A warrior named Guardian of the Moon appeared and destroyed this monster." told Ellie.

"What? I had the same dream!" said another classmate.

"Me too!" said another.

"How strange. Hey Selina. Selina! Listen" called out Ellie.

"Be quiet. I'm tired, let me sleep a little more." yawned Selina and dozed off on her desk. "Good Night."


	3. House of Fortunes Pt1

**Vol.1**

**Chapter 3**

_I'm Selina Chase, 18 years old, My birth metal is silver. I'm in the first year of college under the Managing Program, hoping to manage a hotel or a apartment building. I'm just a little clumsy and a bit of a complainer. That's about it. One day, a strange woman in black named Luna Lupo showed up and made me a Guardian of the Moon. But she wants me to fight bad guys. That makes me really nervous. Oh well, I guess everything will be okay. Hopefully._

In the night of New York City, on the downtown street of Manhattan, young citizens of NYC line up to get their fortune read by one of the city's most reliable psychics. "Hurry! Hurry!" one of the girls said. "Wait for me!" another goes. The psychic prepares himself for the overwhelming crowd that is continuously growing. As he read a fortune for a group of teenage girls, the girls stare in awe. The psychic smiled to them making it good news of some sort, the girls agreed, they paid the man and walked on. At the end of the line, Jason in a black trench coat and shades waits patiently as he observes the commotion. "This place is really good." one girl said. "I know, it's been on TV a few times." another said. Two more girls came, "Wow, look at the line!" Jason continue to stand in the line seemingly approving of what he observed. _Foolish humans. _Then he walked away from the line went to the opposite direction.

In the cave of dark shadows, Lady Pandora sits on her throne not looking very pleased. "What? You still haven't found the legendary silver crystal?"

"No." goes the crowd of demons.

"Hurry. I'm still waiting for my orbs of energy."

"Leave it to us." A light flash in front of her than formed a figure.

"Is that you, Jason?"

"Yes." Jason responds.

"As you heard, we still have not found the legendary silver crystal. So I want human energy instead."

"Lady Pandora, it has already been taken care of."

Back at the Crystal Tokyo Apartments, Selina's alarm goes off. Of coarse, she does not respond. Trying to ignore the sound, Luna using the master key enters Selina's apartment and into her room. "Wake up!" she yelled. Selina covers herself trying to block out the noise. "Come on!" Luna jumps on top of the bed disturbing Selina's slumber. "There." Luna acknowledge the planned worked since Selina is trying to free herself from Luna's weight.

"I can't breathe."

"You won't be able to succeed in our mission like that." While Luna is giving her the talk, Selina freaks out about the time. "Good!" said Luna as Selina gets up.

"Look at the time! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"She rush out to the door leaving Luna all alone in her room sighing to herself in disappointment.

At the college, Mrs. Haruna Lenz was doing roll call. "Manny Volk." "Here." As she calls out the names, Selina sneaks into the class trying not to get any attention, she squeeze through the door and crawled on the floor heading to her desk. One of her classmates saw her sneaking in, Selina put a finger on her lips and hushed.

"Good morning, Selina!" greeted Manny. Selina got made badly.

"Go stand in the hallway!" demanded Mrs. Lenz. Standing outside in the hall with Selina is Manny, standing very close to her.

"Why are you out here with me?" she asked.

"That's ...well...It's hard to explain..."

"Weirdo."

"Yes, that I am"

Later on, Ellie runs in a hurry to see what's going on with Manny. "What's the purpose of this meeting, Manny?" she asked.

"I want to go on a date with Selina. I want to know her secrets and even talk to her parents about the future." he confessed, Ellie just stared at him then laughed at him.

"That's never going to happen."she said. Manny got embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't think it'll work if you come straight out and ask."

"Are you saying I should attack her from behind?"

"No, I;m saying go to a psychic and ask her what you should do."

"I already know the answer to that. There is this website made by a group of psychics to help others out with their fortune. The website is designed according to your ideas. According to the site, Selina and I are supposed to get married." Ellie smacked him on the arm.

"I don't mean that. I mean a real psychic."

"Oh, I see."

"There's a psychic house that just opened in Manhattan. I heard that it's pretty good, so why don't you try them out?"

"Alright, I don't think it would hurt to try."

After school, Selina runs to get home until she passed by a psychic. "Huh?" She realized that the man is alone, waiting for a customer. "What happened? There is usually a long line here." the man smiled.

"I guess it's because there's competition now. Look." He pointed across the street directing Selina of where to look. She turned around and saw a huge sign written 'House of Fortune'.

"It's awfully gaudy. What is that?"

"The one from the land of dreams, that's what they said."

"What? Is it the same kind of fortune telling that you do?"

"Yeah. Everyone likes new things." Selina gave her hand to the man, he was surprised.

"How about you read me."

"OK, thank you." He took her hand and looked at her palm. "There's a man that likes you right now. And it's someone you see all the time." As the man reads her fortune, across the street was Manny entering the 'House of Fortune'. Selina thanked the man and paid him his service.

"Someone I always see...I can't think of anybody who can possibly have a thing for me." Selina wondered as she walked on to the Arcade Cafe. A place where students and younger teens come to chill out during after school hours. Selina looked through the window to see if her friend is there. "Looks like he's not here yet." She turned around ready to continue on, but...

"Hey, Selina. Perfect timing. I'm about to start my shift."a man of her age with a natural blonde short hair.

"Hello, Wilbur Jager." she greeted.

"A new issue of Danica's magazine came out. You haven't read it yet, have you?" Wilbur walked in the cafe.

"Not yet." she followed him inside getting seated by the counter of the cafe reading the new issue. "Interesting. Fashion is the only thing I can't keep up with. Why does she always have to be this provocative?"

"From a man's point of view, I think is to keep the business interesting, don't you think?" Wilbur showed up again with an apron with the cafe's logo on it and sat down beside her.

"A man's point of view? Yeah and among other things like, oh I don't know, how she's always in her lacy underwear perhaps?"

"You're always so offensive when we're on this topic. Here, try out this new iced coffee that the cafe is trying out." He gave her a cup of the new beverage.

"Are you trying to poison me now?"

"No, but maybe to sweeten you up can be a possibility."

She took a sip. "How much?"

"It's on me."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that." Selina took out her coin purse and tried to open it. But Wilbur stop her from taking out any change by holding her hand and giving her the drink.

"No, I insist. Now drink that coffee before it becomes water." Selina took the iced coffee and drank it trying to keep her face from turning red and her heart from racing out of her chest. "The drink is suppose to have a mix of vanilla and toffee topped with whip cream and caramel crumbs." he explains, but she feels nervous just being with him yet she likes the feeling. Unfortunately the feeling went right out the window when Luna walked into the cafe and sat right down beside Selina. She turned to the other side where Luna was sitting.

"Luna, what are you doing here?"

"Who?" Wilbur asked.

"Oh, Luna is my new landlord. Luna, this is my friend Wilbur Jager."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Wilbur brought out his hand for a hand shake and Luna accepts.

"It's nice to meet you Wilbur. You know, you remind me of somebody, do you know the story of Meleager?" Luna asked.

"Not that I recall."

"That's too bad! You should look it up one day, it may shock you."

"What are you doing?" Selina asked.

"We have some business to take care of."

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going." Selina picks up her school bag and gets ready to set off. "Well, I'll see you later then."

"Oh but, you didn't finish your drink." mentioned Wilbur.

"I'll try it again another time but I'm paying."

"Alright, I'll be waiting. It feels good every time I see your face." Selina's face turned red as a cherry as she walked out of the cafe with Luna.

"We were having a good time!" lashed out Selina.

"Is it okay for you to stop somewhere on your way home?" said Luna.

"What are you my mother?"

"As long as you understand that there are way more important things than flirting with a boar hunter."

"A what?"

"Never mind, I'll explain it to you later. Anyway, like I told you this morning, Selina, you have a mission." As Luna was giving her a talk, Selina turned around ignoring what Luna had to say and run to the opposite direction of her home. "Where are you going?" shouted Luna.

"I'm going to have the man who read my fortune to tell me more about Wilbur." As she reached to her destination nobody was there. "I'm too late." She turned and looked across the street where the 'House of Fortune' stands thinking to try it out. _I should probably wait and ask the man when he comes back. But I want to know right now._

"Selina, what are you doing?" Luna finally caught up with Selina.

"Never mind what I'm doing. I know. I'll tell my own fortune on which one I should go to." Selina took out a coin. "If it's heads, I'll ask the man. If it's tails, I'll go to the 'House of Fortune'." She flicked the coin so high that it went past the two and landed on a man's head.

"Ouch!" he yelp.

"Oh, shoot!" The man took the coin turned around and walked towards Selina. "It's that smug guy again."

"That hurts, you tomboy." said the man, the same man who she encounter outside the jewelry store the other day. Selina is embarrassed.

"Is that all you can say?"

"You'll never have a boyfriend if you don't act more like a lady." Selina got upset, grabbed her coin from his hands, the man turned around and walked away.

"Well, Thank you so very much!" He continue to walk on. "My good mood is all gone. How irritating." Selina walked in the opposite direction, Luna followed along.

Inside the 'House of Fortune', a crowd of young people waits to have a turn to have there fortune read. Manny sits inside in a room closed with drapes and curtains with the fortune teller named Lytir. He wore a purple robe in silk with black glistening semi-long hair with white powder makeup and an exaggerated use of black eyeliner applied onto his face giving an appearance of a ghost or a creepy clown. He laid out a deck of tarot cards in a circle formation on the table and placed a card in the middle. He folded his hands in a prayer and blow on to the cards making them stand on their edge.

"That's pretty amazing..." said Manny of how amaze at what he saw.

"Look into my eyes." said Lytir. Manny looked into his eyes carefully, the card in the middle started to glow and float in front of Manny who has no reaction of the card. "You are a wonderful servant of evil. You can do whatever you desire."

"I will do whatever I desire." Manny repeated what Lytir said in a monotone voice. The card floated towards his chest slipping into his jacket on his left side and stay there.

"I will soon be able to collect the energy."


	4. House of Fortunes Pt2

**Vol. 1**

**Chapter 4**

Selina and Luna continue to walk home until Luna stopped at a supermarket. "Wait, Selina."

"You're gonna do some shopping?"

"Have you seen what's in that fridge of yours?"

"I don't think there's anything in that junk."

"Exactly! Nothing, probably all you have left in there is a stick of butter."

"You don't have to fill up _my _fridge, alright?"

"Please, this is the least I can do as your Watcher, and anyways you need to keep healthy and strong if you want to win against your enemies."

"Of course."

"Why do you always hang out with that boar hunter?"

"Because he's a nice guy to hang out with and why do you keep calling him a boar hunter, I don't think he has the time to hunt down pigs!"

"Well, that's what his name mean. Wilbur = boar and Jager = Hunter. Most likely he is the reincarnation of Meleager, who is also a boar hunter ruled by the Goddess Diana, like you. What a coincidence." Luna bought a bag full of veggies and fruits, and continue to walk on home with Selina following.

"Who's cooking dinner?"

"You are!"

"What? I don't even know how to cook Mac & Cheese!"

"Then I'll teach you. You need to at least learn the basics of cooking when you are on your own." Selina accepted the challenge looking forward on what's going to be on her plate.

The next day in the college, Selina arriving on time and actually having the time to go to her locker to get what she needs, and Ellie being with her during the process. "Did Manny said anything to you?"

"About what?"

"About him liking you."

"What? Sure."

"Well, he is innocent so he's too shy to say anything."

"Selina, let's go on a date!" yelled out Manny from behind, dressed in a formal wear with an attitude all over his face.

"Well hello, looking sharp are we?" greeted Selina.

"Is there a reason why you have to where that monkey suit?" asked Ellie.

"Who cares what I wear? Selina, let's go on a date right now." Manny came closer to Selina.

"Are you feeling well?" Selina looked confused.

"You've gotten brave all of the sudden." said Ellie.

"Manny Volk, what's with the monkey suit?" yelled Mrs. Lenz.

"What did I say?" said Ellie to Selina. Manny went into his bag and took out a piece of chewing gum, put it into his mouth started to chew on it vigorously and blew a giant bubble in front of Mrs. Lenz's face.

"Manny, What are you thinking?" asked their teacher. Manny walked past Mrs. Lenz, put his hand under her skirt and flipped it up revealing her white panties.

"I'm thinking of this!" Manny answered and walking on with a laugh. Mrs. Lenz's face went beet red.

"Oh my goodness! I hope no one saw that!" Lenz freaked, the other two girls were as shocked as her. During class time, Manny interrupts the class by constantly laughing while reading comics. Every student in class just sat and watched him continuously being immoral. As Mrs. Lenz is trying to write on the chalk board she turned around in steam and walked up to Manny. "That is enough!" she walked on and she all of the sudden fell onto the floor. She looked around to see what she tripped over and found out it was a leg of another student, purposely sticking out. "What are you doing?" she asked the student getting frustrated of the situation.

"Mrs. Lenz, you are supposed to walk quietly in the classroom." he respond.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Lenz was shocked of what's happening. Selina stared on in confusion trying to figure out why they were reacting this way. After class, Selina and Ellie met at the college's parkette to see if they can figure out the strange behaviour. Ellie told Selina of Manny's outing the other night.

"What? Manny went to the 'House of Fortune'?" Selina is confused.

"Yeah. I told him about it. I think the other student went too." mentioned Ellie. Both of them heard broken glass not far from where they were standing.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" yelled out a teacher as he opened the broken window to see the commotion. He saw an incoming rock aimed right at him, he quickly closed the window and the rock hit the window breaking it even more.

"You don't have much of a brain. So stop acting like you're better than us!" protested Manny, holding a rock he whipped the rock to the same window.

"That's right!" said the other student. Manny and a group of four other guys are all throwing rocks at the window of the staffs' office. The group seems to be enjoying of what they were doing. Standing outside of the college, Lytir watched the commotion. He held up a tarot card that's attracting energy and sucking it in.

"Keep on making trouble, boys!" he said. Beyond in the shadows, Jason is gathering the energy from Lytir into a great orb. _The rebellious energy of the young. _

Selina and Ellie ran to the direction of the sound and witness a the chaotic mess. "What are you doing?" yelled out Selina.

"What's with you guys?" same with Ellie.

"Well, Selina..." responded Manny.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Selina. Manny grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"You wanna kiss?" Manny is being creepy by holding onto Selina, she tried to escape from his grasp, but instead she nailed him with her knee where it hurts.

"Get away from me, you bastard! I don't like you when you're like this! Anybody else want's to have a try?" Selina exploded. Manny ended up on the ground holding himself and the other guys backed off and walked away in disgust. Manny did the same once he pulled himself together. "Let's get out of here guys." Once they were out of sight, Luna was outside of the school watching the commotion that's been happening.

"I feel some kind of dark energy from those men." she said. Ellie was amazed of Selina's backbone.

"Selina, I think you scared them off."said Ellie

"Oh, I feel so much better after that." Selina smiled, Ellie laughed it off. After school Selina walked home with Luna by her side. Selina was thinking of the event that happened earlier. _Manny and the others just left. What was he thinking?_

"Selina, it seems something evil has been causing these incidents." Luna spoke.

"So, Manny and the others...They're probably being under controlled. The 'House of Fortune' is suspicious. The guys have been weird ever since they went to the 'House of Fortune'."

"That's great! Good job finding that out."

"Give me a discount on the rent as a reward."

"In your dreams! Let's go fight them off."

"What? Fight again? I'm going to be killed one of these days."

"What are you talking about? Come on!" The two reached to the 'House of Fortune' and went inside an alley beside the building. Luna keep an eye out to see if anybody was coming. "Okay, I'll go first. Upon the Rule of the Moon, Grant Me your Power!" Luna transform into a black wolf under a flash of gold light. "Alright, now it's your turn. Transform into Guardian of the Moon.."

"Do I have to?" Selina plead.

"Yes, you have to."

"Alright, um...Let's see. I forgot what I'm suppose to say."

"It's 'Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend me Your Light!'."

"Oh yeah! OK here goes nothing. Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend me Your Light!"

Meanwhile, in the 'House of Fortune', Lytir held a meeting with the controlled people with glowing tarot cards in their left side of their chest. "Everyone, you did very well. Now I'll have you wreak havoc in town."

"Alright!" agreed Manny.

"Sounds like fun!" said the other.

"What's worse than old men being envious of youth and popularity, are those that think nothing of peoples' feelings." a voice came from the entrance of the building.

"Who's there?" asked Lytir. The doors swung open with a burst of white light with Selina transformed into the Guardian of the Moon.

"I'm a warrior of the hunt and moon. I'm Guardian of the Moon!"

"Guardian of the Moon?"

"Under the name of Diana, I will defeat you!"

Lytir took a deck of tarot cards and started to shuffle them Vegas style, than he fling them at Selina. She dodge them and landed on the floor, the cards were sticking out of the walls. One flew by her face. "Hey, watch where you throw your cards!" Selina yelled in fury. Luna popped out in the corner wall.

"You don't have time for that."

"Why don't you give it a try?"

"Get her!" Lytir commanded his troublemakers to attack. Selina started to panic,

"Alright guys, why don't we just settle this like normal people?" the troublemakers started to march towards her. Selina started to run from them, they started to run too creating a chase. "If you get any closer, I will hurt you!" the troublemakers came closer inch by inch and she backed up to the wall giving her no more room to run. "I'm a goner!" All of a sudden, a bunch of leaves crashed into Lytir's face causing him to lose control of his minions. Selina just stood there wondering what just happened. She waved her hand in front of there faces, no reaction.

"Another intruder? Who's there?" while he clears his face, he looks for the one who smashed his face. The Guardian of the Earth stood right by the door smiling at Lytir.

"It's you from before." said Selina

"Don't ever give up no matter how hard it is." he said

"Easy for you to say!"

"Good-bye. We'll meet again." and swoop out the door, vanished in sight.

"You're leaving me! Come back!" Selina being distracted, Lytir comes charging in with energy beams taking form of claws. Selina turned around and saw whats coming, she leaped into the air causing the claws to crash onto the floor. Lytir dragged the claws creating grooves on the floor. "Holy crap! That would have hurt!"

"Why don't you blind the enemy and then you can use the discus?" recommended Luna.

"I knew that!"

Lytir took charge again with the claws coming towards Selina. Before he got there, Selina cast her defense, "Blinding Moonlight, Shine!" Lytir stopped at his tracks trying to have visual of his enemy but no luck. Selina grabbed the discus and yelled out the words "Silver Moon Watch My Aim!" aimed it at Lytir. On impact, Lytir slowly disintegrated into a pile of dust with a tarot card landing right on top of the heap. Beyond in the shadows, the orb of energy that Jason collected vanished again.

"Lytir, you failed." Jason was not pleased. Selina and Luna stared at the pile of dust disappear, at the same time the tarot cards that were in the troublemakers' shirts floated in the air, at the snap of Selina's fingers the cards dropped.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. The boys were back to normal not knowing what had happen then and before. Selina head to the door and turned to the guys. "Take care, boys!" and left them behind.

The next morning, Manny was walking to college with Ellie and she told him everything of the previous day. For how shocked he was he dropped his bag.

"What? I flipped Mrs. Lenz's skirt?"

"And you tried to kiss Selina. Then you broke the window of the staffs' office..." Ellie wasn't helping. Manny started to walk in the opposite direction of the college. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked.

"Saving what's left of my dignity." As Manny continue to walk, Selina butt in.

"Good Morning, Manny!" Manny yelped at the sound of her voice.

"Selina! Uh...about yesterday..."

"Don't worry about it!"

"You're right! I shouldn't worry about it. You're okay when you get bad grades on your tests after all. I need to be more like you." Manny turned around and went back to his original destination.

"The bastard doesn't even know the trouble I go through." Selina said under her breath, then the church bell rang 9:00. "Oh shoot!" she ran for mercy until she tripped over her own foot.

I wasn't sure how to reply to my reviewers so I wanna thank them for encouraging me to continue writing and keeping the story strong and alive. If anybody is interested on creating artwork for the story please do.


	5. Love Radio, Sleepy Illness Pt1

**Vol. 2**

**Chapter 5**

_I'm Selina Chase, 18 years old, My birth metal is silver. I'm in the first year of college under the Managing Program, hoping to manage a hotel or a apartment building. I'm just a little clumsy and a bit of a complainer. That's about it. One day, a strange woman in black named Luna Lupo showed up and made me a Guardian of the Moon. But she wants me to fight bad guys. That makes me really nervous. Oh well, I guess everything will be okay. Hopefully._

In a dark cave, somewhere far away, sitting upon the demonic throne, Lady Pandora addressing the issue to her servant. "Jason, what of the energy that you were suppose to give to me?"

"Lady Pandora, please give us a little more time. Everything is going as planned." he reasoned.

"Is that so? It better work this time."

"Yes. We had some interruptions before but this time I am working secretly with my minion Gjallar."

"Very well, it is all on your shoulders. Keep that in mind."Pandora warned.

"Yes, my Lady."

In the night of New York City, every young lady is listening to the radio, _"My old diary was full of you. And my diary now is full of the past. I want to see you. I want to see you one more time. I want to tell you my true feelings. This was sent to us from Haruna the Dreamer from New York."_

Selina fell off her bed when she heard the name. "Haruna? That's our teacher's name_. _It can't be her."

_"We're sharing everyone's love letters on this show. For those whose letters are read, we will send you a flower brooch that makes love come true." _Luna walks into Selina's room checking in.

"I wonder if those flower brooch are any good." Selina wondered.

_"Midnight Diaries, I want your love to blossom. I'll be back tomorrow. This is D-Jae."_

"Selina!" Luna called.

"Why would I write a love letter to a radio station?" Selina is completely ignoring Luna.

"Selina!"

"Isn't that a bit personal?"

"Selina!"

"What do you want?" Finally responding.

"You should probably go to bed. You'll oversleep again. Besides, you don't have time to listen to late night radio. You're a chosen warrior. You have a very important mission."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that!" Selina went to bed.

"You can laid down the attitude also, Goodnight." Luna shut the lights and left the room.

The next morning, Luna was reading the newspaper in her office.

_Is it a new modern disease?_

_ Mysterious sleeping illness going around!_

"Hmm, a sleeping illness that won't let you wake up once you've fallen asleep. Maybe that's the problem to Selina's oversleeping habits, go figure. Than again, it could be another case of the dark side taking over. If it is I'll make Selina work her butt off! Who am I kidding, that's never going to happen." While Luna is eating her breakfast she heard a disturbing sound, Selina's outcry.

"Holy shit! I'm totally late!" Selina's voice reminded her of something.

"She's still here? I probably forgot to wake her up. Serves her right for depending on others to do what she's suppose to do, WAKING UP!" Luna yelled out the door making sure Selina heard the message. Selina ran down the stairs to see Luna.

"Damn you!" Selina ran out of the building to get into school on time.

"I'm already being damned, staying with YOU!" she yelled out the door again.

Selina ran without even taking a breathe of air and totally panicking. "What am I going to do? That teacher is going to kick me out of the classroom again!" As she reached to her classroom leaving a trail of disasters behind, she realized that her teacher isn't there. Selina finally calmed herself down breathing easy and asked her friend of the situation. "Ellie, where's Mrs. Lenz?"

"She doesn't seem to be here yet."

"Good! I got here first." Manny walked over to the girls to join in the conversation.

"It's unusual for Mrs. Lenz to be late." The three got distracted by the opening of the classroom door, Mrs. Lenz walked into the classroom very slowly with her books falling from the grasp of her hands. The three friends just stared. Mrs. Lenz face looked as if she hadn't slept a wink. Without any awareness to her surroundings, she tripped over on the edge of the podium platform in front of the class. As she was falling everybody reacted in a instant but Mrs. Lenz managed to save her fall by holding onto the podium calming everybody down. As she straighten herself she suddenly appeared to be half asleep causing all the students to be dumbstruck. Mrs. Lenz opened up a folder lazily.

"Let's see, lets take up the attendance shall we?" the folder slipped out of her hands. Selina's eyes were caught by Mrs. Lenz's purple flower brooch. "Actually, today will be self study. Just studied whatever you want. Today I'm just..So, so sleepy." Mrs. Lenz rested her head onto the podium and instantaneously fell asleep, snoring away. The class were all confuse on what just happened.

"Selina, what could be wrong with Mrs. Lenz?" asked the concern Manny.

"Don't ask me! How would I know? But I guess it's my lucky day!" outburst Selina.

In downtown Manhattan, Luna was taking a walk to refresh her mind of the morning's mishaps. "I hate it. Selina never listens to a word I say. She's probably being scolded by that teacher right now. Serves her right!"

"Hey!" said a voice. Luna turned around and realized she was standing in front of the Arcade Cafe with Wilbur opening the cafe. "We meet again, Luna." He gave her a wink. She jumped in a startle.

_I hope he didn't hear me talking bad about Selina._

"You're not with Selina today?"

"She's at school right now."

"Of course."

_Looks like it's okay._

"I'm going to make a fresh pot of coffee, want some?"

"Alright, if you don't mind."

"Don't worry, the coffee is on me."

"You got to stop treating pretty girls like this, it's taunting."

"I'm only trying to be nice." Wilbur went inside the cafe.

"I wish Selina would treat me like this." Luna was about to go inside the cafe until she heard sirens of an ambulance coming to her direction. She checked to see. "Um, I wonder what happen?"

Back at the college, paramedics were taking the forever sleeping Mrs. Lenz with the gurney boarding into the ambulance. Her students all watched from the window and hoping that she'll be alright. "I wonder what's wrong with her?" wondered Manny.

"She won't wake up no matter what we do. But really, it can't be _that _exhausting to be a teacher?" said Selina.

"I don't think so, but I did heard this morning that there's a disease going around just like this, where you don't ever wake up." mentioned Ellie.

"So you get to sleep forever! That's nice!" exclaimed Selina, the other two reacted as if something is wrong with her.

"Why would you say that?"

"Think about it, you get to stay in your dreams forever. Just hope it's not a nightmare."

"Right..." The ambulance drove away in such speed leaving the students behind with no teacher to teach them.

"You think so? I'm just thinking out loud here."

"Ok then, try to think for yourself next time, it can scare people off sometimes." warned Manny.

At the city's main radio station, the intern brought in a box full of e-mail printouts into the manager's office with a discretion. "Sir, we got more e-mails addressed to _Midnight Diaries."_

"Again? Why do we get so many responses for a show that doesn't even exist?" the manager looked through them.

"What should we do with these?"

"Never mind those, just put them away somewhere."

"Good grief." the intern was about to lift the box until a man came in.

"I'll take care of those." he said.

"Oh really? Thank you very much." said the happy manager.

"No problem." said the man with brown to red hair , wearing an executive suit with a purple flower brooch by his turquoise tie.

While walking home from school, Selina and Ellie were discussing on what's new. "Oh Ellie, did you ever heard of a radio station called _Midnight Diaries_?"

"Of course. Every girl in New York listens to the program every night! I've sent them many love letters hoping to at least to hear one of them read by that sultry voice."

"Really? Written to whom?"

"It doesn't matter. You can just write it to your future boyfriend or some fantasy of some sorts."

"That's an interesting thought. Writing to my future boyfriend...Like that's going to happen!" As Selina was talking to Ellie not being aware of what's ahead of her, she bumped (or more like a crash) into somebody, Ellie stood there in shock while Selina fell flat onto the sidewalk. "Ouch!" She got up right away not looking where she's going and started to apologize while feeling her pain of embarrassment. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying much attention."

"Selina!" called out Ellie. Selina finally looked up and realize who and what she was giving sorry to, a street lamp and beside it, the smug guy that Selina bumps into every now and then. He started to laugh.

"That's good! Apologizing to a street lamp." he said. Selina grew red and angry. "But it may be a problem if the warm weather is affecting your head." He walked on laughing.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Selina is flustered.

"Hey, do you know that guy? He's quite gorgeous." commented Ellie.

"He is not! God damn it! He pisses me off!" Selina blew her lid making Ellie wonder if she should run or stay.

When Selina got back to her apartment and cooled off, she went over to her desk with a notepad, pen and sat down looking very determine. Luna was sitting on Selina's couch wondering what's going on. "Alright, I'm going to show that bastard how ladylike I can be by getting this stupid love letter written."

"Selina, a love letter doesn't really mean much if you don't give it to the person yourself." Luna had to give Selina advice.

"Don't talk to me right now! It's hard enough already when I'm not inspired. Shhhhh!"

"Okay, okay!" Luna backed off.

"Let's see a future boyfriend or maybe something make believe." Selina started to brainstorm for ideas of any kind, with Luna watching her sticking the pen at the tied part of her ponytail. Slowly Selina slouches. "It's no use. I can't think of anything to write. I was terrible in my high school English classes. Ugh, who am I kidding, I hate to write period!"

"That has nothing to do with!" Luna spoke but got interrupted by Selina's sudden outburst.

"I know! I'm going to see Mr. D-Jae from _Midnight Diaries _and ask him how I should write it."

"You're joking, right?" Luna looking a little concern. Selina got up from her desk.

"I've decided. Are you coming with me or not?"

"I might as well. Just to keep an eye on you." They both ran out of Selina's apartment and out the building heading towards the radio station. When they got there, they asked the security guard if they can go visit the studio.

"What? But this is FM 92.5 right?" Selina goes.

"Yes it is. But we don't have a show called _Midnight Diaries_. Sorry ladies, now you guys should head home" said the security guard.

"Come on, Selina. We'll figure something out." said Luna.

"That is so weird. Why would they do a program that doesn't even exist. That's strange." said Selina. When the two got back to the apartments, they waited until midnight for themselves to see if the show does exist. At the stroke of midnight, the program began.

_"Good evening, it's time for Midnight Diaries."_

"You hear that. They do have it. That security guard lied to us." Selina wasn't to pleased but Luna was checking the radio guide to see if it mentions anything of the program.

"It's still strange. It says that it should be a different program on FM 92.5 right now."

"That must be a misprint because it's on."

_"The first love letter we will read is from Ellie who lives in Manhattan."_

"Ellie!"

Back at the radio station, the man in the executive suit with the purple flower brooch was watching from the other side of the window looking into the studio box. _"It's nice to believe in fate."_ The man taking the role of D-Jae is no other than Argo: Jason, he who holds a purple flower brooch.


	6. Love Radio, Sleepy Illness Pt2

**Vol. 2**

**Chapter 6**

The next day in the college, everyone is back but their teacher, Mrs. Lenz. Instead they ended up with a substitute teacher until Mrs. Lenz gets better. "Good morning everyone, get ready into your seats and we'll start class in no time." said the teacher. Ellie showed up with a wrapped gift that is the size of her hand. "Wow! Is that the flower brooch?" one classmate goes.

"Yeah, it arrived this morning." said Ellie

"Well hurry up and open it!" demanded Selina.

"Alright, take it easy!" Ellie carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box, inside the box sits a purple flower brooch. Ellie carefully took the flower out of the box and showed to everyone around her. "Wow! It's so pretty!" said her classmates. Selina was surprised of what she saw.

"Hey, that's the same one that Mrs. Lenz wore yesterday." she said.

"Really?" said Ellie.

"So the letter that was from the Haruna in love was..." said a classmate.

"The teacher's." another said.

"That's kind of odd." Selina said. Ellie put on the brooch on her left side of her chest.

"That looks good!" commented a student. The flower glowed blue absorbing the aura around Ellie.

"I'm...awfully...sleepy." Ellie seemed to be falling asleep. Selina reacted fast.

"Ellie!" she yelled. Ellie fell asleep right on the spot.

"Hey, what just happened?" one student said.

"Ellie! Ellie!" Selina shook Ellie vigorously but nothing happened. The flower started to absorbed Selina's aura also. Selina was closing her eyes slowly and fell back to the floor sleeping away.

"Not Selina too!" yelled one of the students.

"What's wrong with you, Selina?" said the other.

"Get a hold of yourself, Selina?" Everyone went hysterical.

Selina walks through the woods with the moon shining so ever brightly. White leaves fall from the tall trees of silver. As she walks on she notices the white and silver trees were slowly becoming green and brown. She stops at a patch of green grass, with her a man in a green shade Victorian clothes and a mask made out of vines turned with his back facing Selina. "Are you the Guardian of Earth?" she asked _"Of course it's him, you idiot!" _she said to herself.

"That I am." he replied. Selina walked a little closer to him and asked.

"If you are my ally, show me your face." She walked a little closer to see his true identity.

"With pleasure." he replies. He reaches up to his mask and begins to remove it as Selina watches with such curiosity until...a disturbing shout from Luna.

"SELINA!" Selina woke up abruptly hitting her head on the heading of the hospital bed. She finally took in that she was sleeping in the college's infirmary. "Oh thank goodness, you're awake!" said Luna. Selina turned and saw Ellie sleeping in the other bed beside her.

"Oh no! Ellie!"

"This is another case, Selina. There must be something going on at that radio station."

"Most likely!" Selina agreed.

Beyond in the dark shadows, Jason holds a orb of energy. "We've gathered quite a bit now." mentioned the man in the executive suit.

"It seems that the experiment was a success. Gjallar, I never thought that young women with dreams of love would have so much energy. The flower brooch puts girls to sleep and absorbs their dreams of love. This brooch that you created is very useful. It's about time for _Midnight Diaries._" He held up the brooch and watched it glow.

Back at the radio station, Selina and Luna were in their hiding positions beside the building. "Hey Luna. How are we suppose to sneak in? It's the same security guard from before, for sure he'll stop us again."

"Don't worry." Luna snapped her fingers and a flash of white light blanked out into a silver moon compact mirror.

"What is that?"

"Use this mirror." Selina took the mirror from Luna looking all confused.

"What the heck am I suppose to do with a mirror!"

"You can say it's a new magic item. If you use that, you can disguise yourself as different people."

"Really? How does it work?"

"You open it up and say 'Moon Mirage!' and mention what you want to become."

"Okay, that doesn't seem so hard!" Selina open up the mirror and yelled out the words. "Moon Mirage, make me into a newscaster!" The mirror blasted out white light toward Selina and faded away shortly after. Selina wasn't Selina, She appeared as a woman wearing a lady suit with shades and a ID card from the radio station. "Whoa, this isn't permanent, is it? And how did you transform so fast?" Selina got worried.

"Of course not, it's just a disguise and I had plenty of practice in my days. I'll be disguised as a celebrity pet." Luna explained in her wolf form.

"Alright then, lets get going." Selina walked awkwardly to the entrance of the studio.

"Not bad on the high heels," Luna commented, but then Selina got her footing wrong and fell on her bottom to the ground. "I spoke too soon."

_"Good evening, it's time for Midnight Diaries."_ Jason is speaking into the microphone. Selina and Luna were looking through the window of the door to see who's inside.

"So that's D-Jae? He's not bad lookng." Selina commented.

"What are you saying? He's the creep who cause all these problems!" said Luna.

"Too bad." said Selina. Luna looked back into the window and got shocked for what she saw.

"Oh my Goodness! He's been taking over the program!" She saw people from the studio all knocked out on the floor.

"Holy crap! You're right! Time to kick some butt!" Selina opened the door and barged inside and walked past Gjallar towards the studio's box.

"Wait a minute, mam!" yelled out Gjallar but no good, as Jason was about to read an e-mail, Selina walked into the box and took over the microphone.

"Sorry to interrupt your program but this is an emergency news flash." Jason did not look happy. "We have learned that the flower brooches that have been sent from this show are very dangerous!"

"WHAT?" Jason was shocked of what he heard.

"Do not touch them if they are sent to you!"

"What are you saying?" yelled out Jason.

"Everyone think about it. A love letter means nothing if you don't give it to the person yourself. Wake up from your dreams."

"Hey, that's my line!" Luna yelped. Jason got up from his seat looking down on Selina.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Selina got a little intimidated. The window that separates the box and the rest of the studio shattered, the pieces of glass flew towards Selina causing her to fall to the floor.

"Selina!" Luna got worried. Gjallar jumped through the empty window pane coming into the box looking monstrous. As Selina recovers from her fall she witness Gjallar transformed into a bigger man in viking armor and a giant horn in his hands.

"Don't think you'll get away with this!" he said n a deep voice.

"It's one of those monsters!" Luna yelled out. Gjallar put the mouth piece of the horn in his mouth and blew into it causing a sonic boom blasting right at Selina. In impact, it created an explosion destroying the whole studio.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Selina. She rushed out the door with Luna by her side barely missing another impact creating a force strong enough to push them away.

"Selina, you need to transform right now!" Luna warned.

"Right! Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend me Your Light!" After her transformation, she stand her ground facing the two enemies. "I'm a warrior of the Hunt, I am Guardian of the Moon. Trying to ruin girls' dreams of love is abominable! You abominable snowman!"

"Did you need to tack on 'abominable snowman'?" Luna wondered.

"Well he is as cold as ice. Anyway, In the Name of Diana, I will defeat you."

"Are you the one who keeps interfering with us." asked Jason.

"Then you must be their boss."

"My name is Argo: Jason, the one who holds the Golden Fleece. Gjallar, get rid of her!" he demanded. Gjallar charges at Selina and Luna.

"En guard, Guardian Moon!" he yelled. He used the horn aiming at the two. For the past five attacks the two dodge, they manage to escape through a hole in the ceiling leading to the outdoors. "You won't get away!" Now being at the roof of the radio station, Selina wondered where the monster could have been. Gjallar followed them to the roof ready to attack. "This is where you die!" he blew another one of his sonic booms at the two making them to dodge.

"Go away you big bully!" Selina ran to the other side of the roof thinking she out run him, but then he showed up right in front of her. Selina used her defense to blind the monster momentarily. "Blinding Moonlight, Shine!"

"DIE!" Gjallar took out his sword and swung it at Selina, missing her but caused her to lose her balance and fell.

"Guardian Moon, use the discus!" yelled out Luna in the distance.

"Silver Moon, Watch my Aim!" She threw the discus to her enemy but missed him by an inch.

"HA! Where are you aiming, little girl?" he teased. Selina took mental control of her discus making it return to the monster like a boomerang from behind, didn't give the chance for him to dodge it. Slicing the monster right through half-way. Jason watched his monster get obliterated.

"Jason!" Selina called out behind him with her discus ready to launch.

"What? You want to fight me now?" he basically made fun of her.

"Silver Moon, Watch my Aim!" She whipped the discus at him watching it go in such speed. Jason held out his hand and used energy to stop the discus from its duty, the silver discus dropped dead on the ground. "Oh, come on! You have got to be kidding me!" Selina complained. Jason just smiled at her finding all this amusing. Selina grew mad, "Fine, let's get physical shall we!" she charged at him with a flying kick. Before impact, Jason used his Golden Fleece as a shield blocking her attack. Selina bounced off his shield and ended up on the ground.

"Watch out!" yelled Luna. Jason walked slowly towards Selina while she recovers from the impact.

"Man, that's going to hurt in the morning." She realized that Jason is getting closer to her and she ran out of options. Jason kept on getting closer to her, Selina felt vulnerable. Before getting a step closer to her, a leaf landed right by Jason's toes. He looked up where it came from, Selina did the same. Jason turned around opening up a black hole and let himself get sucked in by the darkness. Selina looked at the leaf and wondered. "This belongs to the Guardian of Earth." She looked up to see if he was their.

"Goodbye, we'll meet again." The Earth Guardian bow to her from afar and vanished into the night. Selina got up and gazed into the distance.

"Both guys just ran off! What the Hell?" Selina just looked on.

The next day, in the hospital where Mrs. Lenz is resting, she woke up in a slow reaction. "Huh? How long have I been sleeping, and why am I in the hospital?" As for the workers in the radio station they too started to wake not knowing of the events that took place. Ellie woke up in her bed feeling very tired as she gets ready to go to college. At the college, Selina is at her desk desperately writing her letter of proof that she can be a lady. As she was writing someone snatched her note pad right under her nose.

"Hey, give that back!" Selina demanded. Ellie held Selina's notepad wondering what she's doing.

"Are you still trying to write a love letter? _Midnight Diaries_ got canceled." mentioned Ellie

"It doesn't matter, I'm writing this letter to prove I'm ladylike. Now give it back, I'm not finish with it."

"Seriously? Then I'll read it for you."

"What? You're going to ruin my reputation as a bully!" Selina chased after Ellie as she teases Selina by waving her notepad around. Mrs. Lenz walked into the classroom looking ready to start off the day.

"Good morning. I'm sorry to have worried you, but I'm much better now. I'm refreshed. Let's all study hard." she announces. The two girls ran past their teacher being ridiculous.

"Ellie, you better give me back my letter or else!" warned Selina.

"Letter? Selina you actually wrote something in your own free will, I'm shocked! I should be sick for work more often. I want to see that letter." said Mrs. Lenz as she went after the two girls.

"Can't a girl catch a break? Give it back!" yelled Selina.


	7. Slim City Pt1

**Vol.2**

**Chapter 7**

_I'm Selina Chase, 18 years old, My birth metal is silver. I'm in the first year of college under the Managing Program, hoping to manage a hotel or a apartment building. I'm just a little clumsy and a bit of a complainer. That's about it. One day, a strange woman in black named Luna Lupo showed up and made me a Guardian of the Moon. But she wants me to fight bad guys. That makes me really nervous. Oh well, I guess everything will be okay. Hopefully._

Selina steps out of her bath tub carefully to avoid any slips, she wraps herself in a towel and checks out in the full size mirror that's on her bathroom door. She went over to the balance and weigh herself, she wasn't sure how much she would weigh. Luna was at her office reading a book and having a relaxing tea until she heard screaming from one of the upstairs apartments. She ran up the stairs to see what might of happen and hoping everything is alright. As she used her master key to get into Selina's apartment, she called out to her to see where she was. She eventually found her in the bathroom sitting on the toilet.

"What happen? Are you alright?" Luna got worried. Selina pointed at the balance as if it was cursed.

"That stupid thing says that I've gain weight. How can I be gaining weight when all this time I've been doing is fighting bad guys all the time? I don't get it!"

"Oh, is that all!"

"That's all! You do realize that a girl's body figure is her self-esteem also!"

"Okay, but you didn't gain FAT, instead you've gain MUSCLES or build them is the appropriate term from the exercises and battling your enemies."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm a woman myself ain't I? So I know these things. But you do eat a lot of junk food, you need to change that habit of yours by eating healthier foods. Better to be safe than be sorry."

"You don't have to say it that much. Jeez!" Selina walked out of the bathroom and enter her room closing the door with a slam behind her. Luna stayed behind in the living room. Selina got dressed in her comfort clothes and sat in her bed staring out the window.

"Staying in your room doesn't help anything! You just need to eat properly from now on and continue with your exercises." yelled Luna from the other side of the door. Selina opened the door letting Luna in.

"I guess I can keep in shape to fight better." Selina admitted

"It wouldn't hurt to try out one of those dieting plans." Luna teased.

"Luna, you are the nastiest person when it comes to reassurance."

"Why, your welcome!"

The next day in college, during lunch hour Selina watches Ellie eat her lunch while trying to eat her fruit salad.

"What it is, Selina." asked Ellie.

"Oh, nothing."

"Selina, if you already finished your lunch, you can have this too. It's really good!" Said Manny, showing her a giant bag of all dressed potato chips.

"Well, um...you see I'm kind of on a diet."

"Really, what for?" asked Ellie.

"Luna said that I should eat 'healthier foods' according to her. Hence my fruit salad that she made for me."

"I totally get it. I'm having a hard time also!" mentioned Manny. The two looked at him as if he got something on his face.

"No shit you're having a hard time! You just bought a giant bag of chips Manny! Why do you even care about your weight anyways?" said Selina

"I'm a guy who's trying to look good for his ladies, OK?"

"So you're dieting, but aren't you working out in the gym every second day of the week?" asked Ellie

"Yeah, but my major issue is my eating habits. It seems that I am attracted to junk food all the time." replied Selina.

"Well at lest you're off to a good start with that salad. Lets hope it can last you until dinner." said Ellie.

"I doubt that." said Selina looking slum.

"If that doesn't work, you can always try to keep your mind off of food by doing some hobbies."

"Like what?"

"Like collecting something or do something artistic."

"I thought going to the gym is a hobby."

"I think that's more of a routine kind of thing. My hobby is collecting rare comics." said Manny.

"And mine is to write in my journal." said Ellie

"What do you write in your journal?" Manny asked.

"Personal stuff that I will never tell you."

"Well, I can't help it if I'm born to be a junk food monster. I'll probably die of high cholesterol." said Selina.

"Now you're being dramatic. Speaking of diets, did you realise how thin Mrs. Lenz got. As if she lost the weight in an instant."

"Really? How did she do that?"

"I have no clue." The three were conversing away when Mrs. Lenz pass by them.

"Hello everyone." greeted Mrs. Lenz. The three stared at her if they see any difference in her body shape.

"She doesn't look that much thinner." said Selina.

"You can't tell because she's wearing clothes." Manny brought out two pictures of Mrs. Lenz in workout clothes. "Look at these." He showed one, "This is the before..." then the next one. "...and this is the after. See?" Selina took the photos and compared.

"Wow! She was amazed.

"And that's only in two days."

"Manny, how did you get these photos?" asked Ellie.

"Oh well, that my friend is top secret." Ellie went closer to Manny trying to intimidate him.

"You didn't!"

"Did what?"

"How did you take these pictures? Say it!"

"This is starting to look creepy, Manny." said Selina. Manny backed up and turned around to run away. "Hey, wait! Manny, come back here!" The two went after him. Manny hid in the side wall of the college hoping he won't be seen. Ellie past by him not noticing him, he calmed down a bit.

_I shouldn't have said anything._ He said to himself. As he just relaxed, Selina sneaked up behind him.

"Tell me where you took these photos?" she asked, Manny jumped out of his socks.

"HOLY CRAP! You scared me to death!"

"The next time wouldn't be so pretty, now tell me!"

"Alright, I followed Mrs. Lenz and secretly took those pictures with my camera."

"Um, that's down right creepy, Manny. But where did you took it?"

"Huh? It's in downtown Manhattan. You can't miss it."

The two girls went to the popular gym downtown to see what it's like, the gym was called 'Magic Fit'. "This is it. This is the gym that Mrs. Lenz goes to." said Ellie.

"But isn't it expensive to join a gym?" wondered Selina.

"Well, we can always ask for a tryout to see if we like the environment or not. Plus, it looks like famous people have been here already. Talk about popular."

"The advertisement here says, 'Two pounds a day, ten pounds in two days. If you go for three days, you too will be beautiful.' It sounds impossible to accomplish."

"Look here, the sign here says that they're having a free introductory memberships."

"Why don't we give it a try? Nothing is cheaper than free. Let's go in." the two went inside the building. When they did, someone seems to be watching them from the window.

_Here comes more stupid prey. Nothing costs more than something that's free. _The two girls changed into their workout outfits getting ready to face the challenges.

"It was a good thing we brought our sweat clothes." mentioned Selina

"What are we waiting for, let's go get'em!"said Ellie. Before they went anywhere a blonde man in sweats came forward and welcome them.

"Welcome to 'Magic Fit'." The two were overwhelm by how he looks, especially Ellie.

"Wow, he's gorgeous." said Ellie.

"I'm the instructor here. The name is Jae Mondadori." he said.

"Um, we're new here." said Selina

"Please come this way." Jae lead them to the main gym. Ellie started working on the high bar and Selina worked on the rowing machine, but stopped for a moment. The trainer beside her encouraged her to do it one more time. Next Ellie worked on the treadmill, the trainer told her to go ten percent faster and she's already exhausted.

"What?" exclaimed Ellie.

"One sweat for four pounds, two sweats for ten pounds. Three sweats and you too will be beautiful. Now try harder." Jae applauded to the girls for their hard work. Ellie moved on to the bicycle, she noticed that Selina wasn't there anymore.

"Hey where did she go?" Jae saw Ellie stopped working out, he went over to her and encourage her to continue.

"You over there. If you stop, you won't get beautiful. That's too bad, you're off to a good start."

"Right! Beautiful. I will be beautiful!" Ellie said to herself as she rode on the bike with such strength. After awhile Jae ended the session.

"Okay, that's it for today!" he announced. Everyone in the gym including Ellie were extremely exhausted. "You did well, everyone. Finally, we'll have you all showered by our Shape Sauna."

"Shape Sauna?" Ellie wondered. Meanwhile in the Bubble Bath Room, Selina relaxes in a jacuzzi at full blast.

"Oh, I'm exhausted! It's hard to lose weight. Now I'm hungry and it's not even dinner time. Useless fruit salad!"

In the lower part of the building, Jae brought his customers to a room fill with body-size capsules. "You'll get inside these capsules." Everyone looked uneasy, Ellie didn't like the idea of going inside them.

"They don't look very 'comfortable'." she said.

"If you were exposed to the Shape Sauna for five minutes, a chubby person can lose twenty pounds. Even if you were thin can lose seven pounds right away." he explained.

"Now I get it. So this is how Mrs. Lenz got so thin in one day. I'm going in!" Ellie is convinced and the same with everyone else. When they stepped into the capsules, the orb attached to it started to react. The cables in between has lights that travels from the capsule to the orb.

_With the energy of these young ladies..._

In the cave of dark shadows, Lady Pandora sits in her throne calling for her servant.

"Jason." A hologram of him appeared in front of her

"Lady Pandora, I am here."

"How are the preparations?"

"Do not worry. The energy of the young woman is steadily being collected."

"Good, proceed as planned."

Yes, these stupid women will do anything to lose weight. This plan will definitely succeed."

Back at the gym, the customers finally came out of the capsules this time looking really thin, including Ellie. "I'm really...tired." Ellie couldn't walk for how week she is. Jae encouraged them by commenting of their appearances.

"Everyone, you have grown unbelievably more beautiful." The ladies expressions went from dopey to excited.

"Really? That's great!" said Ellie as the other customers agreed.

"If you want to become really beautiful, come again tomorrow." Jae advised enough to them to have another return. The ladies agreed and walked slowly towards the door going to the change room. Jae or Jason went beyond the shadows to see how much energy he collected. "With the energy of these women who would sacrifice their lives to lose weight...Lady Pandora will be pleased!"


	8. Slim City Pt2

**Vol.2**

**Chapter 8**

"I can't believe Ellie left without me, even without telling me!" Selina was walking home from the gym obviously not happy from the fact that she was left alone. "Some friend she is. God, I'm so hungry!" a boy passed by eating a package of brownies all by himself, Selina stared at him or more at the brownies. "Hey, kid! Do you mind at least sharing a poor hungry girl a brownie?" this is the only time you'll see her ask with such manners. The boy looked at her as if she was nothing, he responded.

"Eat dirt!" Selina was shocked of what came out of the kids mouth, she grew upset.

"Why you little brat! I'll grab those brownies and beat you up with them until they turn into chocolate pudding!"

"I dare ya!" She went up to the kid but her stomach growled really hard making her to stop from her actions.

"Damn! I'm to hungry to even move! I'll let you get away with this, kid. But hear me out, I won't forget this!" she warned the boy.

"Yeah, whatever." the boy walked on not giving any attention to Selina.

"I can't believe it, I only asked for a brownie, what have this world become of?" She continue to walk on until she was in front of the 'Arcade Cafe'. "This hunger won't go away!" She stopped to look at a poster of Danica, admiring the lifestyle of no worries. "It must be nice that Danica is already so thin, she doesn't need to worry about going onto certain diets. Damn models. Oh, my head." Selina held her head form the pain and lean against the window of the cafe. Wilbur notices Selina not looking so good from the inside of the cafe. He ran out to see if he can help her with anything. Selina couldn't hold herself anymore and nearly dropped until Wilbur caught her.

"Selina! Are you alright?"

"Oh, it's you Wilbur."

"Are you feeling well?"

"Looks like I'm not. God, my head hurts!"

"You wanna go to the doctor?"

"Actually, I rather go to a restaurant.."

"What?"

"I haven't eaten anything since yesterday. I'm so hungry!" Selina then fainted in Wilburs arms.

Selina imagined herself lying on a slab made out of white marble in a forest of silver trees with white leaves falling down on her. But she wasn't completely lying on the slab, her head was resting on a man's lap, staring down at her. _Is this a dream? This man looks deathly familiar but can' tell who? _Selina looked at every detail of his face. The man was wearing a green royalty jacket and pants. He smiled at her.

"Selina, are you alright?" he asked.

"Have we met before?" They looked into each others eyes.

"You need to get a hold of yourself. How about I make you feel stronger with the Power of my Love."

"The Power of Love?" _Who is this guy fooling! _She thought to herself.

"Yes, that's right. The Power of Love."

"Who are you?" she asked. He moved in closer to her face.

"Selina..." He stroked her hair away from her face and moved in for the kiss. Selina seemed compelled by the whole scenery, she just waited there for his lips to touch hers.

_Is this for real?_ She couldn't believe this is happening. Before the kiss ever happen, she came back to consciousness with a paper cup filled with water by her lips.

"Selina...Are you okay?" Wilbur asked as he held her head up to help her drink the water properly. Selina opened her eyes and realized that she was dreaming of some sorts.

"That's some wet kiss." she said subconsciously. When she noticed what she said, she covered her mouth and blushed beet red as she sat on top of the tables.

"Oh good, you woke up. What do you mean you haven't eaten since yesterday?" he asked. Selina looked away to avoid the question.

"It's a little embarrassing to say."

"What, don't tell me you're dirt poor that you couldn't afford food?"

"No! Nothing like that, I just thought I'd go on a little diet of eating healthier foods."

"You, in a diet?" Wilbur laughed at her. Selina didn't look to happy.

"I told you it's embarrassing." Selina crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. But you of all people shouldn't have to go on a diet. I think you took the word 'diet' to the extreme. It doesn't mean you can't eat anymore but to regulate your eating habits. And anyways I like girls when they're a little chubby around the edges." Wilbur winked at her.

"Now you're flirting with me!"

"I'm only speaking out my opinion."

"Okay but nobody needs to hear about your dream girl." Selina checked her watched and straighten herself to get ready to go home. "I gotta go home, Wilbur. Thanks for taking care of me, I'll see you around."

"See ya. Oh, before I forget here's a bag of croissant for you to eat on your way home." Wilbur gave her the paper bag. Selina took the bag and walked out of the cafe and saw Luna standing by the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" Selina asked.

"Enough to realize that you haven't came home yet!"

"I was lucky that I fainted in front of the cafe."

"Fainted from what?"

"From not eating enough!"

"Is that why he gave you that bag goodies?" Luna pointed out.

"There only three croissant, Luna." Selina opened the bag and showed Luna the contents of the bag.

"Fine, lets go." After being convinced, they both walked on home until a man blocked their way. The same man that Selina kept bumping into every now and then.

"Fattening yourself up I see. Does croissant pack a lot of carbs. By tomorrow you'll end up with a set of love handles." he said. Selina did not like his comment, Luna step back and watched the drama unraveled.

"Can you leave me alone? It's none of your buisness of what I eat." Selina told him.

"I'm only telling you that if you eat so much you'll end up turn into a balloon!"

"Shut up, you jerk!" she threw a croissant at the man but he manage to catch it.

"Whoa! What a catch! Thanks for the croissant. Hey, at least you won't get too fat, now that you're eating one less." The man walked on. Selina kicked the public garbage bin to release her anger.

"God damn it! That guy is such an asshole!" commented Selina.

"He's kind of right, you know." mentioned Luna. Selina turned to look at her and gave her a face.

"What?"

"Like that gym says, eat one, gain four pounds, eat two, gain eleven pounds. Eat three and you'll become a big pig!"

"Who side are you on?"

"I'm only joking! Come on, lets go home." They both continue to walk home. But slowly they ended up in the park enjoying the day. Selina was thinking about he diet plan, sitting next to Luna on the park's bench.

"I'm trying to figure out on how to regulate my eating habits and what to eat at certain times of the day." said Selina. Luna wanted to help out Selina on her situation.

"Well, we can start by making a chart of what to eat and when and follow that routine until you get use to it."

"This is going to be such a pain!"

"Wilbur did said he liked chubby girls. Maybe you can do some swimming and workout those muscles?"

"Isn't that going to make me heavier?"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that your fat. Talk about work out, there's something terribly wrong."

"Like what? Other than my diet plan."

"There's something wrong with your teacher, Mrs. Lenz. She's gotten really thin all of a sudden."

"Yeah, she did it by working out at that new gym in downtown."

"Well, it's not just her, it seems that everybody else who goes to that gym are all becoming skin and bones. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so, I'm going to the gym and work my muscles out!"

"Not quite what I had in mind."

"Since I have the free membership, I might as well use it!" Selina ran to the direction of the gym. Luna ran after her.

"Wait, Selina! That place might be the base for that Jason guy."

"Fantastic!" Selina yelled back. Luna just followed her to the gym to see for herself if anything suspicious will pop out. When the both reached to the gym, Selina right away dressed up in her sweats and attack the bicycle, desperately wanting to get the right body shape. "I must get stronger and leaner." she repeated every second she spend on that bike. The trainers in the gym looked at her as if she was crazy. Luna watched Selina make a fool of herself from the entrance.

"Oh, great. I can't keep watching this." She then noticed that Mrs. Lenz was walking very slowly to another direction. "Oh? That's...Mrs. Lenz! Oh my goodness! She's really skinny. Where is she going?" Luna followed the teacher down a flight of stairs going to the basement. Luna slowly sneaks down trying not to gain any attention. "I wonder what's down here." She looked around if she can spot something when all of a sudden a glow of a orb shined brightly. "What is that?" She came closer to the source carefully to see what's going on. She spotted Jason in sweats chatting with himself.

"This woman's energy is almost completely gone. We'll get the last of it today. After that, she'll grow weak and die." He said. Luna panicked and ran back up the stairs and transform herself into her wolf form. She ran to where Selina is and leaped on to her pushing her off the bike.

"SELINA!" she growled. Selina sat up on the floor not looking impress.

"What the hell are you doing?" Selina yelled, Luna ran to the hallway and Selina did the same. "I'm not going to play games with you! Where did you go?" Selina looked for Luna but couldn't get a glimpse of the black wolf. In the corner, Luna leaped on top of Selina with her claws out.

"Selina, Mrs. Lenz is going to die!" Luna growled.

"Before Mrs. Lenz, you're going to get a few beatings." Selina charged to get her but Luna jumped high enough to pin down Selina on the floor. "Luna!"

"Be quiet! Calm down and listen to me good. If you move, I will rip that pretty face right off! If we don't hurry, Mrs. Lenz is really going to die. Selina, you need to transform into Guardian of the Moon." growled Luna

"But that's too sudden." Selina was scared to death. Luna brought out her claws brought it closer to Selina's face, looking really piss off.

"Are you going to listen to me?"

"Fine! I'll do it! Actually I'm not sure what's going on. Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend me Your Light!" She yelled. Back in the basement, Mrs. Lenz looked more and more like a skeleton as the energy is being sucked dried out of her body. Jason watched her dismay.

"Only a little more until it reaches our target level." he gloated.

"Take that woman out of there!" said a young voice. Jason turned to see who it was.

"What?" he goes. Standing at the bottom of the stairs is no other than Guardian of the Moon.

"I won't forgive the evil souls that sabotage a woman's dream to lose weight.

"Oh, it's you again." Jason was making fun of her.

"As you know, I'm warrior of the Hunt. I am Guardian of the Moon. In the name of Diana, I will defeat you!"

"What impudence. Get her!" Jason mind controlled the trainers and ordered them around. The first trainer lunged with his attack with a dumbbell coming down at Selina. Selina dodge the blow creating a hole on the floor. Another trainer crept up behind her almost grabbing her, she dodged him too.

"Oh shit! I'm surrounded!" All three trainers huddled around Selina not giving her the space to go anywhere. Jason held the orb of energy ready to take his departure.

"Go ahead and crush her!" Jason demanded as he vanished into thin air. Selina looked for Luna.

"Luna, you got to help me out here!"

"Selina! These guys are being controlled by the rings on their heads. Get rid of those rings!" said Luna. Selina ran away as the trainers ran after her. Luna ran beside her.

"These guys are too thick to deal with!"

"You can do it. You might lose some weight and build some muscles if you fight." Luna mentioned.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

"Hmmm, good point!" Selina stood her ground waiting for one of the trainers to attack her. As one did, she went underneath him and gave him a blow to the stomach, "Lose four pounds in one sweat." She did a flying kick to the next one right on his right side of his face, "Lose eleven pounds in two sweats." and the last one charged to her with a dumbbell before he reached to her she used her defence, "Blinding Moonlight, Shine!" the last trainer couldn't see where he was going, so he threw the dumbbell at the collecting orb that's attached to the capsules and destroyed the machine. "Sweat three times and I am beautiful! A woman who wants to lose weight is stronger than anyone. And here's my chance! Silver Moon, Watch my Aim!" Selina threw the discus aiming at the rings on the trainers head. The discus went through their heads straight in one go, destroying the rings. "Now go back to being good boys." The trainers couldn't remember of what just happen.

"What are we doing here?" they said. Selina wiped of the sweat that was coming down face.

"Phew! From all that moving around, I probably lost about two pounds."

In a dark cave filled with shadows, Jason transfer the energy that he collected into Lady Pandora's staff which holds a black glass ball. "Jason, I am impressed that you have gathered this much energy. We will consider this to be half-successful."

"Thank you, Lady Pandora. The Guardian of the Moon will one day be destroyed by my hands."

Back at the apartments, Selina was taking a nice, relaxing bath. "Feels good after a long days work." Luna walked into the bathroom leaving a towel for Selina after the bath.

"Don't forget about the towel." Said Luna.

"Oh, thanks!"

"Is your teacher feeling any better?"

"Yup, she was out for a week, but she is back at the college now."

"Well, that's good. Just promise you won't go on to anymore of those crazy diets."

"Don't worry, I'm going to keep an eye on what I eat from now on."

"Sounds good." Luna stepped out of the bathroom went in the living room, as soon as she sat down on the sofa, she heard a scream from the bathroom which made her jump up again. She ran to the bathroom to see what might have happen to Selina. "What happen?" Luna found Selina sitting on the toilet pointing at the balance.

"That thing is saying that I've gain weight! I've exercised way too much!"

"Ugh, Not again!"


	9. A Pet Frenzy Pt 1

**Vol. 3**

**Chapter 9**

_I'm Selina Chase, 18 years old, My birth metal is silver. I'm in the first year of college under the Managing Program, hoping to manage a hotel or a apartment building. I'm just a little clumsy and a bit of a complainer. That's about it. One day, a strange woman in black named Luna Lupo showed up and made me a Guardian of the Moon. But she wants me to fight bad guys. That makes me really nervous. Oh well, I guess everything will be okay. Hopefully._

In the middle of the night at the Crystal Tokyo Apartments, Selina seems to be having a strange dream. In her dream, Selina is running from something in the dark woods, almost pitch black. "Oh my God, What's happening?" She turned around to see what's chasing her. A mass of black evil has surrounded her. All of a sudden a man in green royalty jacket and pants appeared out of nowhere. "It's you from before." Selina exclaimed. He took out a handful of green leaves and threw it at the black mass, dissolving it into nothing. The black forest slowly changed into a forest of silver with falling white leaves upon them. "Who are you?" she asked but he responded to her by walking towards her and as close as he can get. He held her in his arms.

"Selina, I will always be near you." As she tries to figure out what's going on, especially who this man is, she heard a beeping sound. From being distracted, the man started to fade.

"Hey, where are you going?" When she woke up looking very confused, she continue to hear the beeping sound from her clock. She turned to her clock and shut it off. "I wish I didn't have class today." She dressed up into her usual clothing and left her apartment. She went down to the main floor of the building to collect her mail from her inbox. Majority was junk until an envelope appeared from the pile. Selina went back to her apartment and went to the living room to read her mail. She looked at the envelope to see where it came from. The address said it came from the Main Orphanage House of New York. Selina got excited, she desperately opened the envelope and took out the letter. When she started to read it, she found that the writing looks like it came from a child, she continue to read.

_Dear Selina Chase,_

_My name is Ayla, you probably don't remember me. I'm in the same class as your little brother Buddy. A few days ago I found a stray cat and brought it to the orphanage, even the den mothers allowed me to keep it. She always sleeps with me in bed and stay close beside me. One night, the kitty decided to sleep somewhere else other than my bed, so one morning I heard screaming from the boys room, I ran to see what happen. My kitty was sleeping at the end of Buddy's bed, and apparently Buddy doesn't like cats. He found out it was mine and decided he wanted the cat to leave the house and doesn't want to be my friend anymore. I don't know what to do, I was hoping if you can help out since you know him better than anybody else._

_ From Ayla._

Selina put the letter in her pocket and stepped out of the apartment. She went down to the main floor and check in with Luna. "I'm leaving Luna." yelled out Selina. Luna came out of her office with a biscuit in her mouth.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"I'm going to visit the orphanage after class, I don't know how long I'm going to take so don't panic if it's seem too long." Luna looked at her for a minute, digesting the message as Selina walked out of the building. Luna took her cup of tea and gulp it all down at once even with the biscuit still in her mouth. She ran after Selina.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." When she finally caught up with her she started to ask questions. "So why are you going to an orphanage?" Selina showed the letter to Luna.

"One of the girls form the orphanage asked me to visit them and try to solve a problem that accord between another child."

"It says in the letter that you have a little brother?"

"I don't have any parents, so I grew up in that orphanage throughout my whole life. Buddy lost his parents to a car accident when he was five. He had no other family member so he ended up in the orphanage. I first meet him when I was eleven years old, I took him in as my little brother since I never had one."

"Well this cat made a rude awakening for that boy."

"The cat probably went in the room by mistake thinking that Ayla was there."

"What's his deal with cats?"

"Actually, I'm not sure. We never experience anything like this at the house, and he never mentioned anything either. Anyways, what are you doing in that office of yours?"

"I'm looking for the Pearl of the Moon, others also called it the Silver Crystal."

"Pearl of the Moon? That is so ghetto." Selina looked at Luna in a odd way.

"Hey, I'm not the one who came up with this names."

"Well, I gotta try to get on Buddy's good side. See you later." Selina ran off.

Around downtown, a pet shop called, 'Pet Shop World'. Everybody from children to seniors were looking at the animal that were outside the shop. Luna pass by the shop and overheard the people commenting about and around the shop's animals. "How cute!" one goes, "Oh, she licked my finger! How cute!" a little girl said with a kitten. Luna looked at the children enjoying the company of the small animals.

_How can a kid be so scared of a cat, especially if it's sleeping?_

Inside of a dark cold cave, Lady Pandora sits upon her throne with black sphere staff. "Jason, do you have a new plan to steal energy?" Jason bows down to the floor with at most respect that a royalty can get.

"Yes , Lady Pandora. The monster Dirawong has set it up." replied Jason.

"Humans have many desires. Just a bit of catalyst can turn that desire into a very strong life energy. In other words, the energy flows freely."

"And we just take that from them?"

"It is all for what I want. Proceed carefully."

"Yes!"

At the college, before class starts Selina showed Ellie the letter she received. "Hmm. Buddy doesn't like cats?" Ellie goes.

"It looks like, and I don't know why. What ever it was , the fear from that hasn't disappeared."

"At least it was just a cat. I was once bitten by an alligator during a trip in France." Manny interrupted.

"Why an alligator, and in France, since when?" Selina asked.

"When I was a tiny baby, my mom probably left the latch open and set it next to me."

"A latch?" Ellie wondered.

"Manny, you don't mean a french handbag made out of alligator skin, do you?" Selina looks like shes ready to pound in his face, even if he is wearing glasses.

"You can call that to." he replied. The two ladies were pretty piss off for the stupid remark he said. At the orphanage, Luna went to check to feed her curious mind, ti see the boy for herself. As Buddy walks out the doors of the orphanage, a stray cat rubbed against his leg. He scream and jump a yard away from the cat. Luna almost laughed as she watches. _Poor kitty, trying so hard to make friends._ A girl, Ayla, ran up to him to see if he's okay. "Hey, Buddy are you okay?"

"That cat! Get that cat away from me!"

"Oh come on Buddy, she won't hurt ya. She wants to be friends with you, that's all." Ayla reasoned with him, well at least she tried to. Buddy looked up at her and feel bad for what he said and than blushed.

"Sorry to overreact, Ayla. A different kind of pet would be okay." he apologize.

"There's one that be perfect for you."

"oh yeah, like what?"

"There is a pretty neat store that just opened up. Let's go."

"Oh, alright." They both walked together to a new pet shop called 'Pet Shop Supreme'. It was all flashy and high end. When the two enter the store, they saw people glancing at tall glass casings that contains an animal inside.

"Doesn't it smell nice?" Ayla asked.

"It smells like perfume got over sprayed." said Buddy.

"This scent is coming from the pets here." Ayla explained,

"Really?" Buddy couldn't believe what Ayla was saying. He went up to one of the casing to see what kind of animals they were.

"Do you like this chinchillas?" The store owner asked. He wore a green golf shirt with khaki pants.

"These are chinchillas? They're funny looking." Buddy said.

"Yes, these are a very rare type of chinchillas that can emit a perfume-like scent. Each animal has a different scent." the store owner explained. Buddy looked at the chinchillas in amazement. As he stared at one in the eyes, the chinchillas eyes started to glow. Buddy became a bit dopey.

"I'll buy this chinchilla." He opened the casing and took the chinchilla out and held it. Ayla looking dopey too, was also holding a chinchilla.

"I like to buy this one. But it's expensive, right?" Ayla asked.

"Just bring the money when you can." said the store owner.

"Really?" said Ayla.

"That helps." Said Buddy. The store owner gave a creepy grin that can make you spine shiver. When the two children left the store with their new pets, they walk pass a stray dog looking for attention. The dog followed them and whimpered for their attention.

"What a nice smell." said Ayla.

"I know." agreed Buddy, the two totally ignored the dog and continue walking. The dog gave up and went back to where it was resting.

"As long as I have my chinchilla, I don't need anything else." said Ayla, the chinchillas that the two were holding started to glow. Beyond in the shadows, Jason collects all the energy that the chinchillas were absorbing. Selina went to visit the orphanage to check what's going on, in company with Luna.

"So he jumped from a cat, what to do?" Selina was filled in based on what Luna saw this morning.

"The cat doesn't have to be a house cat, you know." suggested Luna.

"What! That would worry Ayla and hurt her feelings. Anyways, shouldn't you be the wise one coming up with bright ideas? Talk about setting a good example!" Selina wasn't happy.

"Fine. I'll think of another plan." They enter the boys room to how Buddy is doing. They both found him sitting by his bed holding onto something fluffy.

"Hey Buddy! It's me, your big sis? I here you're having issues with cats and I'm here to help out the problem." Has she said that, the cat that Ayla found came by to see Buddy, She moved in slowly towards Buddy meowing very softly, not to scare him. "Let's go kitty, you can do it!" Selina encouraged the cat. When the cat got close enough, Buddy put on a nasty face and kicked the cat across the room. Luna and Selina were shock of what he did. Buddy held out his new pet making a point.

"This chinchilla is my new pet starting today. So hurry up and get rid of that cat." he demanded.

"What has gotten into you! Since when you kick helpless animals? I don't remember you being this way. You're being mean to the cat." Said Selina. Luna brought the cat over in her arms.

"The cat is fine. It's better that she stays away from him for now." Luna said

"I'm sorry you have to him like this. I was never this violent." One of the den mothers came by to tell them that tea is ready.

"Selina, why don't you bring your friend over for tea. You're coming too, Buddy." the mother said.

"Alright, let's go Luna." They went out of the room with the cat in their arms. At the table, each person had a cup of tea in front of them. The den mother noticed that Buddy had a chinchilla on his shoulder.

"That pet really does smell good." she commented.

"Doesn't it? And this chinchilla doesn't eat anything." said Buddy.

"Well that's good, money wise. What do you think Selina?"

"I do have to agree, it is cute but..." Selina had a bad feeling about the little pet.

"Well then, we'll keep the cat and the chinchilla. I think Ayla will be quite happy." said the den mother. Buddy got up from his seat with angst.

"No way!" Buddy went back to the boys room and removed all his school work from his desk and replace it with the chinchilla. He sat in front of it and stared at it. "You're so cute." The chinchilla glowed as he admires it.

The next morning, before Selina ran straight for college she stopped by the orphanage to see how Buddy was doing. She went to the boys room and called out for him from the door. "Hey, Buddy! You're going to be late if you don't hurry! Buddy! C'mon Buddy."

"I'm staying home today." he responded.

"What?"

"We'll always be together." Buddy said to the chinchilla. Selina peeked into the room to see what is going on. She saw Buddy sitting by his desk looking like a zombie and staring at that fuzzy chinchilla.


	10. A Pet Frenzy Pt 2

**Vol. 3**

**Chapter 10**

At the college, a handful of Selina's classmates were all preoccupied with their new pets, the fluffy chinchillas. A group of girls were comparing their chinchillas. "What do you think of my chinchilla?" "My chinchilla smells better." "Let's see. Not quite."

"Those chinchillas are pretty popular right now." said Selina.

"Yeah, they're a huge hit." commented Ellie.

"But can they bring them to school? Oh, it's Mrs. Lenz! Everyone hide your chinchillas!" as Selina sound the alarm. Mrs. Lenz opened the door and everyone panicked to hide their chinchillas. Mrs. Lenz walked over to the podium preparing her papers.

"Let's start class. Please open your books to page 234." she announced. She turned and started to write on the chalkboard while everyone concentrated onto their books, well not everyone. One girl behind Selina started to get anxious.

"Oh, I want to look at my chinchilla!" the girl screamed. "I can't wait anymore." Said the other. Everyone turned around to see what's the big deal, even Mrs. Lenz stopped writing on the board and turn to see what was going on. She noticed that the girl was staring at her chinchilla pet instead of doing her school work. She walked up to the girl to have a word.

"What are you people doing? I'll have to confiscate it." She went to grab the chinchilla when the girl stopped her by pushing Mrs. Lenz against the desks, crashing her to the floor. "No, don't touch my chinchilla!" Manny ran up to see if Mrs. Lenz.

"Mrs. Lenz, are you okay?" he asked. The girl got up and left the classroom with her chinchilla in her hands "I'm going home." "Me too." A group of students all left with their chinchillas.

During break, Selina and Ellie met up at the college's parkette, by a tree. "Ellie, don't you think something is wrong?"

"I know. I think the chinchillas are cute, but they're a bit weird."

"Speaking of which, even Buddy..." Selina remembered all of Buddy's strange behaviour and events, trying to fill the missing pieces to the puzzle. "I wonder if it has something to do with it? Hey Ellie, do you know where they sell chinchillas?"

"'Pet Shop Supreme', I think."

"Do you want to go?"

"Sorry, I have exam studies to do today."

"Oh well, I'll go by myself."

"Will you be okay alone?"

"It's hard having a little brother who is acting like a brat."

"You're such a good sister!" Exclaimed Ellie.

Arriving at the 'Pet Shop Supreme', Selina looked at it suspiciously. _So this place has these chinchillas? _She walked forward going into the store but then she stopped herself. _What am I going to do if I become like Buddy?_

"Hey, tomboy!" she turned around to that annoying voice.

"Of course...It has to be you! Why do you have to keep showing up?" she said.

"I can say the same to you." he rebound. Selina gave the man a smug face. "You're not buying a chinchilla, are you?"

"Why?"

"Perfume doesn't suit you."

"Oh, shut up, you jerk!" Selina walked into the store in a strut. "And I'm in..." the store owner walked up to her to a welcoming.

"Welcome! Please take your time." he said. Selina looked at him in intimidation.

"Thank you." Selina walked further inside the store and explore. _I should have come with Ellie. _Selina looked inside the glass casing to see the chinchillas "They are pretty cute." Luna popped out from the other side of the corner and try to get her attention.

"Selina, don't fall for that trap." Luna said.

"Luna? Why?"

"I was checking out this store because something wasn't right."

"You think so?" Selina look at one of the chinchillas.

"Don't look into it's eyes." Luna warned. Selina looked into the eyes of the chinchilla and got hypnotized. Selina took the chinchilla out of the casing and set it upon her hand. The store owner came up to Selina to make a comment.

"It's no surprise a pretty customer like you would pick out the cutest chinchilla in the store." the chinchilla glowed in Selina's hands.

Selina walked home with the chinchilla in her hands as Luna continues to grab her attention. "How cute."

"Selina, I think you should return it." said Luna.

"If you get any closer, I'll beat you up into a pulp!" Selina was dead serious.

"Selina!"

"I don't like you, go away!" Selina walked on.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Luna continue to follow. A toddler riding a tricycle was passing by on the sidewalk.

"Coming through!" The child fell off her trike and cried in pain. Selina passed by the crying child with no acknowledgment what so ever. She continue walking on. "It hurts!"

"Selina!" Luna called out to Selina but no response. Luna went over to the child and reassure her. "It's alright, you are a strong little girl. Now you get back on that trike and ride on home, okay?"

"Yes, mam!" the little girl rode on. Luna kept following Selina.

"I can't leave her alone." Luna dashed over to Selina very quickly (in heels!) and took the chinchilla in a flash. Luna threw the pet over a fence into a thick bush, never to be seen again. While Selina recovers from Luna's attack, she looked around to see what was happening. Luna went up to her to see if she came back to normal. "Oh, good."

"Luna, what was I doing?" Selina asked. Luna told her what had happened. Selina and Luna both ran to the orphanage. "I'm sorry Luna. I just..."

"It's alright. More importantly, I'm worried about Buddy." They made it to the orphanage and ran up to the boys room. They both found him sitting in a chair and staring into his chinchilla that is sitting on hi desk.

"Buddy, hand over that chinchilla!" Selina demanded.

"No way!" he responded. Selina invaded his space and tried to take the pet away from him. "What are you doing? Stop it!"

"Snap out of it!" Selina slapped Buddy across the face. "I'm sorry but you leave me no choice. Let's see if you came out of your senses." Buddy got up from his chair taking his pet with him, Selina grabbed hold of him.

"I'm not giving anyone my chinchilla!" Buddy pushed Selina up against the wall and got away. Selina grew sad, Luna walked over to her giving her a hand.

"Selina, there's no time to be depressed! We've got to follow him."

"But where should we go?"

"Back to that pet store, of course. Now it's time to transform to Guardian Moon!"

"What am I going to do if the chinchilla looks at me again?"

"You can't be scared now. You've got an important mission." Selina got up and yelled out the words.

"Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend me Your Light!"

Back at the pet shop, all the children who owned a chinchilla, were all gathered together with the shop keeper. He gave the children a handful of chinchillas. "You are to spread these chinchillas across the city. Do you understand?" The children all agreed.

"Frill-necked lizards, Mexican salamanders, and human-faced fish are all mad." said a young voice. The door of the shop's entrance opened.

"Who are you?" demanded the shop keeper.

"They are mad, saying that they are toys! I'm a warrior of the Hunt and Moon. I am Guardian of the Moon. In the name of Diana, I will defeat you." Selina was standing by the entrance with Luna by her side in her wolf form.

"Why you..." the shop keeper started to transform into a humanoid lizard, Dirawong.

"Holy shit! That thing is huge!" Selina commented. Dirawong took control of the children and lead them to attack Selina. Selina ran causing a chase, she turned to see Buddy under the monster's control. "C'mon Buddy, snap out of it!" She ran into a big pile of boxes causing them to all fall on top of the hypnotic children, slowing them down. She turned at a corner to see how affected the trap is. "It's usually times like this that The Guardian Earth comes to help out." All of a sudden a giant blue tail comes crashing through the wall almost taking her head with it. "I guess no help today."

"Don't keep depending on others." Luna yelled out from the top of a steel shelving unit. Selina got up and stood her ground. "C'mon, use the discus!"

"Are you crazy! Buddy is in that crowd!" Selina gasped.

"Fine! Use your defense FAST!"

"Blinding Moonlight! Shine!" the children were all blinded and slowly coming back to normal. "That 'flash' them back!" Selina was happy to see the children were back to normal. Dirawong started to charge in towards Selina not looking very happy at all.

"WHY YOU..."

"Over here, Guardian Moon!" Yelled out Luna from the exit door of the shop. Dirawong crash through the door like a pile of twigs. The two heroes were running through the parking lot trying to lose the monster. Dirawong extended his tail and grabbed Selina by the neck and squeezing her.

"I'm so done for!" Selina yelled the best that she could.

"That monster's weak spot is at the base of it's tail." growled Luna after seeing the white spot on the monster's tail. Selina tried her best to grab her discus. When she finally did, she yelled out the words.

"Silver Moon, Watch my Aim!" she flipped the discus to her target hitting it right on the spot. The monster disintegrated into a pile of dust and same with the chinchillas. Selina stood at the parking lot wiping off a sweat. Buddy ran out of the store and went to see her.

"Hey you!"

"Oh crap!" Selina hid behind a car not to be visible.

"Can I get your autograph? You're my hero!" he asked.

"The name is Guardian Moon, and don't forget it."

"Well, Can I please have your autograph?"

"But before that, I have to ask you to do something, Buddy."

"Huh? How did you know my name?"

"I know everything! Buddy I want you to be nice to a cat near you that Ayla loves so much. That cat is certain to give you happiness."

"Okay, anything you ask." Buddy agreed in such enthusiasm, Selina winked back at Luna having her mission accomplish in both ways.

The next day at the orphanage, The den mother, Buddy, Ayla, Selina and Luna were all enjoying themselves with tea and biscuits. Buddy was enjoying his snack with Ayla's cat by his side. "Hey kitty, do you want some biscuits?" the kitty meowed by his side eating it's biscuit.

"It's great that you two are getting along." mentioned Ayla.

"Starting today we are one BIG happy family." said the den mother.

"Here's more biscuits!" said Buddy to the cat. Selina sat their in her chair staring at Buddy and his new obsession.

"From one thing to another." Selina sighed.


	11. Sounds of a Siren Pt 1

**Vol. 3**

**Chapter 11**

_I'm Selina Chase, 18 years old, My birth metal is silver. I'm in the first year of college under the Managing Program, hoping to manage a hotel or a apartment building. I'm just a little clumsy and a bit of a complainer. That's about it. One day, a strange woman in black named Luna Lupo showed up and turned me into Guardian of the Moon. But she wants me to fight bad guys. That makes me really nervous. Oh well, I guess everything will be okay. Hopefully._

In the dark, cold cave, Lady Pandora sits upon her throne listening to a digital track of a classical genre with a vase of roses by her side. Jason stood by waiting for a response from Lady Pandora. By time, the roses started to wither and becoming as dry as paper. Lady Pandora was shock to see the effect of the music against the plant. "It stole the plant's energy, this music..."

"Lady Pandora, this music has subliminal high-frequency waves hidden inside it. The humans that listen to this will become like this plant..."

"Interesting...Try it." Lady Pandora gave Jason a USB key that contains the track.

"At once! Kyrene." A woman of long red hair wearing a loose purple dress, black leggings and purple booties, appeared behind Jason, in her bow position. "Place the high-frequency wave on this USB into the humans' music."

"As you wish." agreed Kyrene.

During a rainy day, Selina and Luna stayed over at Ellie's place, which is right above her mother's jewelry store. The two girls were listening to a track of piano music through Ellie's MP3 player while Luna sits by enjoying her cup of tea. The two girls seem relax and calm by the sound of tranquility. "Ellie this is a good song." commented Selina as she lay on the floor with a cushion underneath her head.

"Isn't it? I highly recommend it." responded Ellie.

"This is consider classical right? Ellie, you have proven yourself to be quite a lady."

"I know...If you have any questions, just ask me."

"Don't take it to highly, of course. Hmm, Guido Dylan, huh?" Selina was reading an article about the artist in a magazine.

"Isn't he great? He's probably a wonderful and mature man. I'd like to go out with him."

"I think I'll pass." As Selina said that, Luna laughed in her tea.

_He'll turn you down first._ Luna said to herself. Selina looked at Luna thinking that she choked on her tea.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine, the tea just went in the wrong way!"

A man outside of the JAM Records building holds a bouquet of roses in the harsh rain. "Today...Today, I'm going to confess." In one of the studios, a woman appeared in thin air, Kyrene. She took out the USB that contain the high-frequency track.

"The stereo that plays this track will become infected with the evil virus. In other words, any music recorded in this studio will have the subliminal high-frequency wave in it." She put the USB key in the slot of the computer and was ready to click play but someone was coming in. Kyrene was startled; a woman walked in the studio looking for something, Kyrene hid in the corner waiting for the woman to leave.

"Here it is! I can't believe I left it here. Guido is going to be mad at me." The woman was wearing a lady's suit looking all professional and all. She walked to the computer and took Kyrene's USB key out of the slot and put it in her pocket. Kyrene straighten out her hand and extended out her claws, almost ten inches long, ready for the kill. Before any of that could happen, a man stepped in.

"Ms. Fairbairn. Mr. Dylan is here to see you. He is in the lobby on the first floor." the man announced.

"Okay, I'm coming. Guido didn't have to come on such a rainy day like this." Ms. Fairbairn and the man left the studio, Kyrene retracted her claws missing the opportunity for her to attack and having her USB taken. In the lobby of the building, a man soaked in rain sitting on the bench with his bouquet waiting. "Guido!" Ms. Fairbairn ran up to the man. "Oh my, your soaked. You didn't use an umbrella? You were probably too busy thinking about music, weren't you?"

"Sure, you can say that." responded Guido.

"Here is the demo track from the other day. It was really good. Let's discuss the recording next week or so."

"Um, it's your birthday today , right?" Guido held the bouquet behind his back.

"Oh, you're right..."

"Ms. Fairbairn!" a man ran up to her in a panic. "It's terrible! We made a mistake with the mixing."

"What? Again? Sorry, I've got to go already. I'm working late tonight." She took Guido's hand and gave him the USB. "Here. Use my umbrella on your way home. It's the pink one at the entrance." She ran to the elevator to fix the issue. "And think of the title by next week! Okay?" she yelled out as the elevator's doors were closing.

"I already came up with a title. It's called, 'A Waltz for Fairbairn.'" Guido said to himself. Out in the distance, Kyrene has a keen eye on Guido.

Selina and Luna were finally leaving Ellie's place and preparing themselves to face with the heavy rain in the night. Ellie join them for their departure. "What annoying rain." Selina complained.

"They do say spring showers are long." Mentioned Ellie, not helping with the situation.

"Oh well, I'll see you in class tomorrow then. See you later." Selina and Luna waved goodbye to Ellie and turned to walk home. A man was running along the same sidewalk, dashing for his life. Selina and Luna made it to the Arcade Cafe. Selina glared at the window. "Maybe I'll grab a cup of coffee."

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee so late at night." warned Luna

"Come on, it's only a cup of coffee! It's not like I'm drinking alcohol." Selina walked towards the cafe's entrance.

"Honestly!" Luna look at another direction and saw a man running helplessly, not even looking of where he is going. "Selina, look out!"

"What now?"Before Selina could reach to the entrance of the cafe, the man fully collided with her, crashing to the ground. "Shit! My clothes got all wet!"

"Ouch!" exclaimed the man.

"You idiot!" Selina was piss! He looked up at her while trying to recover from the impact, the man was frighten and jumped away from her. Selina stared at him noticing something was up with this guy.

"Help me! Don't kill me. Please don't...Not my life!" he begged so hard on his knees. Luna walked up to the both of them wondering the same as Selina.

"Wait a second... I'm not going to kill you." said Selina.

"Huh?" the guy turned slowly to see her face.

The three ended up walking around downtown discussing what had happen to him.

"What? You were being targeted?" Selina asked

"Yeah, and you probably don't believe me, but..." the man hesitated.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"The thing that was after me is actually...a monster..."

"A monster?" Selina was alert.

"Yeah..."

_The man was walking down an ally with a pink umbrella and a bouquet of roses. He stopped when he saw a shadow, he followed the shadow with his eyes leading it to a long red hair woman. She had bats flying around, the man was scared. Every 30 seconds, the bats multiply and he got even more scared. For how scared he was he subconsciously drop the bouquet. The bats surrounded the woman and transformed her into a monster. The man screamed for his life, he threw the umbrella at the monster and ran as fast as he could. _

Selina and Luna just looked at the man not knowing what to say. The man was exhausted, "It was probably my imagination. Sorry for telling you such a stupid story. Here is fine." They stopped at the requested spot.

"What?" Selina wasn't sure where they stopped.

"I've got a job at that music club." He explained.

"Music club?" Luna wondered.

"Oh yeah, dry cleaning money...Sorry, I don't have any money with me right now. Will you call me at this number later?" the man gave Selina his business card. Selina read the card out loud.

"Guido Dylan...HOLY SHIT! You're Guido Dylan!"

"See ya!" Guido ran off using his coat to block the rain. Selina watched him run off to where every he was going.

"So that was the Guido Dylan from the songs we heard with Ellie."

"That's not important Selina! The thing that's after him is a monster. We can't leave him alone." Luna interrupted.

"Yes! It's a chance to understand the world as a professional or as a grown-up according to you. We can't do anything." Selina ran off in the same direction as the man.

"I don't think she understood me?"

Inside the city's junkyard, Kyrene was having a meeting with her master Jason. "You idiot! You haven't gotten the USB key back yet?" Jason wasn't too happy of the situation.

"I'm sorry, I almost had him, but he got away."

"Stop giving me excuses."

"Yes, sir."

"Anyway, proceed as planned. Do you understand? If the USB key is not returned, consider your life to be over."

"Yes, sir." Jason vanished into the darkness and Kyrene vanished into thin air.


	12. Sounds of a Siren Pt 2

**Vol. 3**

**Chapter 12**

At the Thirties night club, Selina and Luna were standing outside of the clubs front door. "So this is the music club?" said Selina.

"Won't they refuse to let anybody who is under 21 in?" Luna mentioned.

"What are you talking about?" Selina took out her Moon Mirage Mirror. "Moon Mirage, change me into a 21 years old cool musician." The white light from he mirror shined over Selina, when faded Selina appeared to look like a woman with green hair, a white tube top with a red leather jacket, a black mini skirt with panty hose attached to a garter belt and red boots. "So? Do I look like an adult now?" Luna was thinking that she looked more like a hooker than a diva. "But, they may not let old people in."

"What are you implying?" Luna was outraged. When the two planned out their disguises, they successfully went inside the club. The club was in a dark setting, the audience were all watching and enjoying the piano playing by Guido Dylan. He played with such calm and easiness. Selina as a 'musician' and Luna posing as her 'manager' sat down at a table in the corner of the club. "There he is, up on stage already!" said Luna.

"Why don't you just go ahead and blow our cover! We're suppose to be keeping an eye on him without getting noticed." exclaimed Selina. The watched Guido play on his piano enjoying the wonderful sounds that he is creating. A waiter came by to serve the ladies.

"Have you decided what you would like to drink?" the waiter asked.

"How about that glass of Chardonnay." Selina was curious about how the drink taste like. Luna stabbed Selina's foot with her stiletto heel reminding her of their real purpose of being there.

"Just because you look like 21, doesn't mean you are not 18." Luna whispered to her. Selina was in extreme pain.

"You know what, I've changed my mind. I'll just take water, thank you." Selina said it through her teeth. Luna relieved her of her pain.

"How about you, mam?" the waiter asked Luna.

"I'll take that glass of Chardonnay, thank you." Luna smiled. Selina looked at her with such hate.

_Bitch! _Selina thought it out to herself. The waiter walked away to get their order. Guido continues to perform his piece. The waiter came back with their drinks. "That guy looks pretty cool when he is playing the piano." commented Selina. When the music stopped, everyone applaud. Luna looked back at the stage and couldn't find Guido up there.

"Selina!" Luna grabbed her attention. Selina looked at where Luna was looking and didn't see Guido either.

"He's gone!" Selina got up and search for him, same with Luna. Guido was waiting for the elevator, when it opened his assistant came out of the elevator.

"Oh, Mr. Dylan, I'll give you a ride. Just meet me in the parking lot. The car is already running." Guido enter the elevator and went to the club's parking lot to wait for his assistant.

"I wrote that song just for her...I wonder if she's a bit dense." He was thinking out loud. He than heard a flapping sound, he looked up and saw a couple of bats flying around a light like moths. He than heard a singing voice surrounding the lot. He moved in closer to the bats, the voice got louder. The elevator came down hoping it's his assistant. The doors slide open revealing Kyrene singing her way to him and surrounded herself with bats. Guido backed up, scared out of his pants. He screamed for help hoping that someone heard him. Selina in her normal self and Luna were going down the fire escape until they heard a scream.

"It's Guido's voice!" Selina got worried.

"We have to hurry!" Luna dashed down through the stairs leaving Selina behind in the dust. Selina ran as fast as she could to reach to the bottom.

"Wait for me!"

Guido is face down on the floor, Kyrene took the USB away from him. "I'm going to kill you for wasting my time." Kyrene extended her claws.

"Hey, mister!" yelled a young voice. Kyrene jumped away from the scene missing another chance to kill. She basically flew behind two cars and transform into a flying something. Selina got scared for the fact that the woman could fly. Kyrene flew away very quickly, fast enough to not see the details of the monster. Selina and Luna ran to Guido's aid.

"Mister? Are you alright?" Luna was checking to see if he was still conscious.

"My song in that USB...Give it back." Guido whimpered with all his strength.

"USB?" Selina wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Selina, that thing is trying to do something terrible with that USB!" Luna was thinking out loud. Guido got up and told the two to get in the car. He floored gas pedal and speed the car out of the garage. The two ladies in the car experiencing a almost roller coaster ride through the highway.

"Hey man, you're driving like a maniac!" Selina was holding on to everything and anything at this point to keep her self from bouncing back and forth in the car.

"I won't let anyone have that USB! Not anyone one! Even if it's a monster." said Guido.

"You're awfully angry..."

"That wasn't just an ordinary demo song."

"Because you made it for a woman, right?" Luna said it from the back seat. The man was shocked.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I might not look it, but I had some experiences in my time too. Of course, I'd notice." Luna said it solemnly. Selina look back at Luna wondering what had happen to her before.

"It's only a crush. I know it must be silly at this age." Guido reasoned.

"Age has nothing to do with it. Even an old guy like you has the right to be in love." Selina encouraged Guido.

"Oh, geez, thanks! Anyway, why are you ladies following the monster with me?"

"We're on the side of those who live life to the fullest, on the side of justice." Selina turned to Luna and gave her a wink. Luna smiled back.

"Oh, I get it." Guido smiled back also. Selina looked out through her side of the window and saw the monster flying overhead.

"Over there! There it is! The rain has stopped. You can see it with the lights from the city." Selina yelled out pointing towards the monster's direction. Guido stepped on it. They followed in the same direction as the monster was heading. They ended up at the parking lot of the JAM Records building. Guido stepped out of his car and looked for the monster.

"Hey, are you sure it landed here?" Guido asked Selina.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Selina and Luna also got out of the car to look for the monster. Guido stared at the records building thinking in the worst case scenario.

"Oh no, Ms. Bertha Fairbairn and the others are inside." Guido was thinking out loud. Selina turned to him in shock.

"What did you say?" Selina and Luna gasped.

In one of the studios, Bertha and the rest of the staff were knocked out into a sleep that Kyrene put them through. "I'm going to have you sleep for a while. When you wake up and start recording again, all the music will contain subliminal high-frequency waves." Kyrene inserted the USB key into the computer, before she can do anything else, Guido barged into the studio calling out for Bertha.

"Bertha!" he yelled. Kyrene turned around to face the door, Luna leaped through the door and did a high flying kick to Kyrene's head knocking her out against the wall. Luna took the USB out of the computer and through it to Guido.

"Stop right there!" demanded Selina, standing beside Guido. Kyrene recovered herself from Luna's attack.

"You bitch! You almost kicked my head right off!" Kyrene wasn't too happy.

"I can only try, but the next, it will come off." replied Luna in such pride. Kyrene stood still with a couple bats flying around her, eventually they started to multiply. With a significant amount of them flying around her, they covered her whole body, transforming her into a monster wearing a purple toga, long red claws and bat wings.

"She's a siren!" Luna got a little hesitated.

"Give me back the USB key."Kyrene demanded. Guido examined the USB key and realized something impossible.

"Oh crap! This isn't my USB key!"

"What? Please tell me you're joking!" Selina grabbed the USB key from his hands to see for herself.

"I said give me back the USB!" Kyrene straighten out her hand and extended her claws attacking Guido and Selina. The two got out of the way missing the sharp claws but ended up falling on top of each other outside of the studio in the hallway. Luna ran up to Selina seeing if she was hurt.

"Are you alright?" Luna had to ask.

"No, I'm not alright!" Selina is now the one who's not happy. Bertha started to wake up but Kyrene took her as hostage, causing a scream.

"If you want her to live, give me the USB!" Kyrene was desperate.

"Please don't hurt her!" Guido beg on his knees.

"Oh, now that's mean!" Selina exclaimed.

"Hurry up!" Kyrene was running out of patients, Guido was struggling on what to do and not giving him any options either.

"Don't do it, Guido!" yelled out Bertha, worried that he might do something absolutely crazy.

"Alright..." Selina glared towards Luna, winked her a signal. Luna winked back. Selina threw the USB key high up in the air. Kyrene saw the object being freed in the air, Guido ran for Bertha while the siren is distracted. Luna leaped from behind Selina, high enough to catch the object before the siren could even have the chance to touch it. Guido successfully has Bertha under his safety and Luna landed at the other end of the hall. She dropped the USB on the floor and stomp on it with her ridiculous black pumps making it into a million pieces.

"This is the end! Give it up!" Luna warned the siren with pride. Kyrene ran through the studio and crashed out the window and flew into the night. Luna and Selina ran to the damaged window to see where the siren might have gone. "Selina, it's time!"

"Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend me Your Light!" Luna also transformed, "Upon the rule of the Moon, Give me Your Power!"

Kyrene landed inside a concert hall hoping that she won't be found, she turned to the stage and saw that someone got there before she did. A figure of a woman and a wolf. "I am warrior of the Hunt and Moon, I am Guardian of the Moon. I won't allow you to use music for evil. Even the father of music Haydn is mad, you know!" Luna stared at Selina in confusion.

"The father of music is Bach!" whispered Luna, Selina turned to her in embarrassment.

"If you hadn't said anything they wouldn't have noticed. Anyway...In the name of Diana, I will defeat you!" Selina stood her ground ready for battle. Kyrene spread her wings, opened her mouth and screamed out a high pitch sound wave aimed at the two heroes. Not only they dodged it once but twice!

"This is bad! It's some kind of high-frequency sound waves!" Luna explained.

"Did you say sound?" Selina turned to Luna.

"Yes, I said sound." Luna wasn't sure what Selina was thinking.

"Since we're in a concert hall, we might as well use it." Selina looked around the stage until she found a microphone. "If it's sound she wants, then sound she'll get." Kyrene used another shot of her sound waves at the two. Selina grabbed the microphone, switched it ON and threw it in the direction of Kyrene's sound boom. The microphone got disintegrated by the attack. "Cover your ears!" Selina yelled to Luna, the two duck for cover. The sound managed to travel from the microphone to the stadium size amps that are facing towards the audience, where Kyrene stood. The amps exploded with sound booming towards Kyrene. It completely hit her 100% of her body, weakening her with her own attack. "So, how does it feel to get attacked by your own amplified sound waves?" Selina teased.

"Selina, use the discus NOW!" Luna grew impatient. Selina got out her discus ready to fly.

"Silver Moon, Watch my Aim!" Selina whipped the discus to her opponent. Kyrene tried to fly away from the attack but the discus followed her to the sky slicing her through. Kyrene shattered into dust, thankfully it just started to rain again washing away the remains.

The two went back to the studios to see if Guido and Bertha are alright. "Guido, you are so stupid. What would you do if you hurt your hand? Then you wouldn't be able to play the piano." Bertha got worried, she wrapped a handkerchief around Guido's knee, aiding his injuries.

"I know, but if something had happened to you...then I really wouldn't be able to play the piano." Guido explained his feelings to Bertha, making her feel uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about?" She tried to avoid the conversation, Guido looked into her eyes, held her in his arms and kissed her helplessly. Bertha felt a sense of relief. Selina and Luna were hiding in the corner of the hallway checking on the two lovers' safety. Selina thought to herself.

_I envy Ms. Fairbairn. Having someone like Mr. Dylan in love with her._

The next day, Selina and Luna were back at Ellie's place discussing on past events.

"Selina, did you hear that Guido Dylan got married?" Ellie seemed somewhat disappointed. The three were listening to Guido Dylan's new album.

"Yeah, that is what I heard." replied Selina.

"I'm devastated. I had a crush on him."

"Yeah, he's nice and brave for an old guy..." Selina was looking at the cover of the album.

"What? You sound like you guys know each other." Ellie grew suspicious. Luna was sitting by, sipping her cup of tea as she listened to the conversation.

"Because we do!" Selina turned to Luna and gave her a wink. Selina admired the fact that Guido use a moon for the cover art of his album, hmmm...I wonder why?


	13. The Talent Show Pt 1

**Vol. 3**

**Chapter 13**

_ I'm Selina Chase, 18 years old, My birth metal is silver. I'm in the first year of college under the Managing Program, hoping to manage a hotel or a apartment building. I'm just a little clumsy and a bit of a complainer. That's about it. One day, a strange woman in black named Luna Lupo showed up and turned me into Guardian of the Moon. But she wants me to fight bad guys. That makes me really nervous. Oh well, I guess everything will be okay. Hopefully._

During the wee hours of the morning in downtown New York, quietness lurks in the air until a disturbing rush of huff and puff with patterning of running feet. Who is it? Well, it's no other than Selina Chase, rushing to get to her class in time. "If I'm like this even before I get to class, I'll be so tired that I won't be able to study." Selina stop to grab some air for her dying lungs. She turned to a advertising poster that's been taped to the window of a pharmacy. The poster shows a young woman doing a workout routine with a drink in her hand. "'Cam's Recommendation for anyone tired.' Maybe I'll buy one, since Cam is recommending it." Selina gazed at the poster completely forgetting about going to class. On the same sidewalk behind Selina, Ellie was also in a huff to get to class.

"I'm late, I'm late."She said to herself, Ellie spotted out Selina standing in her way. She lifted her school bag up above, as she passed by Selina, Ellie smacked Selina's head with her bag.

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing?" Selina held her head avoiding a headache to form. Ellie kept on running to class leaving Selina behind in the dust. When the two made it to class on time, Selina confronted to Ellie. "Ouch, that hurts. What do you put in that bag of yours?" Selina pointed to Ellie's bag.

"For a hard head, you sure are soft. You made it on time because I smacked you. Be thankful." Manny showed up with a poster.

"Ta-da! I finally got a poster of Cam!"

"Manny, did you steal that poster from the pharmacy down the street, for shame!" Selina loves to tease. Manny gave her a sarcastic stare.

"No, I got this through a certain comic book store. If you want one, I have several left over, so I'll sell it to you at a cheap price." Ellie gave him the hand.

"No thanks, since I don't hang posters of girls up my wall."

"As you know, Cam Adelmar is from our college NYC College of Careers." Manny was getting all this information through his tablet. "She's 21 years old and already in eight commercials. Her monthly income is $25,000."

"Not bad! $25, 000! I wonder how many designer shoes she can buy with that kind of money?"

"Wasn't she scouted when she was walking in town?" Ellie asked.

"If that's the case then she's pretty damn lucky." Selina commented.

"Yeah, if I were lucky like her, I could do the same thing! Piece of cake! I can't believe those scouts never spotted me?" As Ellie said that she strike a pose. "They just don't know a good thing when they see it."

"To put it bluntly, the scouts do know when they see a good thing and that's why you were ignored." Manny crushed Ellie.

"You better hold on to that tongue of yours before it gets chopped off!" Ellie warned him.

"Frankly speaking at our college, the next star to follow in Cam Adelmar's footsteps is...Miss Selina Chase." Manny pointed at Selina, catching her dazing off by looking out the window. Ellie looked at Manny as if he has something growing on his head.

"You're only saying that because you have a crush on her!" Ellie embarrassed Manny.

"That's just great, now why don't you announce that to the whole world?" said Manny.

"Note to self!" Ellie responded. Selina got up from her seat and did a victorious pose.

"Me? A star? Shut up!" Selina gave Manny a 'you've got to be kidding' look.

Outside of the TV station, a group of young people waited to get Cam's autograph, "Oh, Cam! Please give me your autograph!" Cam signed as many as she could. "Hey! Please watch my show!" By the corner of the building, a man in a trench coat with glasses stood in the distance watching the commotion. Jason under his disguise thought to himself.

_I can use this energy._ He then walked off.

At Selina's apartment, "What? Sing together?" Selina exclaimed to Ellie who is trying to convince Selina into stardom.

"That's right! We'll storm the entertainment world!"

"Storm them? What are you, a cloud?" Ellie looked at Selina in confusion.

"No, no! I meant that we'd try to sell our songs! And we'll become bigger stars than Cam!"

"Stars? Are you out of your mind?"

"Yes, I am!"

"How are you going to do this when I can't even sing a note and as for you since when _can_ you sing? You're on your own my friend." Luna walked in during their conversation.

"You do know, Ellie, that as a college student you don't have time for that. Right Selina?" Luna looked over to Selina for support.

"Yes, what she said." Selina responded.

"Well, I have nothing to be afraid of!"

"And you're going to be a Cinderella overnight." Selina said it sarcastically.

"Then I'm going for it!" Ellie turned on the radio to a pop station. She started to dance with it then singing it. I was horrible for both Selina and Luna.

"Hey, stop killing the cat!" Luna interrupted the show.

"What do you mean, killing the cat?" Ellie just looked at Luna in confusion, then she finally got the insult. "How rude! I'm going to be a future star!"

"Well, in that case, it's nice knowing you!" Luna shook Ellie's hand and went to the kitchen.

"Is she always this nasty?" Ellie asked Selina.

"No, that was just for you." Selina not helping the situation. Ellie went back to her 'dance routine'. "Why aren't you doing this at your place?"

"Because your my partner in crime. You are going to help me become a star!"

"Ellie, don't you understand the meaning of the word, NO?"

"You are so closed minded!"

"Me closed minded? You're the dreamer!"

"Alright, then let's both go our separate ways to become Cinderella!"

"I told you already! I'm not doing this, it's ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous!" Ellie picked up her bag and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut.

"Who understands this girl?" Selina said to herself. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV, watching a comedy show. "Hey, Luna, do you like comedy?" Selina wanted to start a conversation with Luna and get to know her better.

"No, but just now with Ellie, is an exception." Another Luna pun.

"You are too funny sometimes. You should have your own stand up."

"Is Ellie usually this stubborn?"

"Oh, that's nothing compared to how she usually acts."

"Then she's the one who needs her own show."

"Once again you have done a pun." Selina's laptop started to 'ring', she'd opened up her laptop and saw it was a video call from Ellie.

"_I want you to see my new act." _Ellie said.

"Why do I have to watch your act?" Selina asked.

"Don't complain! Okay, here I go!" Ellie started to dance to some music in the background. "ARE YOU READY?" She's screams out as if she's on stage. Selina closes her laptop and turned to Luna.

"What am I going to do, Luna?"

"Pretend that none of this is happening."

_Ding-Dong!_ Goes Ellie's doorbell, Manny waits out in front to come inside. "Manny Volk has come to see Ellie Donnelly after receiving an invitation by phone!" he yelled out to the public. Ellie opens the door slowly.

"Shush! Just get inside quick!" Ellie said it quietly. She lead Manny to the living area to have a chat. Many sat down on the couch as Ellie pull a chair out and sat right in front of him. "I got you here because I need you to be my partner to become a star!" Ellie did a pose. Manny was somewhat confused.

"Excuse me, but why do I have to be your partner? I have things to do." he wondered.

"Now, now, Manny, you need to learn about how to use your technical skills into stardom!" Ellie was trying to convert him.

"My technical skills?"

"Selina once told me that you'd be even more attractive if you use these skills into a turntable, you know, like a DJ."

"Selina said that?" Manny found it hard to believe. "Alright, what do you want me to do?" he finally agreed.

_The beauty and the geek combo. This just might attract a lot of attention. _Ellie thought to herself.

"You're going to have the best tech, Ellie!" Manny grew excited.

"Really?" Ellie responded not sure if this is going to go well.

During the night at Cam's apartment, it seems that the window was left open, blowing away the gifts and flowers the she receive from her fans. Cam was taking a hot shower. A shadow past by her apartment going towards her bathroom. Cam couldn't hear anything due to the shower and her somewhat off singing. All of the sudden the shower curtain were slid open, Cam turned and screamed for what she saw. A snake made out of glass blew a string of glass onto Cam's body, binding her tight. Cam struggled to set herself free, but no use. She fell in the tub as the glass snake continues to bind her in glass. "SOMEONE! HELP!" she yelled out. She reached out her hand but got stuck in a position due to the hardening of the glass that's wrapped around her. The snake brought out it's tail and touched Cam's hand. The snake glowed brightly transforming into a copy of Cam.

The next day at a public park, a stage was set up with balloons, signs, speakers and lights. A man in a suit of lilac with golden colour fleece trimming, wearing glasses was speaking through the microphone very enthusiastically. "You, too, and even you could follow in Cam Adelmar's footsteps! Everyone can be cinderella, starting today!" The man pointed to Cam. She showed up on stage wearing a orange cocktail dress, speaking through the microphone.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Cam Adelmar! How are you doing? We're looking for stars like me!" A big crowd grew around the stage.

"What? Is this the real Cam?" a girl asked. "It really is her!" The crowd seems shock to see a celebrity out in the open. A glass disco ball sits on the top of the stage, seems to be radiating some kind of energy.

"Everyone, make sure to apply to our Cinderella Talent Show!" Cam announced. The energy from the ball went over the crowd causing them to be hypnotized. "I will, I will." "I wanna, I wanna." The crowd repeated this over and over again. The man in the lilac suit started to laugh within himself, he is no other than Jason.

At the college, Selina was talking out in the hall with her classmates. "Hey, did you hear about the Cinderella Talent Show?" A student mentioned.

"What's that?" Selina asked. Ellie giggled at her.

"Oh, Selina, you're so behind!"

"I've got a lot of things going on, okay?"

"They're looking for the next Cam Adelmar through the talent show!"one student explained. "Since even Cam is assisting in the search, this is a pretty sure way to stardom!" another said.

"A talent show, uh?" Selina wondered.

"Exactly! I'm the one who's going to win! Right, Manny?" Ellie said it as Manny passed by, he stopped walking and turned around to face the girls. He was wearing extremely baggy pants and a baggy T-shirt with a baseball cap on the side.

"You are so right, Ellie!" Manny responded in a ghetto way. The classmates were shock for what he was and how he was behaving.

"You don't need to do that right now!" Ellie warned him.

"I'm just getting into my groove. Chillax!" Manny walked on to wherever he was going. The students just stared at him in awe.

Back at the park, the disco ball continue to radiate energy down to the crowd. "Everyone. What do you want to be?" Cam goes.

"A star!" the crowd responded. A police man passed by the park noticing that a lot of kids are not in school.

"You guys, why aren't you in school?" Another man running towards the stage seems to be in a pickle.

"Cam, what are you doing, canceling all of your appointments? You can't just go off and do things on your own!" He seems to be her manager.

"You too, can be a star, starting from today!" Cam continues. The two men got effected by the radiating energy.

"A star? A star!" both men gave each other high fives, Cam applaud encouraging the two. "Look, I can walk on my hands!" the police officer did a hand stand with ease. The manager stood on one foot. "Look at me!"

"Those are great performances!" Cam said.

"We're stars!" both men said, not knowing what's really going on.


	14. The Talent Show Pt 2

**Vol. 3**

**Chapter 14**

In the evening, Selina was walking with Luna along the downtown streets. "Today is the day where Ellie and Manny are going to 'perform' their embarrassing act." Selina said, Luna stopped walking.

"Do we have to go?" Luna complained.

"You don't have to come, but Ellie and Manny wants me to see their act."

"Let me guess, you figured maybe they needed a little break, so you put up with it but..."

"Hey, so you do understand what I'm dealing with here."

"But this isn't just a little break, they're serious about becoming stars!"

"They're going to eventually realized that this whole shenanigans is all one messed up dream."

"I don't think so."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Hello, they're applying for a big deal talent show! Now is not the time to be goofing off! They should be studying. I say you go there and tell them to quit." Luna turned around to the direction of their home. "Now, I'm going to go home. Seriously, I don't have time for this and you too! You shouldn't put up with this crap!"

"Well, aren't you the mean one; but you're right I'll do just that then." Selina continued walking.

"That's a good girl, I'll see you later then." Luna walked on home. Selina was alone on this ridiculous drama.

"I wonder what made Luna so responsible. Something must have happened before, in her past." As she was walking, up ahead she saw the man that she always bumps into.

"Hey, there!" he greeted. Selina stopped her walking and turned to a corner to avoid him.

"I just had to bump into the man I didn't want to see." The man walked the same way as Selina, seeing her standing beside a building, hiding.

"I can see you, tomboy. Don't tell me you're going to that Cinderella Talent Show." Selina ignored him. He leaned against the building beside Selina."Well, I guess tomboy would have to compete with a comedy routine."

"Are you for real? Of course I'm not going! Got out of my way! I'm going home." Selina pushed the man out of her way and walked in the direction of her home. "Damn it, he's always butting into people's business!" The man just watched her go on walking away from him.

At the public park, the glass disco ball continues to radiate it's energy to the growing crowd below. Two students were up on stage performing a comedic stand up.

_ A man observed a woman in the grocery store with a three year old girl in her basket. As they passed the cookie section, the little girl asked for cookies and her mother told her, "No." The little girl immediately began to whine and fuss, and the mother said quietly, "Now Monica, we just have half of the aisles left to go through - don't be upset. It won't be long now."_

_Soon, they came to the candy aisle and the little girl began to shout for candy. When told she couldn't have any, she began to cry. The mother said, "There, there, Monica, don't cry - only two more aisles to go and then we'll be checking out."_

_When they got to the checkout stand, the little girl immediately began to clamor for gum and burst into a terrible tantrum upon discovering there'd be no gum purchased. The mother said serenely, "Monica, we'll be through this check out stand in 5 minutes and then you can go home and have a nice nap."_

_The man followed them out to the parking lot and stopped the woman to compliment her. "I couldn't help noticing how patient you were with little Monica," he began._

_The mother replied, "I'm Monica - my little girl's name is Tammy."_

After the act, Cam rang the bell. "You pass! You're stars!" She gave the two students a pass for each to indicate that they've been qualified. The next act was Ellie and Manny's. Manny was DJ-ing a song while Ellie dances and sings all over the stage. After their act, Cam rang the bell. "Congratulations! You pass!" She gave the two also passes to go to the next round.

"Yes, we did it!" exclaimed Ellie

"It must be our talent!" Manny agrees.

"People who passed will be in a show, which will be held at Madison Square Garden next Saturday! From that moment on, all of you will be stars!" Cam announced to the crowd, The crowd cheered on. Cam put on a evil smirk knowing the plan is successful.

In the next day at the college, Selina was running to her classroom hoping that she made it on time. She went to open the back door of the classroom to avoid any disturbances, but the doorway was block by stacked up desks. "What the hell is going on?" Selina end up using the front door instead, when she enter into the classroom she walked into a awkward moment, in the middle of two students' comedic act in front of the class. "...and that's how you get a naked vulture, of course!" Selina was somewhat disturb after hearing that. She looked around the room seeing that the room was half cleared out, the other half was filled with stacked up desks and chairs. Selina eventually found Ellie sitting at a table, so she walked up to.

"Good morning, Ellie!" Ellie didn't respond, instead she continue to sign on blanks of paper one after the other.

"Next!" Selina looked over Ellie's shoulder seeing that she's been signing her name on the papers. "Next!"

"Okay, does everyone have a roll of streamer?" Manny walked around the classroom distributing rolls of streamers to each student. "Oh, Selina! Here, please throw this okay?" Manny walked up to Selina and gave her a roll of streamer. In a split second, Ellie jumps on top of her chair behind Selina, which startle her.

"Everyone, I'm going to be holding an autograph session now!" Ellie announced. Selina checked the time.

"Everyone, class is going to start!" Selina warned.

"Getting into the entertainment business isn't easy!" one student said.

"We don't have time for class!" the other said. Manny stood in front of the classroom trying to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, everyone, throw your streamers!" Manny announced. The class threw the variety of clolours of streamers. Selina threw her white streamer right on Manny's face. "Ouch! You shouldn't damage a star's face!" Selina completely disregard whatever Manny said and tried to figure out what's going on.

"Something is wring here."

During break, the class made a stage out of picnic tables outside at the college's parkette. Ellie was singing and dancing to whatever mashed up beat Manny put together up on top of those picnic tables. Selina watched the scenario from afar with Luna at a bench. "Don't you think they're acting a little weird?" asked Luna who's sitting calmly on the bench.

"Yeah." Selina was standing trying to think of the situation.

"Everyone around here is acting like divas. They all think they're becoming stars and they've stopped studying and working." Luna mentions as she watches the students do some embarrassing acts.

"I wonder if this is the doing of another monster?" Selina turned to Luna.

"They're all people who participated in the Cinderella Talent Show."

"Then, I almost became one of them, too."

"Oh, so you didn't go. Why is that?"

"I had a change of mind." Selina didn't mention anything of her encounter of the man.

"Oh, really. You should thank me."

"For what?"

"For getting you to change your mind of going to that place, of course!"

"You could say that you got in the way of me becoming bate."

"I can't believe you're going to stick with that."

"Please come to Madison Square Garden on Saturday. That's where our concert's going to be!" Announced Ellie as she stood on top of the picnic table.

"We still have more tickets!" yelled out Manny.

"What are you saying?" one of the students protest.

"We're the one's who are putting a show on at The Gardens!" the other goes. The two run up on top of the picnic table and start to argue with Ellie and Manny.

"Excuse me?" Ellie said.

"What did you just say, 'it will be our concert!'" the student said.

"No, it will be our live show!" yelled out Manny.

"No, it will be mine!" the other goes. Selina and Luna sitting on the bench just watch the students go hectic on something so stupid.

"Everyone seems to think they're the star." commented Selina.

"Yup." Luna agreed

The week flew and Saturday is here, Selina and Luna went to The Gardens to see whats really going on. They saw the banner of the Cinderella Talent Show posted up at the entrance looking pretty vacant. "'You, too, can be a star.' It's weird. There aren't any customers lined up." Selina noticed. Inside the arena, backstage everyone was getting anxious to start the show.

"Are you ready? Alright, everyone's show is going to start now! You can hear them, can't you? The audience is cheering!" Cam encouraged the 'showstoppers' by using a glass disco ball thats implanted at the top of the arena radiating down to the empty seats of the audience, creating an illusion is an audience being there. The curtain went up and the audience started to clap. "Let's do our best!" said a student. The performers saw that every seat was filled and everyone was clapping.

"At long last!" Ellie goes.

"I'm getting excited!" Manny replied. The passes the performers are wearing were starting to glow, sucking the energy of each person that's on stage. The police officer and the manager were performing their crazy act as Cam sat by with the 'audience' watching.

"I'm going to start taking your energy now." Cam was wearing a button on her orange dress, she turned it causing it to collect the energy from the performers. Beyond in the shadows, Jason was collecting his orb of energy from Cam.

_ Soon, I will be able to offer fresh energy to our great ruler. _Jason thought to himself. The performers continue to perform their acts. Selina walked into the arena from the back to see if there is an actual show going on.

"What is that?" She asked Luna as she felt something off.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Luna felt the same way. Selina could see Cam all the way in the front row seats in front of the stage. Cam got up and twisted her head 180 degrees towards Selina and Luna appearing to have a face of snake instead of a woman.

"You saw me, didn't you?" the snake goes.

"HOLY SHIT! Cam is a..." Selina screamed in fear and ran to the exit.

"Selina!" Luna followed Selina. In the ladies washroom Selina was hiding in one of the stalls, Luna knocked to get her out. "Selina! Selina!" Selina was hyperventilating trying to calm herself down. "Now, transform into Guardian Moon!" Luna said outside of Selina's stall.

"Do I have to go there again?"

"Ellie and everybody else are in danger!" Selina finally being convinced came out of the stall.

"Okay, then. Under the Rule of Diana, Lend me Your Light!"

Back at the stage, the illusion of the audience continue to clap and the performers couldn't keep up with the audience since they are losing mass amounts of energy to the imposter Cam. Ellie collapsed as she was dancing, and the same with Manny. Eventually every performer is on the ground, Cam who is really Druid, collected all the energy that was out there. The glass disco ball stopped working catching Druid's attention. "What's going on?" The curtains on the stage slide closed.

"You're the bad person who tricks those who dream of becoming Cinderella with a pair of fake glass shoes!" Said a voice. Druid stood up still in it's Cam form.

"Who are you?" it demanded. The spotlight aimed right smack in the centre of the stage, reveling Selina.

"I'm the warrior of the Hunt and the Moon, Guardian of the Moon!" In the name of Diana, I will defeat you!"

"What!" Druid leaped in the air destroying it's disguise showing it's true form, a giant glass snake.

"I knew it! You're not Cam, are you?" goes Selina, Druid blew out a string of glass right at her. Selina dodge the attack and used her defense. "Blinding Moonlight, Shine!" She blinded the snake temporarily giving her enough time to run for cover among the audience seats.

"You won't escape from me!" Druid followed, looking through in each row of the seats by slithering through them. Selina crawled under the seats hiding from the monster. "Where did you go?" Druid continue searching.

"Luna, where are you? Oh, she's never around when I need her!" Selina looked desperately for her black wolf. Selina popped up her head to see f the coast is clear.

"I found you!" said the monster; of course, the coast was not cleared! Selina got caught off guard and Druid blew out more of it's string of glass. Selina tried to block the attack with her arm but instead her arm ended up being wrapped up in glass.

"What is this?" Selina wasn't sure what she's dealing with. Druid continue to blow out it's attack making sure that every part of Selina's body is completely covered in glass. "What the hell is going on?" Selina tried to move out of the glass but couldn't since the glass began to hardened around her body. "I can't move!" Druid continue to cover Selina by sealing up her face. "I can't breathe..." Druid finally completed the glass sculpture of Guardian Moon.

"You will die there." it said. A leaf came flying through the air hitting the glass statue on the hand, breaking the hand then slowly started to crack throughout the whole body, it then completely shattered. Selina fell on the floor being freed from the glass. "What? Who?" Druid was unhappy from what just happened. Druid looked up to see where the leaf might have came from. It saw a man in shades of green with a mask made out of vines standing at one of the top seats of the venue.

"Guardian Moon, you're the star of the show!" Selina recovered from the attack quickly

"You could have come sooner, Sir Guardian Earth!"

"Good luck!" he turned and disappeared running to the back of the venue

"How dare you interfere!" Druid followed the Earth Guardian to seek revenge, leaving Selina behind. Luna finally appeared in her wolf form.

"Guardian Moon, now it's a good time!" Luna yelled from afar.

"Stop!" Druid was still looking for Guardian Earth. Selina took her silver discus from her strapped leg and ready to attack.

"Silver Moon, Watch my Aim!" She threw the discus to her opponent creating impact from behind the snake. The discus made a hole then causing it to eventually crack throughout the snake's body, shattering into a million shards of glass, also destroying the button that was used to collect the energy. At the same time, the glass disco ball exploded into glitter, sprinkling over the performers, giving them back their energy. Ellie woke up.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" Manny woke up also.

"No! Why am I in this get up?"

"How did we all even get here?" A student said.

"I don't know." The two other students woke up too. Back at Cam's apartment, Cam was finally free from the binding of the glass, and just sat in her tub being confused.

At Selina's apartment, Selina lay down on her bed feeling worn out. "I'm tired."

"Nothing good ever happens if you're always goofing off." Said Luna as she sat beside Selina.

"Why don't you relax for once, you're always so busy doing something."

"Don't tell me to relax! Have you learned your lesson?" Selina got up and looked out the window for peace and quiet.


	15. Don't Kill The Messenger! Pt 1

**Vol. 4**

**Chapter 15**

_I'm Selina Chase, 18 years old, My birth metal is silver. I'm in the first year of college under the Managing Program, hoping to manage a hotel or a apartment building. I'm just a little clumsy and a bit of a complainer. That's about it. One day, a strange woman in black named Luna Lupo showed up and turned me into Guardian of the Moon. But she wants me to fight bad guys. That makes me really nervous. Oh well, I guess everything will be okay. Hopefully._

At location in the dark cold cave, Lady Pandora and Argo: Jason were discussing the next insane plan. "The country's children are pressured into studying all the time." he mentioned.

"I've heard of mothers who are more fierce than most monsters when educating their children." She speaks as she sits upon her throne.

"They try to get their children into top rated daycares, first class elementary schools, first class Jr. high schools, the best secondary schools and eventually the top rated universities."

"And once they graduate from the top rated universities. What do they do then?"

"I don't know." Jason found himself dumbstruck by the question.

"Proceed with this plan and we'll see from here."

"Yes, my Lady." Jason bowed.

At the Crystal Tokyo apartments, Selina was passing time on her couch by reading her collection of comics, this reading comedy. She laughed so hard that she couldn't keep herself up, so she instead lay down on the couch. Luna walked into Selina's apartment and saw her laughing her guts out in the living room. "Selina." Luna grabbed her attention shockingly.

"Oh, hey Luna." Selina stopped laughing when she heard Luna. "I'm reading this new issue. It's really hilarious." Selina showed Luna the comic. Luna started to sarcastically but Selina didn't notice.

"You don't have time for this. How did you do on the practice exam?" Selina flipped that smile upside-down.

"Oh that? We don't receive our marks until tomorrow. Come on." Selina picked up her pile of comics and walked to her room.

"Selina." Luna stopped Selina at her heels. "I'm not asking for something impossible. Just don't do poorly on your studies." Luna was almost begging for Selina's attention. Selina turn to face Luna and gave her a look that reads 'Can you leave me alone?'.

"'When there's a first place, there's always a last place too.' Just because my grades aren't that brilliant, you shouldn't get mad at the vulnerable me." Selina put on a puppy face.

"Oh, stop your whining. I wish I could complain too." Luna gave Selina her study books and left Selina alone with her studying. Later that night, much later, Selina settle down on her desk and studied through her text books, one after the other. Luna walked into her room to see how she's doing, she saw her face expression reflecting the turning gears in her head. "Don't think to hard, you might over work that brain of yours." Luna teased. Selina looked up to Luna in response not liking the joke. "I think you need to take a break, Selina."

"You're lucky that werewolves or deities don't have to study."

"What are you saying?"

"I wish I was something other than a student."

"Listen Selina, I have a lot to do, like finding the Moonstone."

"I thought you said before it was called the Silver Crystal or Magic Pearl, something like that."

"I just found out that the object I'm looking for is called the Moonstone. Talk about being original." Luna noticed Selina was getting fatigue from the school work. "It's getting late, shouldn't you go to bed? Tomorrow I need your help to find that stone." Selina got up from her chair and stretched out her legs.

"But I'm already doing the physical part, beating up monsters!"

"It's your destiny also to find the Moonstone and to fight the enemy."

"Can we just split jobs? I do the fighting and you do the paper work, I already have enough paper work from school! Who is the enemy anyway?"

"Well they're obviously not human, they are made out of pure evil."

"Oh my God, this is starting to sound like one of my fantasy comics."

"Well I don't know much about them I need to do more research." Selina fell back on to her bed and got to sleep quickly considering how tired she is and how late it was. Luna left Selina's apartment and went down to her office to continue her work. She switch on her laptop and search where the enemy might hit next. In the moment her golden moon pendant started to glow with such brightness, then a bluish glow appeared and slowly turning into a man wearing a toga of white, a helmet and sandals with wings on them.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for a messenger to find someone who is in their mortal form?" the man yelled at Luna.

"Nice to see you too, Mercury. Any packages in the mail today?" Luna is enjoying her sarcasm.

"Actually yes." Mercury snapped his fingers, a blue glow erupted on Luna's desk and appear to be a necklace. "This is the pendent of the Mercury metal as you can see from the symbol." Luna lifted the necklace and examine it. A silver chain holding the symbol of Mercury. "The pendant is made of pure Mercury or Quick Silver as some people like to call it. I wouldn't touch it so much if I were you." he warned her. Luna immediately drop the necklace back on the desk.

"Why are you giving me a poisonous necklace? You know I have no immunity to this."

"I want to you to give this to the person who is immune to this metal, a Guardian."

"Why don't you give it to her or him, I have no clue who it is! I'm only taking care of the Guardian of the Moon under Lady Diana's orders. And since when the God Messenger can order a servant of the Moon?"

"Since Lady Diana told me to. She's the one who told me that you were down on Earth already babysitting her Guardian. She also gave me a message."

"Oh really, what does the Queen Hunter have to say?"

"Her message was that you must cooperate with the Gods of Olympus in order to help us find the rest of the Guardians. Like it or not."

"Your telling me that I have to look for every Gods' Guardians? I don't even know who they are?"

"Like I, each God will come down to help you to find these Guardians. Now I don't know who is my Guardian but I do since their aura, it's near by. Now don't be upset, you know what they, 'Don't shoot the Messenger.'"

"Mercury, how do I know who's the Guardian? I have no sense of direction of their aura!"

"You'll know, you are a wolf remember? Use your nose."

"Oh, your funny."

"Have you found what you're looking for?"

"The Moonstone? No."

"I see."

"Selina is not very helpful when it comes to 'paperwork'."

"Well, she can't do all the work. She has a point about splitting jobs."

"Were you eaves dropping into our conversation?" Luna got up in rage.

"Of course I was, I'm a God remember? Are you sure your not getting amnesia? I'm starting to see the symptoms."

"You are one cocky bastard you know that?"

"That's how I do business my dear. Heck, I'm the God of Business and Commerce." Luna sat back down on her chair not even going to try to win a argument with this man. "Look, anything else you want to tell me before I head back to the Heavens?"

Yes, I've been sensing a strange energy from the enemy and I can't pinpoint where's the origin. Do you know what's going on?"

"As a Messenger, words can spread faster than a bullet. From what I heard from the Heavens, a deity on Earth has awaken and started to collect energy from mortals in order to grow it's 'evil aura' and rule this world. But that's just a rumor, I can't say if it's true or not. The Gods of Olympus are not even sure what's going on either. You can say that we're in the same boat as you."

"In that case I'll keep investigating and keep that in mind."

"Well I have to head back to Mont Olympus to spread the news."

"What are you going to say to Lady Di?"

"That you are a helpful and thoughtful woman, and that you would do _anything_ to help out Mont Olympus." Luna grabbed an apple from her desk and threw it at him in rage.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Mercury manage to catch the apple.

"You shouldn't waste any food, Luna." Mercury faded and disappeared leaving Luna alone in her office with the Mercury Pendant which she can't touch.

"Why me?"

The next day at the college, everyone in the college went to the main hall to see who made to the honor roll list. "It's Hermione Driscoll from the Managing Program." "She's a genius and the future magnate." The students were at awe from the results.

"So, Driscoll is first in our program?" Ellie was leaning against the wall in the hall beside Selina, talking to a classmate.

"Actually no, she's first in the state." their classmate corrected.

"First in the state?" Both and Ellie and Selina responded. Manny popped out of nowhere and joined the conversation.

"I heard a rumor, that girl has an IQ of 300." he said with pride.

"So she's a real genius." Selina added.

"Stop being so weird and popping up like that!" Ellie raised her hand and slapped Manny at the back of his head, almost removing his glasses off his face. Selina looked down the hallway.

"It's Driscoll." she said. Her group turned to see the girl. Driscoll walked up to a window and stared out, she had black hair with a hint of blue in a crop cut with honey coloured eyes. She wore a white dress shirt with a royal blue blazer and dress pants and a touch of black leather pumps court shoes.

"She's attending the Gold Seminar." mentioned Manny.

"That' the new cram school, right? Luna told me it's really expensive." added Selina.

"Driscoll's parents are doctors from England also owning Europe's top medical offices. I think she's got plenty of money to through around." said the classmate.

"But since she's so gifted her tuition is free." Manny said it with such envy. Selina looked at him as if he was obsess.

"For an English girl and all that money, she's a snob. Since she's smart she thinks she's better than we are." continue the classmate.

"Ugh, I can't stand those!" Ellie commented. Selina looked back at Driscoll in wonder doubting of what her follow classmates are saying. Driscoll turned in their direction staring right at them. Selina froze and recover quick by making up a random conversation with her classmates.

"What a nice day isn't it?" Selina and the rest of them tried to look as natural as they can. Driscoll just walked away. After class, Selina was walking home during the clear blue sky. "I envy smart people. It only means I have to work even harder in order to reach to their level. Luna is probably going to force me into cram school." Selina continue to walk on when she saw the English girl up ahead. "Hmm, Driscoll." Selina said to herself and then she notice Luna walking into Driscoll's direction. "Oh crap! Luna's coming." Selina positioned herself to not to be seen. As Driscoll and Luna cross paths with each other, the two felt an instant static charge between the two. The both of them turn and face each other.

"Um, excuse me? Have we met somewhere before?" Driscoll asked being suspicious of the woman in black.

"No I don't think we have." _I sense a strange energy from this girl. _Luna was also being suspicious. Driscoll brought out her hand in offer.

"My name is Hermione Driscoll, I'm new to the city and hoping of finding Crystal Tokyo Apartments. Maybe you can help me out in search of this place?" Hermione's accent was as sweet as a songbirds tweet to Luna's ears. Luna shook her hand feeling the same static shock from before.

"Interesting."

"What's so interesting?"

"Your name means Hermes Messenger, in that order."

"How did you know that?"

"I read a lot, about the apartments, I'm Luna Lupo the landlord of the building. How can I help you?"

"Well I'm in search for an apartment while I'm staying and studying for a couple of years."

"No problem, I have plenty of space for my dear." Selina couldn't help but to butt in to see what the two were talking about.

"Hey Luna!" Selina called out. Luna turned knowing it's Selina. "I'm sorry to interrupted your chat but I overheard that your staying at her building. I live there." Selina said to Hermione. But she only just stared.

"Is this your landlord?" Hermione asked Selina pointing at Luna.

"Unfortunately." Selina answered causing Luna to slump.

" I thought for a minute she was some sort of stalker with all that knowledge of hers"

"Luna a stalker? Well that explains what she does in that office of hers." Selina joked. _She's funny._ Selina thought to herself. When they reached to the building, Luna invited Hermione into her office to sign her up for her space, Selina followed. "You're Hermione Driscoll from our Managing Program, right? I'm Selina Chase i'm also in the same program. Nice to meet you." she brought out her hand for a shake. Hermione accepts greatly.

"The same here. Your name means Selene Hunt in _that order._ " Hermione responded.

_This young lady took my line! I wonder if she has any relation to Mercury, it wouldn't surprise me if she is! _Luna thought to herself as she try to calm herself.

"You sure are a genius. Your the first person to know that right away." _If I'm her friend I can get help on the tests. _Selina was thinking real hard of her plan.

"Selina. May I have a word with you in _private, please?_" Luna asked politly.

"Okay." Selina walked up to Luna.

"I feel a strange energy from this woman, she could be another Guardian. Or she could another enemy I'm not sure." Luna whispered. Selina laughed finding hard to believe.

"Stop joking around."

"What is it?" Hermione wondered.

"Oh, Luna is just saying crazy things." Luna walked up to her desk, pulled out a form and and a small blue velvet box.

"What is your birthday?" Luna asked.

"September 10." Hermione responded.

"What's your sign?"

"That's a strange question to ask? Virgo." Hermione looked at Luna strangely. Luna seem confidant from the information, she gave Hermione the blue velvet box.

"I found this interesting jewelry during my walk. I thought a bright person like you can wear it. It seems appropriate." Luna winked at her. Hermione opened it. Selina saw the necklace with the strange shape on it but immediately try to touch. Luna slapped her hand before she gets near it. Selina grabbed her hand in pain.

_ Shit! That hurt!_ Selina held her pain inside to herself trying to with stand it.

"Oh, this is the symbol for Mercury." Hermione mentioned, she took the necklace out of the box and put it on around her neck. "What do you think, Selina?"

"Looks fabulous!" Selina still trying to recover from the slap. "Hey do you want to grab a coffee at a cafe and talk some more?"

"Sure I will love to." Hermione smiled.

"Can you wait for me outside while I drop my stuff into my apartment?"

"No problem." Hermione went out the door and waited in front of the building.

"Why did you do that for?" Selina was enrage.

"That necklace is made out of pure Mercury. If you touch it you'll get poisoned and turn insane." Luna explain quickly.

"You gave her a necklace that can KILL HER? WHAT'S MATTER WITH YOU?" Selina freaked.

"Can you calm down? I gave her that necklace because she can be the next Guardian meaning she will be immune to the poison, but if she's not a Guardian than slowly she'll get crazy." Luna felt some what guilty of what just happen not knowing if the girl can handle the metal.

"I hope your right! If anything happens to her I'm putting all the blame on you, capiche?" Selina warned Luna.

"I totally agree."

"As for punishment for your crazy ideas, bring my stuff to my room." Selina ordered Luna.

"Yes, mam." Luna took her stuff and went up as Selina went out to see Hermione. When the two ladies made it to the Arcade Cafe, they both sat at the cafe bar waiting for someone to take their order. Wilbur saw Selina from afar with someone and went to see how they're doing.

"Hello Selina. Who's your friend?" Wilbur asked Selina.

"Wilbur this is Hermione Driscoll. Hermione this my friend Wilbur Jager." Selina introduce the two.

"It's pleasure to welcome any of Selina's friends. Whould you like to drink the new iced mocha?" he asked with such suave.

"Oh, I don't drink coffee. How about an English Breakfast instead?" Hermione insited.

"Tea it is, how about you Selina?"

"Give me whatever you got."

"No problem, coming right up!" Wilbur went to do their drinks, Selina looked at Hermiones new necklace feeling uneasy of the situation.

"Do you feel anything anything irritating around your neck?" Selina had to asked.

"No, I don't think so. Why you ask?" Hermione gave her strange look.

"In case of any allergies, we don't know what the necklace is made of and we're assuming is nickel."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. I don't have any allergies, but I do have to agree this metal does feels strange to the touch as if it was made out of liquid of some sort. I doubt it's nickel or silver." Hermione grabbed the pendant and feel the texture trying to figure out what it is. All that Selina can do is sit there and watch this woman fool around with poison around her neck and wanting to yank it off of her neck. Wilbur came back with their drinks.

"A mocha for Selina..." Wilbur handed her the mocha.

"Thank you." Selina gestured.

"...and a English Breakfast for Ms. Driscoll. The sugar and milk is on your right."

"Oh, thank you and please call me Hermione."

"It will be my honor, Hermione." Wilbur was flirting making Hermione blush. Selina noticed what he was doing.

"How much for the drinks, Wilbur?" Selina asked.

"Oh, don't worry the drinks are on me." he continue to gaze on Hermione getting her real uncomforable.

"Oh no, not this time! I'm paying for the drinks like it or not. I seriously don't know how you manage to keep this business going if you continue to keep giving free service to every cute girl you see cross the door. Your unbelievable!" Selina made Hermione blush even more and even made Wilbur blush to the bone.

"Fine, $3." Wilbur recovered. Selina gave him a $5 dollar bill.

"You can keep the change, you might need it." Selina teased and Wilbur walked away to do something else looking embarrassed.

"Your friend is quite funny." Hermione commented.

"You have no idea." Selina responded. Hermione checked her business like watch and her face expression changed instantaneously.

"Bullocks! It's late!" Hermione got up from her seat and took her notebook case almost running for the door. "I'm sorry Ms. Chase. I have to go to cram school."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you had cram school today." Selina was helping her to get ready.

"I go every day." Selina almost spit out her coffee for what she heard.

"Every day?" Selina looked shock.

"Studying and attending at business meetings is what I do best. I'll see you later than. Thanks a lot for the company." Hermione ran out the and disappeared in such speed.

"Later." Selina waved goodbye wondering how the girl does it. "She sounds like she's from another world."

"Um, Selina." called out Wilbur.

"What is it now, Wilbur?"

"Well..."

"Yes. What is it?"

"I think this belonged to that friend of yours." He held up a USB key that he found on the floor. Selina seemed a little disappointed.

"Is that all? _Oh well _I'll give it to her." She took the USB from Wilbur and examine it. She than put in her pocket.

At the building of the cram school, Gold Seminar, the students were walking in like zombies. Inside a silhouette of a man was standing by the window looking down upon them through the semi-open blinds. "Foolish humans. Study hard and surrender your mental energy." he than closed them shut.


	16. Don't Kill The Messenger! Pt 2

**Vol. 4**

**Chapter 16**

At the Gold Seminar, students young and old were in their own cubicles working like zombies into the schools high-tech computers. Hermione was in her cubicle looking frantically in her notebook bag. "Where's my USB key? I must have dropped in the way. It's okay. I never use it." As Hermione pulls out her books and notes, a hand landed on her left shoulder very softly. Hermione jumped a

little by the contact and looked up to see who it was.

"Driscoll. Use the Golden USB key. Keep studying hard. You're our best student so don't let yourself slide." A man in dark red hair and in glasses with a awful coloured green suit, the teacher of the class encourages Hermione with a smile.

"Yes, sir." she replied

"I'm counting on you." he then walked away. When he wasn't in sight, Hermione turn back to her computer with a sigh of relief.

"That teacher gives me the creeps. The next time he lays he's hands on me, I'll send his arse flat onto the copying machine, that perv." She said to herself. "Anyway, every time I use that USB it gives me a headache. I can't do business with a headache."

Outside of the Gold Seminar building, Selina and Luna were looking at the sign advertising the school.

"'_Use this new Golden USB key and you'll become a genius.'" _Selina read the sign out loud. She holds up the golden coloured USB key and examines it. "So, this little sucker is the Golden USB."

"Selina, be careful now. Too much information can be lethal for small minded people." Luna teased and laughing to herself. Selina turned and face Luna with such disregard.

"Are you calling me small minded?"

"I didn't call you that, you did." Luna rebounded another pun with success. Selina grew furious. "Any how, don't get to keen with this girl."

"I'm just returning her USB. Come on, Luna. Lighten up!" As the two were chatting amongst themselves, a man intervened.

"So you decided to study, tomboy." said the man who always seems to be bumping into Selina ever so often. Selina turn to face the man knowingly that she has been irritated enough. Luna stood beside her eying on the man to see what's his deal.

"You again. Why do you always show up at the weirdest moments?" Selina demanded.

"How should I know? But I do realized that you haven't introduce me to your friend. Or is she part of your tomboy clan?" the man is nasty, Luna walked up to him with pride.

"Listen hear you hot shot wannabe, I am nothing close to that girl over there, and for your information my name is Luna Lupo, I am working as her landlord at the Crystal Tokyo Apartments, interested?" the man gave her a quick smirk.

"Well in that case, I suggest you keep that animal in case in one of your apartments and throw away the key. Talking about throwing away the key, how about we do the same but the both of us in the same room?"

"My friend, if that were to happen one day in some life time, you wouldn't survive the clawing,and the biting onto that delicate body of yours. Oh, yeah did I mention howling too?" Luna gave him a fierce look not looking away. The man feels intimidated by the woman in black, the same with Selina, who is watching the whole thing unfold before her very eyes.

"You must be kidding, right?" the man wasn't sure in himself.

"Please tell him your kidding!" Selina can't imagine him in a locked up room with a hungry black wolf ready to rip something apart.

"The next when we bump into you again which I'm surely you will, you better present yourself to us ladies, yes I said LADIES with some dignity and respect. If not I swear to God I will report harassment against you. Better yet, I'll make scene screaming 'ASSAULT' in public just for your humility. Do we have deal?" Luna still standing her ground, Selina with her jaw bombed to the ground and the man in a state of shock, looking very afraid.

"Yes, mam. I think we have a deal." the man responded after taking a deep breath.

"Good, now instead of standing here looking stupid, why don't you turn around and start walking in the other direction." Luna suggested, as she pointed the way for him. And he did just that. He stopped walking for a brief moment and turned his head to see if they were still there.

"Keep going." Luna waved him away in distance making sure he is gone from our sight. The man walked on. Selina went up to Luna slowly recovering from the dramatic event.

"I think permanently destroyed his pride." Selina responded.

"Better, that next time round he won't be such a cock. Easier for you to handle him now."

"Before I forget, I'd better go in and return this to her." Selina holds up the USB key.

"Hey, I have an idea. Before you return it to her why don't we go into their labs and peek in what's in that USB of hers."

"Are you for real, Luna? What the heck you think it's going to be in this thing?"

"Oh well I don't know, maybe her little black or next weeks lottery numbers or better yet, answers for the next exam." Talk about sarcasm. Selina stared at the little thing being a little curious herself.

"Fine, but I'm not the one who's going to be on the computer." Selina suggested.

"No problem." Luna agreed. They both walked into the building looking for a free computer lab. Shockingly enough, the whole building seems to be empty. Not a person in sight. The two eventually found a computer lab and went to the nearest computer to the door. Luna inserted the USB key into the USB port, clicking here and there. Selina watched Luna doing her tech stuff not understanding what she's doing.

"Do Gods have computers?" Selina asked, Luna looked up at her not responding to the question. "By that look on your face, I guess not." Selina got the message, Luna went back to the computer and opening up a program. The screen went blue and a sequence of binary numbers appeared in the screen with a high pitch sound that made Selina and especially Luna uncomfortable. Luna covered her ears to block away the sound as much as she can.

"What is this?" Luna wondered.

"What's that noise?" Selina also covered her ears. The computer started to chant.

"SURRENDER ALL YOUR MENTAL ENERGY TO OUR GREAT RULER." The program repeats this numerous of times. Luna got up from the chair and did a hard whip of a kick onto the computer and smashed against the wall, destroying it.

"Was that necessary?" Selina was shocked from Luna's reaction. Luna's face was dead serious.

"That was a brainwashing program."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. This girl might be our enemy..."

"...or she can be in trouble." Selina finished Luna's sentence.

"Well since we're here already, might as well get to work."

"I can't believe this, just when I thought today can be my Monster Free Day."

"Face the facts, Selina. Now come on, disguise yourself."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to wolf out in this institution."

"Sounds like a plan." Selina took out her silver pocket mirror. "Moon Mirage! Turn me into a nurse." The shine from the mirror showered Selina, when faded Selina was dressed in a nurses uniform in a darker blonde hair. Selina looked around where Luna went but then assume she went ahead of her. Selina ran out of the lab and went to the office of the building. "Excuse me, I was told there was a medical emergency in here. Can you please direct me where the Business Program classroom might be?" Selina asked in a professional manner but in a hurry, the security guard told her the number of the room and pointed to the right direction. She ran down the hall looking for the room number, when found she barged into the classroom seeing that every student is being brainwashed by their computers. "Everyone get away from those computers." Selina yelled out hoping her message has reached through. The zombie-fied students turn their heads slowly towards Selina looking soulless. In the moment, Hermione rises from her cubicle to see who is disturbing the class.

"What the bloody hell are doing here? You are disturbing our studies." Hermione stood tall and strong in her royal blue suit. Selina looked at her strongly noting she's the only one who's not zombie-fied, suggesting that she's the enemy.

"So you're the monster after all." Selina yelled out to her.

"What did you call me?" Hermione was caught off guard, not expecting what she just heard.

"It's no use in lying." Selina replied. Luna howled at the back of the classroom obliviously in her wolf form.

"Transform into Guardian Moon." Luna called out.

"Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend me Your Light!" After Selina transformed, Hermione was shock from what she just witnessed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Hermione was definitely confused. Before she can process any of this into her mind, a man's hand grabbed Hermione by the face covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming. The hand belonged to the teacher, who started laugh at the whole situation.

"I'm the monster you're looking for, the name is Labrys."

"The double-headed axe of Crete." Luna informed. The man continue to laugh.

"Oh, the black wolf knows her stuff." he responded. He transformed into a man in armor and a helmet shaped into a bull's head, meaning horns. He wielded a giant double-headed axe on one hand while he held on to Hermione in the other. "This girl's mental energy will go to our great ruler." Selina looked at monster in awe.

"That means that Driscoll wasn't a monster after ALL." Selina yelled across the room to Luna who seem to be a little embarrassed.

"How weird is that." Luna responded not knowing what to say.

"Stop this right now. Geniuses should use their gifts for world peace. I won't let you have her. I am a warrior of the Hunt and the Moon. I am Guardian of the Moon. In the name of Diana, I will defeat you!" Selina threaten the monster.

"Alright then, first question." Labrys responded. Selina was confuse from his response. "This is a question on Newtonian physics. Why do apples fall from trees?" he asked. Selina just stared at him.

"Seriously, I'm not here to play Jeopardy. Why don't you show me what you got?"

"Idiot. Take this!" Labrys swung his axe creating a energy blade flying towards Selina. She dodge it by ducking to the ground, the blades hit the door instead. More blades were flying to her direction, Selina manage to dodge those by jumping inside the classroom. "Idiot, you won't survive unless you answer my question!" He continue to fire energy blades at Selina.

"FINE! A wind pass by them." Selina answered the question from the first thing she can think of at the top of her head. But Labrys fired out more blades to Selina. "SHIT! I guess that's not the answer you were looking for!" Selina ran across the room avoiding the blades.

"Guardian Moon! It's grade nine physics, you need to answer it scientifically." Yelled out Luna. After that Selina started thinking fast.

"ALRIGHT! I GOT IT! The EARTH ATTRACTED THEM WITH GRAVITY!" As she said that the blades disappeared in front of her eyes. Selina ended up in the corner of the classroom.

"Second question. What is gravity? Answer in fifty words or less." Labrys was still holding onto Hermione while he toys around with Selina.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I can't do that!"

"If you can't answer, this is what you'll get." Labrys had the students in the classroom under mind control, ordering them to attack Selina. The students rise like zombies coming out of their tombs and walking very slowly towards her, not giving her enough room to run to.

"Oh crap! Guys you have to snap out of it!" Selina tried to talk to the students back to their human selves but no luck.

"In the meantime." Labrys held Hermione's head next to the monitor of the computer. "Surrender your mental energy." A aura came out of the monitor wrapping itself around Hermione's head, while her necklace started to glow a bluish light. The aura disappeared from Hermione's head. Labrys did not understand why. "I can't absorb her energy. Why?" He smashed Hermione's face flat onto the screen trying to make it work. "You didn't use the Golden USB key." Labrys found out. Hermione tried to respond.

"I am getting really tired of you laying your hands onto me! And for your information, I like to study for myself, not with some stupid machine." Hermione protested trying to free herself from Labrys' grasp.

"You fool." Labrys got angry. At that moment, Hermione's forehead started to glow a blue symbol the same as her necklace which was also glowing. "What's this?" Labrys notice the glow. Luna also noted the symbol on Hermione's forehead.

"That mark. I get it now. That strange energy was that of a Guardian." Luna ran to Hermione to give her a message.

"I'll just take your brain." Labrys threw Hermione onto the floor like garbage. "Say your prayers." Hermione recovered herself from the impact of the floor and just watched what would Labrys would do next. He took his axe and made a big swing coming down to Hermione. She got scared, but Luna got to her on time.

"Hermione, over here!" Luna called out to her. Hermione look around and saw the talking black wolf. Hermione ignored her doubts and followed the wolf, missing the axe at that second. She hid in one of the cubicles with the wolf. "You need to say 'Upon the Rule of Mercury, Lend me Your Speed!' Do you understand?"

"A wolf is talking to me!" Hermione was stunned. Luna lost her patience and growled at her.

"Do you want to LIVE?" Hermione nod. "Then do as I SAID!" Hermione went into a complete agreement that she will not argue. So she did what she's been told to do.

"Upon the Rule of Mercury, Lend me Your Speed!" As soon as she said that, her Mercury necklace shot out a blue light surrounding all over Hermione. The light wrapped around her body like blue satin ribbons and transformed into a strapless brocade over-bust yellow corset, then the ribbons wrapped around her hands creating white wrist gloves of satin. The ribbons moved to her feet creating black high-heel pumps with a design of 'wings' on the outer side of the shoes, then the light traveled to her waistline creating yellow boy shorts. The ribbons completely covered her upper body creating a royal blue tailcoat with short sleeves (Shoulder length) and peaked lapel. At the crown of her head appeared a quicksilver tiara at the same time her hair gained blonde highlights, quicksilver stud earrings, a yellow scarf around her neck fashioned in a cravat bow tie with the Mercury symbol pinned in the middle and a royal blue Tyrolean hat with a white feather sticking out from one side. "BLOOODY HELL! I look like those slutty flight attendants! What is all of this?"

"You are the second guardian, Guardian of Mercury!" Luna explained quickly, Labrys swung his axe again at Hermione, she jumped up and disappeared but appeared at another spot of the room.

"Ooh! I move fast!" Hermione commented.

"Guardian Mercury, you need to use your attack! Listen to your heart!" Luna yelled out. As Labrys located Hermione, she stood her ground and tried 'to listen to her heart'. As the monster gets closer to her, the words popped into her head.

"Quicksilver Haze, Surround!" Hermione took out her left hand and blew on it, blue-silver dust came out of her hand and cover the room in a gray fog. Labrys looked around to see what's going on but couldn't see squat.

"What's this? Where did she go? I feel so weak all of a sudden." commented Labrys. Selina's group of zombies collapse on the floor, she too realized the fog but happy the zombies gave out. Labrys saw Hermione's face in the distance. "There you are." He charged at her and used his axe to attack. When he did, instead of attacking the Guardian, he destroyed a reflection of her from a monitor.

"Now I've got you." called out Hermione from behind. Labrys turned to see the Guardian.

"Damn it."

"Guardian Moon, get rid of this bastard of a monster!" yelled Hermione.

"You got it!" Selina gave her a thumbs up and concentrate through the fog and located the monster. She took out her discus and ready to fly. "Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" She whipped the discus to the enemy, in impact the monster turned to dust, disappearing with the fading fog. The students that collapse on the floor regain themselves in order. "You'll be alright now." Selina told the students and ran to Hermione. Hermione just stood there still registering what just happened.

"I'm...confused..." she said.

"Again, you are the second guardian, Guardian Mercury." Luna explained again as she walked up to Hermione. Hermione didn't like the idea of a talking wolf. Selina went up to her to greet her.

"Guardian Mercury? Well this is getting interesting."

The three finally met up at Hermione's new apartment, helping her to move in. "I'm sorry I thought you were one of the enemy." Luna apologized.

"That's quite alright, I'm just still processing the fact that you are a werewolf as my landlord." Hermione replied.

"Now that Hermione has joined us I feel safer. Right Luna?" Selina commented.

"That's right."

"Really? You guys are going to make me blush." Hermione smiled.

_Especially when it comes to exams. _Selina thought to herself.

"Selina." Hermione spoke disturbing Selina's train of thought.

"Yes."

"It's nice to be partners with you. Let's fight together to defeat the enemy." Hermione brought out her hand for a handshake. Selina gave her hand to her and made it a firm shake.

"You betcha!" _I'm afraid this girl might be too smart for me. _

_Note: Quicksilver Haze- is an attack of a mist of the liquid metal mercury, weakening the enemies' stamina due to the poison in the metal.  
_


	17. Clock Works Pt 1

**Vol. 05**

**Chapter 17**

_I'm Selina Chase, 18 years old, My birth metal is silver. I'm in the first year of college under the Managing Program, hoping to manage a hotel or a apartment building. I'm just a little clumsy and a bit of a complainer. That's about it. One day, a strange woman in black named Luna Lupo showed up and turned me into Guardian of the Moon. But she wants me to fight bad guys. That makes me really nervous. Oh well, I guess everything will be okay. Hopefully. _

_I'm Hermione Driscoll, 18 years old. My birth metal is quicksilver. I'm in the first year of college under the Managing Program, hoping to become 'the business' of New York City. I'm intelligent (Understatement) and also a trickster. One day, a werewolf named Luna Lupo transformed me into Guardian Mercury. Now I have to fight along side with her and Guardian Moon. I guess that makes me the brains in this team. _

In location in the dark cold cave, "WHAT? Did you say the second guardian showed up?" Lady Pandora sits upon her throne not looking to happy, as for Jason,

"Yes." shaking in his golden fleece coat.

"The nerve! Then all the more reason to hurry and collect energy for me to fill up my box!"

"Lady Pandora, I have a great idea. Humans produce more energy when they are psychologically stressed. For example, when they are pressed for time. So, if we steal their time and cause them to rush about, we can efficiently collect their increased energy."

"Very well. Proceed with your plan."

"Yes, my Lady."

Downtown Manhattan, Selina and Hermione just arrived from the station. "Wow! There are so many people!" Hermione has in awe. She was wearing a blue cocktail dress that covered her from her neck to above the knees, sleeveless. On top wearing a pale yellow blazer jacket and black pumps to complete the look.

"I guess you've never come to places like this before." Selina commented. Don't expect much from her, she only wore a black tank top with a white skort, on top wearing a white jean jacket and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"I didn't need to because I have everything that I need in my home back in England. I'd read about them in books, but that was all."

"Oh my God, Hermione, this is what happens when you're filthy rich. But at least you're still young. You need to go out more!"

"There's nothing wrong with having lots of money, you're the one who needs to stay inside in order to save that wallet of yours."

"Hey, let's not talk about me. Let's enjoy the day without Luna and the rest of those creepy business that she has to deal with back at the apartments. Since we're here let's have as much fun as we can by window-shopping!"

"You are such a cheapskate, but whatever works for you, works for me." Hermione joined Selina for a crazy spin at the town. They both tried on Gucci sunglasses, and ridiculous hats.

"Hey, why don't we go to that clothing store. They have some interesting dresses." Selina pointed out the store across the street catching Hermione's attention.

"I guarantee you that none of those dresses you won't be able to afford."

"In that case, we'll just try them on. DRESS UP!" Selina ran to the store as Hermione followed along. They both took out dresses that had nothing to do with them.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked Selina.

"I like this one." Selina commented on her pick. Then they both look at each other. "I DON'T THINK SO!" They both threw the dresses to the side and left the store in a giggle. As they continue walking down the street, a busker went up to them.

"Hello ladies, would you like to see a trick?" the man was in colourful clothing and holding a deck of cards.

"Sure. Satisfy us." Selina and Hermione tipped the man with a couple of dollars. The man shuffle the cards and spread them out in a fan formation.

"Pick a card." he asked. Hermione reached in and took out a card, being the ace of clubs. "Remember your card. Now put the card back in the deck." Hermione placed the card on top of the deck. The man placed his finger on the top of the deck and placed a half of the deck on top. As he removes his finger from the placement he also took out the card that Hermione put back and hid it in his sleeve. As he pretends to look for the card as shuffles the deck, he then shook his sleeves and voila the card appears. "Will you look at that? This silly card has been hiding in my sleeve all this time and by the way, is this your card?" The man held up the card to show the ladies. Selina looked surprised but Hermione didn't seem impressed by the act.

"Of course it's my card you moron! As soon as I put the card down you'd slide it down your sleeve so you can reveal it in a snap. I've seen this trick many times back in England. I can do it myself." The man got degraded and walked on. Hermione sucked her teeth in shame. "The nerve on that man! Thinking he is Mr. Copperfield." Selina looked at Hermione in awe.

_When this woman talks all this and that in her accent, she looks feisty! _"Wow! You know your magic tricks." Selina commented.

"Those magic tricks are not tricks, it's a type of style to steal others belongings from your pocket to your purse. It derived from the Gypsies." Hermione explained in her most intellectual way.

"Oh really? You think that man is capable of stealing in stealth?" Selina had to ask.

"Oh yes, like I can." Hermione held up a wallet, Selina looked at it in shock. She search in her pockets and bag.

"You took my wallet! How did you do that?" Selina did not like that trick

"Years of practice. I think you want this back." Hermione handed Selina back her wallet. She took it and dumped back in the bag.

"Guess what?" Selina continue.

"What?"

"I don't like that trick anymore." Selina said it in a straight face and Hermione just laughed. The two continue down the street to see what else they can scurry through. They stop by a book store to see what they can pick up. Hermione went to the business aisle to see if she can update her collection. As for Selina she found a comic book that she needed for her collection. "Hey, did you find anything interesting?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes, quite a bit actually." Hermione was holding onto a book that Selina noticed.

"Hermione, what kind of books do you read?"

"Shall we show each other what we got?" They both swap books and their faces melted when they opened the books.

"HOLY CRAP! This can be my bedtime story!" Selina commented.

"You have got to be kidding me? Comics!" Hermione also commented. They both left the book store and continue on down the street. They stopped by a crepe shop to rest and have a snack.

"Oh boy! I'm tired!" Selina exclaimed.

"Me too!" agreed Hermione. Selina noticed a big crowd forming across the street.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on over there? There's a lot of people." Selina mentioned.

"I have no idea." Hermione responded. They both looked about and saw a sign reading 'Clock Works: Big Spring Bargain Week.'

"Looks like they're having a sale."

"I never saw so many people get excited for clocks before."

"50% to 70% off! Wow! That's cheap! Wanna check out?" Selina offered.

"I already have a watch I got from my mother, so I think I'm okay."

"You should act more your age! It's free if we're just going to look. So, it would be a waste if we don't!" Selina convinced her and dragged her to the store. When they enter, the place was in high-end décor. Chandeliers coming down from the ceiling, surrounding a giant grandfather clock. Stylized in a Victorian fashion. A man with tan skin stood beside it wearing a burgundy suit looking top notch. The man walked up to the ladies and greeted them.

"Welcome. Please feel free to look around." The man had an Iranian accent when he spoke. Selina went over to the glass counters to look at the watches.

"Wow! They're so cheap!" exclaim Selina.

"Are watches usually this cheap? They usually range from hundreds to thousands." Hermione looked a little odd.

"Nope, looks like this place is special. It unbelievable!" The two walked around the store and explore the different types of clocks. From children appropriate to a classic and contemporary styles. The two spotted a clock shaped in a silhouette of a wolf howling at the moon, which is the clock.

"Wow, it looks just like Luna in her wolf form!" Hermione mentioned.

"Maybe I'll buy this one. After all, I did threw my old alarm clock out the window." the Iranian man showed up behind them.

"How do you like it? It's a nice bargain." the man insisted.

"I know. It's so cheap that I can actually buy it." When Selina Check inside her wallet, all she had left was a $10 dollar bill. "Hermione, did you took any of my cash?"

"No, why would I? Don't tell me, you're broke already?"

"It may be cheap, but my wallet can't take it! And if I'm late to class one more time, I'll break my own record!"

"Selina, if you want, I'll come get you every morning. Plus, who needs a cheap clock anyway. They're fakes obviously, you'll never see watches at this price." Hermione purposely intimidating the owner to his wits. "So, stop your whining, you spend too much already." Selina hugged Hermione.

"I never thought I would say this but, I love you, Hermione!" Hermione grew red feeling embarrassed being hugged like this in a public area.

"She's just a friend of mine!" Hermione yelled out to the public making sure they don't get the wrong idea.

When the two ladies went back to the Apartments later that evening, they search for Luna. "We're home!" Selina yelled out. Luna popped out of her office and walked over to the girls.

"Hello Selina, and to you Hermione. I got you something useful today, Selina." Luna said with a creepy smile forming across her face.

"Wow, talk about rare! So, what did you get for me?" Luna handed her a sealed box.

"Here. I went shopping with Ellie and Manny today." Selina examine the wrapping noticing it's from that same clock store that Hermione and her were today. Selina then opened the box.

"Clock Works. So, you went there too."

"The clock store we stopped by was having an incredible sale. For some reason Manny bought seven clocks! He said it was for some experiment that I didn't understand." Selina took out the clock from the packaging and was stun.

"Oh! This is the wolf clock that I wanted!"

"Isn't it nice? I just remembered that you are always late for your classes. Am I nice? I also bought myself a clock for the office."

"Jeez, thanks."

"Did by any chance did you get this clock because of your selfish ego told you so?" Hermione has her doubts.

"Of course not! What's a matter with you?" Luna went from happy to grumpy.

"Take it easy, doggie! It was only a question." Hermione wasn't afraid to start up a fight with anybody and the same with Luna. Hermione and Selina went into Selina's apartment and settle down. "Selina, which part of the clock looks more like Luna? Look very carefully! That clock is better looking than that werewolf!"

"Hermione! Can you be any nastier? Well anyway, since you'll be here tomorrow, I don't need to worry about being late." Selina wind up the clock to the alarm settings and set it by her bed. Hermione glance at the clock one more time before she leaves to her apartment.

"I don't like how that clock sits there. It looks like it's going to pounce a you in your sleep."

"Now your scared of it? Why don't you go on to your place and get some rest before your imagination goes out of control." Hermione did just that. Selina got into her sleepwear and tuck herself in bed. Hermione was just outside of Selina's entrance floating in her doubts.

"I seriously think that clock is going to jump at her in her sleep." she said to herself as she walked to her apartment. Later on that night, Selina's clock struck twelve. The clock began to glow a green coloured light shining down upon Selina's sleeping body. Hermione stepped out of her apartment and down to take some midnight fresh air. As she walked past Luna's office she saw a green glow illuminating the office. She peeked through the window and saw Luna's new clock on the wall by her desk glowing ever so brightly. "I wonder if this as anything to do with the enemy." Hermione back to her doubts.

Early next morning, Hermione arrived at Selina's apartment door and knocked. No response. She knocked again. "Selina wake up!" It was no use. Hermione went down to the office to check in with Luna. "Luna, do you know why Selina is not opening her door? And why are you up in such a rush." Luna popped up from her desk getting folders and organizing papers after papers creating piles on top of her desk.

"Well, Selina left for class already and I'm trying to sort out these papers before I have to go out into the world and investigate for the stone."

"Selina left already, it's only bleeding 7 'o' clock!"

"No kidding! You need to hurry. Otherwise you'll be late. Look at the time! I have to maintain the rooms and do the rest of my laundry. Oh my goodness! It's almost time for lunch! What are you doing standing there, GO TO CLASS ALREADY!" Luna pushed Hermione out the door and closed the door behind her. Hermione turned around in confusion of Luna's reaction, she then walked slowly to college. At the college, only being 7:30, every student ran for dear life to avoid being late. In the classroom, only six out of the twenty-five showed up. Ms. Haruna Lenz paced backed in forth checking her watch.

"They're late! Where are the rest of the students?" Mrs. Lenz was growing out of patience, but Ellie beat her to it.

"I can't wait anymore! I'll go out there and get everybody!" Ellie stood up from her seat. The same with Selina.

"Me, too! I can't stay here like this anymore!" Selina got bored.

"Then, me three! Somehow, I can't stay still!" goes Manny. Mrs. Lenz slaps her teaching stick on to the board creating a loud crack, scaring everyone in the classroom.

"That's enough! You can study by yourself today! I have no other choice. It's already 8, and most students haven't even shown up yet. Anyway, I have four other classes to teach. So, I cannot stay here like this. I'm sorry." Mrs. Lenz left the classroom.

"If she's leaving, then I'm leaving too! Once I finish eating my lunch, I have nothing else left to do." Selina took out her lunch and began to eat it. Manny came in between Selina and Ellie.

"That's right! In the old days, they used to say, 'Fall in love, life is short.'" He said, the two girls turned around and faced him with such bad looks in their faces.

"You're so wrong!" the two said simultaneously. Ellie stood up.

"Anyway, we shouldn't waste our time like this!" she said.

"You're right! Let's go home!" Selina agreed and stood up and walked out of the classroom as the same with the rest of the students. Meanwhile, Hermione continue to walk to the college and realized the stores and boutiques are opening early.

"Why are the shops opening so early?" She stopped walking and turned around. "I bet it has something to do with that clock." Hermione ran back to the apartments as fast as she could in heels. She checked to see if Luna was in the office. She peeked through the window and saw no one. She tried to open the door but it was lock. "Damn! Anyway, I don't think I can survive in that messy office of hers." Hermione doesn't want to encounter the giant piles of papers that can timber down on top of her. She then went up to Selina's apartment door. She went through her bag and took out a bobby pin and a long needle like pin. She bent down to the same level as the door knob and started to work in the lock with her tools. In a few seconds, the door as open. "Viola! Never lost my touch." She went inside the apartment and searched for Selina's wolf clock. She went into the bedroom finding the clock by the bed. "Found you! I don't know whats going on but I'm going to find out." Hermione took the clock and left the apartment quickly, checking to see if anybody saw her. She then went to her apartment and went to her study room and placed the clock on her desk. "Now something wrong with these clocks. I need something that can help me to check this thing out." Hermione was planning out on what to do with the clock. "Oh hell, I have no idea about clocks. Anyway I'll just open it and see if anything unusual but first I need my tools." Before she got up from the desk a blue light burst on her desk like a mini firework and appeared a silver clutch with the Mercury symbol embedded on the casing. Hermione stared at it for a few seconds and took the clutch. She opened it, there were tools for a world class thief and a note. _This is a gift to the worlds best thief. From your God, Mercury. _"Great! Now I get gifts. Thank you!" Hermione took a flat head tool from the clutch and popped open the backing of the clock. When opened, a green glowing orb flew past Hermione's head and went through the window. Hermione ducked to the floor being scared she'll loose her head. "What the fuck was that?" Hermione went back to her desk slowly, scared of another orb flying into her. She looked inside the clock expecting to see gears and other mechanical parts to make it work. When she looked, the clock was empty. "I thought so. This is no ordinary clock. The weird way people are acting must have something to do with that Clock Works store."


	18. Clock Works Pt 2

**Vol. 05**

**Chapter 18**

In the core of New York City, cars and trucks are rushing from point A to get to point B. A traffic light just turned red and a driver does not have the patience to wait for it to turn green. Instead, he stepped on to the gas and raced through the red light colliding with a truck and then everything else that were behind the car and truck end up getting sandwiched between car after car. That's what you call a traffic jam! A man came out of his panicking for his cut finger, "Oh, no! I need to rush to the hospital!" Another man is trying to figure out how to get to his destination, "Oh, I'm in trouble! My plane already left! Now, I have no choice, I'm going to run to Paris!" the man ran on his feet, thinking he could get to Paris with no problem. As these people stress out their problems, there energy gets sucked into this orb, this orb belonging to no other than Jason himself.

"Stupid humans, rushing to your deaths. The more you hurry, the more energy you produce. Once I collect all the energy created by your impatience, our great ruler is certain to be satisfied." Jason is always way too confident with himself. Back the Clock Works, the Iranian manager stands by the giant grandfather clock.

"All the energy collected by my clocks will be gathered in this gigantic clock no matter where they are." the manager mentioned. Jason appeared beside him.

"You certainly know how to manipulate time, Zurvan. Your magical power really paralyzed their sense of time." As Jason complimented the manager, the manager turned to face Jason and transformed into a man with a lion's head with a golden circlet around his head, a snake wrapped around his body and wings grew on his back. He held a staff looking more like a spear.

"Thank you for your kind words."

"Now, I leave everything to you. There is possibility that they will appear because of the commotion. So, be careful."

"Yes, sir. You can count on me." Jason walked off into the darkness leaving behind Zurvan with his grandfather clock at work in their devious plan.

Back at the downtown core, The streets were filled with endless traffic jams. In that traffic jam a public transport bus honked at the cars non-stop, in that bus is Selina walking back in forth in the bus keeping herself busy. "Oh, it's so slow!" complain Selina. A passenger got up and yelled at the driver, "Why is this bus so darn slow?" he also complained. The driver turned to the passenger and yelled back. "Please be quiet! You're not the only one getting impatient!"

"Then, do something! Remember? You're the one driving!" When the bus moved in a sudden pull, Selina fell forward knocking her head against the ticket box. "Ouch! What the hell?"

"If I can't go right, I'll go to the left!" The bus driver turned the bus on the left lane and driving through the cars. "I've been doing this for ten years! I'm a genius, out of my way!" A middle-aged woman got up from her seat and pulled the cord for her stop but the bus didn't even bother to stop, missing all the other passengers who were waiting at the bus shelter. The middle-aged woman went up to the driver to have a word, "Excuse me! I need to get off! Please stop the bus!"

"Unfortunately, I've decided that this bus will run express today! So, don't expect me to stop until the last stop!" the bus driver responded with such a psychotic tone. The woman swung her purse and whacked the driver across the head and continue.

"Just stop the bus, you crazy man!" Meanwhile, Hermione came out of the apartments looking puzzled. "It's weird. Nobody at the college answered the phone and Selina is not picking up hers. I wonder where she go? How the heck am I going to do this? I'm not comfortable doing this all by myself. But I guess I have no choice than to carry on with the mission." Before Hermione even started to walk, a huge crash happened right in front of her. A bus crashed right into a hydro pole, completely totaling the vehicle. A middle-aged woman stepped out of the bus, "I'm getting off, finally!" The bus driver ran out of the bus to see the condition. "Holy shit! My bus!" Passenger by passenger came out of the bus with anger. Selina was the last one to come out of the bus.

"What were you thinking? You should know that a lot of people are way too busy for such idiocy! At least I'm home alive!" Hermione shouted out to Selina hoping to catch her attention.

"Oh, Selina!"

"Oh, hey Hermione!"

The two girls arrived in front of the Clock Works store, "So, this is the monster's hideout!" Selina was about to march into the store with no plan of ay kind.

"Wait, Selina!" Hermione yanked Selina away from the store and brought her to a ally close to the store. "If you act like this, they'll notice us!"

"How can you stand so clam? You think that clock store is behind this, right? Then, we should just charge in already!"

"Selina, you are completely under the spell of the enemy." Hermione tried to reassure Selina for some sense.

"Look, I have so many things to do today! I need to go home, eat my dinner and study my ass off for the next exam. Then, take a nice bath...Holy crap! I didn't know it's so late already!" Selina checked her watched and went hysterical.

"Okay, I got it. I'll figure out a way to get in. So, just wait a minute. Alright? Now we could try to get in from the back, but the enemy could already be waiting for us." Hermione was thinking out loud. Selina snapped,

"Then, through the front! It doesn't matter which way we go, if it's going to be a trap anyway! Now, Hermione, let's transform quickly."

"Already? Aren't you thinking ahead of yourself, Selina?" Selina ignored to whatever Hermione said and transform.

"Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend me Your Light!...You too, Hermione, hurry up! Thinking isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Okay. I know they say, 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained.' But I still think we're rushing into things. Upon the Rule of Mercury, Lend me Your Speed!" After Hermione transformed, the two charged for the front door of the store.

"Lets go! Silver Moon, Watch my Aim!" Selina threw her discus through the door creating an opening big enough for a person to fit in. The two guardians managed to get in with ease, but expecting to be in the store they end up running through a corridor that seems to go on forever. At the end of the corridor was a steel door, Selina tried to open it, "Damn, it's locked! How do we get through?"

"That's where I come in." Hermione took out her silver clutch and open it relieving her new tools to Selina.

"Hmm, where did you get that?"

"A gift from The Messenger himself."

"Lucky girl!" Hermione took out a tool that looks like a needle and stuck it into the lock of the door and played around with it. In a few seconds, the door unlocked.

"And we're in!" Hermione kicked the door open revealing the grandfather clock and the manager. He turned to see the intruders.

"Who's there? The store is closed!" he demanded.

"I'm the warrior of the Hunt and Moon, I'm Guardian of the Moon!"

"And I'm the warrior Commerce and Thieves, I'm Guardian of Mercury!"

"We're here to fight you!" they both said.

"Well, well, I'm impressed. I never expected you to show up so early." Zurvan responded.

"I cannot forgive anyone who toys with a girl's precious time! Even the cuckoo in the cuckoo clock is mad! Under the name of Diana, I will defeat!" Selina shouted out her threat. Zurvan transformed from a civilian to a monster.

"You're nothing! I'll show you that this is where you're going to die!" Zurvan raise his staff causing the grandfather clock to speed up to noon. The gongs sounded and the face started to glow green. The inside of the clock opened up and appeared to be another room. "Now, come and get me, Guardians!" Zurvan went inside the clock.

"You're not getting away!" Selina threaten. Hermione grew concern.

"Guardian Moon, that was the Persian God of Time, Zurvan."

"How do you know?"

"By reading mythology books which you should be doing!"

"Are you ready to get in there, Mercury?"

"More than anything!" The two ran inside the clock following the monster. The clock after went back to it's normal state.

Luna returned to her office but found a note on her door. "What's this? 'Luna, I'm at the enemy's hideout, the Clock Works, Hermione' Damn that girl and her wit." Luna opened her office and dropped everything inside. She went through the exit at the back of the building and made sure nobody is there. "Upon the Rule of the Moon, Grant Me your Power!" After her transformation, she ran in speed that cannot be recorded.

The two Guardians enter a room full of working clock gears, small ones to big ones. The room resonated with the sound of a ticking clock, echoing. Selina looked around to see if she can find the monster. "Where did he go?" She looked around desperately. Hermione put her hand onto Selina's shoulder to calm her down.

"Be careful, Guardian Moon. Zurvan has probably set a trap somewhere."

"I'm getting irritated. You coward! It's cheap not to show yourself!" Selina yelled out, resonated her voice in the room. Then they heard a laugh.

"I'm waiting right here. Why don't you come?" Zurvan's voice responded.

"You don't have to tell me that, I'll be right there!" Selina walked off into a direction without thinking.

"Oh, wait! It's dangerous to just walk around blindly." Hermione warned her. Selina continue to walk.

"Mercury, just follow me!" And she did just that not liking the idea. Selina walked in front of a gear posing as a door, she kicked it open and revealed another room but with numbers scattered all over the place. "I guess he's not here!"

"Guardian Moon, if you just walk around without thinking, we'll get lost in this maze of gears numbers!" Hermione was trying to get through Selina's thick skull.

"Don't worry! Because I've got you, Mercury!" Selina complimented Hermione in such manner. Hermione sighed and just carry on and got into her thinking zone. "You're quiet all of the sudden."

"Silence, I'm thinking where Zurvan is."

"Alright, but make it quick." Selina walked into the room of numbers glancing here and there.

"What's wrong? Are you still there?" Zurvan's voice reappeared.

"Shut up! I'll be there soon. So, you just wait! Remember? You're the one that's cheating here!" Selina's voice got higher in pitch. Hermione looked where Selina is standing, and saw her shrinking in height and age. On the wall, she realized a counter counting down from eighteen. Her mind clicked.

"Oh, shit! Guardian Moon, get out of there!" Hermione moved in a blink of an eye and pulled Selina out of the room and back to the main room of gears. Selina grew back to her normal self and feeling a little embarrassed.

"Holy crap! That was scary. What the hell just happen?" Selina hugged herself.

"It seems like time in that room goes back year by year. That counter was your age, as it goes down, you got younger."

"Then, there could be a room where we become grannies?"

"Now you're thinking! And yes, most likely. So, we have to be careful when we go into rooms."

"Oh man! That's so wrong! Let's get this guy before that ever happens!"

Outside of the grandfather clock, up on the high open window of the store, a man in green pops in. Guardian Earth himself. He jumps down to the ground with perfect landing. He looked around and couldn't find what he's looking for. "So, they're not here." He continue to search around the place.

Back inside the grandfather clock, Hermione was sitting cross legged on the floor doing her usual thinking. Selina was pacing back and forth within the space they are in, growing impatient. (I'm getting tired using that word!) "Have you figure out something yet?"

"Just a minute..."

"I'm getting annoyed!"

"Alright, in this room their has to be an exit."

"And?"

"It seems like this maze is set up in a certain way in order for Zurvan to find himself easily."

"Then, where is he?"

Because of the exit, the doorway creates a air suction within the space, causing a vacuum of wind. To find that suction..." Hermione held out her right hand with her palm facing up and letting a dust of silver dance in the air. "...we'll use the dust of mercury and follow it where it's being pulled to, and most likely he will be there. Let's go follow the dust trail!" Hermione ran ahead and Selina ran after. The two tried to keep up with the dust as it goes faster the further they go. Up ahead, they see Zurvan standing by with his staff and waiting for their arrival.

"Nice job. You finally found where I am. But this is the end! I hope you are ready."

"You're the one who should get ready!" Selina threaten the monster and ran up to him but then half way she collapse and tried to stand up again. "What the? I can't stand up. Why not?" Zurvan just laughed and walked up to her.

"Finally, it's starting to work. Your energy has been sucked away by my clock."

"Damn that cheap clock!"

"Her energy?" Hermione thought back when she examine Selina's clock. Zurvan raise his staff and brought down, using the point head as a spear and attacked Selina. She dodge by rolling away to the left but still manage to get cut on her left cheek.

"Shit! That hurt!" Selina got mad,

"Guardian Moon!" Hermione walked up to Selina to help out but...

"You're in my way!" Zurvan unwrapped the snake around himself and threw it at Hermione. The snake snatch onto Hermione's body and extended itself to her arms and legs immobilizing her body completely. She tried to break free but no hope, she could not move, she was as hard as a rock.

"God I hate snakes!"

"Good luck trying to beat the strength of my python. Instead of squirming around, enjoy watching Guardian Moon suffer." He raise his staff and attacked Selina again but repeating the action rapidly. Selina kept dodging the attacks while on the floor as Hermione tries to free herself from the reptilian.

Back at the shop, Guardian Earth continues to search for anything out of the ordinary. He stood in front of the grandfather clock with his back facing it. He then felt a sudden urge of energy from the clock, he turned quickly facing the clock and threw a leaf at the face of the clock breaking the glass protecting it.

From that impact, before Zurvan can do a finally blow to Selina, he froze in pain. Selina quickly regain her energy. "Oh! I got my energy back!" Zurvan dropped his staff and hold himself against the pain.

"Oh no! My energy is depleting!" Zurvan is in shock. The snake that hold Hermione turned into ashes, setting her free.

"Finally! I can move again! Now where was I? Oh yes! Quicksilver Haze, Surround!" Hermione's attack covered the room. Zurvan stood his ground in a blind frantic search of the Guardians, at the same time falling weaker.

"Darn it! Where did you go?"

"Are you alright, Guardian Moon?" Hermione went to help Selina up to her feet.

"I'm okay now. Thank you." Hermione looked for the outline of the monster through her fog and eventually finding him.

"Zurvan is up ahead, you'll see his silhouette."

"Gotcha! Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" Selina threw her discus at the direction |Hermione pointed it out, Zurvan immediately turned into dust on impact. Sitting outside of the shop was Luna in her wolf form waiting for the two Guardians come out safely and alive! Before her eyes the shop disappear into thin air, creating a empty lot on the street, and in the middle of the lot was Selina and Hermione in their civilian forms.

"Oh my goodness! You two are alive!" Luna ran up to them in happiness.

"Who told you we were dead?" Hermione asked.

"You're the one who wrote that note thinking that you can handle this madness by yourself! Of course, I thought you were a goner."

"Well, we manage to take care of ourselves without you thank you very much."

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily, sweet heart."

"Right back at ya!" Hermione and Luna were having their usual spat as for Selina She had her mind else where.

"Why don't we all take a nice SLOW, RELAXING walk to home. Around this time, I'm really exhausted. I don't want to get stressed out anymore! Even if it means to tape your mouths shut!" Luna and Hermione just stared at Selina in silence and not taking any chances of her scenario.

"That's not a bad idea." Hermione responded finally.

As the three were walking along the street with Luna in her human form. They past by a bakery being spellbound by the aroma of the shop. "Hey, look! This shop is doing a speed eating contest with their amazing cakes! That sounds delicious and disgusting all at once." Hermione commented.

"Let's go in and give it a try! Nothing can fill this bottomless stomach!" Selina tapped her very small belly. Selina is the first one to go inside the bakery, but the other two just stood outside in a somewhat state of shock.

"She is such a boy! How is it possible that she can all that cake?" Hermione responded.

"Who knows, but I think her personality will never change at this point on!" Luna mentioned.

"I suppose, your right." They both eventually went into the shop also.


	19. The Anger of the War Guardian Pt 1

**Vol. 05**

**Chapter 19**

_ I'm Selina Chase, 18 years old, My birth metal is silver. I'm in the first year of college under the Managing Program, hoping to manage a hotel or a apartment building. I'm just a little clumsy and a bit of a complainer. That's about it. One day, a strange woman in black named Luna Lupo showed up and turned me into Guardian of the Moon. But she wants me to fight bad guys. That makes me really nervous. Oh well, I guess everything will be okay. Hopefully. _

_I'm Hermione Driscoll, 18 years old. My birth metal is quicksilver. I'm in the first year of college under the Managing Program, hoping to become 'the business' of New York City. I'm intelligent (Understatement) and also a trickster. One day, a werewolf named Luna Lupo transformed me into Guardian Mercury. Now I have to fight along side with her and Guardian Moon. I guess that makes me the brains in this team. _

Inside a dark, cool cave, a very unhappy Pandora sits upon her throne having the talk with her Argo. Jason, who is not having the best luck so far. "If those troublemakers that appeared on Earth get a hold of that so-called _Moonstone_ which we are looking for, we'll have a serious problem! My lovely box is the only one who should have that stone. I will show no mercy to anyone who tries to hinder our Evil Kingdom! Did you manage to find the stone yet?"

"I'm sorry, I have no trace of it as of now." Jason was on his knees.

"Look Jason, I hate to say this but you have already failed several missions, but I will give you a chance to redeem yourself. Collect the energy. And also find the warriors and kill them!"

"Yes, my Lady." Jason rose up and bow to Pandora and left to plan out his mission.

In the streets of New York City, police cruisers were flying through one by one. Selina and Luna were walking along the sidewalk by Central Park enjoying the day going home from college noticing the rush. "Did something happen?Hmm...Oh look it's Hermione up ahead! Hey!" Selina ran up to Hermione.

"Oh, hello Selina," Hermione looked up from her textbook as she saw Selina and Luna coming over. "...and you too, Luna." She had to greet her too, being polite and all.

"Good morning Hermione, off to home aren't we?"

"Yes, since me and her live in the same building and take the same route as since we also go to the same college together. Did you forget about that?"

"No, I thought you were planning on your next heist or at least have a business meeting about what building to take over."

"You have got to be bloody kidding me?"

"I wish." Selina just look at the two in disappointment.

"Alright, that's enough! Let's not start the morning by digging in each others throats, OK? So are you going home?" Selina asked nicely.

"Actually, my parents set up a meeting and I need to show up in order to represent the family name."

"What? You have to take _public_ _bus_ to go to a business meeting? Don't you have fancy black cars to take you there even a plane, since being rich and all?"

"Yes, but I decided on trying to be a 'normal' person, like taking the _public bus_. And plus, I need to start taking responsibility now that I have a night job of being a Guardian here and there. So I don't have to rely on that werewolf." Luna gave Hermione a dirty look.

"Watch it sister! Don't start being all cocky now! You still need my guidance, especially when you have Guardian who doesn't have a clue what to do during battle." Luna responded and looked at Selina in reference to what she said. Selina was a little stun and upset by the comment. She checked her watch to check the time for the bus then looked up the street.

"The bus isn't here yet. Oh..." Selina and the other two saw another police cruiser pass by in a rush. "Did something actually happen?"

"Hey hey!" Ellie called out behind Selina. "Don't know you know the story behind this bus route?"

"What gossip do you have up your now, Ellie?" Selina doesn't want to hear another dumb story from Ellie's mouth.

"I heard a bus with some passengers which left here just after six in the evening suddenly disappeared."

"Really? Why don't you give it a shot? It will give me a break of hearing your ridiculous stories."

"You can be cruel sometimes, Selina. There's nothing fun about this bus! You know there's a bus stop up ahead called St. Mark Street, right?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, that's where the street starts to get really steep, not even bike riders go there."

"Right. I heard that a bus with about fifty passengers just suddenly disappeared around there! The police suspected it could be a mass kidnapping and kept it secret for a while, but they announced what had happened and started investigating the incident." Ellie was pretty confident on her story.

"A cursed 6 o'clock bus..." Hermione wondered.

"What are you thinking in that head of yours?" Selina also wondered.

"It's quite scary, considering that this bus route is packed around that time, rush hour!"

"Wait a minute! How about the St. Mark's Church near that bus stop? I hear that they're famous for their rosary beads that can ward off evils." Luna was also thinking.

"Maybe you should buy one, just in case." Selina was joking around with Ellie.

"Stop it already! I wouldn't go their. The daughter who lives there is nasty rude, and she is trained in kick-boxing. I'm sorry, I'm not going to risk my ass for a string rosary beads. Even if they do work."

"Hmm...I would like to visit this girl." Selina thought out loud.

"Selina, if you're going, can you get me one of their rosary beads?" Hermione asked.

"What? Why don't you come with us?"

"No, I can't. The meeting is a stop before the church, if I go with you guys, I'll be late for the meeting. And I don't know long the meeting would take! I can't afford to get a bad rep on my family's name just for being late."

"Oh well, but you're at least going on the bus with us right?"

"Yes, at least." The bus arrived, Hermione and Luna went in but Ellie stopped Selina from going in.

"What are you doing? People really do get missing from on this bus!" Ellie warned.

"C'mon! That's just gossip, isn't it? Anyway. I'm going to ride the bus with Luna and Hermione! And by the way, how the hell are you getting to the church?"

"I'm going to walk there. Better than taking a curse bus. I'll see you there!" Ellie walked on as Selina gets on board the bus. She sat in between Luna and Hermione. Across from where she is sitting, Selina notice a girl with long, straight black hair, brown eyes, wearing a burgundy uniform with a brown tie, sitting very quietly with here school bag.

"She looks very pretty for a catholic girl." whispered Hermione. After a couple of stops Hermione got up getting ready to get off. "This is my stop I'll see tomorrow then. Bye!" Hermione steps off the bus, leaving Selina and Luna behind. They finally made it to their stop, St. Mark Street, the two and the girl in the uniform got off and walked towards the church.

"I feel like we're following the poor girl. Why is that?" Luna said.

"Well, I never been here before, so, I'll just take my chances on this girl, who is also going to the church by the looks of it. Wait a minute where did she go?"

"Selina, don't you think she just probably went inside that church over there?" Luna pointed the church out in the distance. Selina walked to the courtyard in front of the church and Luna walked in another direction. Before Selina could get in the church, to dobermans ran after her with snaring teeth. Selina ran out of her skin and went inside the church before the dogs could get her for dinner.

"What kind of church keeps dobermans?" Selina continue to walk inside the church and sat in one of the pews to catch her breath. She looked ahead and noticed three students in the same uniform as the girl, were praying inside, wishing for whatever young people wish for. "Lord, may the man I like also like me." "So, you too!" another girl commented on the prayer. At the back of the church, the girl from the bus was changing from her uniform to her regular clothes, a red workout tank top, a pair of sweat pants and runners.

"Time to hit the gym and punch those bags lifeless." she said to herself. Back at the main part of the church, a decent looking priest went up to the three school girls.

"Oh, you girls are so pretty. Wanna work as a part-time maiden?" he asked.

"We just came here to buy the rosary beads." one of them responded being nervous at the same time.

"I know, I know, I was just kidding!" the priest checked his watched. "It's 5:30. Perfect! Then, as usual, I will conduct a special pray for all of you so that your love will come true. O Divinum Jesus,

Pollicitus es ut quodcumque petierimus a Patre in nomine tuo aeterna dabitur. O aeternam Pater, In nomine Iesu Christi amorem in impletionem promissionis quia In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti." He end his prayer by blessing and bowing to the girls. "You girls came from the college across the street, right? Since you're here, why don't you draw a fortune slip, too? We also sell blessed paintings of La Madonna for passing exams. Wanna buy one?"

"Thank you for all your concern, Father!" the three girls ran out of the church giggling away. The priest just wave goodbye. Selina just sat there witnessing the cheeky priest's actions.

As the girls left from the church, they walked toward the bus stop. Luna was sitting by a park bench having a good view of the stop.

"I can't believe him! Was he hitting on them?" Selina was trying to erase the image from her mind. She got up finally having a normal breathing rhythm and walked up to the front.

"Aren't you a pretty girl!" the priest commented. Selina turned to face him not surprised by his comment.

"Excuse me?" Selina responded.

"Wanna work as a part-time maiden?"

"Atilio!" a girl called out. Selina looked at the girl and recognized her from the bus but in workout gear. "Stop hitting on girls already!"

"Oh, Marcella!" the priest responded in a scare.

"There are bad rumors about you going around in the nieghborhood." Marcella embarrassed Atilio in red.

"You're the pretty catholic girl in the bus! So, you're the girl that everybody is talking about. I don't see nothing nasty about you."

"What?" Marcella reacted.

Luna was sitting at the bench still keeping watch of the bus stop. The girls continue to chat on inside the bus shelter while waiting for the bus, then they stop talking and just sat there.

Inside the church, Marcella heard the two dobermans barking insanely. "Will you excuse me?" she told Selina. Marcella ran out of the church to check out what was going, Selina followed. When they both got to the courtyard, Marcella went into a sudden stop and Selina got to close to her from behind. The dogs saw Selina and attack her instantly. One dog charge at her, Selina jumped out of its way and paid attention to other canine. The other jumped at her, she ducked down to the ground making herself flat out to keep herself from touching the dog. When both dogs missed their chance, Marcella lunge at her with a high-kick but Selina managed to grab her leg before it hit her head.

"HEY! What are you doing?" Selina tried to reason with Marcella,

"You attacked my dogs!" but instead Marcella swung a massive punch unexpectedly toward Selina's head and knocked her out. Selina did not see that coming.

"HOLY SHIT! What did you do?" Yelled Ellie as she just witness a chaotic mess.

"What?" Marcella was confused.

"What's a matter with you? Those dogs were attacking her for no reason! Oh my God! Selina are you okay?" Selina wasn't responding.

"I thought she was a threat? This is going to be bad! Help me bring her inside." Marcella and Ellie worked together to get Selina back into the church.

At the back of the church, Selina was resting on a bed still knocked out. "Here Marcella, I have brought you a towel and water."

"Oh, thanks. Just leave them on the table over there." Atilio came into the room with the stuff and set it on the table.

"Why do you always have to beat someone up everytime the dogs bark?"

"Atilio, I'm handling this!" Marcella yelled at him.

"Fine! But we're not finish talking!" Atilio left with a bang on the door.

"He's not happy with you." Ellie commented trying to make conversation with Marcella.

"I'm gonna get it tonight!...Oh, I think she's waking up." Marcella was hoping that Selina is in some calm mood instead of the obvious. Selina got up slowly not knowing where she is, she rubbed her head in pain.

"Oh man...what a headache! I don't remember drinking anything. Where am I?" Selina looked around and saw Ellie.

"If you were drinking, you'll be out for a couple days." Ellie mentioned. Selina turned to Marcella and instantaneously remembered everything.

"You!" Selina grew furious.

"I'm Selina, right? I apologize. I was mistaken and thought you were a threat, I was sure I got the bus kidnapper but I was wrong..."

"CLEARLY! Does it look like I'm the type to drive a bus?"

"You see, my dogs Fear and Terror don't usually attack people..."

"Well you need more control of those dogs!"

"I discuss it with Atilio."

"Is that priest your father?" asked Ellie in curiosity.

"You can say that...he adopted me when I was four years of age from an orphanage." Selina looked at Marcella differently as if she can relate to her in some way. "He likes to hit on everybody regardless of gender. I don't call him daddy because he's not my father. I can't call him father because he doesn't behave like a priest!"

"You have a very interesting father." Ellie commented

"Oh...How rude of me! My name is Marcella Guerra, you can call me Marcy." Marcy brought her hand for a shake.

"I'm Selina Chase, but I guess you already know that." She took her hand and shake it firmly.

"You must understand my situation. There is something strange going on these days. I have a theory about the kidnapping that goes around here, but whatever I try to do, it becomes a big mess." Selina had the urge to help Marcy in this situation but didn't know how or anything about the case. _KNOCK, KNOCK!_ "Excuse me, where is the priest of this church?" a matured woman barged into the room not looking too happy.

"He should be at front. What's the matter?" Marcy responded.

"My daughter didn't come home after she left to buy your rosary beads at your church! I hear that your so called priest always does his special blessings at around 5:30. Are you sure he's not trying to force people to take the 6 o'clock bus?"

"Please don't make crazy accusations! These blessing have been offered for a long time! A policeman was here early this morning, but if you want to report someone as missing, just go to the police! This has nothing to do with my father! Now, get out!" The other two girls were shock of how Marcy reacted to the woman.

"My! I cannot believe you! How rude!"

"You're the one that's being rude! Please leave the church grounds!" the woman storm off and left the church.

"This is way I want to find the son of a bitch who is taking these girls, so they can stop making bad judgments to this church!" Marcy was very angry and meant every word that she said. The three girls left the room and went to the main of the church, they saw a woman kneeling at the first row pew praying in tears.

"Please Lord, I beg you to bring my daughter back home soon." the woman was crying in such agony. Marcy went up to the woman and knelt beside her and hugged the woman.

"God will always be by your daughters side. Always." Marcy whispered to the woman with strength.

Selina made it outside and wondered where Luna could be. "Luna! Where the heck are you?" Up ahead she saw Luna running up to her.

"Selina, something is not right! I think this has to do with our enemy. Contact Hermione; we have to figure out what to do."

"But, Hermione has to be in the middle of her meeting..."

"Those girls at the bus shelter are acting very strange! Hurry up and get that tycoon out of that meeting NOW!"

"Okay, I got it! Please, calm down!"

Luna and Selina met up with Hermione on the street across the suspicious bus stop. "So, this is St. Mark Street." Said Luna.

"Yup." Answered Selina. The three turned to see the stop and was shock to see so many people in one stop. "Whoa! There are so many of them!"

"Damn right! And they look like they have been hypnotized." Luna mentioned. The three ran across the street to the bus stop and investigate.

"Wow, so I guess all these girls came to visit the church." said Selina.

"I guess these girls have nothing better to do than waste their time getting their blessings! They should be at home worrying about their exams." Hermione commented.

"C'mon Hermione! There are some days that you need a little blessing from someone up above, especially for someone who deals with money all the time. As for me...I have my moments." Selina was actually thinking the moments when she thought she was going to die in almost all of the missions. But she reasoned with Hermione or tried to.

"Selina, I don't need to pray or hope for luck. I am confidant into my success, and I always succeed." Hermione made _her_ point.

"This is why I don't like you." said Luna under her breathe. The three saw the bus coming to the stop.

"It's here! 5:59. That must be the bus! 'Red 66 Via St. Mark'." The bus driver was quite good looking, wearing his public transit uniform with glistening gold hair. "It looks like a normal bus."

"Yes, it does." Selina agreed. The bus came to a full stop at the the designated stop. It open its doors and the passengers went in a single file line, one by one. Luna and Hermione looked at Selina's reaction to the bus.

"Okay, Selina! Get on!" Luna pressured her.

"I rather not!"

"Oh, shut up! Here, lets go!" Hermione pushed Selina from the back with all her might. Selina fought back.

"I'm not going!"

"Here, hurry!" Hermione continue to push Selina to go into the bus.

"I said, I'M NOT GOING!" Selina looked up to the bus driver, he looked up and met her eyes. Selina froze at his sight. She stepped back and tripped on the curve and landed on her bottom. "Now, I'm definitely not going on that bus!"

"Selina, don't be silly. We have to get on that bus! Come on, where's that back bone of yours?" Hermione was trying her best of capping her temper to a minimum.

"Fuck off! I'm not going!" Selina got up and started to walk in the opposite direction of the bus. The bus shut the doors and drove off.

"Bloody hell! It left!" Hermione was somewhat disappointed.

"I can't believe you, Selina. You're such a coward!" Luna commented. Selina stopped as soon as Luna finished her sentence. She turned around and walked back to the two.

"Who the hell are you to call me a coward? I don't see you on the bus! Before you that snout of yours, I suggest you choose your words carefully, they can hurt somebody's feelings you know! I'm going home!" Selina walked off.

"It can't be helped, we'll come again tomorrow at 6 o'clock." Said Hermione breaking the tension.

"Oh...Geez, now I have to go home and see that mope." Luna complained. When the two were about to start off home, they saw the bus reacting strangely.

"What in the..." Hermione was able to finish her sentence. Selina stopped walking when she saw the bus being weird.

"What?" The bus floated off the pavement, up ahead a black hole appeared out of no where. The bus flew into the black hole being sucked in. "Oh, shit! No way!" The bus is completely devoured by the black hole and it disappeared.

"A black hole? A forth-dimensional space? Or a hole in the magnetic field? What was that THING?" Hermione freaked out from the sight of it. The other two were speechless.

Inside the black hole, the floats along. Inside it, all the passengers were unconscious. The driver check out the back to see and make sure everything is going as planned. "Today's operation was successful again. The energy in the girls is enormous. I think it's better to draw them out to me. After so many disappearances, they'll come after me, and I'll have my trap waiting. Their power hasn't been taken in full just yet. With my plan, we'll be able to offer up a lot more to our great leader! We'll give the energy, and that of the Guardians! I'm going to enjoy this nice and slow." The driver, Jason, raise his arms and made the bus into a vacuum for energy, draining the passengers of their energy dry.


	20. The Anger of the War Guardian Pt 2

**Vol. 05**

**Chapter 20**

The next morning at the college, Selina arrived at her classroom seeing that everyone was chatting among themselves. "Good Morning!" Selina greeted the class.

"Hey, did you watch the news? There's this 7th grade girl who has been missing for four days after riding the bus!" reported Ellie, who is always up to date with the news of everyday life. "Now there are like at least seventy missing girls and majority are college students. It has to be the work of that cursed '66 St. Mark' bus for sure! Come on, they disappear by that St. Mark church, it can't be a coincident. Man, that just gives me the creeps!" Mrs. Lenz entered the classroom trying to control the ruckus.

"Quiet down! Recently there have been a rash of disappearances in the area. So please everyone, be careful and take care." She announced. Manny saw Selina daydreaming out the window, he walked up to her and sat beside her.

"Selina, I personally think this is someone's new method of kidnapping." Said Manny but Selina wasn't paying any attention to him. Unexpectedly, Luna enter the classroom and walked up to Selina. Manny stared at her and feel a little intimidated by her presence.

"Hello Manny, will you please be so kind to move to the next seat, thank you." Luna wasn't asking. Manny immediately moved to the back of the classroom. Luna sat beside Selina and tried to get her head out of the clouds. "It's so strange, I can smell that the enemy is behind this. Hey Selina, I want to investigate the bus route to St. Mark. Why don't we go and give Marcy a visit?" Selina turned to face Luna.

"Why do you want to go back to the church?" Selina asked.

"To be honest, I'm really curious about this 'Marcella' girl, I think she may be our next ally...Or she could be one of the enemy."

"Oh no, looks like you have some intuition too!" Selina and Luna got up and left the classroom and out of the college. The two ladies went to the bus stop to get to the church.

"Oh look, the bus is here. You better get on the bus!" Luna threatened Selina.

"Calm down! It's only five. But if anything happens in that bus, I'm holding you responsible!"

"Oh, don't worry, like you said, it's only 5 o'clock. Anyway, you should call up Hermione." The bus came to a full stop and open it's doors. Luna and Selina went on board and walked to the back for empty seats. Luna stopped walking, "Oh crap! Not that jerk!" Luna immediately sat on a single seat. Selina looked at Luna and wonder why she want to sit by herself. She continue to the back of the bus and sat on a empty seat, and sat there very still and very quiet.

"Well, aren't you quiet today. It's about time too." said the man sitting beside her. Selina turned to face the person who is talking to her.

"Oh man! Not you again!" Selina was not in the mood to deal with this guy.

"Yikes, don't use such a shrill voice. We sure do seem to run into each other an awful lot."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I commute to school on this bus."

"No way! Aren't you just a normal guy? Speaking of which, you're actually in a uniform today!" The man was wearing a white shirt, black tie, a navy blazer jacket and a pair of black pants. For the first time he was wearing a pair of thick frame glasses. He pulled out a student ID from his inside pocket of his jacket and showed Selina where he goes to school.

"I'll have you know that I'm a college student, thank you very much." His ID reads 'NAME: Eddie Aarden SCHOOL: Mother Teresa College AGE: 19 2nd Year'

"Wow, now I know your name and where you go to school...Anyway...Since you're a bus commuter, you know about the 6 o'clock bus right?"

"I have. And it's supposed to be this route. So many weird things have been happening lately..." Eddie took his glasses off, Selina looked at his face.

_When I see this guy's face in profile, he looks just like that Guardian who keeps helping out ever now and then. _Eddie turned to look at her and she looked away to avoid eye contact. _Damn! Why is my heart beating so fast?_ Eddie stared at her face and wondered.

"Warrior of the Hunt..."

"What?" Selina hope she didn't heard what she thought she heard. Eddie covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oh uh, I didn't say anything." Eddie didn't want to freak her out.

NEXT STOP, ST. MARK STREET. Selina and Luna go up from their seats.

"This is my stop. I'll see you around then." The bus came to a complete stop and open its doors, Luna and Selina stepped out of the bus and walked to the church. As the bus drove away, Eddie looked through the back window and watched Selina walk on.

"Anyway...You need to get in contact with Hermione." Luna mentioned again.

In the church, a parent walked into the church, Marcella saw the woman. "May I help you with something?"

"I was wondering if maybe your father can exercise spiritually to help locate my daughter."

"My father isn't specialized for locating places. You should probably leave this to the police."

"Are you saying you won't extend this courtesy to us? Even though we came all this way to come to your church? We hardly see your father around, and all you ever do is be rude with people and most likely beat them to a pulp. Are you the ones responsible for our kids being missing?" Marcella was about to burst in tears.

"Go...GET OUT OF HERE!" Marcella screamed her heart out and the woman left the church without a word. Marcella went to the back room in search of Atilio. She found him by his desk doing some paper work. "I'm gonna go out to feed the dogs."

"Oh...Marcella," Atilio went to his desk drawer and pulled out a red leather jewelry box and gave it to her. "...a big man with a black beard gave this to me and told me to give it to you."

"Did he said his name?"

"No, I thought you might know him from somewhere. Do you?"

"I can't think of anybody who fits in that description. Well, thanks anyway."

"I'll be outside selling the rosary beads shortly."

"Okay." Marcella left the room with the box. She went to the front of the church and sat in one of the pews. She opened the box and a folded paper was popping out of the box. She unfold it and read, 'This is a gift for the one name Marcella, my Guardian. Let this gift give you strength. From your God, Mars.' "Okay...This is some kind of joke." She looked inside of the box and pulled out a silver bracelet with the Mars symbol but to her is the male symbol. The metal looked old and very hard for silver. "This has to be made out of iron. At least it will last." She clasp it on around her left wrist. She got up and went to attend the dogs. "Terror! Fear! It's time to eat!" She turned to get their food, when she turn back around the dogs were sitting side by side and waiting quietly. Marcella was a little stun by their behaviour. "Alright guys, don't need to pull the puppy look." The two dogs bowed at her. "What's the matter with you two, just eat your food." Marcella but the dog bowl full of food down in front of them. She turned and saw Selina and Luna coming over. "Oh, it's you Selina. What's the matter?" The dogs stopped from eating their meal and stared at Luna. She looked back at them giving them an intimidating stare. The two dogs folded their ears back and whimpered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Luna Lupo, Selina's Landlord. I'm a friend." Luna held out her hand.

"Marcella Guerra." Luna smiled at the name, Marcella shook her hand. When the two hands meet. Luna a surge of energy running through her body and let go. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Your name means Mars War in that order."

"Yeah. It's weird how I end up with these names." Marcella raised her left hand to wipe her hair off her face. Luna noticed the Mars symbol dangling from the chained bracelet.

"Where did you get that bracelet?"

"Funny you ask. I received it today from a man, not sure who it was but strange that he gave a male symbol for a gift." After what Marcella said, Luna wanted to her guts out. Selina butt in.

"We saw it! Yesterday, the 6 o'clock bus disappeared again!" reported Selina.

"So, you're also saying that it's my father's fault?"

"What?"

"The police came here so many times. I'm sick of it!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I was just wondering if you might know something about it."

"I don't know anything!"

"I'm sorry! I just want to be your friend. Honest!"

"Can you please just leave!"

"Alright, I'll come again later. Good-bye!" Selina walked off and the same with Luna.

"It was an honor to meet you. Have a nice day." said Luna.

"Honor? Who does she think I am? And weird how she noticed my bracelet like that." Marcella said to herself.

"We want the rosary beads, please!" Marcella heard the voices from the front of the church.

"Sure, which color do you prefer?" asked Atilio to the young customers.

"Which one should I pick?" the girl was deciding. Marcella went inside the church and knelt in front of the Saint Mark figure. She went into her prayer position.

_Ever since the transit introduced the new bus schedule, we have more visitors. But...Why does the bus disappears in front of the shrine? Why? _She heard the dogs barking. The church doors opened. "Is somebody there?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you I'm just here to receive my blessing." a man in a public transit uniform in blonde, golden hair.

"My father is quite busy with the sells outside of the church at the moment."

"Alright then, I'll come back another time." the man left the church.

_Mysterious eyes like ice...Does he have something to do with the disappearances? _Marcella got up and left the church.

Selina and Luna were sitting on a park bench, across the street from the St. Mark bus stop. "Poor Marcella, I feel bad for her. I just can't figure out what the enemy's intention are here." Selina said.

"If this is even the enemy's doing...They are probably searching for the Moonstone, but I can't tell for sure." Luna was thinking out loud.

"The enemy is also searching for the Moonstone?"

"That's right. Selina, please remember this, the Moonstone must not be allowed to fall into the hands, at any cost." Selina and Luna got up from the bench and ran across the street to the bus stop.

"Hey, Luna. Why did you act all weird with Marcella?"

"I want to check something."

"Check something? Like what?"

"I'll tell you later. Anyway, Selina, you have to get on the 6 o'clock bus today!"

"I know, but..."

"Don't chicken out this time!"

"Fine." Selina checked her watch. "Hermione is so late. She said she'd get on the bus with me."

"Oh, it's the bus!" alerted Luna.

"Oh crap!" The bus was arriving at the stop. "It's already 6 o'clock!"

"We have no choice, let's just get on the bus by ourselves!"

"What will I do now?" The bus came to a complete stop by the bus shelter and open its doors.

"Let's go!"

"You know what, I changed my mind! I rather go with Hermione!"

"Oh, Selina!" The passengers started going in the bus one by one.

"But..."

"Don't do this to me! Not today!" Luna grabbed Selina by the arm and dragged her to the bus.

"Shit! I'm not going!" Selina tried release herself from Luna's grip but she was to strong.

"The bus is going to leave! Hurry!" Luna continue to drag.

"But I don't know what I should do!...Wait!" Selina took out her Silver Pocket Mirror. "Okay, then!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Moon Mirage! Turn me into a bus attendant!" A white light burst out of the tiny mirror and shined all over Selina, transforming her into a public transit uniform. During the transformation, Marcella ran inside the bus without the other two noticing. She didn't notice them either. "Good! This will make me a little less anxious!"

"But why do you have to be a bus attendant?" Luna was confused.

"Because it is the duty of a bus attendant to ensure that all passengers have a safe trip! Hey, bus wait!"

"What's with you!"Selina manage to get the attention of the bus and got inside but Luna got shut out when it closed it s doors on her face. When Selina settle herself inside the bus, she notice that everyone where all knocked out.

"Oh my God! What in the..." She turned to the bus driver. "It's my duty to make sure passengers are safe and comfortable during travel! Hijacking is unforgivable!" When the driver turned to face her, Selina stood frozen when she saw he's face.

"I think there comfortable enough, mam. Don't you think?" Jason turned back to the wheel and started the bus. The bus lifted itself off the pavement and floated off in the air. Selina lost her footing due to the movement of the bus, falling all the way to the back of the bus. When she recover herself from the fall she noticed Marcella hiding in one of the seating.

_What the heck is she doing here? _As the bus floated off, Luna transforming quickly into a wolf and did a great jump and grab hold to the bus' window by barely. She held on but not long enough, her paw slipped off the edge of the window and fell. Luna went to flash thinking wondering how many broken bones she'll have once she hit the pavement. But before any of that happen, she ended up in the arms of a man in green.

_Him! Terra's Guardian! _Luna thought to herself as she saw his Earth symbol made of lead pinned on his left chest. When the two made it safely to the ground, Luna jumped off from his arms and landed behind him. She gave him a slash from her claws, he manage to block the attack.

"HEY! I just save your bones from shattering! Whats the big idea? I'm on your side!" He yelled out in confusion.

"Your Goddess, Terra has a reputation of being independent. She's not part of Mt. Olympus, so she is not to be trusted, and the same for you!" Luna warned him.

"I've been given the order to help out the Olympians by the Goddess herself."

"That doesn't prove anything!" Luna was getting ready to attack and growling.

"Okay, how about I'll help you out to get your friend back."

"Then you'll have to listen to me, and ONLY ME!" she growled.

"I'm all in your...paws!" He raise his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, follow me." Luna ran to the church, Guardian Earth looked back at the bus being devoured by the black hole. Hermione made it to the stop but too late. The bus was swallowed whole by the black hole.

"Shit! I didn't make it in time!" Hermione fell to her knees in agony. "Upon the Rule of Mercury, Lend me Your Speed!" She got up and went to the church and noticed Luna and a man in green with her. "Luna! Who is this?"

"He is a Guardian of the Earth, under the Rule of Terra. He's here to help us get our friend back." Luna turned to the Earth and kept her face firm considering the situation. "She is Mercury's Guardian, I watch for her if I were you. She's a professional heist artist. Now we need to work together on how to get that bus back!"

Back in the bus, Marcella got up from her seat and challenge the driver. "So, you're the one responsible of this operation!" Jason got up from his seat and face her with a grin.

"Geez, I hope so." he responded. Selina watched on from her seat in shock.

_Man, this girl has guts! _Selina thought to herself.

"Don't play dumb! How dare you mocking me by entering the church, you're the main instigator! Show me who you are!" Marcella got brave.

_Is this girl crazy? _Selina continue to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Well, if I must." Jason burned out his disguise and reveal his true self by wearing his Golden Fleece. "The name is Argo: Jason." He looked at her with such attention. "Too bad, you are so beautiful. I've been attracted to you since the moment I first saw you at that church. What a waste, now you must die!" The bus landed in some space of nowhere, the doors opened and Jason threw Marcella and disguised Selina out of the bus.

"Where are we?" Selina demanded. Jason stepped out of the bus and walked slowly to the girls.

"My dear, you need to pull yourself together if you want to be a true professional." Jason responded.

"Ha-ha! Very funny! It's kind of hard to do that considering that situation we're in!" Shout back Selina.

"Let's go my dear." Jason grabbed hold of Marcella and headlock her with his arm.

"Oh no! Marcella!" Selina worried.

_How does this woman know my name?_ Marcella was scared.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit." Jason whispered in Marcella's ear.

"I don't think so! Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend me Your Light!...I'm the warrior of the Hunt and Moon, I'm Guardian Moon!"

"Good! You've finally shown up! I've been waiting! I guess your other friend isn't with you, but one will do." yacked on Jason. In the meantime, Marcella's forehead glowed a red symbol of Mars on her forehead.

"That mark! Release Marcella! Keeping everyone locked up in here is unforgivable! In the name of Diana, I will defeat you!" Selina took out her discus and attack. "Silver Moon, Watch my Aim!" The discus rushed to Jason but he jumped out of it's way.

"You think that thing will stop me?"

"Think again!" Marcella grabbed his arm and body slammed him flat on the ground and ran away from his grasp. The discus came back to it's original route like a boomerang. Jason caught the discus.

"You cannot beat me with this toy!" Jason grinned at Selina.

"Are you sure? Because you definitely fell for it. Wrap him up!" the discus wrapped itself around Jason, trapping him in a tight bound.

"What? Let go of me!" he yelled out in anger. Selina ran to Marcella in worry.

"Marcella, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Marcella, this might sound crazy but that bracelet has the same symbol as your mark."

"What?"

"I'll explain everything later. Hurry up and transform!"

"With this?" Marcella pointed out her new bracelet.

"Use that and transform! According to the history books, you are the Guardian of Mars, a warrior of War! Just yell what I yell out, I'm sorry I really don't know much about your part but if it helps, listen to what your heart have to say!" Jason manage to break free from Selina's discus, dropping the lifeless discus on the ground. "Oh crap! Hurry!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I don't care right now!" Marcella closed her eyes and did what Selina told her to do. "Upon the Rule of Mars, Lend me Your Rage!" As soon as she said that, her Mars bracelet shot out a red light surrounding all over Marcella's body. The light wrapped around her body like red satin ribbons and transformed into a red bra, then the ribbons wrapped around her hands creating red fingerless gloves of leather covering right before her elbows. The ribbons moved to her feet creating red high-heel knee-high leather boots with a design of straps and iron buckles going around the boots, then the light traveled to her waistline creating red sport bikini bottoms. The ribbons completely covered her whole body including the legs and arms creating a red leather strap wrapped around each thigh and each upper arm with iron buckles. Also red leather straps criss-crossing around here belly area and cris-cross across from her shoulders going around her chest with iron buckles (If it helps, think of Lady Gaga's You And I video with her doing a dance number wearing black straps with her green hair in a barn.) At the crown of her head appeared a iron tiara at the same time her hair gained red highlights, iron stud earrings, a red leather collar with a iron buckle around her neck. Finally the bracelet transformed into a iron cuff bracelet with the Mars symbol embedded wrapped around her left arm. After the transformation, Selina was surprised.

"So, Marcella is the third Guardian?" Marcella checked herself out and did not like what she's wearing.

"What's going on? I look like a strapped dominatrix!" Before anybody could answer her question, Jason lunged himself at Marcella expecting of getting rid of her quickly and easily. Selina saw him coming and alerted Marcella. Marcella turned and faced Jason, looking very pissed off. (I wouldn't blame her!) "Creep! You won't get away with this! I'll take care of you! Iron Fist, Collide!" Marcella took her left hand and made a fist, the bracelet turned cuff glowed in red. She then punched the ground with immense amount of rage. From that, a energy force came out of the ground from where she punched and blasted towards Jason. On impact, Jason's fleece wrap started to disintegrate. Jason opened a portal and escaped the full attack, leaving the girls behind. Selina noticed the black hole they entered through.

"What the...Oh no! The black hole is closing! Damn that asshole running off! We need to get out of here quick!"

"How?"

"I don't know! Damn it! How are we going to do this?"

Back at the church, Luna had a plan of how to get everyone back safe. "Mercury, your role is a messenger. You can cross over to hell and back OR heaven as a matter of fact, but I don't recommend that. Why don't you use your power to create a bridge from here to that black hole." Hermione just stared at Luna.

"How the bloody hell do I do that? I have no clue!"

"Try to connect with your God from all you might, and ask for help." Hermione closed her eyes and hold on to her Mercury pin on her bow and chant.

"I called upon the Messenger God Mercury, from your Guardian, please help me to create a bridge from here to those who are needed." _Selina, Marcella, everyone please be alright._ Hermione's pin glowed in blue. Coming through the black hole a blue ribbon of light came down to where Hermione is standing, creating a pathway. Luna looked at Guardian Earth with concern.

"Now go through that path and come back with all the victims and don't get any funny ideas while you're at it. Remember, I need to earn your trust." The Guardian nod in agreement and ran into the light blue pathway and into the black hole.

"The hole is closing." Selina panicked. All of a sudden, a blue light came through the black hole and stretched itself to where the two girls are.

"What's that?" Marcella asked.

"It could be Mercury. It might be her trying to show us where the exit is! We'll escape towards the direction where the light is coming from!" Coming down with the light is Guardian Earth doing his rescue mission. He ran towards the three missing buses with it's passengers. He tied the two buses with a green vine and tied them to the first one which he is going to drive in.

"I'll be the driver! Hurry!" He yelled to the other two Guardians.

"Oh, Sir Guardian Earth! Now your making yourself useful by doing the easy part when we have to do the dirty work!" Selina complained as usual. Marcella had to respond.

"Well at least he's rescuing us." The two Guardians went into the bus and drove into the blue light path. On the other side of the path awaits Hermione holding onto the pathway and Luna waiting with anticipation. The buses came through the hole and landed safely onto the pavement. The doors of the bus opened and popped out Selina and Marcella.

"Hey, Mercury!" Selina yelled out. As soon as all the buses came through cleanly, Hermione closed the portal immediately and ran into Selina, hugging her tightly! Up on the top of the church stood Jason with a beat up Golden Fleece wrap, watching the Guardians do their happy dance.

"So, another warrior has appeared. They are worthy opponents! I will beat them next time, without fail!" Jason was not happy, especially now that his beautiful wrap has been tarnished. Jason vanished into thin air leaving the warriors alone with their celebration. Luna went up to Selina and smacked her across the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For pulling a stupid stunt like that! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"You're the one who's telling me to get into the bus, and with urgency!"

"Well, I'm off. I will see you again." Guardian Earth interrupted, Selina didn't even bother to turn around.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and do your usual disappearance act, don't worry we won't miss you!"

"Alright, goodbye then." He disappeared. Marcella was confused.

"Where is he going?"

"I have no idea, like I care! Don't tell me you like the guy?"

"You have got to be kidding me! I just wanted to thank him. What about you? Are you in love with him? Of course, it could just be a one-sided love." Marcella was quick when it comes to insults.

"One-sided love? Are you for real? The man leaves me hanging dry everytime I'm in danger!"

"Hey I'm just thinking out loud."

"Well think for yourself!"


	21. Nightmare in Fantasy Land Pt 1

**Vol. 06**

**Chapter 21**

_ I'm Selina Chase, 18 years old, My birth metal is silver. I'm in the first year of college under the Managing Program, hoping to manage a hotel or a apartment building. I'm just a little clumsy and a bit of a complainer. That's about it. One day, a strange woman in black named Luna Lupo showed up and turned me into Guardian of the Moon. But she wants me to fight bad guys. That makes me really nervous. Oh well, I guess everything will be okay. Hopefully. _

_ I'm Hermione Driscoll, 18 years old. My birth metal is quicksilver. I'm in the first year of college under the Managing Program, hoping to become 'the business' of New York City. I'm intelligent (Understatement) and also a trickster. One day, a werewolf named Luna Lupo transformed me into Guardian Mercury. Now I have to fight along side with her and Guardian Moon. I guess that makes me the brains in this team. _

_ I'm Marcella Guerra, 18 years old. My birth metal is iron. I'm in the first year of college under the Physical Education Program, hoping to become a fitness trainer. I'm hot headed and temperamental. One day, a girl in white revealed to me that I was Guardian Mars. Now I can really burst out my anger to those I despise, makes me the muscles in this team._

On a nice clear day at the St. Mark Church, the four, Luna, Selina, Hermione and Marcella were having a group meeting in Marcella's living room. "When the three of you get together like this, it's so heartening. But, we shouldn't get over confident.Our battle is still ahead of us." Luna announced to the girls with such pride. At the same time Selina was busy looking through Marcella's comic book collection.

"Hey! A new edition of Sailor Moon comic book!" Marcella snatched it away from Selina's hands.

"No! I haven't finished it yet either!"

"I was just looking! Cheapskate!" Hermione not paying any attention to anyone was looking through Marcella's study books.

"Marcy, you have a nice encyclopedia. I must borrow it one day if you don't mind." Luna was trying to get their attention.

"In other words..." The three were still in La-La Land. Selina and Marcella were arguing over the comic book, Hermione minding her own business. Luna tried again. "So what I'm trying to say is...THAT'S ENOUGH!" Luna yelled to the point that the three thought they heard a growl in the room, making them drop what ever they were doing and look up in fright to Luna. The room was dead calm. Luna sighed. "Having the three of you is meaningless, if you're always like this. Be more aware of yourselves as warriors."

"We're sorry." Hermione apologized in behalf of the group.

"Easy for you to say."Selina responded to Luna.

"So, what do you want us to do?"Marcella asked. Luna got up from her seat.

"Like I've been saying, you girls need to work together to find the Moonstone!"

"How?" Selina responded

"It must have a sign sticking out of it saying what it is." Marcella was being heavily sarcastic. Luna's reaction to their response was like someone slapped her in the face.

"Oh, okay!" Selina tagged along.

"Come on, you two..." Luna was losing faith.

"Seriously Luna, how?" Selina reasoned.

"Unbelievable! Then there's no way we can find it." Marcella crushed Luna's hopes.

"Then let's do something else until Luna gets information on the stone." Hermione mentioned.

"Something else?" Selina responded.

"We'll protect everyone from eerie enemies that threaten the peace!" Hermione explained. Luna looked at her suspiciously.

"You're awfully nice to me all of a sudden."

"Who says I'm being nice to you? I'm saying this for my own sake! I don't want to see that depressing face on you all day." Luna was stunned this time as if being shot in the heart. Talk about being cruel. Hermione took out the latest local newspaper and lay it on the coffee table. "Look at this." Hermione pointed out the headline reading 'ANOTHER DISAPPEARANCE ?!'

"Oh, this is Fantasy Land!" Selina exclaimed.

"Fantasy Land?" Luna had no clue what they're talking about.

"Remember? It's a new amusement park." Selina explained to Luna.

"They say something mysterious is going on in Fantasy Land." Hermione reflected off from the newspaper.

"Something mysterious?" Marcella responded

"Of the people who went to Fantasy Land in the last week, fifty have gone missing."

In the dark cool cave, Lady Pandora sits upon her throne looking at a hologram of the three Guardians. "Hmmm, to think you allowed a third Guardian to join them...Jason!" Jason was standing in front of Pandora with his damaged Golden Fleece wrap and his head hung low, a sweating bead form from the nervousness.

"Yes, my Lady!"

"You do not have many opportunities left to redeem yourself."

"I'm already working on a plan to steal a large amount of energy."

"Oh, really?"

"I will also kill those three warriors, without fail!"

"Do not forget what you have just said! Remember, I can always replace you!" Pandora warned him, making him very nervous.

"I understand."

In the same day, people were enjoying themselves on the rides and games in the Fantasy Land amusement park. At the Fantasy Land Management Office, a press conference was going on due to the popular disappearances that has been happening around the park. "So, I do not think these incidents have anything to do with Fantasy Land." A man in uniform responded to the press.

"But the fact is, fifty of your customers have gone missing!" a reporter informed.

"The number of people who came in and who came out of here has been the same everyday. It is not as if those people disappeared here." the man explained. The press was shocked by his answer. Outside of the office's doors, the three warriors and their guidance were waiting to see if anything weird comes up. "Now, any more of this will be considered obstructing our business. Please leave!" As soon as they heard the rejection line, the four hid in the bushes. The press were pushed out of the office doors and down the steps. The man then closed the doors shut. A reporter got up from the tumble crash and protested. "How rude!" The man in uniform stood by the doors laughing away, revealing himself as the one and only Jason.

"Stupid mortals..."

At the amusement park where the roller coasters ride in circles, the girls walked around the park looking for any clues. "If the number matches, did those people disappear on their way home from Fantasy Land?" Marcella wondered with Hermione agreeing somewhat.

"But it's strange that only people who came here disappear." Luna mentioned.

"That's true." Marcella agreed. Hermione looked about and noticed Selina wasn't with them.

"Hold it, where did Selina go?"

"I'm sure she's goofing off somewhere again." Marcella didn't care much and Luna was not getting any happier.

"Not again!" Hermione felt the same way. The three spotted Selina at a tent playing a shooting game, She paid the man and took the rifle and aim at the target, a square paper with a red star smack in the middle. Selina shot the star cleanly, creating a hole on the paper leaving no trace of the star. The man's jaw was on the floor.

"That was my first try. That means I get the first prize!" Selina was excited and proud. The man gave her a giant stuff bunny. "Thank you!" Selina took the prize and walked back to her group. She saw their unhappy faces not knowing their issue. "What's with the faces?" The next thing you know, the group were sitting on the bench having a serious conversation.

"I can't believe you! Just what were you thinking, Selina?" Luna tried to maintain her temper.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong. I just couldn't help myself of playing just one game." Selina hugged her bunny tightly.

"Be more responsible! And you call yourself a Guardian?!" Marcella smacked Selina on the back causing her to fall off the bench and land on her knees.

"Don't be so bossy! I do a good job when I have to!" After her complaining, Selina felt some presence in front and she was very nervous to face it, but then she did it anyway very slowly. In front of her she saw a huge lion growling at her. Selina got up very quickly and ran behind the bench leaving Hermione, Luna and Marcella in front of the lion. Hermione tried get back even further on the bench scared out of her knickers.

"That's a bloody LION!" The lion than bowed and spoke in a lower octave voice. "Hello."

"It...It spoke!" said Marcella in shock. A man in white hair and a white like navy uniform with a cape, holding on his hand a crystal ball, he came beside the lion laughing at the girls.

"Don't worry, he's a mechanical lion." He explained. Hermione, Luna and Marcella calm down a bit but still keeping their guard up.

"You're the Fantasy Prince! I always wanted to see you!" Selina flew out from the back of the bench and ran right beside the Prince. "You look better in person!" Hermione stood up slowly still shaken by the lion.

"You said it's mechanical?"

"Yes. It's controlled by a remote control." He demonstrated by waving his hand over the crystal ball and it glowed purple. At the same time, more animals came out from the bushes and trees.

"It's amazing!" Selina exclaimed, Hermione was amazed by the technology that's being use. Marcella was getting suspicious.

"Something's wrong."

"What?" Hermione reacted. A mechanical bear flipped Selina from behind and landed on top of the bear.

"Whoa! That was wicked! Now I'm riding a bear!" Selina looked like a five year old. Marcella walked up to Selina with concern.

"Selina! Get off!" She pulled her right off the bear and dropping her to the ground. The Prince watched the commotion.

"What are you doing?!" Selina grew upset. Marcella knelt down to Selina's eye level and close to her ear.

"I have a bad feeling about this Fantasy Prince." Marcella whispered. Selina looked back at the Prince in wondered, the Prince looked away.

"That can't be..."

"You just don't get it because you're so dense!"

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat your colleague?!" As Marcella and Selina quarrel like an old couple, Hermione and Luna watched in embarrassment.

"I have a show at the candy castle in an hour. Please come and see me." The Prince interrupted the two hot headed girls.

"Of course! Anything for sweets!" Selina acknowledge his invitation.

"The candy castle?" Hermione wondered, she look to the direction of the castle as the same with Luna. Selina went googly eyes on the brightly coloured castle.

"That must be the candy castle! Imagine all the candy in there!" Marcella just stared at Selina in disappointment.

The doors of the castle opened, revealing a dark entrance. Inside stands Jason collecting the energy into an orb at the palm of his hand. "Come, Guardians. I will suck out all of your energy until nothing is left. Once someone gets in here, they can never get out." Behind him are the missing fifty people all being unconscious due to their energy being completely sucked out. Jason laughed away being confident on his plan.

The girls continue to look around the park, but see nothing suspicious. "I see nothing wrong." said Selina.

"Okay, let's split into two groups and look! Hermione will come with me. Selina, go with Marcy!" Luna ordered. Hermione was is shock.

"What?!"

"If you don't want to, that's fine! But I am not responsible of any of your heist if hear anything like it!"

"Will you stop accusing me of steeling? I wasn't even planning on it!"

"Then, we'll see you later." Marcella and Selina walked in the opposite direction the other two. "Let's go this way!" Marcella demanded.

"Don't be so bossy!" Selina yelled out. At a opening, looking like a mini park, the little children were playing with the mechanical animals and the Fantasy Prince. Selina and Marcella were watching them from afar, sitting on a bench. "Are you suspecting the Fantasy Prince?" Selina asked.

"My hunch is usually right." Marcella answered.

"He doesn't look like a bad person."

"You just don't understand."

"Look! Even the animals are adorable!" Selina picked up a mechanical rabbit and showed it to Marcella.

"Your acting as dumb as these robots."

"What the heck did I do to deserve this?" Selina wasn't expecting an answer but Marcella ran to the children in worry.

"Oh no! No! Don't get on that animal!" Marcella yelled at the boy who was riding on the bear assisting by the Prince.

"Why? It's mechanical, but it's safe, you know." the Prince explained.

"I don't care, just get him off!"

"Okay, then. Let's do it again later." The Prince lifted the boy off the bear.

"No! You should ride it now!" said a mature woman picking up the boy and putting him back on the bear, Marcella got dumbstruck. Selina just sat at the bench and watch Marcella do her thing.

"Hey!" Marcella walked up to the woman.

"I'm the one paying for his enjoyment, I don't think it's a big deal!" the woman responded.

"Oh, you're so spoiled, why not spoil the kid too!" Marcella took the boy off the bear. The woman immediately put him back.

"Missy, you're just too paranoid! Relax!" Marcella blew her lid off, The two started to argue and even having a tug of war with the boy. If I were in that boy's shoes I would start praying. The woman finally won by taking the boy into her arms and calling out to her husband. The man walked over to Marcella looking very authoritative.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my boy?!" the man asked. Marcella's colour from her face drained out making her skin paper white as she just realized the woman was the boy's mother.

_Oh shit! _"I was only concern for your son's safety!" Marcella trying to recover what's already damaged. The family instead walked away and went to another part of the park. Marcella walked back to Selina with the tail between her legs. Selina was about to say something but rather not. "don't say another word!" Marcella warned her.

"My mouth is sealed." Selina respected her request. The two walked over to the train ride where it travels all over the amusement park. Marcella felt a little awkward about riding the train. Selina got on board and sat down leaving a seat empty beside her. "Come and sit beside me?"

"No thanks, I'll sit behind you to keep a look out. Doesn't it seem like we're just playing?"

"This is the best way to patrol."

"ALL A BOARD!" Yelled out the conductor. A few people rushed in to their seats and a man dropped right beside Selina. Selina turned to see who the guy was and couldn't believe her eyes. The train started to go and around. The man turned to see was sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry for the bump, I don't want to miss this ride...Oh no, not you again!" Eddie Aarden is in a pickle.

"Oh man...Why me?" Selina begged.

"Anyway, what do you have on those shoulders, football shoulder pads? I might end up with a bruise on my arm! Even your body reacts like a tomboy!" Eddie rubbed his upper arm as Selina sat there in disbelief.

"Tomboy, that doesn't even cover it." Marcella butt in.

"Don't get involve!" Selina warn Marcella.

"Why not? This is a free country, she can join in when ever she wants!" Eddie back fire.

"Thank you for your support." Marcella patted on Eddie's shoulder in acknowledgment.

"That's enough, both of you!" Selina burst out in anger. "Anyway, what's a guy doing on a toy train all by himself?! Could it be you're actually a really big loser?! You make me laugh! Hahaha! It's so funny, my stomach hurts!" I'm very impress on Selina of coming up with a quick insult like that.

"I've got my reasons for being here!" The train stopped causing a big push on the passengers, Selina hit her head on the seat in front of her. "She just had to touch a sore spot." He said under his breathe. The train started again.

"Hey, Mr. Conductor, don't keep doing this stop and go!" Selina yelled out. "I'm going to end up with a concussion." Selina held her head.

"A SHOW WILL BE STARTING AT THE CANDY CASTLE." The announcement repeated the message numerous times.

"Mr. Conductor, stop! Stop!" Selina demanded.

"I cannot just stop and go anytime." responded the conductor.

"Talk about inflexible!" Selina complained.

"Hey, hey! The guy sitting beside you, doesn't he sort of look like Guardian Earth?" Marcella whispered in Selina's ear from behind doing the best that she could to avoid Eddie from overhearing. Selina thought about what Marcella said but quickly rejects it.

"No, he does not! He looks nothing like him!"


	22. Nightmare in Fantasy Land Pt 2

**Vol. 06**

**Chapter 22**

Luna stood in front of the doors of the candy castle waiting for anything. "Luna!" Selina called out as she ran to Luna with Marcella. "Oh? Where's Hermione?" Selina asked.

"She's inside."

"Well that's not fair! Why did she get to go in by herself?!" Selina looked at Luna in wonder.

"I gave her the OK to go in while I wait for you guys to come."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Marcella's paranoia kicked in, alerting Luna and Selina.

Inside the castle, everyone inside were amazed by the wonderful sweets from candies to pastries. On one table two boys were stuffing their faces with mini cakes. "Wow! These are real sweets! Amazing!" At another table, two teenagers were astound by the candies. "These candies look like gems. They're beautiful!" In the middle of this toothache madness, Hermione stood there and watch the commotion.

_I may find some kind of clue in here._ She thought to herself.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Everyone got their eyes on the Fantasy Prince. "Welcome to the candy castle! Please enjoy the show!"

"YEAH!" The children cheered in excitement. The Prince blew out red dust from his hand spreading all over the castle and around the people. Hermione looked alarmed by the dust and kept alert for anything wrong would happen. The dust eventually vanished and a forest took shape inside the castle. The teenagers were amazed by the beautiful flowers by their feet. "It's like a dream. I wish I could stay here like this forever." Hermione knows this is not normal.

"No way! This just can't be possible!" Hermione started to think fast of what to do.

_I will take your energy while you are dreaming._ The Prince thought to himself. He waved his hand over the crystal ball that he used on the mechanical animals and the energy from the people started to drain into the crystal ball. Slowly the children became tired and then the adults. Hermione fell on the ground and tried to support herself up and kept an eye on the Prince.

_I see! That ball collects energy... _Hermione started to loose her consciousness. _As I thought, this is the place where everyone disappeared. _She blacked out.

Outside of the castle, Marcella felt a unnerving chill down her back. Selina saw her reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Something's happened inside just now!"

"What?!"

"Oh no! Hermione is in there!" Luna panicked. Marcella tried to open the castle's doors.

"It's no use! It's locked!"

"Great! Now what we're going to do?" Selina complained.

"Don't complain about every little thing!" Marcella brought out her temper.

"Aren't you concern about Hermione just a little bit?"

"I didn't say that!"

"I just realized that you're such a cold person!"

"Don't jump into conclusions!"

"Both of you, SHUT UP! Now transform!" Luna shouted.

"Upon the Rule of Mars, Lend me Your Rage!" Marcella transformed.

"Come on, Selina, you too! Don't waste time!" Luna bothered Selina more.

"I know! Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend me Your Light!" Selina transformed, same with Luna.

"Iron Fist, Collide!" Marcella punched right through the door creating a giant hole. "Let's go!"

"She's being bossy again!" Selina complained and follow along without choice. Jason stood in the shadows of the castle keeping an eye on the Guardians. _So, you have come, Guardian warriors. Today will be your last day! _He continues to collect energy from the captured hostages in the castle. Selina, Marcella and Luna runs down the great hall as fast as they could but were stop mid way by the Fantasy Prince himself. He bowed to the warriors.

"Welcome to the candy castle. I have been waiting for you." Again, he blew out red dust from his hand towards to the warriors. The dust vanished creating a green acre field. The Guardians weren't sure what's going on.

"Be careful! This is an illusion!" Luna warned them. The Prince walked up to Marcella with a wreath of flowers.

"Here, this is a present for you."

"I don't think so!" Marcella grabbed the wreath from his hands, but before she ca toss it away, it transformed into a snake and bit her right through her leather padded glove on her left arm. She dropped the snake on impact, the snake coiled up and turned into stone. Marcella fell onto her knees with pain going through her arm.

"Oh my God! Mars! You called that an illusion?!" Selina panicked and yelled at Luna. The Prince laughed and vanished appearing again further from the Guardians. "Are you alright? How's your arm?"

"You're in big trouble now. The poison will spread through your blood and you'll turn into stone. See?" The Prince explained. Marcella's arm started to turn stone from her fingers and all the way up to her elbow. Selina freaked out in panic.

"Don't panic over something this small! Now I want you to back up, I need some room." Selina did what she said. Marcella closed her eyes, raised her infected arm up and screamed out with the pain. "IRON FIST, COLLIDE!" Marcella used all her strength and punched the ground creating a giant hole on the ground and also freeing her arm. "Whoo! Thank goodness! I wasn't even sure that would work!" Marcella was surprised yet happy. The same with Luna and Selina.

"Alright, there's no time to celebrate! It's time you revealed who you are!" Luna stood her ground, growling her opponent.

"Very well." The Prince bowed at the Guardians again and stopped the illusion, they return in the main hall. "Please wait for a moment." The Prince grabbed his cape and quickly wrapped himself completely creating a white cocoon with him inside it. The Guardians were confused once again. The cocoon started to spin on one spot like a ballerina with the music of Brahms' Lullaby. Luna doesn't want to know what comes next. As the cocoon spins, the white slowly turned into a dark purple. Finally the cocoon stopped spinning and stood. The Guardians were a bit frighten by the fact of not knowing what's inside of that cocoon. The cocoon unwrapped itself returning to it's cape form, the Prince was no longer in white but in a dark shade of purple. His eyes were completely blank white, showing no soul in them. He bowed to them again. "I'm sorry for the wait. Let me introduce myself. My name is Phantasos and I'm here to get you ladies lost in a world of fantasies."

"Looks like Jason has a God up his sleeve. Be careful, this man is the God of Illusions!" Luna explained to the Guardians.

"It seems that wolf of yours knows me than I anticipated." responded Phantasos.

"No matter! I can't forgive you for using the innocent hearts of dreaming souls! Under the Name of Diana, I will defeat you!"

"Like wise, Under the Name of Mars , I will destroy you!"

"Ooh, how scary. Let's go have another dream, shall we?" Phantasos blew out a huge amount of red dust from his mouth spreading it all around the Guardians like a sandstorm. When ended, The Guardians found themselves in a forest of white trees.

"Watch out! It's another illusion created by the God." Luna gave them a heads up.

"We'll be alright this time! We won't fall for anymore stupid traps!" Marcella sounding reassuring.

"I don't know about that." Selina wasn't sure about herself knowing she has been to this place before. The two reacted when they heard something.

"The sound of a horse's hooves! It's coming this way!" Marcella mentioned.

"Be alert!" Luna added. The three waited for whatever is coming. Appearing on a brown horse is a man in a green royalty uniform. Selina was shocked to see him outside of her frequent dreams. Marcella was pretty fond of the man herself.

"Wow! He's gorgeous!" Marcella commented. Selina walked slowly to the man feeling pretty safe about the approach. Marcella followed Selina assuming she knows what she's doing.

"It's you, from my dream!" Selina said. Marcella wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"Hey, hey! That's a trap!" Luna yelled out. Marcella at her heels and looked back at Luna confirming with her. She ran after Selina and tried to stop her from going to the man.

"Guardian Moon! Wait, don't go to him!" Before she could make it to her, the roots of the trees burst out from the ground and quickly grabbed hold onto Marcella pulling right against the tree and wrapping her up, making her immobile. "Damn it! Luna, you got to get Selina out of it!" Marcella yelled to Luna. Selina grab hold of the man's hand and helped herself onto the horse. Luna dashed to Selina as roots burst out of the ground like landmines trying to stop the wolf. Luna manage to dodge a few but until her last step a root eventually grabbed hold of the wolf.

"Guardian Moon! Snap out of it! It's not real!" Luna tried her best to wake Selina up but it didn't work. "You're falling right into the enemies trap!"

"You really did fall into the trap. I will take your energy while you are dreaming." said the man in the green uniform. Selina wasn't sure what he was talking about. He took out his crystal ball and waved his hand over it. Before the ball took any effect, a green leaf attacked his hand making him drop his ball to the ground and then a vine wrapped it's self around Selina's waist and pulled her into a another man's arms, Guardian Earth. The illusion stop, Luna found herself tangled up with lose rope and the same with Marcella. Selina looked up to the man who saved her.

"Hey, you saved me!"

"I guess I did." he responded still holding onto Selina. "You should dream only when you're sleeping. Until then, good bye!" Guardian Earth let go of Selina and dashed out through a high window. Selina stood there in shock of what just happened. Marcella got herself untangled from the ropes and ran to Selina.

"Are you alright?" Marcella grew concern for her colleague.

"All that was an illusion? Not real?!" Selina just realized what had just happened and grew very unhappy. Phantasos picked up his crystal ball making the Guardians very nervous.

"I will let you dream one more time." He mentioned.

"Let's get out of here for now!" Luna growled out and turn for the run, the same with the two Guardians. Phantasos blew out another sandstorm of red dust but they manage to escape it. They made it to the room where all the people were kept, finding Hermione struggling to get up from the floor.

"I shouldn't have come all by myself." She said under her breathe.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" The group ran to Hermione helping her up.

"Ahh, you came here to help me, how nice!"

"I hope we can, but..." Marcella wasn't able to finish her sentence when they heard Phantasos right behind him. "Uh-oh!" Hermione saw the crystal ball and remembered.

"Everyone, that bloody ball is what absorbs the energy!" Hermione pointed it out.

"Really?" Marcella responded.

"All three of you need to work together!" Said Luna.

"Upon the Rule of Mercury, Lend me Your Speed!" Hermione transformed despite her energy level. All three stood their ground ready for a fight.

"Oh?" Phantasos wasn't expecting a third warrior.

"Aim for that crystal ball!" Hermione yelled out. "Quicksilver Haze, Surround!" She blew out a large amount of quicksilver creating a thick fog, making it very hard to see through.

"Oh? Where did they go?" Phantasos looked around to see if he can find one of them. Up above, he saw Marcella coming down to him with pumped fist.

"Iron Fist, Collide!" Marcella punched the crystal ball to the ground causing it to shatter and the impact exploded making Phantasos loose balance and injuring himself. Selina grabbed her discus and set it to fly.

"Silver Moon, Watch my Aim!" Selina released the weapon and watch it fly to her enemy.

"I can't move without my energy! Oh well." Phantasos just stood in defeat waiting for impact. When finally got hit, he turned into a pile of dust.

"Yes! We did it!" Selina jumped in the air with joy.

Jason hiding in the shadows, lost his orb of energy. Boy, is he mad! "DARN YOU, GUARDIAN WARRIORS! You will pay for this!"

For the duration of the day, the girls celebrate their victory by helping themselves to a cone of ice cream for each of them. "Listen! You were able to win because all of you worked together! Don't forget about what happened today." Luna said it proudly.

"Yes, I know!" Hermione responded getting tired of Luna gloating ever second. Marcella look over to Selina wondering what happened back at the castle.

"About that guy that you thought he was real, who was he?" Marcella had to ask.

"Beats me, why you ask?" Selina continue to lick her ice cream hoping to change the subject.

"I don't know, you seemed like you know him or something."

"Don't be ridiculous! The guy is an illusion, remember?" Selina tried to cover up whatever is out there already.

"Okay, if you say so." Marcella let it go, but had a hunch.

"Anyway, interested on a water gun race? I bet ya I can beat you in five seconds flat." Selina wanted to have fun that day and she will have it like it or not.

"Yeah right! I bet that I can do better in three!"

"I'll race you there!"

"You're on!" The two ran to the games tent and amazing not dropping their ice cream cones at the same time. As the great Cyndi Lauper use to say 'Girls just wanna have fun!'. :)


	23. Abandon Ship! Pt 1

**Vol. 06**

**Chapter 23**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

In the dark shadows, Jason watches a replay of Guardian Moon destroying his recent assistant, Phantasos, through his orb of energy. "Darn that detestable girl!" he said as he pump up his fists in anger. He then heard a small laughter in the air, giving him the spooks. Behind him, a water tornado form and disappeared leaving behind seaweeds and a woman of dark long wavy hair with ocean green eyes, wearing a water coloured sheer toga dress hardly covering anything and in bare feet. She wore a silver pendent, the Thetis symbol.

"I had no idea the great Argo: Jason was having such a hard time with a mortal girl."

"Thetis..." He didn't even turn to look at her.

"I'm so glad that you remember me, Argo: Jason, since after we had such a lovely time together oh so long ago." Thetis formed a seductive smile, and he can feel it.

"You serve directly under Lady Pandora. What brings you here?" He didn't want to deal with her, not now.

"You have not changed a bit. I adore you, but you always give me the cold shoulder" Thetis walked a little closer to him.

"I don't have time for your games. Get out of here!"

"Now, don't be so cross." Thetis made contact with his back and wrapped him around his body with her naked soft arms. She whispered in his ear. "I have developed a very efficient way to collect energy."

"What did you say?!" Jason turned to face her, she let go of him and backed up a bit.

"Did I finally have your attention now? I thought I have to seduce you to get you to look at me. Well, I call it Operation Titanic." Her eyes glowed in sea green revealing something unexpected.

In the shores of New York City, going around the Statue of Liberty, a huge cruise boat drifts through the waters under a blanket of stars. _"In the middle of the night on the ocean..." _a couple drinks wine while enjoying the view of the cruise. _"It is a world for just the two of you. On a night like this, you'll feel like you could talk about anything." _The cruise passes along under the Brooklyn Bridge._"Titanic Cruise for lovers. Finally, leaving on its maiden voyage tomorrow!" _Selina sat there on her couch watching the commercial through her flat-screen TV, she sighed out the window glaring at the night sky with admiration.

"It must be so nice to take a vacation, especially a cruise!"

The next day at the college, Selina and her friend, Ellie, were looking at the promotional poster of the cruise, reading, 'Through the shores of New York. Departure 6:00-11:00. Titanic Cruise. Passenger Capacity 700. Total Weight: 28, 717 ton.'

"Wouldn't you love to sail on a ship like this just for once in your like?" Selina asked.

"But they say it's booked for a month in advance already." Ellie mentioned, sounding very disappointed.

"Oh, that Titanic Cruise? It's nice, isn't it?" Manny walked over to the girls and picked up the poster. "A luxurious passenger ship with a maximum passenger capacity of 700. If you spend the night gazing at the scenery throughout the New York shores on a ship like this, any couple would fall in love. Don't you think so?" He imagine him and Selina having a wonderful time together on the cruise until she spoke.

"If I were with you, that would never happen. I'm sure of it." Selina wanted to make that clear.

"Selina, did you want to get on this ship? Oh, I wish I knew..." Manny looked guilty. Selina gave him her full complete attention.

"Manny, are you saying..."

"You had tickets?!" Ellie finished her sentence.

"Yes, but I gave the invitational tickets to the lady next door." Selina hung her head.

"Why did you just give them away?!" Selina must know.

"Well, we are college students after all. We have the responsibility to dedicate our time to our studies. We can't do anything delinquent like going out so late at night." Manny pointed out the time on the poster.

"You have a weird sense of ethics." Ellie gave him a dirty look and Selina sighing her dreams away like the wind.

"Come to think of it, I think the raffle going on in the shopping mall is giving these tickets away as prizes..." Before Manny could finish his sentence, Selina grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom with such speed only leaving behind a trail of dust. Ellie's and Manny's expressions were left blank. At the shopping mall, a huge sign reads, 'BIG SALE, One Chance For Every $65 Purchase. Raffle First Prize An Invitation For Two On The Titanic Cruise. New York Shopping District Association.' Selina spun the wheel like the game show 'Wheel of Fortune'.

"I'll win this time!" The wheel stopped at a red panel. "No! I lost again!" The lady at the booth gave her the prize.

"Here's your consolation prize of bath oils!" Selina took her tenth bottle of bath oils in a bag and walked out of the booth, placing her surrender.

"It's so unfair!" She complained.

"Selina!" Marcella called out as she walked to her in her college uniform carrying groceries.

"Oh, Marcy. Hey, listen...I tried ten whole times to win this prize!" Selina showed her a bag of her bottles and the booth.

"'Invitation For Two.' You actually want this stuff?"

"You're not interested, Marcy?"

"Of course not! We don't have time to waste on this kind of stuff!" Marcella crushed Selina and walked to the booth. "I'd like a turn, please." Marcella gave the woman $65.

"Go right ahead, dear!"

"What?!" Selina was confused. Marcella took out her rosary beads and claps her two hands together in a prayer.

"Oh God, please give me the will of receiving what's deserve." Marcella prayed out loud.

"She's got to be serious!" Selina was in disbelief. Marcella took the wheel and spun it with such force, it seem like the wheel can fly off from it's support. When it finally stopped, the arrow landed on a gold panel. The lady was shocked to see such results, especially from a church girl.

"Congratulations!" The lady sound off a horn. "You won the first prize! Tickets for the Titanic Cruise! And I think I'm converting." Marcella jumped in joy.

"Wow! I did it!"

"Marcy, you are such a hypocrite!" Selina complained.

Selina and Marcella met up with the other two, Hermione wondering what's with the excitement and Luna yawning her sleep on a park bench by a fountain. "Hey, Marcy, you said you weren't interested!" Said Selina in urgency.

"It doesn't mean I have to give the tickets to you." Marcella had somewhat of a point. Selina thought of an excuse.

"Then, why don't we go together? I bet it'll be nice and romantic."

"This is a cruise you're supposed to go on with your boyfriend!" Marcella also made another point but caught off guard.

"I know you don't have any!" Ouch!

"Shut up!"

"See? I'm right! You don't have anybody!"

"I'm not you, you know. I have one or two..."

"Stop it, both of you! You're boring me to death!" Luna yelled out. Hermione wasn't sure what's going on.

"What's going on?"

"Their usual comedy routine." Luna pulled a pun.

"Hermione, Marcy is being really mean to me!" Selina wined. Marcella saw Hermione and pushed Selina out of her way.

"Hermione, I'm glad you're here! Do you have a minute?" Marcella had a plan.

"What is it?" Hermione wasn't sure if she should go with Marcella or stay safe with Luna.

"Never mind, just hurry over here!" Marcella was in a rush. Hermione walked over to Marcella and expect an explanation. Instead, Marcella pushed Hermione to another direction away from Selina, probably going to a cafe.

"I know it! I just know she doesn't have any boyfriends! I'm not finished talking to you! Hey!" Selina yelled back at them in anger.

"I'm finished with you, FINISHED!" Marcella yelled back walking away with Hermione.

Like I said before, Marcella and Hermione were sitting at a cafe. Hermione seemed shocked almost spilling her tea. "What? You and me? Really?" Hermione gave Marcella a sympathetic look.

"Look! Here they are!" Marcella showed her the two tickets. Hermione felt somewhat bad.

"What about Selina? It seemed like she really wanted to go."

"C'mon! This romantic cruise is not for someone like her."

"But..."

"Observing different things will broaden your horizons. There's going to be very rich people on this cruise..."

"And your point?"

"You can heist out in the cruise getting as much a jewelry as you want! So, let's go!" Hermione gave Marcella a suspicious look.

"What's the real reason for this cruise and don't lie to me because I can tell." Marcella sighed.

"Fine, the real reason is that I'm looking for that wonderful somebody." Marcella felt embarrassed for saying it. Hermione almost laughed with her tea in her mouth.

"That is the funniest thing I ever heard! I find it hard to believe that someone is going to date a church girl."

"Hey! At least I'm trying to get a relationship."

"If your father approves? Or I should say the church."

"What church? My father is the one who allows himself flirting with every woman who steps into the church! So, I think I can have the freedom to date a guy!" Behind where Hermione was sitting was a wall structure just high enough to give them their privacy, but on the other side, Selina had her ears wide open to the wall and listen in to their conversation.

_I thought so. She doesn't have a boyfriend._

"Anyway, so why don't we go together! Please Hermione, I beg you!" Marcella was on her knees beside Hermione.

"Can you please get up?! It looks like you're proposing to me!" Hermione was getting the public eye. Marcella didn't move from her spot.

"I'm only going back to my spot unless you say yes!"

"Fine, I'll go! But just get up, please!"

"Okay." Marcella got up went back to her seat. "You ain't my type anyway!" Marcella said out loud in the cafe which everyone heard. Hermione buried her face in her hands trying to hide from what just happened. Selina was still tuning in.

_They're planning on leaving me out of all the fun! I am never giving up! _On the opposite side of the table from where Selina sits, Luna sat there on her sit drinking her coffee and watched Selina of being ridiculous.

_Oh, I wish she would be this productive in other areas._

It's evening time in New York, and everybody with a ticket to the cruise were lined up and ready to go. Slowly a thick line of people goes in the boat filling it up quickly. The people were excited. Marcella and Hermione were waiting patiently in the crowd to get in. Selina was hiding among the cargo with Luna by her side. "Okay, it's time to sneak in!" Luna looked at her in wonder.

"And may I ask how are we going to sneak in?"

"Don't be silly! This is exactly what I've got this for!" Selina pulled out her Silver Pocket Mirror and showed it to Luna. Luna's eyes were as wide as they can be.

"Don't do it, Selina! You're only supposed to use that for when we're in the job!" Luna was mad and frighten at the same time.

"Oh, don't be so uptight! Moon Mirage! Turn me into a camera woman!" After she transformed, she appeared to have a camera case with an ID indicating that she's part of the press. She took another ID and gave it to Luna. "Okay, Luna, here you go. You'll be the reporter."

"What do you expect me to do, ask questions?" Selina pulled out a pen and a memo pad and handed it to Luna.

"Yes, that's what reporters do the last time I checked." That was the end of the conversation. The two ran to the crowd and looked for another entrance. In the mean time, Marcella and Hermione manage to get in the boat without a fuss. Selina and Luna found another entrance to the boat and slipped in with ease. As the people went in, the two crew members watched on.

"Captain Jason, our young prey just keep on coming." Thetis commented while in her crew uniform.

"You're amazing, Thetis! Nobody will suspect this is actually a wrecked ship that is built out of your seawater powers." Jason was in a good mood.

"With my powers, this is easy to do."

"Well, I wish you all find love, you fools!"

"We are ready to leave port now!" Said another crew member.

"All right, cast off." Ordered Jason.

"Aye, Sir."

As the boat cruises along the shores of New York, every couple on the ship were compelled by the scenary of the city lights. Inside were a large dining area with tables with only two chairs each, and all drinking high-end wine. In the halls, Marcella and Hermione were trying to walk through wobbliness of the boat. Marcella was wearing a red cocktail dress with red pumps and Hermione wore a royal blue cocktail dress with a yellow frilled top just to cover the shoulders and black pumps. "This ship is too shaky! How come everyone looks so happy?" Hermione looked around and realized something.

"Hey, it seems like we're the only girls who came together."

"I know! Sure, they said it was a ship for lovers, but I never expected that everyone here would be a couple." Marcella look disappointed. Hermione laughed.

"It looks like we won't be finding any boyfriends." The two continue to walk. Selina and Luna just walked into the engine room. "Where are we?" Luna asked.

"I think it's the engine room."

"It can't be. Engine rooms are never this quiet."

"Then maybe it's stopped." Selina looked around and took a few pictures. Luna looked out the window to see the situation.

"Something is wrong. It's moving at full speed." Luna got curious.

"You worry so much. They probably have some new state-of-the-art engine. Never mind that. I wonder where Marcy and Hermione are?" Selina looked around the room with her camera to see if she can find something. All of a sudden a man walked into the room with a shock.

"What are you doing there?!" The two ladies were startle by his presence.


	24. Abandon Ship! Pt 2

**Vol. 06**

**Chapter 24**

The man stepped in and asked. "Are you a reporter? You are not allowed in these areas." The man was the captain of the ship.

_Oh, he's too handsome to be driving this ship._ Selina thought to herself almost she can't contain it. Luna felt eerie by the man's presence.

_What is this strange aura?_ Luna thought to herself in awareness.

"It's not safe here." the captain mentioned.

"Oh, we just got separated from the rest of our staff." Responded Luna as she walked up to the captain and stand beside him. The captain turned to face Luna.

"I see, that is a problem."

"You wouldn't mind if you can help us find them, would you?" Luna asked with such sweetness and playing around with her fingers as she looked into the captain's eyes. He felt quite uncomfortable.

"Certainly..." _Something about her bothers me._ He had no choice but to keep on playing along.

_Lucky Luna! She already found a gorgeous guy to fool around with!_ Selna kept that to herself.

At the front of the ship, Marcella and Hermione were enjoying the view and the cool breeze. "Oh, I just came up with a great idea!" Marcella blink on like a light bulb.

"What is it now?" Hermione didn't really want to here it.

"Since there are so many couples on this ship, there should be some that will break up!"

"So?"

"That's where we'll come in and catch those single guys! What do you think?"

"What do I think?! You're basically worst than me! You want to STEAL boyfriends? I should have stayed home and studied instead." Hermione dose not want to be apart of it.

The captain and Luna, who is holding onto his arm left the engine room with Selina behind them. "I would love to announce it over the ship's intercom, but I do not want to break the passengers' romantic mood." the captain reasoned.

"I totally understand." replied Luna. Selina just watched the two cuddle in discomfort.

_I think I'm going to be sick._

_What is this? I have a strange premonition._ _Why do I feel wary of this woman? _The captain felt paranoid.

_Why is he looking at her so intensely? I'm starting to worry._ Selina wanted to break the two up.

"Captain. It is almost time." Thetis saw Luna and had a deja vu moment and felt nervous about her. Luna felt the same way about Thetis.

"Alright. Please excuse me, I must go now." He said to Luna.

"That's okay. You know what I think we can actually find our way, thank you." Luna let go of the captain immediately and backed up. Selina went beside her.

"Ahh! You guys were just getting to know each other!" Selina joked. Luna was too serious to have a little fun.

"Selina, we need to investigate! This ship is full of a God's aura!" Luna report.

"Seriously?!" The two ship mates went into the captain's cabin and closed the door. The two looked through Thetis bubble like a crystal ball.

"At last." Sighed Jason.

"Yes, the energy generated by love has almost reached its peak. When it does, I shall collect the energy from all 700 passengers at once. So, what do you think of my plan?" Thetis stare upon him.

"I'll congratulate you when you have succeeded." Jason didn't bother to look at her.

"I'm 99% sure this will be a success. Once I succeed, I hope you will notice me a little more."

"I will think about it." Jason reply.

"By the way, what were you doing with that woman?" Thetis grew curious.

"She was a lost passenger and needed my help to get her back to the rest of the people. Why you ask?"

"I swear I saw the woman somewhere but can't pin point exactly from where." Thetis tried to remember but no luck. Selina and Luna were looking through the of the captain's cabin trying to see what they're doing.

"What are they talking about?" Selina asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I've seen that woman before and she is not human."

"Too bad for you. You guys could have been a great couple." Selina joked again. Luna put a glum face.

"I can't believe you, Selina!" When the two turn back to the window, the two ship mates were gone.

"They're gone!" Selina grew worried.

"They're probably really going to do something now!" Luna agreed to worry.

Back at the dining area, Marcella and Hermione were enjoying their dinner. Marcella shoved too big to chew pieces of steak in her mouth and chuck down a big drink. People were watching. Hermione was embarrassed by the way she was eating, she tried to make herself invisible. "Shouldn't you eat a little more quietly?" Whispered Hermione hoping to eat in peace.

"Nonsense! If I can't find a boyfriend, I'm going to eat all I want! I'm going to eat everything in sight!" She said this while shoving numerous of pieces of steak in her mouth. The intercom went on.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE GATHER IN THE RECEPTION HALL. WE WILL BE PUTTING ON A SPECIAL SHOW FOR YOU." Marcella stopped eating.

"Maybe we should go!"

"Of course! It'll probably be better than staying here watching you devour half the ship." Hermione got up quick in relief. Selina and Luna were outside.

"It said the reception hall!" Selina repeated the message.

"That must be the showdown." Luna mentioned.

"Yeah." Selina agreed. The two ran for the reception hall. All the passengers were all waiting for the show at the reception hall. The curtains went up revealing Thetis in a sea blue cocktail dress white pumps and long white gloves. Jason wearing his captain uniform beside Thetis.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" Thetis greeted. Two crew members locked the doors from the outside and stand guard. Selina and Luna ran down as fast as they could. "We will show you the most romantic show you have ever seen!" Thetis crossed her arms in front of her, her eyes glowed. In a flash, she transformed into her true form. She wore a sleeveless blue body suit from her neck to her toes made out of fish scales, she wore long gloves of teal that seem to be made out of seaweed and fins came out of her upper arms. She wore a tiara with her symbol embed into and a green scar going across her left eye. She triggered the disco ball which turned into a bubble and spun spreading its light to the passengers. "Wow, this is something!" a woman commented. "This is a pretty elaborate show!" A man also commented. Marcella and Hermione stood there and watched.

"Marcy..." Hermione whispered

"That's definitely one of the enemy." Marcella relied. Selina and Luna ran not knowing where they were going.

"I don't know where the reception hall is!" Selina complained. In the meantime, Thetis continue to take energy from the people.

"You shall keep dreaming even after you go to the Underworld!" Eventually the group of people dropped to the ground as their energy gets sucked out of them. Jason turned to his normal self looking very proud as he noticed to girls were left standing.

"Bugger! It's Jason..." Hermione whispered to Marcella. Thetis was confused from the outcome.

"You two!"

"A terrible miscalculation, Thetis. You only stole the energy of love. Your trick does not work on these girls who are not in love." Jason explained.

"You two, why didn't you come here with boys?" Thetis had to ask, embarrassing the two girls.

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" Marcella replied as Hermione agreed.

"Pesky girls. Get rid of them!" Thetis ordered. The crew members turned into humanoid blobs frightening the two. Marcella grabbed a folded chair and cut through one of the monsters in half.

"How about that!" Marcella thought she got it but from the one it became two. "Damn it! It'll be endless at this rate." Marcella stood her ground using the chair as a shield. Hermione backed up from the monsters and met Marcella's back. They are now back to back.

"We can't transform now because they'll find out who we are." Whispered Hermione.

"We're in trouble." The two were surrounded by the monsters not knowing what to do.

"They are only delaying the inevitable." Said Jason as he watched.

"Argo: Jason, I miscalculated slightly, but I've collected a large amount of energy. I believe Lady Pandora will be pleased." Thetis mentioned.

"That's true." Jason agreed. Selina and Luna were still running to get to the reception hall.

"There it is, Selina!" Luna alerted.

"I know!" Selina yelled back. "Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend Me Your Light!" Selina transformed along with Luna. Jason opened the portal to their hideout as Thetis was all over the man but got interrupted. "Stop right there!" The two enemies looked up and the two girls looked up in shock.

"Bloody Hell! Guardian Moon! How the Hell did she get here?!" Hermione was in shock! Selina stood on the ledge of a big window being reflected by the light of the Moon.

"I'm the warrior of the Hunt and Moon! Guardian Moon!" Selina called out.

"Impertinent girl!" Thetis yelled out.

"How dare you only steal energy from lovers?! What about those poor girls who don't have boyfriends?!" Selina pointed them out, now that's exposure. Marcella wanted to kill her. "Under the name of Diana, I will defeat you!"

"Finally, you show yourself, Guardian Moon! I am your opponent!" Thetis leaped in such height and stretched out her arms and grabbed Selina by the neck and through the window, making themselves break through. Selina punched Thetis making her release her grip and landed at the very front of the boat. Selina almost didn't make a safe landing and stood her ground. Thetis raise her arms to the sky and created two giant sea tornadoes.

"Your kidding me!" Selina felt intimidated. Luna stood behind her.

"Be careful, Guardian Moon! Thetis is the Goddess of the sea, she can control seawater!" Luna informed her.

"Take this!" Thetis threw in a tornado aimed at Selina. She jumped away from it, and the tornado hit the floor causing it to create a hole on the ground. Jason stood by and watched the show.

"Good, Thetis!"

"Iron Fist, Collide!" The immense power was strong enough to turn the monsters into vapor. Marcella and Hermione transformed and ready to help out.

"Let's hurry, Guardian Mars!" Hermione pointed it out. Marcella was furious.

"Yeah! I have to pay her back a hundred times for humiliating us!" Meanwhile Selina was still manage to dodge all of Thetis' attacks but grew weak from jumping around.

"DIE!" Thetis was ready to bring in a tsunami wave hoping to wiped out the Guardian.

"Quicksilver Haze, Surround!" A fog of gray obstructed the Goddess' view of Selina.

"NO! I can't see a thing!" Thetis tried to wipe away the quicksilver off her skin until another attack came.

"Iron Fist, Collide!" Marcella came down with a powerful punch knocking out the Goddess from her stand, and made her weak.

"Do it now, Guardian Moon!" Hermione gave Selina the heads up. Selina stood up and took out her discus.

"Okay! Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" Selina threw her discus to Thetis, Thetis didn't see the disk until it hit her, literally! From the impact, she disintegrated into vapor and the waves have stopped and the water has calm. Jason jumped to their view and face them.

"I underestimated you because you were just girls, but you seem to have become more powerful than before."

"Jason, prepare yourself!" Selina threaten

"We're up to our limit with you!" Marcella the same.

"Both of you, don't let your guard down!" Hermione mentioned. Jason held a shadow ball.

"You cannot beat me! This will be the end of you!" He then disappeared.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Selina asked.

"Did he run away?" Marcella concluded.

"Most likely!" Hermione agreed.

In he arrived within the shadows, Lady Pandora stood there and waited for his arrival. "Lady Pandora..." Jason was surprise by her presence and speechless.

"You used my precious Goddess, Thetis, without my permission and allowed her to die in the waters."

"No, it's a misunderstanding! This was all Thetis' idea to begin with." Jason tried to reason with Pandora.

"I will listen to your excuses at our household. But depending on the situation, I will see to it that you pay for this." Pandora vanished.

"Yes, my Lady." _Damn you, Guardians, just you remember this! _

The ship eroded into a shipwreck floating in the middle of the waters. The people were starting to regain their conscious back and saw where they were. Police boats were coming to pick up the passengers. The four heroes stood at the top and watched the people leave. "the romantic cruise is all ruined!" Selina mentioned.

"I'm not giving up! If I have another chance, I'm definitely coming with a boyfriend!" Marcella vowed.

"Who needs them when you can enjoy all the fun with your friends!" Selina mentioned.

"You're one lonely person." Marcella started it.

"What did you say?!"

"Geez, those two never quit, do they?" Said Luna.

"I'm going to arrange a meeting with company and see how's business." Hermione started working with her smartphone trying to ignore whatever is happen with the others. Luna Stood in the middle feeling hopeless and sigh.

"Oh, dear."


	25. Flight To the Finish! Pt 1

**Vol. 07**

**Chapter 25**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

In the dark cave, Lady Pandora sits upon her throne looking very impatient as Argo: Jason stands before her. "Jason, you collected a great amount of energy from these mortals. However, you also had a great many failures. Furthermore, Guardian Moon, Guardian Mercury and Guardian Mars have appeared. But in spite of the appearance of this opposition, you have yet to destroy them."

"But Lady Pandora..." Jason wanted to explain something.

"I DO NOT want to hear your excuses! You will defeat the three Guardian warriors standing in our way. If you cannot destroy them, you will be sentenced to 'Eternal Sleep'." The demons around were watching the fiasco unfolding and were shock when she mentioned the punishment. "Jason, I hope you already know that once you are sentenced to 'Eternal Sleep', you will fall to the bottom of evil darkness, never to return!" Jason stood there and lost himself in thoughts.

Selina watch the night sky from her open window in her room, enjoying the cool air that surrounds her face. Luna sat on a chair reading through a variety of books, looking for answers as she continue to do her research. "Too bad you can't see much with these city lights, The only star constellation I can see is The Big Dipper." Selina squinted her eyes maybe she can see more, but no luck.

"It's called Light Pollution. If you want to see stars, you need get out of the city and camp in the country. There you'll see countless of stars." Luna explained as she continue reading through her books. Selina went on daydreaming about the man in green royal uniform in her dreams and why he's always in her head when she sleeps.

"I wonder...if Guardian Earth has anything to do with him, hmmm..."

"What are you thinking? Planning you next disastrous vacation?" Luna teased.

"No, and it wasn't my fault that we ended up stranded in a wrecked ship that our enemy decided to plan on."

"I suppose your right. But still, trouble seems to follow you where you go."

"Geez, Luna, nothing but negativity from that mouth of yours."

"I'm just being honest."

"Too honest!" A evil laugh was heard in the air, Selina looked out to see if anybody was there. Luna was curious what she was doing.

"Selina, what's the matter?" Luna got up and went to the window with Selina.

"I thought I heard someone laughing." The night sky turned out to have strange clouds rotating in the centre. "What's that?!" Selina pointed out the sky. Luna grew serious. The clouds became a image of Jason.

"I am Jason. Listen closely, Guardian warriors!" He definitely got their attention. "JFK Airport at 1 AM tomorrow. Come to terminal 6. But if you do not..." Jason burst the city into flames.

"How dare he?!" Luna exclaimed. Jason snapped his fingers and shut out the flames.

"That was just an illusion! But if you do not show up, I will burn New York to the ground!" Jason's image disappeared and Selina was left speechless.

All four ladies showed up at the St. Mark church to have a talk of what just happened. "I know Jason will burn New York just like he warned us! What shall we do now?" Selina panicked.

"We should go! When evil challenges us, we have to accept!" Marcella said wisely.

"You're just to preachy, we would just be walking into a trap." Hermione explained. Selina stood there in thoughts.

"Even if that's true, we should still go!" Marcella said back.

"What do you think, Selina?" Luna asked.

"We should fight against evil, right?" Marcella was trying to make Selina lean towards her train of thought.

"We should think about it carefully, right, Selina?" Hermione did the same for her sake.

"Oh, I really don't want to go, because it's just too crazy!" Selina replied. The team got dumb-struck so unexpectedly.

The next morning, Luna was watching the local morning news. _"As for the mysterious image that suddenly appeared in the night sky last night, the NYPD believe it to be a vicious prank intended to scare the public by displaying strange images in the sky. However, the threat to burn New York City to the ground cannot be ignored, and plans are being made to assign police officers to the vicinity of JFK Airport tomorrow night." _At the college in Selina's classroom, every member of her class were talking about going to the airport to see what's going on. _Well, this is a problem. If everyone goes there, they'll get caught in the crossfire. Hmmm...Maybe we shouldn't go after all, Luna would kill me if I say that! _Selina was having a tennis match with her mind, trying to convince herself to go to the airport.

"Hey, Selina, what do you think?" Ellie called out.

"It's got to be a practical joke." Selina answered back.

"It is not! That was an alien! It was an alien warning us corrupt humans on this Earth!" Manny but in, as usual.

"Oh, Manny! You've been reading too many third-rated science fiction comics! But either way it sounds fun! Let's all get together tonight and go to JFK!" Ellie planned it out pretty quick. Selina jumped.

"Wait, everyone..."

"No, you will not! College students are not allowed to go out so late at night!" announced Mrs. Lenz, who overheard their conversation.

"That's right! Mrs. Lenz is exactly right! You shouldn't go!" Selina agreed.

"And why not?" Ellie asked.

"Because it's dangerous." Selina tried to be discreet.

"Why is it dangerous?" Ellie again. Selina wished she didn't ask anymore questions.

"Well..."

"Selina, you know something, don't you?" Manny got suspicious. Selina got to her limit.

"Look! I don't know anything! Anyway, if you have time to go out at night for fun, I think you should be at home studying!" Mrs. Lenz walked up to Selina.

"Ms. Chase! You're suddenly sounding serious..." the teacher felt her forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever. Do you have any problems you want to talk about? If you want I'm here to listen." Nobody took her seriously.

"Oh, you think it's weird for me to say something serious?! That's mean!" Selina's day was a mess. After classes, she went to the Arcade Cafe and told Wilbur everything that happened. He too laughed. "See? Isn't it horrible?" Selina wasn't sure if he was laughing at the story or at her.

"But I totally agree with your teacher. Part of your charm is how you don't say normal, serious things. If anything, I like girls with unique personalities." Wilbur is being Wilbur.

"Careful, you're flirting with me again!" Selina warned him, she got up and ready for her leave. She said her goodbyes to Wilbur and left the cafe. She walked home in a rush and of course not watching where she was going. "Men! Always trying to get their way!" Before Selina realized there was a person in her way, she quickly rammed into the guy and both fell on the ground, hard.

"Oh man! That hurt!" the man exclaimed.

"Ouch! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Selina quickly recovered and attend to the man, but then the both realized who they were.

"AGAIN?!" Both said it simultaneously.

"You bumped into me with that hard head of yours again! Did you headbutt me on purpose?" Eddie was looking for a fight.

"It's your fault for not paying attention to where you're walking."

"Oh, yeah? You're not so cute. Can't you talk more properly like a normal girl? Oh wait, you can't, you're a tomboy!"

"Really? Is that all you can do? Because I can do better!"

"Fine. Any guy who would date you are losers!"

"Well, he'll be much more charming than you'll ever be!"

"Birds of a feather flock together. Every Jack has his Jill. Garbage goes in the garbage bin! A loser for a tomboy? Now that I never heard of."

"How are you so mean? I can't do anything about you calling me names, but this is way to far! HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP! THIS MAN IS HURTING ME!" The public around them were alerted, they all looked at Eddie with intimidating eyes.

"Hey, stop that..." Eddie got a little scared. "I'm sorry. I have some urgent business to take care of. Well, bye!" Eddie ran to the opposite direction and disappeared in the crowd. Selina stopped her damsel in distress cry and went back to her normal self.

"Serves him right!"

Night time came, and the JFK was filled with security in and out. Jason stood on the top of the tower and watched the guards do their job. "I have no business with you people, so you can sleep for awhile!" Jason created a mist and made everyone go to sleep in the airport. "Come on, Guardians!" Jason was pumped. At the subway station, 145 St, the girls arrived.

"Selina, you're suppose to be athletic, why are you so slow?!" Marcella picked on Selina again.

"You're acting all bossy again!"

"Now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves!" Hermione stopped the two. They made it to the platform.

"Oh,no. Looks like it's not running anymore after all." Selina saw the subway train sitting there.

"I guess we have to take a taxi." Marcella suggested. But the train doors opened.

"What the?!" Selina got startle.

"What's going on?" Luna wasn't sure about anything right now.

"Looks like the enemy is inviting us in. Just what I like to see!" Marcella walked into the train, but the other three were trying to stop her from going in. In the end, they all ended up in the train. The door shut closed and the train started to move. From where they left, it was a long way before they can get to the airport. It would probably take them an hour or so to get to Howard Beach. The girls sat there, twiddling their thumbs as they wait for their stop.

"I feel like we're walking further and further into the enemy's trap." Luna mentioned as she starts to get anxious of the situation. When they finally arrived at the airport, they hide into a corner to be avoid of being seen by cops.

"Wow, there are so many police officers." Selina commented.

"It seems like nothing has happened yet." Marcella observed.

"We should stay alert." Hermione pointed out. Marcella had her paranoia tingled, she turned and saw two cops behind Selina and Hermione.

"Behind you!" The two turn and couldn't believe what they were seeing. The two cops took out their batons and gave them a swing at the girls.

"This can't be right!" Hermione mentioned. Marcella kicked one of the cops arm making him drop the baton and Luna did a high kick on the other on his head but result of the impact where odd. The cop's head burst into dirt, making a mess on Luna's shoe.

"They're not real! They're made out of dirt! Lets play dirty shall we girls?" Luna was relived.

"I guess this is the only time when we can beat up cops." Selina joked.

"It seems that way, but there's to many of them to take on. We need to run. This way! Hurry!" Marcella took the lead and the rest followed.

"I hate this! I can't believe I'm being chased by New York's finest! Hey! Wait up!" Selina of course complained.


	26. Flight To the Finish! Pt 2

**Vol. 07**

**Chapter 26**

The four warriors ended up running into a runway as the fake cops chased them on. Hermione stopped and turned to face the imposters. "I'm getting tired of this game! Alright! Upon the Rule of Mercury, Lend Me Your Speed!" Hermione transformed. Marcella thought the same.

"Okay, me too then! Upon the Rule of Mars, Lend Me Your Rage!" Marcella transformed. Luna also wolfed out. Selina noticed their transformations, and stopped running, she tried to catch her breathe first.

"Fine. I'll be the last one! Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend Me Your Light!" Finally they've all transformed. Hermione started to think quickly, and then she snapped her fingers (light bulb)!

"If they're made out of earth, then why don't we give them a quake!"

"I think that's where I come in! Hold on to something! Iron Fist, Collide!" Marcella punched the ground causing it to shake. The cops began to crumble to ground leaving a heap of dirt in the middle of the runway. "Yes! I did it!" Marcella went happy-happy!

"That's some quick thinking, Mercury!" Luna commented.

"Great job, Mars!" Selina cheered on.

"You could say that." Marcella showed off a little and dust the dirt off her shoulders. They were interrupted by a nasty laugh, the warriors looked around and found Jason up on the tower.

"Guardian Moon, Guardian Mercury and Guardian Mars! I saw who you are!"

"Oh crap! He saw us!" Selina exclaimed.

"The life of a flower is short and full of suffering. Today will be the end of your lives as well!"

"They say beauty and good fortune seldom go hand in hand. But I guess, we're going to die young because we're so beautiful." Selina said it with a wonderful smack of sarcasm.

"Just tell us which one of you're gonna kill first." Marcella joined in.

"Well, I think you should start with the dog." Selina pointed Luna out.

"Oh, poor me!" Luna gave them a scary glare.

"Of course, try to keep it clean, we want to look good in our funerals." Selina was enjoying herself.

"Ha-Ha! You two are so funny! You guys get dirty even by walking down the street! Give me a break!" Hermione found this ridiculous.

"That's enough already! This is not the time to be goofing off!" Luna got to her limit.

"Sorry, Luna." Selina apologized in behalf of the group.

"We have a mission! We can't die now!" Luna stood her ground ready to fight.

"Poor little lambs, you are all going to the Underworld." Jason closed his eyes and started to concentrate on his powers. To the girls left a jumbo jet was coming to their way.

"Holy shit! We're going to get run over!" Selina yelled out.

"Run!" Luna ran ahead of them, and the girls followed. As they were running, another jet was coming over from a different direction.

"Oh! There's another one over here! I can't believe this! We got to do something!" Selina panicked. The girls were stuck onto one spot.

"I need to use my Iron Fist." Marcella demanded.

"You can't! Do you have any idea how much a jet airplane costs?! All your lifetime pays put together couldn't pay for one jet!" Luna freaked out.

"Are you moon dazed?! Are lives are at stake and you're worried about the cost of these things!" Selina couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Luna I don't think that matters right now!" Marcella supported Selina.

"Then we have only one solution!" Hermione mentioned.

"And what's that, brainiac?" Selina was losing it.

"RUN!" Hermione ran in front of them and the rest followed along.

"C'MON!" The two Guardians cried out.

"No way! Getting run over by a car is one thing, but I'd be too embarrassed to say I was run over by an airplane!" As Selina continues to run, up ahead she saw the water. "There's no more runway!"

"This is bad!" Luna growled, couldn't think of anything to do. The jet came closer to them very quickly. Jason stood at the top of the tower laughing his head off.

"This is it!" But he got disturbed by a cut on the cheek by a razor leaf that landed by his foot, this disturbed his concentration of controlling the two jets.

"The jet stopped!" Said Luna.

"Are you having fun bullying these helpless ladies?" a voice came in.

"You appear again, Guardian Earth. I'll send you to the Underworld along with the other Guardians!" Jason turned to face the Guardian.

"A villain who toys with innocent people. You won't get away with it." Guardian Earth doing his usual quotes. The other three Guardians looked up to see what was happening.

"Look, it's Guardian Earth!" Marcella shouted. The two men stood their ground and had their eyes onto each other. Jason held out his hands and released a burst of energy aimed at Guardian Earth.

"DIE!" Jason yelled out with anger. Guardian Earth leaped into the air missing the impact of the blast. Jason also leaped into the air having equal battlefields among the two. Jason charge at the Guardian in attack, Guardian Earth defended himself. The ladies watched the two men beat each other up. Guardian Earth landed back to the ground safely, Jason went after him, but the Guardian hid under his green cape and stayed in one spot. Jason used his energy again this time hitting right on target. The ladies were shock of how easily Jason ended the fight on his advantage. Jason walked to the damaged cape and picked it up and showed it to the other Guardians. "Well, that's one Guardian down, three more to go!" He threw the cape into the water and the ladies watched it drift away.

"Where's Guardian Earth?" Marcella asked in worry.

"I don't know what happened to him?" Selina was in a state of shock. Jason laugh at the Guardians.

"Your trusty Guardian Earth is dead! Cry and wail all you want, it won't bring him back! Can you do nothing without the help of a man?! Women are such foolish creatures in the end!" He continues to laugh.

"Only old men think men are better than women these days!" Marcella pointed it out.

"That's right! Scorning women is positively medieval!" Hermione added.

"Down with sexual discrimination!" Selina finishing off. The three came together hold hands.

"We must fight against our enemies, in the name of Olympus!" Now that's a team cheer. Jason stood there not caring for what they said.

"Foolish girls! Behold my powers!" He used energy and began to control the planes again. The planes were coming even faster than before. The Guardians looked from left to right not knowing what to do.

"Not again!" Selina complained.

"This way!" Marcella ran in one direction ahead of the rest and they all followed along. Luna ran beside them.

"Don't let the jets distract you! Our opponent is not the jet, but the guy manipulating them, JASON!" Luna is doing a good job as their guide. Hermione stopped running and the others did the same.

"Unfortunately, Luna is right!" Hermione came to terms never wanting to agree with Luna.

"We have to work together!" Marcella added.

"And defeat that jerk!" Selina had the last word.

"Since you understand that, you can keep running as the decoy." Marcella pointed at Selina.

"WHAT?! Why me?!" Selina loves to complain, it gives me a headache just typing them all the time.

"Quicksilver Haze, Surround!" Hermione blew out a huge amount of mercury, covering the runway in thick fog. Selina continue to run from the jets and complaining at the same time.

"Oh, no! This isn't fair, you two!" Jason realized their was only one of them running around, he tried to look through the fog.

"Where are the other two?"

"I'm here!" called Hermione from behind.

"I'll take care of you in the same way!" He turned around and faced her, he moved the jet to her direction and fast. Hermione began to run past Jason away from the jet. Marcella sneaked in behind him whispering out her attack.

"Iron Fist, Collide!" She punched the ground and created a semi-explosion weakening the man to his knees, the mercury started to take effect. Marcella ran away from Jason.

"It's useless to run! Give up and die already!" He then noticed the two jets where coming to his direction, he was right in the middle. "What is this?!" He started to run from the planes. "Why are they coming towards me?!" He tried to control them but he had no energy left due to mercury poisoning and the injuries from the explosion. His way was blocked by the three Guardians, he finally got nervous.

"Hi there! FYI, we're not just women with emotions, but we can be also a little bitchy!" Said Selina.

"Why?! Why are my thoughts in chaos?!" Jason panicked.

"Because that's all you can think about, chaos!" Marcella answered his question.

"You fell into your own trap! Who's the fool now?!" Hermione laughed.

"This may sound cheesy, but I'll say it anyway. Your countless evil deeds need to be stopped! In the name of Olympus, we will defeat you!" Selina grabbed her discus and charge it up. "Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" She through the discus at Jason and watched it fly. Jason managed to dodged it with the little strength he has left and gloated.

"You know that toy of yours won't kill me!" Jason yelled out.

"Yeah, I know, but those will." Selina pointed at the two jets that were inches away from crushing the man. Jason turned and know he's in big doo-doo. As they came closer he yelled out in fear as he stood there helplessly. Man, it was not a pretty sight at all.

Back in the dark cool cave, Lady Pandora sits upon her throne enjoying her peace. Until a disturbance barged in. Jason appeared not looking too good with all his injuries that he achieved from battle in front of the lady herself. I guess he managed to survive the planes, too bad. "Lady Pandora..." he pleated.

"So, you think women are worthless creatures. Don't you dare underestimate women! If I were you, I would be careful what you say, don't forget that more than half of the Gods are women including ME!" Pandora was not in a good mood, believe me it's not worth imagining it. Jason remembered what he said before. "Fool! So, you have the shame to come crawling back!"

"Lady Pandora, I have discovered the identity of the Guardian warriors." He begged for dear life.

"Excuses are UNBECOMING! In the BOX you go! Sweet dreams, Jason, it's been a pleasure to be working with you." Pandora opened her box facing to Jason, black demonic shadow arms came out of it and grabbed the man and dragging him into the box.

"Lady Pandora, WAIT..." Jason screamed out his last breathe as he gets sucked into the box. The box closed itself and locked up.

"At least I can use up his energy for my box, he wasn't useless after all!" Pandora smiled. "You will be the next strategic commander!" She called out a man hidden in the shadows and replied.

"Jason was a fool. Leave matters to me." he laughed away.

Back at the airport, the Guardians looked out in the waters in grief of Guardian Earth. "Guardian Earth disappeared for sure this time." Selina broke the silent feeling bad at the same time since he won't come back.

"It's no use just staring out there. It's sad, but we should get going." Luna mentioned.

"I have this funny feeling that he is still out there." Said Selina

"Thank you for worrying about me!" the voice came from behind them. The three turned and saw Guardian Earth in tip-top shape.

"Of course your alive, you used one of your disappearance acts. And who said I was worried?" Selina grew happy but didn't want to show it.

"It's not easy to kill a Guardian." He replied.

"Why do you always come to our rescue?" Hermione asked.

"I know! What's with the heroic scenes?" Selina butt in.

"Who in the world are you?" Marcella got curious.

"I cannot reveal my identity yet. You three Guardians should continue to value your friendship! In the meantime, good bye!" Guardian Earth disappeared in his cape once again. The Guardians went back to their homes without any worries left on their minds. For now.


	27. Match Point Pt 1

**Vol. 07**

**Chapter 27**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

In the dark, cool cave, Lady Pandora sits upon her throne listening what her new commander has to say. "Jason randomly stole energy from anybody. If you ask me, that is a ridiculous way to take care of business." said the commander.

"Really? Then Paris, how would you do it?" Pandora seems intrigued.

"I will not go after big groups of people like Jason did. I will show you that I can get enough energy from one individual." Paris explained.

"Is that so?"

"All mortals are controlled by the movement of the stars. An every one of them has their own fate. The same is true of their energy. Each mortal has a moment in their life when their energy level peaks. In short, I will read the movement of the stars and go after the mortals when their energy level has peaked." Paris had semi-long slightly curly chestnut hair with dark blue eyes. He wore a navy blue tunic with leather arm cuffs on each wrist, and dark pants in military boots. A woman's giggle was in the air.

"You seem very confident." the voice spoke. Paris turned to that direction and saw the woman in a sitting position in the air. She had long dark blond wavy hair tied up loosely in a ponytail with emerald eyes. She wore a long red tunic up to her thighs acting like a skirt, she had matching leather gloves. She wore a giant buckle belt that divides the tunic on the waistline. She had brown leather stockings that go up to her mid-thigh and dark knee-high heeled military boots. She had a stupid grin going across her face.

"Admete, why are you here?" Paris asked.

"Overconfidence can be your downfall." She replied. Paris turned away in annoyance.

"Go away!" Paris said it lowly. Admete took it as an insult. "As I was saying, I will infiltrate the mortal world and take advantage of their weaknesses. I do not need advice from you!"

"I can picture you throwing yourself into that box at Lady Pandora's mercy." Admete commented. Paris gave her a dirty look. "Ooh, how scary." She disappeared in a mist of pedals.

"Paris, I leave this in your hands." Lady Pandora ended the conversation.

At the front of the college, a girl was walking down the sidewalk with her tennis gear bag. "There she is!" Behind her, a swarm of reporters ran after her. "Alannah, how are you doing?" one reporter asked, "Do you think you can win the next tournament?" another asked.

"I...I don't know." Alannah ran away from the press as fast as she could and the press followed on in a tight group. "Everyone in the city is cheering for you. Please say something!" Quite stubborn they are.

"Sorry, but I have to practice." Alannah went inside the college's court and locked the fence to keep the reporters away. Out in the country in New York, the woods were dark and within those woods is a colonial mansion that has been worn down, Paris stands right under a opened ceiling, and looked up in the stars.

"The stars know everything. O stars, grant me your mysterious powers." The stars shot down a ray of light, in front of Paris, showing an image. "The proud Sagittarius, Chiron, is about to fire his arrow at the centre of the Milky Way. The target that he chooses...Alannah Safina, I will take your energy."

Alannah stood on one side of the court ready to take on her opponent's serve. "Safina go for it!" "Safina!" The crowd surrounding the court fence cheered her on. Her opponent did her serve, Alannah ran to her right on hit the ball easily with her front hand. The ball sped back to the other side at the court in a blink of an eye, hitting in her zone.

"Yes, she did it! Alannah, you're the best, sis!" Cheered out Ellie. Alannah waved back to Ellie and smiled.

"I never knew." Selina was beside Ellie watching Alannah. Selina got the opportunity to wear her summer clothes, a loose white tank top, a boyfriend shirt unbutton with black shorts and a pair of white converse.

"Knew what?" Ellie didn't know what she's talking about.

"That you and Alannah were sisters."

"Well..."

"I will have to punish you if you keep secrets from your friend." Selina was joking of course, I think.

"Don't be stupid, Selina!" Ellie used the word.

"Stupid! That's mean, Ellie! You didn't have to go that far!"

"I'm an only child. Besides, we have different last names."

"That's true. But didn't you just call Alannah your sister?" Selina now feels stupid.

"Well, Alannah's mother has been a good customer at our store for a long time. So, we've been playing together since we were little." Ellie explained. The crowd went crazy when Alannah did her serve. "She's only a year older than me, but she's been like a big sister to me." Ellie watches her friend in court while explaining to Selina.

"Oh, so that's why." Selina felt enlightened. In the distance, a sound of a Ferrari engine ripped through the air. A red Ferrari stopped instantly, and parked spot on beside the college. A man stepped out of the car and walked to the courts. "Damn, he's gorgeous!" "Oh my God, you're right!" "I heard that he's a successful businessman." "Do you know him?" "He's supposed to be the president of a company that was established around here recently." The two girls heard the insane gossip from the other students, they looked ahead and saw the man wearing a linen white shirt and a navy blue blazer on top with matching pants. This man is Paris.

"He's handsome, too bad he is nothing but money." Selina commented. Ellie was amazed.

"Wow! I think I just had a moment!" Said Ellie out of the blue. Paris watched the tennis match intensely, all of a sudden he leaped over the fence and into the court he landed. "Please don't enter the court without permission!" yelled out the opponent. Paris turned to Alannah.

"Use your weight more when you hit the ball!" He shouted to her.

"What?!" Alannah felt a little intimidated. Selina and Ellie watch the drama unfold. Paris walked up to the opponent.

"Your racket, please." He asked gently. The girl blushed and handed it over. "Here..." Paris positioned himself on the court. "Okay, try now!" Alannah did her serve, the ball came with the speed of light but Paris managed to hit the ball with a large amount of strength, making the ball flat against the racket. At the release, the ball went in different directions and finally smacking the racket off Alannah's hands. The crowd went awry.

"Alannah!" Ellie cried out feeling helpless on the other side of the fence. Alannah went on her knees holding onto her wrist.

"A fly could land on a serve like that." Paris walked over to her.

"Who are you?" Alannah demanded.

"Troy Parisi, just an eccentric guy you can say." Paris, oops, excuse me, Troy bend down to pick up Alannah's racket.

"I'm sorry if I seemed imposing." Alannah apologized as she got up. When Troy touched the racket, he posses the item.

_My loyal monster, possess this racket, bring Alannah Safina's energy to it's peak level and steal it! _He chanted in his thoughts. He picked up the racket, "Just think of putting your weight behind the ball." He handed her back the racket.

"Yes, Sir." She responded. As soon as she has a full grip on her racket, her mind went blank, her eyes appeared to have no life.

"Someone come and receive her serve!" Troy yelled out. A young man ran into the court with excitement. "ME! I'll do it!" The other guys in line complained, "When did he get in there?!" The young man turned around and teased the others. "First come, first serve!" he stuck out his tongue. "Ms. Safina, I'm ready any time you are!" Alannah set her serve with immense power, the ball quickly turned into a fireball and sped right through the man's racket and crater the ground when landed, the ball disintegrated. The man fell on his back due to the force of the impact.

"Wow! That's amazing! Did you see that?" Selina was shocked of what just happened. Ellie just stared on. Alannah got out of a trance and saw what she achieved.

"Thank you so much..." As she turned to Troy, he wasn't there, nowhere near the court. He

appeared at the top of the college roof, watching the event.

_The more you use that racket, the more your energy will grow._ Alannah continue to swing some nasty balls to her opponents, knocking them down like flies. Eventually, the tennis players were terrified of her. She giggled to herself.

"This feels pretty good." She said for her own amusement.

"She's owning the title of the sport!" Selina commented. Ellie was not convinced.

"Something's not right with Alannah."

At night fall, Luna was working into her laptop hoping to find answers of what they're facing. "Oh my stars! I'm getting a migraine!" She laid her head on the desk hoping it will go away. Out of nowhere, Mercury appeared sitting on the other side of her desk.

"Don't quit now! You just barely scratch the surface!" He burst out. Luna jumped out of her seat as soon as he spoke. "What are you doing working in you jammies?" Mercury pointed out her sleep wear. She quickly covered herself with her robe not showing anymore of her black nightgown.

"What are you doing here?!" Luna demanded.

"Relax, I'm here to give you an update."

"Fine, make it quick I want to get to bed."

"Mount Olympus found out who the enemy is." Luna's eyes were as wide as they can be, even her headache was gone.

"What? Really?"

"Of course! Or else I wouldn't be here!"

"Right. I'm sorry."

"The name of the enemy organization is the Evil Box." Luna sat there and giggled a little.

"Are joking right?"

"This is no laughing matter even if the name sounds corny!"

"Again, I'm sorry." Luna cleared her throat.

"They seem to be after mortal energy for some reason."

"Mortal energy?"

The next day, at the front of the St. Mark church with the two dogs, Terror and Fear. Luna told the girls what she's been told. Marcella was cleaning up the front entrance, picking up garbage and such, wearing the proper gear for the warm weather. A red sport tank top with black caprice yoga pants and a pair of runners. "Evil Box..." She responded.

"We have to brace ourselves to get these guys." Hermione mention, also not wearing her usual suit. Instead she wore a pale yellow sleeveless blouse with a blue pencil skirt and black flats.

"Let's go after them and crush them with one blow!" Marcella was pumped.

"Easy war girl, the way we are now, we aren't capable of that yet." Hermione crushed Marcella's spirit.

"Exactly! Right now, you need to study more and make yourselves more fit." Luna agreed.

"I know! How about playing tennis to make ourselves more fit?" Selina said with energy. The other three were in question.

"You and sports! Always playing like a boy!" Luna responded.

"Well, there's this good looking businessman, Mr. Troy Parisi." Luna twitch out of annoyance. Hermione sparked.

"I know that man! He's the one creating this monopoly trend over the city, it isn't good for my business since we're family own."

"You ever met the man?" Selina asked.

"No, he always sends his associates to do the dirty work during the meetings. I guess he's one of those show offs who can actually burn their money."

"Got to keep up with the races, one says" Marcella added.

"I have a sports junky, a Ms. Trump Jr. and a person who picks on with anybody for a team...If it wasn't for me keeping you guys straight on the job, the Evil Box would have stolen all of mankind's energy by now. I don't know how the Gods choose their Guardians." Said Luna with a slump.

"What is a matter with you?!" Selina exclaimed.

"Maybe it's some kind of mistake that we're Guardians." Marcella mentioned.

"No! Believe me, you guys are the Guardians."

"I think we need a break from all this." Hermione mentioned.

"Hermione! Is that you wanting a vacation? C'mon you don't want to be stuck in that office forever." Selina tease.

"Yes, I do! From all three of you's nonsense!"

"Okay, fine. How about all four of us go for some tennis?" Selina offered.

"Sorry, I have a meeting today."

"I knew it!" Luna and Marcella said it simultaneously.

Back at the tennis court, players were getting their rackets broken and also their sense of pride. Alannah walked up to the player with no sense of soul. "Ms. Safina..."

"What's wrong? If it's about the racket, I give you another one. Let's keep going." Alannah kicked the broken racket aside. "Alright..." said the player. Ellie was still watching from the other side of the fence, gripping into the wires.

"Alannah, you weren't like this before." She said to herself, worrying.


	28. Match Point Pt 2

**Vol. 07**

**Chapter 28**

Selina stopped by at Ellie's place to pick up something that belongs to her. "I'm here, Ellie! I'm ready for the repaired bracelet!" Ellie came to the living room quickly with a velvet box that's the size of her hand.

"I got it right here. Give me your wrist." Selina brought up her wrist to Ellie. Ellie opened the box revealing the repaired silver bracelet, with S.C. carved in. "My mother told me to tell you that when you're playing soccer our any other sports, you got to remove all jewelry before playing or else you'll break them like what you did to this bracelet. I can't believe you manage to break a thick silver bracelet!" Ellie put the bracelet onto Selina's wrist checking the fitting.

"It's not my fault that a player decided to kick my wrist! If it wasn't for my bracelet I would have gotten a broken wrist."

"Sure. Well it seems to fit properly." Ellie gave Selina back her wrist. Selina noticed that Ellie didn't look to convince.

"You're being way to serious to be Ellie, are you sure nothing is bothering you because if it's the payment of the repair, I'll pay in installments." Ellie smiled and laughed a little.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Selina sat on the couch and patted the space beside her, Ellie sat down right next to her.

"I'm sorry for being so gloom lately."

"That's okay, I'm quite use to it when it comes to mood swings, not mentioning who. You have something on your mind?"

"Well, I don't know what to say. I'm just worried about Alannah. Now, she misuses tennis equipment and things. She never did things like that before. It's like she's a totally different person."

"Maybe she's just tense because the important tournament is coming up." Selina tried to reason.

"That's what I thought at first, but that's not it. I wondered what's happened to her?" Ellie looked like she was about to cry.

_"Alannah, did something happen? If there's anything I can help you with, just let me know." Ellie asked. Alannah turned her head towards Ellie but her back is still in view._

_ "This is none of your business." Alannah responded. Ellie was shock by her answer._

_ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."_

"I don't know why Alannah would act like that. I think maybe something terrible has happened to her, but she won't say anything to me." Tears were slowly flowing down Ellie's face. Selina felt bad.

"I see. Hey, why don't we investigate what happened? I will help you!" Selina said it with such enthusiasm. Ellie looked up to her.

"Selina...You don't need to do that."

"I have nothing better to do. So, cheer up!" The two left Ellie's place and went to the tennis club that Alannah goes as it gets dark. "So, this is the tennis club Alannah goes to?" Selina asked.

"Yeah. She practices here after classes." Ellie explained. Selina sigh in worry. Ellie noticed. "What's wrong?" Selina jumped a little.

"Oh, nothing!" _I have a bad feeling about this. This couldn't be the work of the enemy, could it?Oh, but if I do a good job here, I can get back at Luna, showing her who's responsible._ Selina thought to herself in the most devious way, Ellie saw her face expression from normal to creepy.

"Selina...What are you thinking?" Ellie asked but before Selina could answer, they both heard yell from the courts. The two ran in and saw a tennis ball in shreds beside a tennis player on the ground in pain. The other player was nervous. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked the player. The other player got up from the ground and recovered from the impact. "What a ball!"

"What's wrong? You're both pros! You should be able to hit this!" Said Alannah with a tease. The two professionals were looking scared. "Please give us a break!" they begged.

"Okay, here comes the next one!" Alannah squeezed the ball in her hand and managed to deform it. She took her position and ready to serve.

"Stop!" Selina yelled out, as the two girls went inside the court. Alannah grew angry.

"Out of my way!" She demanded. The two professionals ran away from the court and Selina watched them as if they were bullied little boys.

"No! Please stop acting like this, Alannah!" Ellie yelled out to her.

"Get out of my way, Ellie!" Alannah yelled back.

"No!"

"Ellie is worried about you!" Selina supported Ellie.

"Move!" Alannah's racket glowed in her hands. "Move!" Alannah did a back hand and a explosion of energy burst out of the racket throwing the two girls into the bushes. Within the shadows, Paris sense what is happening.

"The energy level is at it's peak. Go, Eleni!" Paris commanded. The Alannah's racket took possession of Alannah's soul and transformed into a lady monster dressed in a black tennis outfit.

"Your energy is mine now!" The Eleni spoke with a foreigner accent. Selina saw the monster appeared at the court.

"That's a monster! Okay, this is new!" Selina left the unconscious body of Ellie in the bushes and ran for cover at the side of a building._ It's time to show them what you've got, Selina!_ "Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend Me Your Light!" After the transformation Selina showed herself. "A monster can never aim for the ace! Misusing tennis for evil deeds...I bet even Sharapova is crying now! I'm the warrior of the Hunt and the Moon, Guardian Moon! Under the name of Diana, I will defeat you!" After all that, Eleni (the monster) stood there and laughed.

"Impudent girl!" Eleni brought her hand and created a racket out of fire with a white energy ball in the middle. Selina got nervous not knowing what her opponent will do. Eleni did a serve, throwing the energy ball right at Selina. Selina turned around quickly and ran away as fast as she could but the ball hit her from the back and she ended up on the ground. When she got up, she noticed her white uniform turned into the material of a tennis ball.

"What is this?! This is a joke right?!" Selina freaked. Eleni walked up to her and made her float in the air. Selina didn't like what was happening. "This is too high! Put me down!" Selina was higher than the tallest trees.

"If you say so." Eleni responded. All of a sudden Selina dropped down in such speed and the court grounds and bounced up and hit the fence.

"I should have called everybody first!" Selina mentioned in pain. Eleni laughed as she enjoyed herself with her new toy.

"You look good out there!" She commented as Selina was continuing to bounce of the ground, over the net and against the fence. She end up hitting her face, her back and everywhere else that I obviously haven't mentioned. Eleni continue to laugh until a leaf cut her cheek. "Who's there?!" Eleni looked where the leaf had come from and saw a green suited man sitting on a park bench, giggling. Selina finally stopped bouncing and tried to get up, withstanding her injuries.

"Guardian Earth, it's about time you showed up!" Selina yelled out not looking too happy to see him.

"If you interfere with me, you will end up like her!" Eleni threaten him.

"It looks fun. Why don't you try it!" He talked back.

"You fool. Then you can find out for yourself if it's really fun!" Eleni lunged a energy ball at him but Guardian Earth managed to dodge the attack by leaping up into the giant venue lights making himself invisible for her to see. He took out a brown branch-like cane and extend it aiming right at the enemy pushing her all the way to other side of the court. Selina stood aside and watched while still wearing the tennis ball clothes.

"That's a pretty neat weapon." She commented. When Eleni hit the ground, Selina's uniform went back to normal, but her wounds are still there. "I'm back to normal." Guardian Earth landed beside Selina holding his branch as it shrunk to it's regular size. "Thank you for your help." Selina thought that she should say something nice to the guy.

"Don't let your guard down!" He responded. Selina went back to her old self.

"I was only being nice!" She said under her breathe. Eleni got up from his attack ready for anything.

"Why you..."

"Watch out!" He said to Selina and the two took guard.

"I know what I'm doing!" She responded back. _I never thought I'd get to fight with Guardian Earth. This is weird of him to help._ Eleni brought out her flaming racket and serve them a ball of fire.

"Take this!" She shot the ball right at them and the two each went in opposite directions and dodged the attack. "There. There. There! THERE!" Eleni started to shoot rapidly the fire balls at Selina, which she is dodging successfully. "And this and this and this!"

"Hey, what is this? Stop it! What are you going to do if it hits me?!" Selina continues to dodge around the court until a fire ball passed under her foot before she land and made her landing awkward, spraining her ankle. She was on her knees when a giant fireball came right at her and there was no way for her to avoid. In an instant, Guardian Earth leaped to Selina and grabbed whole of her and jumped away from the giant fireball. Selina's mind was blank as the two drifted in the air with him still holding on to her. _Now that I'm close to him, his scent is familiar, but why?_

"We'll finish her now." He mentioned, Selina came back from the clouds and responded quickly.

"Right." As the two landed safely, Selina remembered her injured ankle. Eleni shot another fireball that's was huge.

"DIE!" Amazingly, Selina managed to dodged it but the effort was painful, Guardian Earth managed to dodge it on the other side. He took out a bundle of leaves and threw at Eleni's face, blinding her.

"Now! Guardian Moon!" He yelled out to Selina but as he did, he felt all of a sudden painfully weak.

"Got it!" Selina stood her ground the best she could and noticed Guardian Earth didn't look right. "Guardian Earth, are you alright?!" As she was about to go to him, he stopped her.

"Don't worry about me! Use your discus, quickly!" He said as he bares the pain. Eleni was still struggling to get the leaves off her eyes.

"Fine! Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" Selina threw the discus towards the monster. Eleni finally cleared her eyes but it was too late, the discus made impact with the monster. As the battle ended, Guardians Mercury, Mars and wolfed out Luna finally showed up and witness the remains of the monster disintegrate into thin air. Alannah still on the ground started to regain her consciousness.

"Guardian Moon! You pulled it off!" Commented Hermione.

"Not too bad!" Said Marcella.

"I guess it means she's growing up a little." Admitted Luna. Selina in the court looking around and saw that he wasn't there.

"Oh, he's not there. I wonder if Guardian Earth is okay?"

The next day at the college's tennis court, Selina and Ellie stood by and watched Alannah play. "Alannah said she doesn't remember anything she did." Ellie mentioned in a odd note.

"Well, at least she's doing fine now, so it's good, right?" Selina said with such happiness.

"Yeah, that's true." Ellie agreed. Alannah ran up to them in a huff.

"Ellie, do you want to play a little?" Alannah offered.

"Sure, I guess if it's just a little. Go easy on me, okay?" Ellie ran into the court with Alannah.

"Oh, I can't do that! Then you can serve first!" She said back.

"Okay, then I'll give you my super lethal serve!" Ellie joked. Selina stood there and watched the two enjoy themselves.

"I'll bet it'd be fun to play tennis with a pro." Selina as usual wasn't paying any attention to whats going on. The tennis ball came right to her face giving her an impression of the ball. Selina hit the ground with a thump.

"Sorry, Selina! Selina, please wake up!" Ellie felt guilty.


	29. Nature Gone Wild! Pt 1

**Vol. 08**

**Chapter 29**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

On a beautiful day, Hermione brought Selina and Marcella to see a beautiful park that she adores. Marcella watched the scenery. "It's a nice and quiet place." she commented

"Yup! Perfect for a romantic moment." Selina added.

"So, do you like it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a bit surprised you know of a place like this." Said Marcella.

"I'm not always cooped up in the office, you know, I always come here to study and do some paper work when I don't have any meetings." Hermione explained. The three were walking along the path and saw a man taking care of a large garden plot. Hermione ran up to him. "Mr. Birch." The man turned around and surprised to see Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione." he responded, the other two were curious on how they know each other. They all sat by the park's benches that were near the garden that Mr. Birch was tending.

"So, you take care of this big park all by yourself?" Selina asked. Mr. Birch looked unhappy.

"Well, that will be coming to an end soon." He answered. Hermione's face gone blank.

"What?" She was stunned. He pointed out the cranes and the bulldozers not too far from where they were sitting.

"The land owner sold this park, and it's apparently being turned into a business district." He explained. Hermione grew sad.

"I had no idea."

"When this park is gone, the birds and animals will have nowhere to go. It's troubling." He felt bad.

"And it's such a nice park, too." Selina grew sad. Mr. Birch got up and went back to tend the garden.

"Well, there is nothing I can do about it." He said lowly. The three just watched him what he loves to do. Marcella got to her thinking.

_Alright! I'm going to bring a boyfriend here before it's gone. _This is going to be her personal mission.

The night has fallen in downtown New York, Luna was going around here and there looking for the girls. She went across the empty street in wonder. "Where has everyone gone today?!" She got flustered. In a instant a Mac truck came racing through the street. Luna looked up to the truck when it honk it's big horn. "OH CRAP!" Before the truck had a chance to turn into a pancake, not noticing she closed her eyes she open them and saw she was in the arms of Eddie Aarden wearing a sports tank and sweats. They were standing at the other side of the street, in front of the Arcade Cafe.

"Are you okay? You don't look hurt." He asked. Luna just stood there in front of him and in his arms in shock, not knowing what to say.

_I think I got deja vu!_ She thought to herself.

"Wow! I never thought you guys would make up?" Selina crossed her arms and put a evil grin, the other two girls watched from behind.

"It's not what it looks like. She was crossing the street without realizing a truck coming to flatten her out!" Eddie explained. Luna felt embarrassed.

"Okay, if you say so. Anyway, it isn't any of my business if you guys want to have little moment. Just remember that Luna can be a little wild, if you know what I mean." Selina continued and Luna grew flustered again.

"Cut it out, Selina!" Marcella but in.

"That's right. He saved Luna, so you should reconsider what you say." Hermione added. Luna straighten herself up and brought out her hand.

"She's right, thank you for saving my life and lets continue bickering at each other." Luna recovered quickly with hand shake to Eddie which he accepts.

"You guys are no fun! You know I was only joking." Selina became a defused balloon.

"Hey. It's you, Eddie." Wilbur stepped out of the cafe seeing what was the commotion.

"Yo, Wilbur." Eddie replied. Selina looked from Wilbur to Eddie and back to Wilbur.

"Wilbur...you know him?" She pointed at Eddie like something gross.

"Yeah, we both go to the same college." Wilbur explained with ease.

"Oh...So you are going to school, I thought all you do was flirting with every girl that step through those doors." Selina pointed out the cafe doors. Wilbur's pride went to it's lowest point.

In the dark woods, in the colonial house, Paris stood in the middle looking into the sky. "The stars know everything. O stars, grant me your mysterious powers." A light beamed down in front of him. "The beta star of Cygnus, Albireo, is noticeably brighter again after 120 years. So, this is the man who will be influenced by Albireo and reach his peak energy level. I shall take the greatest energy of his life from him."

Back at the cafe, Selina occupied herself by playing one of the few arcade games that the cafe has. "Shoot! Okay, another dollar!" Selina yelled out. Hermione stood beside her and watched her play away.

"Are you sure it's okay to waste so much money?" She seems concerned.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Selina shrugged it off.

"Wow. So, Eddie lives by himself?" Marcella asked Wilbur, both were talking at the bar, drinking a latte.

"Yeah, in an expensive high-rise apartment. After all, he is the son of a rich family." He explains. Marcella's cheeks seems to be flushed.

"If he goes to the same college as you, he goes to that really competitive school, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. But Marcy, why are you asking so much about him?" Wilbur seems nervous, Marcella snapped out of it.

"Oh, no reason!" _Eddie Aarden. He and I would be a perfect match for each other. _"I've decided!" _I will go on a date with Eddie in that park! _Marcella jumped on top of the stool she was sitting in, Wilbur started to think she was going crazy. But she then started to lose her balance.

"Okay, this will be the last time!" Selina still losing from her game. While Wilbur is trying to aid Marcella's mishap of hitting her head against the edge of the bar.

"Are you okay, Marcy?" Wilbur brought out a bag of ice cubes for her head.

"Fuck! My head! I'm so done for!" Marcella said it through her teeth in pain and holding her head.

At the park with the demolition under way, Mr. Birch stood by and watched the park disappear before his eyes. "I wish there was some way to protect this nature." He said to himself.

"You will protect it." Said a voice. Mr. Birch turned and saw no other than Mr. Troy Parisi, looking all dapper.

"What? Who are you?"

"People have forgotten the boon that nature bestows upon them. It is time for you to teach those conceited mortals the wrath of nature."

"Me?" Mr. Birch was nervous of the man.

"That's right. You." Troy held out his hand to Mr. Birch's hat. _My loyal monster, possess that hat and take this man's energy! _A little after when Troy left the man alone, Mr. Birch appeared tired and continue to watch the demo. The man began to sweat. "You will teach the mortals the wrath of nature. You." Troy's voice was playing in his head. His went soulless. Butterflies crowded the machines and busted out the lights and the electronics, they then attacked the workers. "What are these?! Help!" they cried out. By the trees, Troy stood by and watch the event.

_By using the power of the monster, you can control the animals and insects at will. _He started to walk away looking very please. _The more you use that power, the more your energy will increase._

The next day, Marcella in her college uniform was hiding in the corner of the block waiting for something to happen. _According to what Wilbur told me, he's supposed to come this way after classes._ Eddie was walking toward her direction. As soon he pass the corner, Marcella ram into him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Not at all. I should have paid more attention, too. If you don't mind, I'll take you out for coffee as an apology." He replied as he looked at her with such consideration.

"My! Alright, I will join you." Marcella rest her head against his chest.

"Good." Eddie held on to her. YEAH RIGHT! Marcella imagined all that to happen, her head is up in the clouds at this moment.

"Oh, it would be so nice. I'll bump into him on purpose and make an opportunity for myself!" Boy, talk about head over heels. Across the street, Selina and Luna were walking along enjoying they're ice cream cones.

"Sheesh! You're going to gain weight again!" Luna complained which makes no sense when she's eating the same dessert.

"This is nothing." Selina shrugged her off.

"Oh, look it's Marcy!" Luna announce. Selina stopped walking and licking and looked across the street.

"You're right. I wonder what she's doing?" Eddie came walking into Marcella's direction, as he gets closer, Marcella set herself for the attack.

_Here he comes._ As he passed the corner, Marcella ran out of the corner and tripped over on a uneven concrete and fell flat on her face. As Eddie continues to walk on and being oblivious, he stepped right on top of her head. Selina and Luna stood by and watched the scene.

"Whoa! Are you okay?!" Eddie somewhat panicked.

"I don't know what she was doing, but Marcy is pretty clumsy." Selina commented.

"Speak for yourself." Luna but in. Marcella tried to get up but her dignity has gone down the toilet.

"I'm alright." She responded. Eddie quickly walked past her in embarrassment, almost avoiding her.

"Okay, glad to hear it."

"What?!" Marcella got up quickly and ran after him and grabbed whole of his arm. "Excuse me..." Selina didn't like what she was seeing.

"Oh? You're that tomboy's friend." Eddie served his attention.

"Yes. My name is Marcella Guerra. Please just call me, Marcy. Are you okay?" Stupid question of course, Eddie just stared at her in confusion.

"Sure, I'm fine, but..." Marcella was still holding onto his arm, basically hugging it.

"I'm sorry. I will take you out for coffee to make up for this." Now she looks desperate, wait a minute, she is!

"To make up for what?" He caught her off guard, her mind was blank.

"Oh, well...for making you step on my head."

"What? Well, okay. I won't mind having coffee with you." I don't think Eddie has any choice.

"Really?!" Marcella was surprise from his respond.

"Yeah, I think."

_Well, everything turned out okay in the end._ Marcella was successful at this point. Selina got up in rage. Marcella walked with Eddie holding onto him. He felt so uncomfortable.

"What the hell is he doing?! He's a sleaze bag and he's walking arm-in-arm with Marcy!"

"Selina, I don't think Eddie is that bad of a person." Luna put in her two cents.

"Don't be silly! You're only saying that because he saved your ass yesterday. And anyways, that's impure fraternization! Even the student guide says that's absolutely wrong! Marcy is in danger! We're following them!" Selina ran after them. Luna sighed in disappointment.

"Sheesh. She's just jealous, plain and simple." Luna followed along.


	30. Nature Gone Wild! Pt 2

**Vol. 08**

**Chapter 30**

At a cafe, sitting at a table across from each other beside a window, Eddie and his forced on company, Marcella were enjoying their coffee. "Excuse me...Would you like some sugar?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Oh, of course not! Then I won't either." On the other side of the window, hiding in the bushes, Selina was spying on the newly couple with Luna behind her.

"I wonder what they're talking about? I wish I could go in." Selina complained, as usual.

"It's your fault for spending all your money on ice cream." Luna added to her misery.

"I know! I'll transform into a waitress and..." Selina took out her Silver Pocket Mirror. Luna freaked and tried to grab it away from her. Selina pulled it away from her reach.

"No, you can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because you're supposed to use that only for when we're on a mission!"

"Oh, come on! Just for a little while!"

"Selina! What are you doing?" Manny saw the two doing something he wasn't sure what they're doing.

"And that's my cue. I'll see you around, enjoy your company with the nerd." Luna started walking away.

"Wait! Come back here!" Selina shouted but too late, Manny already got to her. "Hi, Manny..." (lightbulb) "Do you have any money on you?" She asked.

"Yes, I do..." Manny got to his wondering. Selina went up to his ear and whispered.

"Then how about going on a date with me right now?" Manny's heart skipped a beat.

"What?! Really?!"

"Eddie, I know of a really nice place. Would you like to go there with me?" Marcella asked at the same time being of his response.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Really?!" Marcella scared the man a little by her surprise reaction. _Everything is going according to plan._ Not to far from where they were sitting, Selina was trying to listen in to the conversation.

"Shoot! I can't hear them from here either." Selina went to take a sip of her soda but noticed that Manny was also drinking the same soda in the same glasses, two straws in one. How cute! Selina backed off as Manny continues to drink the soda.

"Suit yourself." Manny finishes the soda all by himself. Walking down the street, Hermione walks with a worried face. "Hermione." Luna called out to her.

"Oh, it's you." Luna noticed her expression.

"What's wrong? You don't look very cheerful." Luna asked.

"Yeah..."

At the park, inside the recreation office, Mr. Birch was having a talk with the man in charge of the demolition project, the manager. "Well...It seems the construction company that was working on the park just left. As a result, he park will stay as it is for now. So, we would like you to continue to be the park's caretaker." Mr. Birch nodded in a agreement. Hermione was walking through the park with Luna by her side.

"What? The caretaker of this park?" Luna heard what Hermione had to say.

"Yes. He was the same until yesterday, but..."

_"You should not come to this park without good reason from now on. You people don't deserve to enjoy the boons of nature." Mr. Birch said to her like a stranger._

"I wonder what happened to him?" Hermione grew worried. The manager was walking through the park while smoking his cigarette.

"That construction company is pitiful! There's no way animals and insects would interfere with the construction!" He threw his unfinished cigarette on the ground, a squirrel ran up to it and sniff at it with glowing red eyes. Hermione and Luna continue their peaceful walk until a disturbing scream came from behind. They both turn and saw the manager getting attacked by a herd of squirrel.

"What?! What are these?!" he yelled out.

"What's going on?" Hermione was amazed of what she saw.

"I'll never do anything to this park again! Forgive me!" The manager ran out of the park with the squirrels still on him. A thick crowd of squirrels were blocking the pathway not giving any space to walk through.

"This place is filled with a powerful evil aura!" Said Luna with a face of seriousness.

"What?!"

"This must be the work of the Evil Box!"

"Oh, no. Them Mr. Birch could also be..." Hermione started to panic. On the pond, Eddie and Marcella were in a rowing boat enjoying the scenery.

"I didn't know there was a park like this in the city other than the giant Central Park." Eddie commented.

"But this park is going to be torn down soon. I heard they're turning it into a business district." Marcella added. Eddie had a sad face.

"I see. It's such a nice park surrounded by beautiful nature."

"You think so too, Eddie?"

"Yes. People should think about taking better care of nature." Eddie knows what he's talking, Marcella was swept away by his words.

"Eddie..." In the distance hiding within the trees, Selina was watching the couple in the boat.

"What could they be chatting about?! I'll just have to get closer to them."

"Selina, you're being too bold." Manny got nervous just having the thought of the two of them being alone in the park. "this is not the place for...We should have a honest relationship, like a good normal couple. But maybe a kiss wouldn't hurt!" Manny positioned himself for the kiss of his dreams. He went for it. "Huh? Where did you go, Selina?" As Hermione and Luna continue to patrol the park, the bushes started to rattle, the two turned and brace themselves for whatever that's going to come out, but it was only...

"Selina!" Hermione yelled out.

"Oh, so you're both here, too. We can't leave those two alone after all." Selina went drastic.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Luna snapped.

"Selina, something strange is going on in this park right now!" Hermione informed.

"Something weird, like what?" Selina couldn't think anything other than Marcella getting her way with the scum bag, in her words.

"You guys again!" shouted a voice, the three turned to the man and saw Mr. Birch standing where the garden was.

"Mr. Birch!" Hermione yelled out.

"Foolish mortals! You people forgot the boon that nature provided you with, and the only way you can atone for it is with your deaths!" Mr. Birch's hat started glow. Within the shadows, Paris stood by and watch his plan take control.

"The energy level has peaked! Do it, Petasos!" After the command, Mr Birch's soul came out through his hat and transformed into a soldier wearing a toga with a cape, armored shins and arms with a large brim metal hat. The three were shock of what they saw.

"Mr. Birch..." Hermione saw his lifeless body and even aged lying on the floor.

"All animals in this park, massacre the mortals!" Petasos yelled out his command and a sea of birds burst out from the trees and flew all over the park.

"This is unforgivable! Upon the Rule of Mercury, Lend Me Your Speed!" After Hermione transformed in rage, Luna transformed also.

"Selina, don't just stand there!" Luna reminded her.

"I know that! Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend Me Your Light!" Over at the pond to the newly couple, Eddie had a sharp pain going through his head. He held his head trying to stop the pain. Marcella got worried.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" As she tried to help him, a huge flock of birds came charging right at them. She got up on the boat to try to scare them away, "What's going on?" but instead the birds flew right through her and knock her off the boat. Eddie got up and tried to catch her but no luck, he end up the same way as her, in the water. Petasos made the butterflies to spread some powder and more likely bothering the Guardians.

"Man, these bugs are just annoying!" Selina tried to shoo the them away but it wasn't working. Luna was being attacked by a group of squirrels, biting all over her making her very close to shredding them into miniscule pieces.

"GRRRR! This is going to become a blood bath if we don't do something quick!" Said Luna with her fangs showing.

"Quicksilver Haze! Surround!" The bugs fell to the ground like dead flies, the squirrels were knocked out and Luna calmed down. "The animals have been weakened! Prepare yourself!" Hermione threaten the monster.

"Holy crud, Mercury's on a roll!" Selina commented.

"Then I will use...Hand Net!" Petasos threw a ball at Selina.

"Watch out!" Hermione yelled out but it was too late, the ball explode in front of Selina and became a huge net and trapped Selina in it. "Guardian Moon!"

"Petasos Rope!" From his cape, Petasos took out coils and coils of thick rope and wrapped them around Hermione very tight. Back at the pond, the two manage to swim to land safely.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you weren't feeling well..." Marcella wondered as she tried to catch her breathe.

"Oh, it was nothing serious."

"If you say so." Marcella let him be. She felt something wrong. _I feel something bad around here. _"Eddie, stay here! I'll be right back!" Within the park, Petasos was squeezing the life out of Hermione, Selina watched helplessly as her arms and legs were tied up in tight leather straps in no way of cutting it.

"Guardian Mercury!" Luna charged to Petasos but he threw a net and trapped the wolf flat on the ground.

"I'll squeeze you to death first and then the mut!" Hermione tried to brace herself from the pain. When she looked at Mr. Birch's body again and got very anger.

"Mr. Birch...I can't forgive you! I can't forgive YOU!" Hermione snapped.

"Iron Fist, Collide!" The attack cut through the ropes, the net and the leather straps. Breaking free the heroes.

"Whoa! That was too close for comfort!" Selina commented. Marcella jumped down to the ladies in her transformation.

"Are you okay?" Marcella asked.

"Can't you help me in a better way?" Selina of course complained.

"Is that any way to talk to someone who just rescued you?! Well, he's the one who interrupted my date." Marcella stand up to the monster.

"I can't forgive you for taking advantage of Mr. Birch's feelings!" Said Hermione.

"You'll pay a heavy price for staining everyone's favourite hangout with evil." Marcella added.

"In the name of Olympus, we will defeat you!" The two owned the line.

"Wait a minute, that's my line!" Selina complained.

"Fine, then! I'll take care of all four of you together!" Petasos took out even more coils of rope than before, but before he launch them a handful of leaves crash into his face, blinding him. Selina looked up where the attack had come from, Guardian Earth was standing on a branch of a tall tree.

"Guardian Earth! In the nick of time too!" Selina shouted out.

"Now's a good time other than chatting, Guardian Moon!" He responded.

"Yes, Sir!" Selina took out her discus and set it to fly. "Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" She threw the discus to the enemy and watch it fly. When impact, the monster disintegrated into thin air leaving nothing behind. Mr. Birch began to regain his consciousness.

"See ya later, Guardians!" Guardian Earth disappeared within the trees.

"As usual!" Selina said under her breathe. Later on, when they went back to their normal selves, Hermione attend to Mr. Birch's care.

"Hermione, what have I been doing?" He asked not remembering anything.

"It's okay now. Don't worry. You were just having a bad dream." Hermione reassured him. Eddie comes walking to them looking terrible.

"Geez. That was awful." He tried to wipe the dirt off his shirt.

"Eddie! Is it okay for you to get up?" Marcella went concern.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine now." Eddie smiled. Selina rolled her eyes at the two. Marcella went up to her and whispered.

"Maybe Eddie really is Guardian Earth."

"There is no way in Hell that this guy is Guardian Earth! Look at him, he's not even built right!" Selina spoke a little too loud.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about? And what's wrong with the way I look?" Eddie got a little sensitive with his image.

"Oh, no! It's nothing at all. And you look fine. Don't listen to her!" Marcella elbowed Selina on her side, which kind of hurt. _He has to be! Eddie is surely Guardian Earth._ She thought to the clouds. Manny came walking to them looking for you know who.

"Oh, there you are Selina!" He yelled out.

"Oh shit! Manny..." Selina went paper white.

"I looked everywhere for for you. Now, let us continue our date." Manny had to say it. Eddie and Marcella will have a field day with this.

"Manny, don't go making up stories!" Selina tried to laugh it off.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who asked me out!" Manny defended himself well and honestly.

"Really? Good going." Eddie teased. Selina tried to hide.

"That's not true! I'm telling you, IT'S NOT TRUE!"


	31. A Webbing of The Dress Pt 1

**Vol. 08**

**Chapter 31**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

At the college, the class had a designs program teacher for the day, and a very boring one. Half the...no, wait...the most of the class were sleeping on their desks, drooling all over their papers. The teacher continue to write on the white board very slowly and even speaking in a low tone which can put you to sleep. "This is how you make a successful program for a reliable company." She then smiled timidly to herself. She had semi-short dark hair wearing a hairband, wears very round glasses, wore a red pencil skirt and a black shirt. Ellie not paying much attention to the class but more to the teacher's behaviour got her wondering. She turned to speak to Selina but found her embarrassingly talking in her sleep, drooling on top of her books.

"Another chocolate parfait, please." The teacher went up to the window of the classroom and looked out in dazed and hugged herself. After the no-energy-at all class ended, the two girls went to the parkette to enjoy a sweet cool ice cream to boost their energy at a patio table and chairs.

"I wonder what's the matter with Ms. Aki?" Ellie mentioned. Selina yawned a big one.

"I can't stand it. It's because of that design class. I'm so sleepy." Selina couldn't even lick her cone.

"Ms. Aki used to be so enthusiastic about creating programs." Ellie mentioned. Out of nowhere, Manny popped up from underneath the table with his little book of information scaring the girls to death. That should ought to wake them up.

"It is because..." Manny was about to explain when the two crowd over him looking very upset.

"Why are you always showing up from the least expected places?!" Selina yelled at him, but he's used to it by now.

"The reason Ms. Harvest Aki is acting weird...has a great deal to do with her engagement." Manny added.

"Engagement?!" Ellie almost spilled her ice cream when she jumped up.

"Yes! Harvest Aki, 34 years old and still single. Ms. Aki has wished with all her heart to get married and her greatest dream of her life is to have a luxurious wedding in a wedding dress that she made herself."

_"Harvest, I'm a dull business man with no status or savings, and I'm not tall at all either. I cannot give you a very big wedding reception, but will you...but will you marry me?" the short man was on his knees giving her a bouquet of roses. Harvest took the bouquet and smiled._

_ "Yes." The man was about to cry, and the two ran into each others arms._

"He may not be what you'd call ideal, but as long as there's love..." Manny finished it off. Selina heckled at him and his ideas.

"That's being soft! Always have high, limitless ideals! If there's a handsome guy, I'll go after him and catch him! My goal is to get married before I turn 25!" Ellie said it proudly.

"Ellie, you don't mean that!" Manny butt in.

Outside the fabric shop at the front, a red Ferrari was parked outside. Ms. Aki stepped out of the store and started to walk but caught her eye on a beautiful fabric that is hanging in the window of the store. "Ms. Aki!" She turned to see who called out to her.

"Oh, Mrs. Lenz..."

"What are you doing? Oh, were you thinking about your fiance?" She made Ms. Aki blush.

"Oh, no..."

"Wow! This silk is beautiful!" She said out loud when she turned to the window of the shop. "Didn't you say you were going to sew your own wedding dress for the ceremony?"

"Yes, but I haven't been able to find a silk cloth that I like, even though I already have the design for it." Mrs. Lenz grabbed Ms. Aki's hands.

"Hang in there! You absolutely must complete a fabulous wedding gown and have a wonderful ceremony! After all, I'm counting on meeting my future husband at your wedding reception!"

"Okay, I'll do my best." Ms. Aki promised.

"I better work hard, too!" The two walk down the street and continue their chat. The car rolled down the window revealing Paris in the car listening in to the two teachers. He drove back to the countryside and do his usual in that mansion of his.

"The stars know everything. The star Vega...The tears of Lyra's Vega fill the heavens, but they cannot cross the vast Milky Way. The woman about to shine her brightest under the light of Vega, is Harvest Aki. I know who my next target is!"

At the City Hall, Selina was just passing by and noticed the crowd. "Wow! Congratulations! She's so beautiful!" Selina saw a couple just got married. "It's so wonderful! Have a happy time!"

"Wow...A bride! She looks great! That's got to be the dream of every girl in love. One day, I'll may also..." Selina was interrupted by a few men in suits.

"No,no. Bring it more this way! Okay, that's perfect. Hurry!" They were dragging a promotional poster board saying 'Handmade Wedding Dress Contest: Grand Prize, A Free Wedding Reception; First Second Prize, Blu-Ray Deck; Third Prize...'

"What's this? A handmade wedding dress contest? The grand prize is a free wedding reception?!" Selina was surprise of this event. Marcella was also passing by and got her eyes glued to the poster board. "A grand wedding reception! That's not bad for those who can't afford it." Selina started to drift off to cloud 9. She imagine herself wearing a simple white chiffon, silver beading on the waistline with a draped collar with the same beading, the back drapes into a exposed back and turned into a train. She imagine a groom beside her, not knowing who it might be. She came out of dream world and realized something. "Wait, I'm not good at sewing. Making a wedding dress would be a royal pain to make!"

"Hey, hey!" Selina heard a shouting that sounds way too familiar. "It's says a free wedding reception, but what if the woman doesn't have a fiance...No, I mean...What if there's no set date?!" Marcella asked the man in the suit.

"The ceremony can be held whenever the grand prize winner wishes, no matter how many years in the future that may be." He explained. Everybody in the crowd grew excited.

"Alright! Then I better hurry and find..." Marcella started to plan out everything.

"Marcy." Popped up Selina, scaring the socks out of Marcella.

"Oh! Selina?!"

"What are you doing here?" Selina gave her the stink eye.

"Oh, nothing really! What about you?" (lightbulb) "By the way, Luna is at home doing house stuff, right?"

"Huh? So, what about it?" Selina had no idea what Marcella was thinking and was freaking her out a bit. Marcella put a dumb smirk across her face.

"Selina."

"What do you want?" Marcella pushed Selina her way to home. "Marcy, what's going on?!" Ms. Aki walked by the poster board and her eyes went wide.

"A handmade wedding dress contest..."

At the apartments, inside Luna's home, "So, what's the occasion?" Luna asked. Marcella sat down on the couch and the same with Selina.

"I wanted to see ya!"

"Haven't you seen me enough?And since when you get so cheery?"

"Well, you know I don't go to the same college as Selina so I try to make the bonding in friendship a little stronger." Marcella replied with the same stupid grin.

"Really? You just followed me home!...Oooo, cake! Can I?" Selina pointed out the cake on the coffee table.

"Go ahead, but don't cry to me if you gain something! Marcella, you can have some too if there's any left." Luna offered.

"Thank you." Marcella took her little plate of cake and used nothing but sweet manners. Luna leaned in to Selina.

"What's going on?" Luna whispered.

"I have no idea!" Selina whispered back.

"Your homemade cake is delicious! You must be a wonderful cook." Marcella commented.

"Well..."

"You goody two shoes! One look, and you can tell it's from the store across the street!" Selina blab out. Luna threw a book at her head hitting it spot on. "OUCH! That hurt!"

"Selina is one lucky girl. You are a wonderful guardian! You must be good at sewing, right?"

"What?!" Selina's ears were up.

"It was always been my dream to learn sewing from somebody wonderful like you! For example, sewing a wedding dress."

"Sewing you say?" Luna started to laugh and grew even harder. Selina also joined in until her stomach hurt. Marcella didn't understand why they were laughing so hard. Marcella stormed out of the apartment with embarrassment written all over her face.

"Thank you for having me!" She yelled out. "If she's not good at sewing, why didn't you just tell me so earlier?!"

"Hey! So, you were planning on making Luna help you and participate in that wedding dress contest, weren't you?!" Said Selina. Marcella walked up the stairs not listening to a word she's saying. "That dirty, sneaky girl!"

"She's unbelievable! If she has time for a contest like that, I wish she'd train herself more in preparation for the monsters' next move! You too, Selina!" Luna added as she came outside for air. "Huh? What? Selina was just here! She probably went to her apartment." Marcella was sitting in Hermione's room.

"A wedding dress contest?" Hermione asked.

"That's right. And Selina and Luna are laughing at me for taking part in it! Hermione, doesn't that get on your nerves?!" Marcella explained. Hermione was sitting by her desk doing some paperwork.

"Not really. I don't have any plans to get married anyway." Hermione responded in a monotone manner. Marcella couldn't believe what she just said.

"Don't you get it? It's a dream! A dream! Every girl's dream!" Marcella got up. "Hey, Hermione, I know you're good at everything. Teach me how to sew?" Marcella begged.

"Well, if you really want me to." Marcella jumped in joy.

"Yay! I'm going to prove to those two that I'm going to win!" Hermione plop down a pile of thick books of about six. Marcella dropped to the floor.

"If you want to learn the basics, these should get you started. The actual sewing lessons will come after that." Hermione sat there with a straight face and crossed armed.

"Hermione, you're something else..."

In the fabric shop, customers went ballistic on just to get their materials for the contest. "It's mine! No, it's mine! Don't! I'm first! No, you're not!" A red Ferrari stopped at the front of the shop. "I'm the one who'll win the contest! No, I am!" Ms. Aki was cornered to the wall and watch Mrs. Lenz do a tug-of-war with another customer over a piece of material.

"I got this first!" She screams out.

"No, I was first!"

"Mrs. Lenz..." Ms. Aki was shocked by her behaviour. A piece of material went flying over her head and landed by her feet. She picked it up and felt the texture of the material. "Oh, this silk is..."

"Beautiful." Troy Parisi showed up behind her, scaring her a bit. "It is very beautiful."

"Excuse me?" She hugged the fabric close to her in case if he would take but instead he walked up to her and took her fabric and held it up to the light.

"This is a wonderful silk. A silk worthy of becoming your wedding dress." He wrapped himself with the silk like a cape. "Oh, I can just see you standing under a sky full of stars and walking along the shoreline. Every star is sure to sparkle and bestow their blessings upon you." He held his hand up to the material and posses it. "Here." He wrapped the silk onto Ms. Aki, "I wish you happiness." He walked out of the store. She just stared on hugging the fabric, tight.


	32. A Webbing of The Dress Pt 2

**Vol. 08**

**Chapter 32**

"A grand wedding reception for free?! I didn't know that." Ellie was amazed by the news.

"See? Ellie, that's why Marcy is entering the contest! Don't you think she's being a little selfish, especially when she's not even getting married?" Selina asked. The two were walking along the streets of the afternoon.

"I get it now. She bought all those 'Sewing for Dummies' books, but she even visited Hermione at her home to ask her about sewing. I knew something fishy was going on."

"Because she doesn't know what to do."

"But making a dress isn't that easy, you know. Not to mention her short attention span."

"I hope she's okay with this. After all, they say, 'A woman's conviction can crack a rock.'." Selina is speaking in nonsense. Luna was sitting on top of a high wall trying to listen to what the ladies have to say.

"What the Hell does that suppose to mean?" Ellie gave Selina a confuse look.

"Oh? Did I get that saying wrong?"

"What the heck is she up to?" Luna had no luck of hearing the conversation, but it ended shortly when they got their attention grabbed by a short stubby man holding a bouquet of flowers going up the stairs to an apartment.

"Hey, who is the guy?" Selina pointed out the man.

"He and the bouquet don't go well together." Commented Ellie.

"He looks like a loser."

"You shouldn't say things like that. Oh my God!" Ellie was surprised where the man went.

"He's visiting Ms. Aki's apartment!" Selina added.

"Don't tell me that's..." Ellie couldn't finish her sentence until the two said it together.

"...Ms. Aki's fiance?!" The fiance knocked on the door.

"Harvest?" No answer, he knocked again. "What's wrong? You won't even answer my calls. Are you feeling okay? Harvest?" The door open fast and pushed the man away from the door. "What? Harvest?" He saw her wearing not her usually clothes but instead wearing a black sports bra with a green giant T-shirt and a pair purple short-shorts. Her hair was everywhere and not wearing her glasses. Her fiance offered her the flowers. "Well, I..."

"What is this?" She slapped the flowers off his hands smashed it on the floor. "Listen carefully! Don't come near my place until the dress contest at the City Hall is over! If you do, I'll break off our engagement! Got that?" Ms. Aki started to shiver in pain. "The dress...The dress...I have to hurry up and make my wedding dress!" She went back inside and locked the door living her fiance out with the flowers.

"Harvest..." The man picked up the bouquet and walked slowly down the stairs in a slump.

"No way! That was our Ms. Aki?!" Ellie couldn't believe her eyes.

"By the contest, did she mean...She can't be! It'll be a really tough competition if she participates, too! Sucks for Marcy! She's in trouble now!" Selina was giggling.

_Hmmm...I sense something's wrong with that teacher. _Luna had a hunch. Inside the apartment, Ms. Aki continue to the work on the fabric that she got in the shop. Without a blink, she works with the sewing matching in such speed. She looks intense and not a speck of tiredness.

"What?! Our designs program professor, Ms. Aki?" Hermione just heard the news.

"Yes, I definitely feel the aura of a monster, but it's not clear." Luna updated, the two walked to the St. Mark church.

"Come to think of it, Ms. Aki has been gone for a while." Hermione reasoned.

"See? So, we need to get the help of Marcella's paranoia, and everyone..." Luna explained.

"Hey, stop!" Shouted Atilio, chasing after Marcella. "What are you going to do with the only rental wedding dress we have?!" Marcella running, not watching where she's going due to the veil covering her face, she crashed into Hermione and Luna. The two were on the ground suffering back pain, Marcella got rid of the veil and who she knocked out.

"God that hurt so much!" Luna complained. Atilio grabbed the dress from Marcella's hands and folded it nicely.

"Honestly! I thought you were going to elope with some guy! I hope you're not..."

"Oh, you still don't trust me! There is no way that I will participate in that City Hall contest!" Marcella yelled back.

"Of course, not! It's unforgivable to use a sacred wedding dress for their promotion. Shame on them!" Hermione and Luna straighten themselves out from the crash and watch them argue over nothing.

"Why is he so mad?" Luna asked Hermione not knowing what they were talking about. The priest walked over to the two victims and gave them a welcoming smile.

"Excuse me ladies, how about having your wedding ceremony at our church? It's much cheaper than having it at the City Hall."

"No, thank you. We don't have anybody right now anyway." Hermione responded in behalf of her and Luna.

"Ooh! I'm single! If you'll take me..." Before he could finish his sentence, Marcella sneaked up behind him whacked him across the head with a broom. They went inside the church and the priest made some herbal tea and set out some banana chips for the guests. Hermione and Luna enjoyed the snacks but notice that Marcella wasn't there with them.

"Don't mind me asking, but where is your daughter, I swear she was here just a second ago." Luna mentioned. Atilio looked around the room and didn't see her either.

"She better not attempt to get that dress again! Excuse me, while I get her back in chains." Atilio to the back of the church where is more modern the front. Marcella was tip-toeing across the halls avoiding of being caught. She hide in the corner of the hall and check if the coast is clear.

_Here I am. The beautiful thief, Red Marcy._ Marcella sneaked into a room and slide open a drawer. She took out a neatly folded white silky table cloth that is usually use for service. "It's perfect!"

"MARCELLA!"

"Holy shit!" Marcella jump right around and faced her higher power.

"I hope you're not planning on using God's favourite tablecloths to make a dress!" Atilio stood by her with crossed arms, leering at her trying to make her feel intimidated. Marcella clasp her hands together and begged.

"Please have mercy, Father Atilio! I'd love to buy cloth for a dress, but my allowance...Daddy!" Marcella grabbed his arm tugged on it.

"Here is my proposition."

"Huh?"

"To pay for the price of new tablecloths, I will suspend your allowance for the next three months." Marcella went into shock when she heard what he offer.

"Father Atilio!"

"Besides, there aren't that many days left until the contest. Can you get a dress done by then?!"

"But the grand wedding reception...I just can't give it up!" She cried out.

In Ms. Aki's apartment, she was dancing around with her new creation filled with such pride in her work. She twirled around so much and her energy depleted, she fell on the floor. A bouquet of flowers were resting by her door.

The day of the competition is here and ready to start. Everyone participating were lined up ready to show off their new wedding dresses at the City Hall. "Ladies, thank you for participating in this contest! Thank you, thank you so much! It's a huge success! Huge!" The organizer was in full colours. Right by the entrance of the City Hall, the whole gang were there watching to see what the contestant made. Marcella's fingers were covered in bandages.

"I wish I could..." Marcella sobbed.

"Don't cry, Marcy. You did your best." Supported Hermione.

"Well, I'll acknowledge the effort you put into stabbing your fingers with a needle over and over again!" Selina added.

"Why you..." Marcella was ready to swing a few punches.

"Selina!" Hermione stopped the fight before it even started.

"Anyway, we need to watch and see if anything suspicious happens. Selina, you're going to infiltrate the hall as a contestant." Luna ordered.

"You're kidding?! Where the Hell am I going to get a dress?" Selina does not want to be apart of it.

"You have the transforming pocket mirror, don't you?" Marcella reminded her.

"Oh! I'd forgotten about that." Selina admitted. The ladies weren't surprise. "Moon Mirage! Turn me into a bride!" After the transformation, she was wearing a one shoulder, silver studded belt with a bell bottom skirt in layers, of course white. "I did it! How do I look? I could win for sure with this! Don't you wish you were me?" Selina teased.

"Selina!" Luna snapped.

"You wouldn't win fairly." Hermione reasoned.

"You're only participating, okay?!" Luna made sure of it.

"I knew it." Selina said under her breathe. Inside the hall, the stage lights were turned on shining on the stage where all the brides are lined up including Selina.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We will now start the handmade wedding dress contest!" The audience applauded. Marcella, Luna and Hermione met up at the back of the crowd to get the news.

"Where is that teacher?!" Marcella looked frantically.

"I can't find her!" Hermione added. From the stage, Selina looked at every bride and did not see her teacher either.

"Please be quiet! And now..." The lights went off making the hall pitch black. The lights went back on with the curtains open and a spotlight aiming at a bride getting centre attention. Because of the light her dressed sparkled like a disco ball.

"Ms. Aki! Wow!" Selina was shock to see her up there and let alone the almost like Alexander McQueen dress she was wearing. The organizer ran up to her.

"Excuse me, we cannot have you doing unplanned..."

"Shut up!" She shouted to the man, her eyes glow red. The man looked into her eyes fell into a spell.

"Oh, you're my ideal bride! Please marry me!" The man was on his knees.

"Shut up! You actually think you're good enough for me?! All the men in the world should fall to their knees before me! And all the women should surrender to my beauty! I am the winner in this contest! I and no other!" Ms. Aki made her point and laughed in glory. Everybody in the audience were falling asleep as they peer into her eyes. Selina was looking into her eyes and almost fell asleep when Luna popped up from under Selina's skirt in her wolf form.

"Don't, Selina! Don't look at her eyes!" Luna warned her, Selina woken up in energy and surprised to see Luna under her dress.

"Whoa, I don't believe you, Luna! You saw, didn't you? You pervert!" Selina gain her pride.

"This isn't the time for that." Luna backed up. Within the shadows, Paris watches the event and cue in.

"The energy level has peaked. Come out, monster, Widow!" At his command, Ms. Aki's soul came out of her and transformed into a giant spider. Ms. Aki's body fell on the stage lifeless. Selina ran up to her to check on her condition.

"Ms. Aki!" She turned to face the monster. "So, you finally showed up, you monster!"

"BLAH!" The spider responded. Selina felt a little intimidated.

"It's just disgusting and creepy more than the others!" Alright, Selina is very scared of the monster.

"BLAH!" The monster grunted.

"Wait!" The two other girls were coming down on a double seat swing from the top of the stage saying 'The Happy Couple' making it very awkward.

"Wow, this is funny!" Selina commented.

"The wedding dress is the eternal dream of innocent girls!" Said Hermione.

"No one will get away with tainting that pure white dress!" Added Marcella.

"That's not fair! You two get all the cool parts! Okay, then! Since I'm the last one, I guess I'll get the last word...Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend Me Your Light!" Selina recovered her spot.

"Upon the Rule of Mercury, Lend Me Your Speed!"

"Upon the Rule of Mars, Lend Me Your Rage!"

"I'm the warrior of the Hunt and the Moon, I'm Guardian Moon!"

"I'm the warrior of Commerce and Speed, I'm Guardian Mercury!"

"I'm the warrior of War and Passion, I'm Guardian Mars!"

"In the name of Olympus, we will defeat you!" Said Selina in behalf of the team. The giant spider came charging at them with fast moving legs. From it's mouth, came out a wave of webbing aim at the Guardians. Marcella and Mercury dodge the attack but Selina stood there like a hydro pole. Selina was completely wrapped up in sticky yet soft and strong webbing. "Aahh!" She actually scream her lungs out.

"Oh, no!" Hermione worried.

"Idiot!" Marcella of course. The spider started to take in webbing and weaved it into a shroud, Selina would be weaved in it if they don't think of something fast.

"Leave me alone!" Selina pulled against the spider's pull, doing a tug of war. But the spider is too strong and dragged Selina closer to it.

"Quicksilver Haze, Surround!" The haze surround the arachnid making it stop doing what it was doing and corroding the webbing making it weaker.

"Iron Fist, Collide!" Marcella punched through the web cutting it into shreds. The spider reacted to the destruction of it's work. The Guardians went to check on Selina.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked but Selina responded by shaking around and tried to get the lose ends off of her.

"You're being such a child!" Marcella commented.

"But I hate spiders!" Selina admitted. The spider started to run in different directions but getting closer to the warriors. It then spat out another wave of webbing. Selina took out her discus set it to fly.

"Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" Selina threw the discus at the webbing, going right through it and hitting the spider when reached on the other end. The spider screech in a high pitch tone and disintegrated to nothing. Ms. Aki started to wake up and got up slowly and saw her surroundings.

"Oh...Where am I? What was I doing?"

The next day or so, the day of Ms. Aki's wedding. "Congratulations! You did it! Be happy!" The newlyweds walked out of the church and greeted the guests with their smiles. "She is so beautiful!" Marcella commented.

"I can't believe he was still waiting for her after all the things she said to him." Selina mentioned.

"Well, I guess you can't judge a man by his looks." Said Marcella.

"But I still prefer a good looking guy." Selina added.

"Hey, Selina!" Luna kept on eye on her.

"Did you know that the person who catches the bride's bouquet will get to marry next?" Hermione mentioned.

"What?! Really?!" Marcella reacted. Ms. Aki threw the bouquet over her head, Marcella and a few other desperate women went after it. "It's mine!" "No, it's mine!" "No, I'll be the first!" After all the pushing and shoving. The bouquet diverted to the hands of Hermione. Selina laughed her head and Marcella looked in confusion. "How can that be?!"


	33. Soulful Pictures Pt 1

**Vol. 09**

**Chapter 33**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

During lunch break in the college, Selina brought her lunch from home and set it up nicely on her table. "Lunchtime! It looks so good! Let's eat!" She told herself in joy.

"Wow, they're so pretty! These are wonderful photographs! Wow, this is amazing! These pictures were taken by a college student. I can't believe it, he's not even a professional and yet he received the highest honor in New York Pictures." Ellie was going on and on over a magazine.

"He must be a genius!" Said Selina sarcastically with her mouth full.

"The young and talented photographer, Akshan Misra..." Before Ellie could finish the article, Selina read something over Ellie's shoulder and took the magazine.

"What?! No way! He goes to St. Mark's! One of the bests of post-secondary in the city!" Selina read out loud with food still in her mouth.

"I need to fix that contract..." Hermione was writing out her agenda, organizing her work.

"Hermione! Big news! Look, this guy! He's a student at Marcy's school, the St. Mark's College." Selina shouted the news.

"I know that." Hermione continue with her planning.

"This is no time to be acting so calm! We have someone actually doing something with his life in our age! Come on, let's go! Let's go together meet and greet the guy!"

"I have a meeting to go after classes." Hermione replied while doing whatever she's doing.

"Sheesh, Hermione! All you do is work! You're wasting your precious youth."

"Working hard. That's what my precious youth is about." Hermione waved a wad of cash in front of Selina's face making her point.

"That 's dirty, and you know it." Selina said back. After classes, outside of St. Mark College, the press were interviewing the new trend.

"Excuse me, please let me take your picture." "Congratulations! Please." "Mr. Misra, can you tell me how you feel about receiving the highest honor in New York Pictures?"

"I feel great." He answered.

"So, will you keep taking more scenic pictures?"

"Yes, sort of..." He didn't look to satisfy. In the corner of the block, Selina and Ellie arrived and got a view of the photographer.

"There he is! It's Akshan Misra! Akshan!" Shouted Selina. Her and Ellie ran to him but were stopped by Marcella who also just came out of class.

"Stop it!" She said.

"Marcy..." Selina wonder what's her deal.

"Don't act like a groupie!"Marcella advice them.

"What?! What's wrong with having a chat with a photographer?"

"So, you can appreciate his art?" Marcella asked. Selina started to think. "I'm just saying, if you're not interested in photography, don't make such a fuss just because a famous photographer is in the area!"

"It's none of your business who I ask or what we talk about!" Selina reasoned but their battle was cut short.

"Excuse me, please stop." Akshan made peace for both sides. The two look at him in awe.

Later on in the day, Akshan was sitting by the rocks of the shoreline to get a beautiful shot of the sunset. "The evening light changes quickly. Now's my chance!" He lift up his heavy camera and took a few shots of the scenery, but he lost his grip and slid down the rocks heading to the water. He was caught from his arm by a strong man. Akshan looked up to see who saved him, was no other than Troy Parisi.

"Be careful." He said to the young lad.

"Um, thank you!" Akshan climbed up back to the pavement as Troy took his camera giving him the opportunity to posses it. He then hand over the camera back to Akshan.

"I'm a huge fan of yours. I hope you keep up the good work!" Troy walked on to his hot ride. Akshan stood their and watched him go.

"Okay." He said to himself finding the situation odd. Before any of that happen, in the countryside of New York, Troy or Paris in his hideout of a mansion had the New York Pictures magazine spread out on the floor. He looked up to the no roofing room and watch the night sky.

"The stars know everything. O Sirius, the star of evil shining in the dark sky..." A beam of light fall to the magazine making it look like a laser pointing to it. "Akshan Misra, whom the stars points to, is about to attain his highest energy level. By photographing numerous young women, his energy level will increase. Later that evening, Akshan was at home in his room working on his camera parts, he took a few practice shots.

"I can feel my imagination getting really fired up! Art is explosive! I don't care who they are. I just want to take explosive pictures of girls!" He went mental.

The next evening, Selina was at home reading a sports magazine in the living room while Luna was making dinner for the two. "The next model could be you! You could be the next model to be photographed by the talented photographer, Akshan Misra! Oh, I'd love to show off my athletic body!"

"Hey, Selina, I got the three of you a new laptop!" Luna announced.

"I have one already!"

"That one is crap, this is better. It is made from the Gods of Olympus! I already gave the other two theirs. They were pretty excited about. You can communicate and research about the enemies that we face all the time."

"Then I'll test it by contacting Hermione to see if it's too my liking!"

"Go ahead, but only use it for important business." Selina went to the desk and saw a white slim laptop with a silver Moon symbol embedded into it. When she opened it and turned it on, she saw the Mercury symbol on the screen and clicked on it. Hermione's face popped up on the screen. Hermione turned to face her laptop and saw who it was.

"What is it, Selina?"

"I'm just testing this new gadget that we got. By the way I'm thinking about going to a sporting photo shoot."

"Selina, you shouldn't use the device like this! Anyway, I'm in the middle of a planning my next business meeting right now. Sorry." Hermione closed her laptop.

"Oh, she hung up. Fine, then, I'll talk to Marcy!" Before Selina click on to anything she thought back to what Marcella said to her earlier.

_ "I'm just saying, if you're not interested in photography, don't make such a fuss just because a famous photographer is in the area!"_

"She's going to give it to me if I call her. I just know it. Forget it." Selina closed her laptop and went back to the living room. She than heard laughing in the kitchen and wondered why. "What's with the laughter?" Luna was crying while cooking over the stove.

"Oh, I'm just thinking of you being a model. With that face?!"

"Excuse me?!"

"There is no way! Besides, you need more than good looks and a good figure to be a model. You have to be bright, too!"

"I'll study hard from now on!"

"Don't bother! You hate studying and you barely hit 70% in all your tests, Selina! He'll just say, 'Sorry, you're not good enough!' Anyway, you'll just get disqualified during the first selection stage where you submit your photo."

"Luna, you're being a bully!"

"Oh, but I think I'm actually pretty right."

"Talk about cruelty. You are merciless!" Selina opened the front door, Luna popped out of the kitchen.

"And where are you going?"

"Out, I need a second opinion." Selina went out and locked the door. She walked to the Arcade Cafe and bought a latte to keep herself in a comfortable mood.

"Cheer up, Selina! Like someone use to tell me 'You should never give up before you start!' The most important thing is to be yourself!" Wilbur was giving her advice to get her to the happy side of life.

"Like that totally worked for you, Wilbur." Selina pulled out the sarcasm card.

"Wilbur is right. Well, you'll probably fail anyway,but no matter the outcome, the important thing is to participate." Eddie was at the other other end of the bar from Selina, drinking his coffee.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Selina didn't even looked at him. Eddie got up from his seat and sat right beside her.

"Both men and women have got the wrong idea, lately. They assume they've become beautiful, if they pretty themselves up. A girl's beauty isn't limited to her looks."

"Then what else counts?" Selina asked now looking at him .

"Is what's inside! A kind heart and the guts to carry out what she thinks is right!"

"Guts?"

"That's right! Well, you don't have either, though."

"Why, of course, according to _your_ perspective."

"Besides, this guy just wants to photograph young ladies, no matter who they are! If that's his approach to photography, this Akshan Misra must be a second...no, he must be a third-rate photographer."

"That's enough! I don't even want to see your face anymore!" Selina got up from her seat and stormed out of the cafe.

"Eddie, she's a lady. You shouldn't treat her like that." Wilbur mentioned.

"I know that, but we always end up fighting every time we talk. I guess we just don't get along."

The next day, Selina was standing outside the apartment building thinking in the sun. Luna was comeback from her walk and saw Selina. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Well..."

"Oh! I know. You're wondering if you got an acceptance notice from the first screening." Selina surprised. "You're so dense! I told you there's no way you'll get accepted! You got rejected during the photo selection stage for sure!"

"Can you please shut up and go!" Before Luna could do what Selina told her, a mail truck stopped in front of her.

"Selina, there's mail for you." The mailman gave her the envelope.

"It's finally here!" Selina smiled.

"It's probably just junk mail anyway." Luna started to walk away while Selina opened the lettered and read it quickly.

"I did it! I passed the first screening! Look! It says to come to the Intercontinental Hotel tomorrow because they're doing a photo shoot by the pool! How about that?!" Selina showed the letter to Luna who couldn't believe her eyes. Back inside the apartment, Selina was doing some aerobics as Luna watched her tired herself out.

"Selina, what are you doing?"

"Toning my body for the photo shoot! Please don't ask me questions! I need to get ready."

"This is embarrassing to watch." Luna said to herself as she left Selina's apartment.

"I need to think for the perfect swimwear for tomorrow. Oh, yeah! I'm pretty sure it's in this drawer." Selina went to her drawer and pulled out her white one piece swimsuit. When she saw what she was holding she died just a little. "Shit! Moths ate into it and it's full of holes!" At the hotel, the Akshan Misra Photo Session was in the main hall, Selina walked in with Luna by her side and saw dense crowd of girls being all excited. "So many people!"

"Art is explosive! Everyone, please go to your assigned rooms and wait there! I don't want to be disturbed while I'm taking pictures, so don't peep! Everyone come in at the appointed time, Got it?!" announced Akshan on the podium.

"YEAH!" The crowd went crazy. While Selina was looking for her room, Luna felt nervous.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Akshan Misra is acting completely different than before."

"All artists tend to be a bit weird."

"Besides, there's just something wrong about you getting accepted."

"Luna!" Selina snapped.

"Oh, Selina!" Facing her was Ellie and Mrs. Lenz.

"My, so you were accepted, too?" Said Mrs. Lenz

"I can't believe this. Both Ellie and Mrs, Lenz..." Selina was surprise to see the two in the same place. When Selina finally found her room, she was preparing herself by doing different facial expressions. "It's important for a model to always smile." She looked real dumb doing it. Ellie and Mrs. Lenz came out of the change room with their swimsuits on.

"Did I gain a little weight?" Mrs. Lenz was pinching herself trying to grab a flab of skin. Ellie felt quite uncomfortable being with her, she the saw Selina looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hey, Selina. You should also change into your swimsuit soon." Ellie walked up to her wearing a green and orange one piece suit.

"Oh yeah..." Selina got serious.

"Didn't you bring one?"

"I'm already in it." Selina blushed and started to twiddle her thumbs.

"Then, why don't you take your clothes off?" Ellie suggested.

"Alright..." Selina got up and took off her clothes in one sweep, and revealed the one piece white swimsuit but with no holes, instead, where ever was the holes it was covered with silver ribbon going across here and there making it look like stripes.

"Wow! That looks good!" Ellie commented.

_I sewed in the ribbons in all the moth holes. _Thought Selina. Luna went to where they were taking the pictures.

"I still think something is fishy." She stood by the pool and watched the session. Akshan aimed his camera at the group of posed girls.

"Art is explosive! If I feel something, I get closer and boom! Take the picture! I'm such a genius when it come to taking pictures!" He took the shot, a beam of whit light came out of the lens and hit the models, turning them into some energy and sucked into the camera. Luna was dumbstruck.

"Whoa! What's going on?! All the girls..."


	34. Soulful Pictures Pt 2

**Vol. 09**

**Chapter 34**

Luna went back outside of the session, "Upon the Rule of the Moon, Grant Me your Power!" Luna in her wolf form ran to Selina's room. She walked in very quietly not disturbing the Ellie and Mrs. Lenz as they put on their makeup. She walked up behind Selina enough for her to see her in the mirror. "Selina, we're in trouble! All the girls Akshan Misra photographed just disappeared!" Luna whispered carefully. Selina looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What kind of nonsense is that?"

"I'm not kidding! This must be one of the Evil Box's evil plots! Please contact Call Hermione and Marcella!"

"Oh, shush! I'm busy right now." Selina went back to the she was doing.

"Oh, really? Then I'll tell everyone about your swimsuit!"

"Okay, I get it!" Selina was too loud.

"Selina, what did you get?" Ellie was wondering what Selina was mumbling about. Luna hid in the corner of the room avoiding to be seen.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Selina smiled nervously. Mrs. Lenz got up adjusting herself.

"I definitely gained weight." She mentioned, making Ellie fell real uncomfortable. Selina stepped outside and used her cell phone to call in the team.

"Hey, Hermione? I'm at the Intercontinental Hotel for a photo shoot right now. This my moment of glory!"

"WRONG! Something's about to happen! Come here right away with Marcella!" Luna growled in the phone. The door was opening and Luna ran to the corner of the hallway. Ellie and Mrs. Lenz stepped out of the room.

"Selina, it's our turn." Ellie called out.

"I have definitely gained weight!" Mrs. Lenz freaked out, which made Ellie freak out even more.

"Okay, let's go!" Ellie yelled out.

"Wait!" Selina shouted back. Selina turned and was about to walk.

"Selina!" Luna ran back to her and bit a piece of the ribbon exposing the hole that it was covering, and she ran the end of the hallway.

"SON OF A BITCH! She ripped my swimsuit! Luna I will never forgive you! Come back here!" Selina ran after the black wolf. The other ladies were prepared to get their picture taken. Luna slipped into the photo session with the ribbon in her snout.

"Hey! Stop right there, Luna!" Selina went in still trying to catch her. She stop when she saw the others posing for the camera. "Crap! I'm the only one that won't be photographed." The ladies posed their best.

"I'm a genius!" Akshan aimed his camera to the ladies and took his shot. The white beam flashed to the group and turned them into a mass of energy and got sucked into the camera. Selina was in shock.

"They disappeared!"

"I told you so!" Luna came back beside her.

"This is messed up! Let's go, Luna!" The two ran to other side of the room. Akshan was gaining more and more energy with every shot he takes. Selina and Luna went up to the young photographer. "Akshan, what did you do to everybody?" Selina demanded.

"Art is self expression! I don't care who she is. I'm going to snap pictures of girls! Boom! Boom!" He aimed his camera at Selina.

"You're wrong!" Selina said back. Akshan put his camera down not liking what she said.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"You don't care who it is, as long as she's a young girl? Anyone who takes photographs with an attitude like that is a third-rate photographer!"

"She stole that from somewhere that's for sure!" Luna said under her breathe.

"You're supposed to be a photographer who understands the beauty in this world! Please wake up!" Selina begged.

"Back off!" Akshan pushed Selina to the floor.

"Are you okay, Selina?" Luna asked. Selina nodded back. "Now transform into Guardian Moon!" Selina got up after her recovery.

"Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend Me Your Light! You can't judge how beautiful a girl really is by the way we look. You have to look at our hearts and our love of justice."

"Who are you?!" He asked. Selina jumped from a high point and landed perfectly in front of him.

"I'm the warrior of the Hunt and the Moon, I'm Guardian Moon! Monster, I know you've possessed Akshan! Come out now!"

"Oh! You're beautiful!" He took a shot at Selina, she dodge by going to her right.

"You're being controlled by a monster! At this rate..." He took another shot and she dodge to the left. "All your passionate energy and soul will be taken by the monster!" He took another shot, she went even further to the left, almost falling into the pool. He shot non stop, but Selina charge at him with speed, she jumped with such heights. Selina whipped her leg and kicked the camera out of his hands and fell into the pool. Akshan fell onto the floor with exhaustion. Selina checked on him to see if he's alright. "Hang in there!" An explosion came out of the pool and an aura appeared creating a young Native American woman with a head dress of feathers, face is painted in different colours. She wore animal hide only covering what needs to be covered and moccasin boots. She float above the water laughing away.

"Guardian Moon. I am Naira, and Akshan's soul will be mine!" She held out her right hand with her palm exposed open. Her palm is made of a mirror and feathers sticking out of her wrist and shine like the light of a camera. "Take this!" She shot out a blinding beam of light at Selina but she jumped away but instead, Akshan was caught in the attack and he disappeared.

"No way!" Selina was surprised by the attack.

"Guardian Moon, be careful! If Naira takes your picture, you'll be trapped inside the photograph!" Explain Luna from afar.

"I don't wanna be trapped!" Selina complained. Naira started to shoot random shots at Selina hoping to catch the heroine. Selina dodge here and there, being careful not to touch the beam. Selina one particular but fell down on the ground.

"Watch out, Guardian Moon!" Shouted Luna, she ran and leaped in front of another beam saving Selina from being caught. Luna end up disappearing.

"Oh no! Luna, where are you?!" Selina panicked.

"She's right here." Naira's right hand was a fist and between her fingers were photos sliding out. She threw the pictures to Selina. She caught them and gazed at them.

"Luna! Akshan! You're horrible...HORRIBLE!" Selina shouted.

"Guardian Moon. I'll make sure to get you this time! Take my shutter attack!" Naira aimed her hand at Selina ready to take fire. Selina walked backwards avoiding any closer between the two.

"Stop right there!" opening the doors were the rest of the team.

"Guardian Mercury! Guardian Mars!" Selina exclaimed.

"Quicksilver Haze, Surround!" The place was in dense fog and Naira was having a hard time trying to see.

"Monster, I will smash you into little pieces! Iron Fist, Collide!" Marcella punched the ground creating different waves of immense energy towards to the monster.

"Impertinence! Such petty tricks will not work on me!" Naira shot random shots around her and dodge the attack easily. The fog quickly disappeared.

"What's going on?" Selina saw the other two Guardians disappeared from her sight. Naira threw another pair of photos to Selina. She was about to cry in rage.

"Mercury! Mars!"

"I will get you now!" Naira walked closer to Selina and she continue to walk backwards until she her back hit a mirrored wall. Scared to death she tried to think of something fast. She remembered what Luna said before.

_"Guardian Moon, be careful! If Naira takes your picture, you'll be trapped inside the photograph!" _

_ If the camera captures you, you'll be turned into a picture !_ "Okay!" Selina stood her ground, gaining her confidence back.

"It's too late for you now!" Naira made the shot.

"Right back at ya!" Selina leaped up high doing and aerial twist and landed behind the monster.

"What?!" The white beam hit the mirror, actually taking in Naira's reflection. She started to melt due to the effects. "I'm being trapped inside the camera?! I cannot disappear!" Selina took out her discus and set to fly.

"Monster, Naira, I won't forgive you!"

"What?!" Naira turned to face Selina.

"Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" Selina threw the discus hard to the enemy. On impact, Naira was set on blue flames and vanished. The girls appeared where they were gone. Akshan was back on the floor where he laid. Luna came back in mid jump. Finally, Hermione and Marcella appeared by the door. Selina sat on the floor with exhaustion. "I've had enough of photo shoots!" Back in the mansion in the woods, Paris continues to read the stars, but they vanished before his eyes.

"The star of evil has disappeared." He then heard an annoying giggle within the air.

"Paris, it seems that your plan has failed." Said a voice.

"Who's there?" Paris insisted. A hologram of Admete showed up before him. "Admete?!"

"I'm sure Lady Pandora will be very happy to hear of your performance." And she continues to giggle.

"What about you? Have you found the legendary Moonstone, that will wake our great ruler's powers." Paris blackmail her, making her not looking too happy at all. "You should probably fulfill your duties rather than worry about others. Countless mortals possess energy on this Earth! Countless!"

Late in the night, back at the apartments, "Where is Selina?" Hermione asked.

"She locked herself in her apartment. Knowing that being in a photo shoot will be only in a dream. She's probably too tired to even stand up." Luna answered back. The two were sitting on Hermione's couch watching the TV to see the news update, with the interview of Akshan Misra.

_"I have decided to stop taking pictures for awhile."_

_ "How come? When will you start shooting again?" asked a reporter._

_ "Someone taught me a lesson. That a woman's true beauty is not about how she looks. It is about what's in her heart and her love of justice. When I truly understand what that means, I will take up my camera once again."_

_ "Someone taught you a lesson? Who?" They asked again._

_ "A wonderful girl."_

"To think this is all Selina's doing, why can she be like that in her academic studies, too." Said Luna.

"I couldn't agree more, but I'm afraid that will also be in a dream." Hermione added. In Selina's bedroom, Selina sleeps quietly like a baby, dreaming away of being in the cover of a sports magazine.


	35. Une Poupée Triste Pt 1

**Vol. 09**

**Chapter 35**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

In the dark cool cave, Paris stands before Lady Pandora looking very confident. "Paris, how are things going with the Guardians?"

"I believe you had entrusted that matter to me." He then was interrupted by a annoying giggle. Through a tornado of pedals, Admete appeared sitting so elegantly in the air.

"It seems you are having quite a hard time. I would be more than happy to help you. The operations are bound to go better with two of us rather than one. Don't you think so, Lady Pandora?"

"That is a good idea. Paris, work with Admete and..." The Lady herself couldn't finish her orders.

"I refuse." He interrupted.

"Oh, dear. Do you intend to defy Lady Pandora?" Admete was starting to push his buttons.

"I'm not doing this for Lady Pandora! I'm doing this for myself! Excuse me!" Paris vanished without being dismissed by the Lady. Pandora was furious.

"Paris..." She growled.

_Everything went just as planned. Now, Lady Pandora will have lost confidence in Paris. _Admete thought to herself.

Bright and early in the morning at the apartments, the group were having breakfast together in Luna's apartment. "Oh, Selina. You're early today." Luna was surprise to see her eating her breakfast on the table.

"Yes I am." She said feeling good about herself.

"This is what normal people do, Selina!" Hermione mentioned while sipping her tea.

"Selina, it seems that girl Ayla won the French doll contest." Said Luna from reading on the newspaper.

"Really?!" Selina was happy to hear the news.

"It says here that Ayla's mother is a famous doll maker. Like mother, like daughter but I don't think it really works in this case since she was recently adopted." Luna added. Hermione took out the spoon from her cup and put it in front of Selina's face.

"Well, Ms. Selina Chase, how do you feel about having a celebrity from the same orphanage as you?" Hermione was playing reporter with Selina.

"Caught it out!" Selina got up from her chair and went to the door.

"This was brought to you live from the Crystal Tokyo residence." Hermione continued.

"Hermione! You're gonna be the one that is late if you don't get up from that chair! I'm leaving you!" Selina Warn her.

"I got up very early this morning, there is absolutely no way..." Hermione checked her watched. "Bloody Hell! Look at the time! I'm going to be late if I don't move my behind from this chair!" Hermione ran out the door. At the college, Selina was sitting at her desk proud of herself but Hermione found herself standing in the hallway. After classes, Selina and Ellie were walking home.

"It's amazing how Hermione became late like that. It's not like her." Said Ellie.

"She was just being very silly this morning." Selina explained. Two twelve year old girls walked in front of the two ladies.

"Excuse me, are you Buddy's older sister?" One of them asked.

"Yes, I am." Selina answered back.

"Buddy is so mean!" Said the girl.

"Did Buddy do something wrong?" Selina asked.

"Today, at school..."

_Buddy was sitting at his desk reading a book quietly. "Buddy. Buddy." Ayla stood beside him. Buddy turned to her._

_ "Oh, Ayla. Congratulations on winning the contest!" He said._

_ "Buddy, here." Ayla held out a neatly wrapped gift to him._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "This is the French doll that won in the contest."_

_ "Is it okay? It must mean a lot to you."_

_ "Yeah, because you were always there when I needed to talk." When Buddy took the gift, a group of boys started to crowd around him. _

_ "Oooo. They're soo in love!" "So, when's the wedding?!" After the boys comments, Buddy grew embarrassed and snapped out of control._

_ "I don't want it!" Buddy pushed the gift back to Ayla but she wasn't able to grabbed it and let it drop to the floor. Buddy was in instant shock and the same with Ayla. One of the boys from the group shouted out in laughter. "It not my fault." And he walked away. Ayla opened the gift and saw the doll in pieces. She cried in pain for just seeing her doll like that, she then looked up to Buddy in tears. He was about to cry also but he held it and looked away. Ayla hoped he would at least say something but he didn't say a word._

"And Buddy didn't apologize to her!" explain the girl. "I felt so bad for Ayla." said the other. "Please talk to Buddy about this."

"Buddy is definitely in the wrong today!" Selina gone from happy to dead serious. The two girls were happy that she might try to fix the problem.

"As his older sister, you should have a word with him." Ellie mentioned.

"Right. Anyway, just let this wise and not so happy older sister handle this! I'll make sure that Buddy apologizes to Ayla!" Selina swore to the girls.

In the house of her new home, Ayla sits in her room making another doll not feeling too good, she then heard a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and walks in her mother.

"What's wrong? Why do you have all the curtains closed?" She asked.

"I can concentrate better this way."

"Oh, are you already making the next one?" The mother held up the new doll that Ayla is working on. "She looks like she's about to cry."

"You think so?"

"But I don't think that's a bad thing. Show me the doll that won the contest. Let's compare them!"

"I don't have it. I'm letting someone borrow it for a while."

"Who?"

"Well..." The mother realized she didn't look cheerful.

"Show me when you get it back then." She left the room the way it is.

"Okay." Ayla put on a wig to the doll, she then opened the drawer of her desk and checked on the broken doll. She started to cry again. In the dark woods where the colonial mansion sits and ages by time, Paris was busy reading the stars.

"The stars know everything." A beam of light reached to his feet. "The Lyre's Orpheus is beginning to play his harp of sorrow. The target Orpheus has chosen is Ayla Dressler. I will take your energy.

Later on that day, Buddy was in his room writing out something on a notepad. _I'm sorry Ayla. It was my fault. I know you worked so hard to make that doll..._ Buddy ripped the paper in half in frustration. "Oh, I can't! I can't! I can't! I can't write this letter!" A knock was on his door.

"Buddy! Your sister needs to talk to you!" Buddy was expecting for Selina to come by, so he took all the scraps and pieces of paper he threw around in the trash can and put a reading book on top of the notepad.

"Come in." He responded. Selina slammed the door open wide and stomped inside. She walked casually beside him and smack him across the head hard. Buddy held his head in pain. "Ouch! What was that for?!" he shouted at her.

"That was for Ayla!" She yelled back.

"What did you say?!" He got nervous.

"You broke Ayla's doll today, didn't you? Go apologize to her immediately!" Selina demanded.

"I don't want to hear about that anymore! Get out!" He tried to push her out of his room.

"Okay, then I'll tell one of the den mothers about this! What do you think will happen?"

"Oh, that's not fair?!"

"If you don't want to get in trouble, you'll do exactly as I say, won't you?"

"Okay." He surrendered.

"Then, go to Ayla's house and apologize right away. Got it?!" Selina was being firm with him.

"I got it." Buddy agreed. At Ayla's home, Buddy stands across the street from it and rehearsed for what he's about to say. "I'm sorry! It was my fault! I'll make this up to you, even if it takes me the rest of my life! Okay, I'll go with that!" As he was about to cross the street, screeching sound of tires spook the daylights out of him and he hid behind the telephone poll. Ramming through the street was a red Ferrari and parked spot on in front of the house. "Wow! Awesome car!" Stepping out of the car is Troy Parisi. He rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" called the other side.

"I am Troy Parisi. I spoke with you on the phone earlier." He responded.

"Wait just a moment, please."

_They've got a guest. I guess I'll come back later._ Buddy turned and walked back home. Inside the home, the mother, Ayla and Troy were all sitting in the living room.

"I had thought that Pierre Dumoe was the only one who could make such classic dolls, but this has changed my mind." Troy commented. The mother blushed.

"My, you're such a flatterer."

"I see that your daughter is also very talented."

"Her name is Ayla." Her mother mentioned, Ayla nodded to the man.

"The doll you entered in the contest the other day was wonderful. I would love to see that doll." Ayla went sad when he mention of the doll.

"Oh, the doll is...Ayla, why don't you show him the doll you're making right now?" Her mother insisted.

"Okay." Ayla got up and ran to her room and came back quickly with the doll carefully wrapped up in cloth and handed it to the Troy. When he unwrapped the doll he smiled to the girl.

"Oh, this is wonderful! Excuse me. Her sad expression is just so..." He placed his finger on the forehead of the doll and posses it. _Monster, Jumeau! Bring Ayla Dressler's energy to its peak level and steal it! _The dolls expression changed from sad to beyond down right creepy.

"Isn't that great, Ayla?" The mother smiled to her daughter, and she smiled back.

"Would you make ten more dolls just like this one?" Troy asked. Ayla's eyes went wide open.

"What? Ten?" Ayla was surprise.

"This doll will sell out very quickly." Troy reasoned.

"We are holding a private exhibition starting this Saturday. Of course, my daughter's work will be there as well. Please come see the exhibit." The mother begged as she invited him to the event.

"I will be looking forward to it." Troy took the offer. After the meeting, Ayla was working on her dolls with a new ambition, her mother was with in her room.

"You finished it awfully quickly." her mother commented.

"It's strange, but suddenly I feel so motivated. Now, I have to make the second one." Said Ayla with a smile on her face.

"I understand how you feel, but why don't you go to bed? You have school tomorrow, remember?"

"I'll be fine."

"Now, don't say that. Come on, let's clean up." Her mother reached for the tools but Ayla turned and pushed her mother away from her desk where her tools sit.

"Don't touch!" Her mother sat on the floor from where she fell and just stared at her daughter in confusion and fear.


	36. Une Poupée Triste Pt 2

**Vol. 09**

**Chapter 36**

Ayla continues to work on the dolls. "What? Ayla is?" Buddy was speaking with Ayla's mother at the front door of their home.

"She's been making dolls since yesterday without any sleep. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me. I don't know what to do." She was worried.

"I'll talk to her." Buddy insisted. The two went inside and stop in front of the door of Ayla's room which is locked. Her mother knocked on it.

"Ayla, Buddy is here to see you."

"I don't want to see him." Ayla responded.

"Ayla, I need to talk..." Buddy begged.

"GO AWAY!" Ayla shouted. The mother and Buddy look at each trying to figure out why Ayla is acting like this. Buddy went back home to the orphanage and sat at his desk in his room wondering.

"I wonder if Ayla is still mad at me?" Walking into his room was Selina carrying two cans of pop.

"Buddy, here you go." She place the can on his desk. He looked at her to see what she's up to.

"Huh? What is this?"

"As a caring sister, I can't ignore my kid brother when he's upset. You apologized to Ayla, didn't you?"

"Well the thing is..." Buddy explained everything what happen from the day before and today. By the time he was done explaining his story the two were done their drinks.

"I didn't know that." Selina felt bad about the situation.

"Ayla's always been so sweet, I couldn't believe it. Did I hurt Ayla's feelings that badly?" Buddy felt hopeless. Selina placed her hand onto his shoulder to give some support.

"Cheer up! Oh, I know! Why don't you bring her a present when you visit next time? Girls love getting presents!" She mention.

"Okay." Buddy got back his smile. Back at the apartment, Selina sat at her desk thinking of what's going on.

"Selina, what's wrong?" Luna asked as she sat by and observed Selina's behaviour.

"I know what I told Buddy, but Ayla still isn't acting normal, you know?"

"Selina, you're very sharp today." Luna commented.

"When it comes to my darling kid brother, I do everything that I can. Besides, cursed dolls sound interesting!" Selina got excited. Luna gave her a face.

"Spare me the scary stuff! Well, it could be something to do with the Evil Box; we should keep an eye on Ayla." Luna suggested.

"Oh, right. In that case, let's have Hermione and Marcy handle it." Selina avoided the work.

"SELINA!" Luna growled.

"Okay, I got it."

The next day, Luna jumped onto a branch of a tree at Ayla's house and tried to peak inside. "Well? Do you see anything, Luna?" Selina called out from the sidewalk.

"No. The curtains are closed, so I can't see inside." Luna made herself comfortable by sitting on the branch.

"According to Buddy, Ayla hasn't been going to school either." Selina added.

"The only lead we have left is this private exhibition that starts tomorrow." Said Hermione when she saw the poster on the wall, and she as been tag along in this mystery. The poster reads, 'Dressler's Doll Exhibition Classic Dolls'.

Buddy was walking home from school and past by a promotional poster of Danica. He stopped thought of what Ayla said to him before. _"Danica is very pretty but she's only a model. As for Guardian Moon, she's beautiful and she get's rid of the bad guys."_

"Okay, that's what I'm going to get her!" Buddy ran home and took out a blob of clay and started to work on it. Selina walked into his room and saw what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Making a present for Ayla." He answered.

"A present for Ayla?"

"Yeah."

"Wow! It's cute! Good job!" Selina commented.

"You think so?" Buddy was very happy.

"I'm sure she'll love that piggy!" Selina and her big fat mouth.

"It's Guardian Moon!" He said quietly after his pride went down the drain. Selina felt stupid.

"Oh, really. The real Guardian Moon would cry if she saw it."

"It's the thought that counts! The thought!"

"Well, she's the envoy of justice after all, right?" She recovered.

"Right." He agreed.

In the park, during a nice warm sunny day, Marcella and Eddie were walking together. "And the dolls that this person makes are really adorable. Oh, here we are!" The couple stopped at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Inside the museum, everyone was enjoying the dolls.

"It's wonderful. This exhibition seems like a success." commented Troy Parisi, who promised he will be there.

"Thank you very much." Said the mother.

"Where is Miss Ayla?"

"She's making the last one in the anteroom. She worked herself to exhaustion to make those dolls." The mother explained.

"Is that right?" He didn't seem surprised. Inside that room, Ayla was still working on her last doll. Within the exhibit, Hermione was looking at the dolls and Luna beside her also observing the dolls.

"Nothing looks particularly out of place. Oh, that's Marcella! Over there!" Luna pointed out the direction, Hermione turned and saw her.

"Oh, you're right."

"Wow! They're so adorable! Eddie, don't you think they're adorable?" Marcella asked. Eddie does not want to be there.

"Yeah..." He responded in order to keep her happy.

"Oh, that doll is made by the doll maker's daughter! Look!"

"What?"

"Oh, don't you know?" Marcella received mix feelings about his reaction.

"I'm not too much into dolls." He admitted.

"Oh, Eddie, you don't like dolls?" she pressure him.

"No, it's not like I hate them." He try to recover from what he said earlier.

"I'm so glad! Then shall we go?" Marcella dragged Eddie toward the exit.

"Sure..." He let her be. As the couple walked on, they past by Troy. As soon as they did, Eddie and Troy felt a huge amount of energy between the two. Troy turned to see who it was and the same did Eddie. "Do you want something?" Eddie asked.

"No, pardon me. I mistook you for somebody else." Troy continue to walk on.

"Eddie! Hurry up!" Called out Marcella.

"How is Ayla?" Selina asked as she dropped by to see how was everything.

"Well, actually..." The mother couldn't of think of something to say. Buddy pulled on to Selina's sleeve.

"Sis, I changed my mind." Buddy whispered to her.

"What are you talking about?!" Selina gave him a scary face.

"Ayla is in the anteroom. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Said the mother.

"Okay! Come on, let's go, Buddy!" Selina encouraged her brother to move on.

"Fine." Buddy agreed. Marcella saw Selina walking with her brother, surprise to see her there.

_Selina..._She thought. Ayla still in the room working on the last touches of the doll.

"Finished!" She said. The original doll which is posses, started to react. It's shadow grew up to the ceiling. The door of the room opened, entered Selina and Buddy.

"Ayla, here..." Buddy brought out his creation, but the two saw what was going on. The doll started to build and build on it's shadow.

"The energy level has peaked! Now, Jumeau!" Paris summoned the monster from afar. It's shadow was taking form of a person and sucking the soul from Ayla. Buddy was scared from what he's seeing.

"Ayla!" Yelled out Selina, but it was no use. After her soul has been sucked out, Buddy ran to Ayla.

"Ayla!" He screamed out. The monster which is a woman dressed up like a Jumeau doll saw the boy running to the girl, she pushed him to all knocking him out. He dropped his gift and the monster destroyed it stepping on it into a million pieces. Selina was crushed from what she saw. Luna jumped in from the window in her wolf form.

"Selina, transform now!"

"Upon the rule of Diana, Lend Me Your Light! I'm the warrior of the Hunt and the Moon, I'm Guardian Moon! How dare you break the doll Buddy worked so hard to make?! A doll all the heart and soul of its creator! I bet even the dolls of every girl in the world are upset! Under the name of Diana, I will defeat you!"

"She's incredibly enthusiastic today. I hope she'll be alright." Luna worried. Jumeau closed her eyes and sent one of the dolls that's been made by Ayla, torpedo toward Selina with fangs hanging out ready to take a bite out of her. Selina ran from it being all spooked up about it, but she managed to miss the doll's attack. The stopped and floated in the air, rolling it's eyes around. Selina jumped out of the window away from the monster.

"Oh no! Help!" Selina yelled out. Luna followed.

"I knew it!" Luna commented. Jumeau crashed threw the window going after Selina.

"Vous n'échapperez pas!'' She shouted. She stretched out her arms and tried to grabbed her.

"Guardian Moon!" The other two Guardians ran to Selina's rescue.

"Quicksilver Haze! Surround!" Hermione created a fog thick enough to weaken and blind the monster.

"Oh, saved by the fog." Selina sighed.

"Guardian Moon, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"We should have come a little later." Marcella joked. Selina glared at her. Luna's fur were at their ends.

"Watch out, Guardian Moon!" Two dolls appeared from the fog and went after the Guardians.

"Shit, not again?!" Selina freaked out. Marcella kicked one so hard it shattered and the other she punch into dust.

"Easy." Marcella commented.

"I can't breathe!" Selina couldn't speak. The other two saw Jumeau choking Selina to death. Luna stood there trying to find away to get the monster.

"Selina, hang in there!" Luna called out.

"Can you choose a better choice of words?" Said Selina.

"Iron Fist, Collide!" Marcella tried to punch the arms of the monster, but Jumeau separated herself from her hands which are still choking Selina and also avoiding Marcella's attack.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING!" Surprisingly Selina could still yell. Jumeau grew out new hands.

"Vos attaques sont tous inutiles!" Said Jumeau. She launched out her hands with claws. The two Guardians dodged but Marcella by the hair and literally. Part of her hair has been cut by the attack.

"They can cut like knives!" Marcella mentioned. Hermione tried to figure out it's weak point. Very quickly, Hermione scan all over the monsters body to see any injury that was made by the mercury.

"The monster's right leg doesn't seem straight. Guardian Moon! Aim for the monster's right foot!" Hermione shouted out. Selina tried to reach for her discus.

"Silver Moon...It's no use! I can't do it!" Selina was still being choked by the monster's hands. Jumeau was smiling in joy but a razor sharp leaf cut through the monster's hair and distract it. Jumeau turned to who it was.

"Qui est là?" Demanded Jumeau.

"*cough* Guardian Earth, it's about time!" Selina complained.

"Do it now!" He yelled out.

"Keep your socks on! Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" Selina threw the discus flying to the monster's right foot. On impact, the monster disintegrated into dust and blown away into the wind. Ayla's soul went back to her body and she got up all awake and alert.

"What have I been doing?" She turn and saw Buddy unconscious sitting by the wall, she ran to hm to see if he was okay. "Buddy!" He woke up slowly from her calling.

"You're awake." Said Selina, hiding within the curtains from being seen since she's still a Guardian. The other two youngsters turn to see where she was.

"Oh, Guardian Moon!" Called out Ayla in excitement.

"I defeated the bad monster! I hope you two get along well together forever." Selina disappeared.

"Guardian Moon rescued us!" Buddy looked on the floor and saw his gift in pieces. "Look what happened to the present a made you..."

"A present for me?" Asked Ayla.

"Um, I'm sorry about what I did the other day." Buddy felt guilty.

"It's okay. After all, you came to my rescue." Ayla held his hand and smile.

"Thanks!" Buddy smiled too.

The next day, in the elementary school where Buddy goes, Ayla went up to him and gave him a figurine. "Buddy, this is for what you did for me the other day."

"Wow! It looks just like her! Guardian Moon is just so cool, you know?!" Buddy took the figurine and held it.

"So, you like Guardian Moon that much?!" Ayla asked, looking jealous, she than walked away.

"Oh, that's not what I meant. Wait, Ayla! It's not easy being a popular guy." Buddy said to himself and ran after her.


	37. Behind The Mask Pt 1

**Vol. 10**

**Chapter 37**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

In the outskirts of the city where it gets full of woods and wildlife, a colonial mansion sits all alone with a man looking up to see the stars. "The stars know everything. Leo shines in the southern night sky. And the star, Regulus, presides over his strong leg. Show me the weakness of the Guardian warriors, our despised enemies." A light beamed down in front of him projecting an image. It shows when Guardian Moon was facing Eleni and beating her with Guardian Earth's help. Another image showing Mars using her attack on Petasos, and Moon finishing off the job. And also showing her mouthing off the Guardian Earth. "I have found Guardian Moon's weakness!" Through a tornado of pedals, Admete appeared beside him.

"Paris, Lady Pandora is calling for you." The two vanished in the dark cool cave and faced the Lady of Evil.

"Paris, it seems the collection of mortal souls into energy is not proceeding very well." Pandora mentioned.

"The universe was not created overnight." Paris back talk.

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME! If you cannot defeat Guardian Moon and the others, I will sentence you to 'Eternal Sleep', just like Jason!" She screamed out. Everyone watching around the throne room started to freak out.

"Such a terrible punishment." Admete added.

"I am one of the Great Four of the Evil Box, Prince Paris! I do not need others to order me around. I am already thinking of a way to defeat Guardian Moon and the rest." He said with pride.

"I remember Jason used to say the same thing...I wonder if you can..." Admete teased.

"I swear that I will lure Guardian Moon out and kill her, without fail." Paris swore. Pandora sat on her throne and rested her head on her hand and getting tired of the nonsense she had to deal with. She sigh.

"Very well. Do what you must. As long as you're out of my sight, fine!" She put out there very clearly.

"And I already have a plan." Paris laughed away showing his big fat ego.

When Selina came back to the apartments. Before going up to her apartment, she went over to the mailboxes and check hers to see if she received anything. She took out a white envelope that read in beautiful handwriting 'Miss Selina Chase' "Oh?" She looked at the back and in the same handwriting it read 'From Guardian Earth' "It's from Guardian Earth, Why?!" Selina went to see Luna in her office who was working on the finding of the Moonstone. "Luna, come see me in my room please! It's urgent!" Selina ran up to her apartment. Luna sat there trying to figure out what's her deal.

"Since when she became boss?!" Luna said to herself. When Luna entered here room actually being scared of knowing what Selina is up to. "What is it, and make it fast."

"Look, I received a letter from Guardian Earth." Selina showed her the already open letter. "It says and pay attention: _I love you more than anyone else. Please meet me at the Manhattan Mall tomorrow night. _Wow, this has to be a joke!"

"Why the heck would Guardian Earth send you a love letter?" Luna wondered.

"Don't say love letter! It's a prank, he's trying to get me back, I can feel it!" Selina was being ridiculous.

"But that's not right. How come he knows you're Guardian Moon?" Luna pointed out. Selina sat down and think out loud.

"You're right! How does he know? Something smells fishy about this. This calls for a mystery. But I still think it's a prank!"

"Guardian Earth has always helped you, but we still don't know if he's on our side or not. You have to be careful with this one." Selina agreed to Luna's remarks. The next day, when she went to the college, she discovered that it wasn't just her who received the letter.

"No! That's crazy!" Selina found it hard to believe. Ellie walked up to her.

"But it is. I also got a love letter from someone named Guardian Earth." Ellie showed Selina her letter, it was the same one like hers. "Me, too." "Me, too." "Me, too." aid a bunch of the other girls in the class room. "Who is this Guardian Earth?" Ellie asked. Everybody else shrugged their shoulders. _I wish this love letter was from that person. _Ellie was hoping to be Troy Parisi. The door of the classroom open and walked in Mrs. Lenz. She stood by the podium and did an announcement.

"Everyone, you must not be tricked by the prank love letters! Ladies should always be modest. Do you understand?" All the female students agreed. "That letter may have been sent by somebody vicious to tempt you. Do not go to the Manhattan Mall. Do you understand?" They all agree. "Good!" She turned around and face the white board. _It's outrageous! Why didn't I get a love letter, too?!_ She thought to herself in rage. After that class, Luna met up with Hermione.

"See? Don't you think something is going on?" Luna asked.

"That's true. We should probably talk to Marcy about this as well." Hermione suggested. Later on in the day, Eddie was in the Arcade Cafe having a chat with Wilbur and of course playing the crane game. "So, someone named Guardian Earth is sending love letters? Crap! So close!" Eddie just lost his chance winning a toy.

"It seems like lots of girls got one." Wilbur added.

"I wonder if it's some kind of promotion?" Eddie thought out loud.

"Who knows? Yeah, maybe it is something like that." Wilbur agreed. Their conversation got interrupted by Selina coming in, looking confuse yet in thought.

"Hi, Selina!" Greeted Wilbur cheerfully.

"Hmmm..." Selina responded, I think. The two look at each other not understanding her at all.

"What's wrong? You look serious." Wilbur commented.

"Hmmm..." Selina did it again, still thinking.

"Oh, I know. Lots of girls got a love letter from that guy called Guardian Earth, but you didn't! That's why you're all serious, isn't it?" Eddie had to butt in.

"You're wrong! I did get one!" Selina yelled out. The two guys were a little surprise by her reaction.

"Then, why are you humming so much?" Wilbur asked. Selina looked at the two still thinking of the situation.

"It makes no sense! How could Guardian Earth send love letters to more than one girl? That is just stupid! A stupid PRANK!" Selina was in fumes, and the other two will never understand her, probably they wouldn't dare either. At the St. Mark's church, Hermione went to visit Marcella to talk about of today's occurrences.

"What? You're sick?" Hermione exclaimed as Marcella lay in bed looking terrible.

"I caught a cold and I have a high fever, so I can't go out, even though I have an invitation from Guardian Earth. (cough) It's just awful." Marcella admits. Hermione placed her placed the back of hand to check Marcella's temperature. She then took her wrist checking her pulse and looking at her watch at the same time. Marcella was confused. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I have nothing better to do, so I might as well stay here and take care of you." Said Hermione.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Marcella wondered.

"Of course! My parents are doctors and my family owns a business of medical supplies and equipment." Hermione said it so proudly putting on smirk across her face.

"Thanks, Hermione." Marcella smiled back knowing that she's sweet after all.

"Don't mention it."

At the Manhattan Mall, Troy Parisi was looking at a dress through a store's window and thinking at the same time. _She will come! Guardian Moon has feelings for Guardian Earth. She is certain to come here tonight! This is where Guardian Moon will die._

"Oh, Mr. Parisi!" He turned and saw Ellie exiting out of a store holding her purchases. "It's me! I'm a member of one of the college's tennis club, Ellie Donnelly." Troy walked up to her.

"I remember now. Are you out shopping?" He asked.

"Yes...Quite a lot actually. Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"What is it?"

"You wouldn't happen to be Guardian Earth?"

"What?! Why do you ask?" He started to feel nervous.

"I just have this funny feeling telling me that it might be you. Maybe I was just wishing it. It crossed my mind more than once." Ellie felt disappointed but tried not to show it.

_Could she be aware that I'm the one who sent those love letters by using Guardian Earth's name? Could this...Could this girl be Guardian Moon?! _He thought to himself.

"You know what, I'm sorry for asking you such a silly question. You remind of someone for some reason." Ellie felt embarrassed and was ready to walk away. Troy grabbed her arm.

"Ellie. You're quite beautiful for a college girl."

"What? Now your flirting with me." Ellie now is the one feeling nervous.

"I've been interested in you for a while now. I'll see you tonight." Troy kissed her hand and walked away with a dashing smile.

"Tonight? By tonight, does he mean..." Ellie look back to the love letter and check the meeting time. "It really is him!" She went outside and sat on the bench that is outside of the mall, resting. She was thinking of what he said to her. "Oh, Mr. Troy Parisi..." The next day at the apartments, Selina was checking out her love letter trying to figure out who's the one fooling around.

"Why this game? Why send the same letter to all those people? I don't get it! I'll just have to ask this fool in person!" Selina went to her closet. "But first, before I can go anywhere, I need a change of clothes! These rags reeks!" She opened her closet and took out a set of clothes. "Rule number one, change of clothes and clean ones too! Rule number two, fix up the hair. Rule number three, mouth wash after eating a meal especially when it stinks! Rule number four, smile to look innocent. Just like that! Oh, What am I thinking! I'm not going to be nice with the guy, I'm going to kick has sorry butt!" Night has fallen in the city, Ellie stands outside of the mall feeling anxious of going in. She went in and looked around, the mall was eerily empty. She walked around looking for him.

"Guardian Earth? Guardian Earth? oh...Mr. Troy Parisi, where are you?" She called out but no answer. The escalators started to work, scaring her a little.

"Here!" Troy was at the top of the escalators dressed up in a faked Guardian Earth get up and came down to her. Ellie grew happy. "Welcome."

"That voice...So, you are Mr. Troy Parisi!" Ellie exclaimed.

"You can recognize me by my voice?" He seemed shocked by her words.

"Of course! Your voice and the way you carry yourself...You are none other than Mr. Troy Parisi!"

"Do you love Troy Parisi that much?" He asked her.

"Since I heard what you told me this afternoon, I think I've become a prisoner of love!" Ellie admitted. Before he went to the bottom of the stairs, he leaped into the air and landed right in front of Ellie.

"Guardian Moon! Reveal yourself! Show me who you really are!" He placed his hand flat on her chest using his powers to make her still. Ellie doesn't have a clue what's going on.


	38. Behind The Mask Pt 2

**Vol. 10**

**Chapter 38**

Selina was walking around and about outside of the mall, but she was having doubts. "Maybe I should have told Hermione and Marcy after all." Her cell phone started to ring. She took it out of her pocket and read the caller ID. "Speaking of which...Hey, Hermione! What's up?"

"Where are you, Selina?"

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm in Manhattan." At the other end of the conversation, When Marcella heard what Selina said through the speaker phone, she got out of bed immediately.

"She is going on a date with Guardian Earth behind my back?!"

"I don't think her intention was to go on a date but to confront about the phoney letters." informed Hermione.

"I don't care! She is going to see that man!" Marcella started to dress up. Back inside the mall, Ellie couldn't move but can still talk, Troy's hand was still on her chest.

"Mr. Parisi..." Ellie was trying to set thing straight. Troy looked confused.

"What's wrong?! Transform into Guardian Moon!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you not Guardian Moon?"

"I'm not..." Ellie started to faint when Troy started to take her energy from her. Troy was surprised from how much energy he collected from one person.

"What tremendous energy!" He glanced at the orb of energy that he collected on his hand.

"Mr. Parisi..." Ellie blacked out and dropped. Troy caught her and held her until he drains her out completely. Selina went inside the mall and follow the strange light that was flashing here and there ever so often. When she took a turn and saw something not natural, she ran to a corner and hide. She peeked out again and realized it was Ellie in the arms of Guardian Earth.

"Oh, Ellie! Why is Guardian Earth...Wait a minute!" It hit her again like a train. "No! That's not Guardian Earth! I knew it! It was a PRANK! Hang in there, Ellie! Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend Me Your Light!" She transformed. Not too far from the mall, Eddie was walking home from a late night study. In the middle of his walk, his pin started to glow.

"Time to get into action. Upon the Rule of Terra, Lend Me Your Land!" The made out of lead pin of Earth's symbol started to glow green, than storm of leaves surrounded all around Eddie's body creating a complete green tuxedo, then the leaves went to his hands creating leather brown gloves. The leaves moved on to his feet creating brown leather shoes. At the top of his head appeared a green fedora hat with a leaf sticking out on one side and the lead Earth symbol pin appeared on the left side of his chest on the pocket of his jacket. A mask of green covered his eyes and a branch-like cane appeared on his hand. When fully transformed, he felt a sharp pain going through his head. He fell onto his knees holding his head trying to stop the pain. "Why does this always happen to me?!" The pain stopped. He got up and ran to the rescue. Back in the mall, Troy was holding the fainted Ellie in his arms after draining her energy out of her.

"This girl was not Guardian Moon, but I obtained an unexpectedly vast amount of energy!" As he was looking down to her, a gold pendent slipped out from the inside of her shirt and hung by her neck. Troy saw the pendent drop and was shock to see what it was. The pendent was of a Golden Apple. "Where did she get that?!"

"Release Ellie!" Yelled Selina from afar. Troy looked up to see who spoke.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

"A tuxedo is not fitting for a monster who toys with a girl's love!" Said Selina with anger.

"You're..." Troy felt like an idiot.

"I'm the warrior of the Hunt and the Moon, I'm Guardian Moon! Under the name of Diana, I will defeat you!" She said in such pride.

"How were you able to tell that I am not Guardian Earth?" He wondered.

"I guess you can say it's the intuition of a girl's mind!" Selina charged up to the man and jumped in the air making a high kick aimed to his head. Troy dodged it by going low and lost his hat by her kick. She landed right in front of him. He stood straight up still holding onto Ellie.

"If you want this girl, you can have her!" He through Ellie to Selina and caught her good but too heavy to carry out.

"Ellie!" She set her lying on the floor carefully. She look up to her enemy. Troy jumped into the air and ditched the green costume revealing his true self. Selina recognized him. "You're Mr. Troy Parisi!" She exclaimed.

"I am Prince Paris, one of the Great Four of the Evil Box!" He introduced himself.

"Prince Paris?!"

"Guardian Moon, I became Guardian Earth in order to lure you out." He snapped his fingers making the place pitched black and shone stars here and there. It's like floating into the night sky. "O Regulus, star of Leo, shining in the southern night sky, grant me your power!" Paris disappeared but leaving behind a constellation of a lion. The lion came to life, turn and roar at Selina.

"Oh my God! It's alive!" Selina freaked out.

"I'll tear your body to pieces!" Paris warn her, Selina started to run for her life.

"Forget it!" She said. The lion was chasing after her. Selina kept running but Selina tripped over something and fell, the lion leaped and coming down with claws and all toward Selina. A handful of leaves was rushing through and smashed against the lion's face. The place was normal, no more night sky and Paris appeared.

"Who's there?!" Paris looked where the attack came from and saw Guardian Earth standing by the elevator looking very calm.

"So, you sent those love letters using my name in order to lure out Guardian Moon! Unforgivable!" Eddie said his part. Selina got up from her fall.

"Oh, there's the real one! Good, for a minute I thought you were a fraud." Selina admitted.

"Guardian Earth..." Paris was not happy. Eddie jumped high and landed right in front of Selina facing Paris.

"Guardian Moon, go and run now!" Eddie ordered her. Selina gave him a stink of a face not liking to be told.

"Okay, but only because I don't have to deal with this mess!" She ran towards the elevator.

"Fool! Do you think you can get away from me?!" Paris was losing his patience. Eddie brought out his cane and grew it into a staff.

"Bring it on, toughy" Eddie joked around ready to battle.

"Attack!" Paris ordered the lion to attack the sly green man. As the lion as advantage of it's aerial attack over Eddie, Selina turned saw what was going to happen and couldn't help herself but to help out.

"Guardian Earth, are you crazy?! Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" Selina's discus flew and hit the lion on the face making it itch. Selina was shock as she was standing by the elevator. "Crap! That usually works!" Eddie was running to her not happy of what she did, but still respect her trying.

"Guardian Moon, be quiet and get in the elevator!" Eddie got into the elevator and pulled Selina in with him.

"Hey!" She responded. The lion was running toward them. Selina pressed the closed button to block the attacks of the lion, but the elevator was taking it's sweet time to do so. The lion was so close to them they thought they were lunch but the elevator finally closed and the lion crashed onto the door making a dent impression of itself. Paris just stood there and laughed away.

"You fell for it!" He yelled out. Eddie tried to open the doors but it was too strong to move an inch.

"Damn it! It's a trap!" Eddie mentioned.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Selina complained. Through the intercom of the elevator, they heard Paris's voice.

"This elevator will go up to the roof. What do you suppose will happen when it gets to the top floor?" He teased.

"So, tell us what will happen?" Selina responded. The elevator started to go up.

"By the law of the Earth's gravity, the elevator will fall! Your bodies will be flattened into pancakes!" Paris laughed on. Selina started to panic.

"I don't wanna become a pancake!" Said Selina. The two Guardians were standing in the elevator thinking of a way to escape. Selina was starting to feel nervous, now that she's with Guardian Earth.

"We must do something." He said.

"Clearly." Said Selina with sarcasm. _What's going on? My life is in danger, but my heart is pounding like crazy. It must be that I'm scared due to the situation._ Selina was thinking to herself.

"Guardian Moon." Eddie called out to her. Selina still thinking.

"Hmmm..." She responded. Eddie got a hit of deja vu which bothered him.

"What are you doing?" He wondered. Selina got out of her train of thought.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking of something. What is it?"

"Good news! We're getting out of here!" Eddie pointed up in the elevator showing her the opening on the top.

"Smart!" Selina commented. Eddie busted the opening with his cane and climbed out first.

"Come on! Give me your hand!" Eddie reached down to Selina. She did what she was told and with all his strength, he pull her out of the elevator. The two were now standing on the top of the elevator. "It's the top floor! Jump off!" The elevator stopped, and Eddie jumped off the elevator and grabbed onto the ledge of the opening of the top floor. Selina jumped off also when the elevator started to fall. She couldn't make it to the ledge like he did but he manage to grab hold of Selina's arm.

"Ouch! That's going to hurt in the morning." She said to herself feeling the pain going around in her arm. On the bottom floor, Paris was watching the elevator fly down rapidly through every floor. When it finally hit the last floor, a huge crash was heard shaking the floor a little for how powerful the impact was. Paris started to laugh with pride.

"I did it!" He continues to laugh. Inside the elevator shaft, all the way on the top floor, the two Guardians were hanging on for their dear lives. Due to the pain on Selina's arm she gave out a warning still holding on to Eddie's hand.

"I can't hold on anymore!"

"Do not give up! We will get out of here somehow. Until then, we should mind ourselves by talking about something." He suggested. She gave him a dirty look.

"Your kidding, right?!"

"It'll get your mind off of what's going on around us. It's called distraction." He gave her a sly smirk.

"Fine. Let's see. Oh, I know, why do you always rescue me?" She asked.

"Of all the things he can talk about and you came up with that?!" He responded.

"Well since were both stuck here and now, I don't think were in rush of going anywhere. So answer the question!" Selina demanded.

"Fine. Everytime there's danger, I could sense it and everytime I go there you always seem to be there all the time, so I manage to help you out by luck." Eddie stretched his leg to a sign bolted to the wall and set foot on it. "I've secured a foothold! Can you get onto my back?" Selina climbed up and onto his back like a koala.

"There. Better?" Selina asked.

"Much."

"Good. Next question. Why won't you stay with the group and fight along side with the other Guardians?" She asked again.

"My Goddess is not part of Mount Olympus but with the Titans. They don't really like each other." He responded as simple as possible, Selina was confused.

"Then why is your Goddess helping us out?"

"Because she feels that it's her responsibility to help out you since this is her territory, the Earth that is."

"Make's sense, I think. Hmmm...Who are you, by the way? I can't think of anybody or haven't heard anything about you. Are you mortal or I should say human?" She asked again.

"Guardian Moon."

"Yes?"

"I don't know if it's just me or what but I cannot help but feel that I knew you somehow, like ages ago." He admitted. Selina felt surprise for some reason.

"You know what, I have the same feeling too. It's something stirring in the corner of my mind, but I just can't remember it." She added. Eddie tried to push himself up on the ledge by pushing his weight onto the sign, but the sign popped out from under his foot loosing his support. Now the two are hanging by only using Eddie's strength. "Don't let go!" She freaked.

"Not planing to! Just calm down!" Eddie responded in pain trying with all his might to not let go.

"I'll try but I'm not promising you anything!" Selina said back. Eddie was slipping slowly off the ledge and he couldn't regain his grip. His one hand gave up, now only hanging with one. Before they would fall to their deaths, the elevator doors opened with Luna wolfing out and the other two Guardians beside her, Mercury and Mars.

"Guardian Earth!" Marcella exclaimed. The two grabbed an arm each and pulled the two out of the elevator shaft.

"Guardian Moon, you should never have come here without telling us!" Said Hermione acting like a responsible adult.

"Sorry, I thought I can deal with a stupid prank but I guess that wasn't the case." Selina explained. She was happy to see Ellie with them also.

"That was close." Marcella added. The group went to the roof top of the building to reason out. "Thank you guys for rescuing us." Selina said with such sweetness.

"I have a cold, you know. How dare you take that chance to go behind my back and drape yourself all over Guardian Earth?! It's not fair!" Marcella debated.

"I told you of my reason being here, and it wasn't anything like that!" Selina defended herself.

"Stop fighting!" Hermione was getting impatient since she was giving Ellie a piggy back ride since she's still unconscious.

"Not you too, Mercury! You're going to side with Guardian Moon?!" Marcella was hysterical.

"No! I just want to quickly take Ellie to a hospital!" Hermione explained. Eddie who was watching this fiasco decided to make his leave. He jumped onto a fence and having fantastic balance as he stands on it.

"Everyone, be good to one another. Good-Bye!" He said and disappeared as he jumped off the building. Selina and Marcella were shock that he took a leap.

"Oh, please wait!" Marcella called out.

"Holy crap! Where did he go?! That was a killer jump!" Selina was looking for him. Eddie was hiding right under them.

"I do not deal well with cat fights." He said to himself.

In the dark cool cave of Lady Pandora's lair, the Lady herself was having an annoying conversation with Paris and Admete. "Lady Pandora, Paris boasted that he would defeat Guardian Moon. But in spite of it, he was not able to kill her. He should be sentenced to 'Eternal Sleep'" Admete was trying so badly to get rid of Paris, and he knows it. Lady Pandora was examining the energy orb the Paris got from Ellie.

"The energy that Paris brought back has enormous power. In light of that, I will not punish him this time." The Lady reported happily. Admete was shock of what she just heard.

"But my Lady..." Admete tried to reason with her. Paris put on a smirk.

"I can punish him anytime I want. ADMETE, stop worrying about others and tend to your own business! Hurry up and find that MOONSTONE!" Pandora showed her who's boss. Admete was basically shaking in fear.

"Yes, my Lady!" Admete bow to her leader and Paris smiled on. He went back to his mansion and work on the stars.

"All humans become focused on something at least once in their lives and produce an enormous amount of energy. That girl, Ellie...The powerful energy she produced was unbelievable. It seems she truly loves my disguise as Troy Parisi. But why is that foolish girl wears the Golden Apple pendent?!" Paris was worried.


	39. A Vacation to Flip Out! Pt 1

**Vol. 10**

**Chapter 39**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

The Summer! The Ocean! Our Youth! And the Paranormal!

The national train arrived at Providence, Rhode Island. Luna, Selina Hermione and Marcella got off and took the bus that brought them to Warwick. From there, the girls took a boat to get to Newport on the island of Aquidneck. When they finally arrived at their destination, they all let out a big sigh. "There! We're here! FINALLY!" The ladies turned around and saw the beautiful scenery of the ocean. "Wow! It's the ocean!"

"The smell of the ocean is so good!" Hermione commented.

"It seems like a nice place." Marcella added.

"I wish I could have brought Ellie, too." Selina wished.

"Selina, this trip is not for fun! We came all this way for training camp to become better Guardians!" Luna was having a go and Selina gave her a stop, a smack across the head. Hermione was shock of what Selina just did.

"I know that!" All four went for the trail hat's right by the dock. "This feels good!" Selina commented.

"Is the guest house you reserved close by?" Hermione asked Marcella.

"Yeah, it looks like it's on the headland up ahead." She responded.

"Marcy, this guest house had better be a nice place." Selina butt in.

"Don't worry!" Marcella buzzed her off.

"Really?" Selina has faith in Marcella. Marcella started to read off of the brochure.

"It says here, 'The blue ocean! And yachts sailing with their white sails unfurled. A European-style guest house on the headland with a great view of the sunset. A white private beach is just waiting for you!'" Selina was in heaven when she heard of a private beach.

"Private beach?!" All she can think about is playing beach volleyball and get herself a decent tan. "Oh, that would be wonderful!" Not paying any attention to anything, the other three ladies ignored Selina and took off to find their guest house. Selina continue in her own world. "This is it! Yes! This is youth! Summer vacation!" She than realized nobody was there listening to her. "What? Oh, no, wait for me!" She ran down the trail catching up with the rest of the group.

The sun was setting and the group was still looking for their guest house. "Are we there yet? Are you sure we aren't lost?" Selina complained as she was getting tired of walking.

"You're the one who insisted it was this way!" Marcella said with no patience left in her. Selina can not let her have the last word.

"It's your fault for not properly checking things out! Marcy, you moron!"

"What did you say?!" Marcella stopped walking and turned to Selina. Before anything happen between the two, a blanket of dark clouds rolled in with a rush and started to sound it's thunder.

"Well that's not good." Luna mentioned.

"This is bad. It looks like it's going to rain hard!" Marcella added.

"Let's hurry!" Hermione suggested. Selina hated the rain,especially on her vacation. with the heavy backpack strapped to her back, she sprinted pass the other three and yelling out to them.

"I refuse to be caught in the rain!" As Selina was running as fast as a out of control speeding car, she thought she saw a hooded figure. She screamed in fear and fell on her bottom.

"Selina! What is a matter with you?!" Luna asked.

"Who's there?" Marcella yelled out. Hermione was surprised that Selina was scared of a young woman about their age with her long dark hair in a bun wearing a dark hood and holding a collection of flowers. The woman or more like a girl stepped out of the tree and walked up to them.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. The rain came all at once like a giant bucket pouring down. The ladies were not liking this especially the one in particular.

"Damn it! I'm going to be wetter than the fishes!" Selina complained even more. The girl pointed a direction to her left.

"Please, this way." She said and she ran that way also. All four stared at the girl running for shelter.

"Let's go!" Hermione ran first to catch up with the girl. The other three followed along. They followed the girl as she goes up a cliff, each time a lightning strikes, Selina goes faster each time.

"God damn it! I hate this!" As they get closer to their destination, Selina stopped when she saw a huge silhouette of something at the top of the cliff. When another lightning flashed, the silhouette was revealed as a Victorian mansion. Selina shrunk an inch or two. "That looks creepy." She said to herself. When the group made to the door, Marcella read the sign of the house.

"This is it! This is the guest house that I've booked! The House of Hecate!" When Marcella finished pointing out the sign, Luna was at the end of her nerves.

"WHAT?! You're kidding me!" Luna was being ridiculous.

"What's the matter with you, LUNA?" Selina never saw her react like this.

"Hecate is the Greek Goddess of the undead or ghosts. It's spooky." Luna explained. Hermione turned to the girl who helped them find their way.

"Thank you, you were a great help." The girl looked at Hermione smiling. "We're soaking wet. Are the flowers alright?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes." The girl replied holding tight to her flowers.

"I'm glad." Marcella used the monstrous looking door knocker, hitting the door twice. The sound echo through out the whole property. Luna got nervous. The big old door opened. They couldn't see anything inside but pitch black. A woman of dark long hair with fangs sticking out of her mouth popped her head at the door with a candlestick holder. Another woman's head popped out behind the first on with the same features only her hair is wavy. And another head popped out behind that one, with the same features but with short hair and yellow eyes. All three women greeted the guests.

"Welcome. Welcome! Welcome!" As soon as they greeted, Luna jumped like a cat losing it. She grabbed onto Selina's arm real tight not know her strength as a werewolf. Selina yelped in pain.

"I'm home." Said the girl to the three woman as she walked in the house.

"Welcome back." The three said to the girl simultaneously. They then turned right back to their guests. "Are you the guests with reservations?" Asked the woman holding the candlestick holder.

"Yes! We're from New York City and my name is Marcella Guerra." Marcella smiled on. Luna was squeezing the blood out of Selina's arm. You can imagine how much pain she's in.

"We have been waiting for you." The woman replied. Luna was about to faint, if not Selina would faint first. The three women step to the side of the door. "Please, come in."

"Thank you!" Marcella walked in first.

"It's nice to meet you. Oh?" Hermione saw Selina dragging Luna in.

"Very nice to meet you!" Selina greeted with such effort while forcing Lune to get inside. Once inside Luna saw the woman with the candlestick holder had hoofs for her feet, her heart started pumping. She then saw the one with the wavy hair with only her lower half of the body as a snake, Luna started to sweat. And the last woman with yellow eyes had very long claws. Luna panicked.

"How long are you going to make a fuss about this? It's embarrassing!" Marcella asked not looking too happy.

"But..." Before Luna could explain anything of what she knows, a powerful woman's voice was heard.

"Psyche!" That made Luna jumped into Marcella's arms. The lightning struck revealing the face of the woman who just spoke. She looked matured and wise, she wore a long purple cloak like dress with her long dark hair flowing behind her and a circuit on her head. Luna was screaming in fear.

"You're so loud!" Marcella complained. The lights went bright on as if the house was having electrical issues like a blackout. The mature woman was standing tall looking at the girl, Psyche.

"Where were you?! Come here right this minute!" She ordered. Psyche bowed her head to the woman.

"Yes, Miss Trivia." Psyche walked slowly to Trivia. Hermione felt bad for the girl. But Luna was as white as a sheet of printing paper. Later on the rain continue to pour, Luna was drying herself off from the rain and sat in bed.

"I'm so tired and hungry!" Said Luna. Selina was unpacking her bag.

"I bet you would be, after making such a commotion." Selina mentioned.

"Speak or yourself, Selina!"

"I was screaming in pain after you tried to amputate my arm!" Selina defended herself.

"But don't you think the people here are a little weird? What if this place turns out to be a house of larvae?" Selina looked at Luna with a puzzle face.

"A house of worms?" Selina wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"No you idiot! Larvae means Skeletons! Don't you read your history books at all?!" Luna blasted. There was a knock on the door, Luna jumped up on the bed. Selina sat there in shame.

"It's just the door!"

"I know that!" Luna got off the bed and walked to the door and opened it. "Yes?" A woman's head popped out of the door from above.

"Excuse me." She said, Luna from the top of her lungs making the mansion shake. The other two girls ran to see what happened.

"What's going on?" Marcella asked. Luna pointed up on the top of the door.

"Over there..." The two turned and saw the woman feet or more like hoofs on the ladder putting on a new light bulb in the lamp on the ceiling of the hallway.

"Oh, it came on. Sorry for disturbing you. Dinner is ready." She said with a smile. The other two girls looked back at Luna with angry faces.

"Honestly!" Hermione commented.

"Luna! It's just the hostess!" Marcella had enough.

"But her neck snacked out and..." Before Luna could finish her sentence. Marcella chased her around the room.

"That's enough!"

"I'm sorry! Selina, help me!" Luna begged.

"No. Luna, I'm not helping you out anymore!" Selina responded.

"Why not?!" From the end of the mansion, Psyche was looking through her window watching the chaos between the four ladies. Trivia walked up beside her and look what Psyche was watching.

"They are such noisy girls." She commented.

"But they seem like nice people." Psyche added.

"Psyche, stay away from those carefree girls! Understood?!"

"Yes, mam." Psyche felt miserable. At the dining hall, the four ladies were enjoying their meals. Luna heard a squeak and turned to see what it was. She saw the woman with the claws and yellow eyes pushing a cart of food.

"How about a second helping?" She asked. Luna almost leaped out of her skin.

"No, thank you. I'm already full." Said Luna trying to smile calmly to the cook. The waitress slithered behind Luna's seat and popped her head right beside her face. Luna was petrified by looking the half snake body being close to her.

"How about some dessert?" She hissed.

"I don't want any!" Luna responded quickly. She moved closer to Marcella and whispered to her. "Marcella, you hot head! Why did you book a guest house like this?!"

"Because this place is incredibly cheap!" Marcella answered back with a mouthful of food. Luna felt stupid to ask.

"But the cooking is good and the costumes of the employees here are fun." Said Hermione. The waitress and cook went up to her with smiles.

"Thank you." said the cook.

"Those two are our selling points." The waitress hissed out. Luna couldn't believe her ears. All of a sudden their were voices being heard in the air.

"What was that?!" Luna was getting way too paranoid.

"Not again!" Said the two employees. Luna found it very unusual to see demons being afraid of something. Luna got up from her chair.

"I don't like this! It's beyond creepy!" She said.

"Is the hostess crying?" Marcella asked. The hostess popped her head between Marcella and Luna. "Oh, speaking of the devil."

"It isn't me." She said. Luna fell to the ground by the fright of the hostess' appearance.

"Can you please stop popping up like that!" Luna yelled out. Marcella got up and open the door to the next room.

"Who's there?" Everyone went to the room to see what's going on. A ghostly figure floated around the room. Marcella, Hermione and Selina were looking at it in awe, everyone else were screaming their lungs out. A lighting flash through the window, the figure disappeared.

"What was that?" Selina asked.

"We didn't see anything!" The hostess and the employees had their backs turned.

"Of course, not. It's just our eyes playing tricks on us." Luna reasoned out trying to think positive even though she's practically shaking her whole body.

"Could it be a monster?" Hermione asked.

"Something tells me that's not a monster. But I did feel some kind of chill when we entered the room." Marcella said. The three employees were scared of what just happened. In another room, Trivia was hypnotizing Psyche to sleep.

"Good girl. You're a good girl. You're a very good girl." Trivia swung a pendent in front of Psyche's face left to right. "Sleep. Go to sleep. Good. Good girl. Go to sleep." Psyche was beginning to close her eyes slowly. "Sleep, sleep." Psyche finally closed her eyes. "Good. And now, you'll slowly, very slowly wake up. Slowly, very slowly." A tear went down on Psyche's face as she sleeps.


	40. A Vacation to Flip Out! Pt 2

**Vol. 10**

**Chapter 40**

The next day, the ladies went to the beach to have a splash. Selina was sporting out her white bathing suit with silver ribbons going here and there. "Woohoo! The blue ocean!" She exclaimed. Marcella stabbed the sun umbrella in place on the sand, she was wearing a red tube top that covered her chest only with matching bikini bottoms with a black strip running down on the side and wearing a black baseball cap with her hair in a ponytail. Hermione was standing on top of a rock feeling the breeze going through her body, she was wearing a royal blue bikini top with matching swimming boy shorts with a yellow sheer shirt on top and with a touch of tortoise shell wayfarer sunglasses. Luna was sunbathing on the rocks, wearing a black one piece suit with a thick, one-shoulder strap attached to the body with a golden ring, like a toga and she wore black cat eye sunglasses. Selina ran into the water, kicking the water around. "Wow! It feels so good!" Luna watched Selina fool around.

"It makes yesterday's commotion seem like it never happened." She commented to the girls.

"I know, it feels so good." Hermione added.

"But you know..." Marcella was about to say something but Selina cut her off.

"I know. This is definitely a private beach, but...If it's because people avoid coming here...The silhouette of a ship sailing off the coast. A flock of seagulls flying. Where are the white yachts? Where are the cool guys? Who cares about the ocean?! WHO CARES ABOUT THE OCEAN!" Selina seemed depressed. "But, I'll have fun anyway!" Selina took out a beach ball and smiled on. Marcella was confused by Selina's behaviour.

"She's so happy-go-lucky." She said to Luna. Hermione was flipping through her papers and books from her business.

"Oh, that girl named Psyche didn't come out of her room this morning." Said Hermione.

"Now that you mention it..." Marcella looked over to her and was shocked to see what she was doing, business. "Hermione, you brought your work with you?!" She pointed out.

"Yes." Hermione answered back. Selina heard what they were saying and was also shock. Selina walked up to Hermione and took her papers away from her. "Hey! What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"Hermione! Youth is a priceless thing that you only have once! Studying and working is important, but you have to play when it's time to play! I think it's important to create nice memories that way!" Selina gave her a lecture of a lifetime.

"Selina..." Hermione was about to say something. The other two were shock of how serious Selina can be sometimes.

"Selina is actually saying something reasonable." Marcella said to Luna.

"Okay, I understand. Selina, let's have lots of fun!" Hermione gave in. Selina smiled.

"Finally! That's what I want to hear!" Selina dragged everybody in the water and played with the beach ball. Selina threw the ball up in the air. "There it goes!" All but Luna went after the ball in the water, Luna continue to sunbathe. Marcella jumped up and caught the ball in mid air. She quickly turned around and threw it to Selina.

"Okay! Take this!" Selina dodge the throw and the ball end up hitting Luna's face.

"Ouch! Keep that ball in the water, would you!" She yelled out to them. She threw the ball back to them and Hermione caught it. Hermione put on a sly smile across her face, Luna didn't like what she was thinking.

"You can take it back!" Hermione threw it right back to Luna hitting her across the head causing her to fall over.

"Ouch! You guys have no respect for your elders!" Luna acted like an old woman. The other three were laughing at her. Luna got up ran after the girls and started to case each other around the water. Up on the cliff above them, Psyche watched the girls have their fun as she was holding a handful of wild flowers. Night as come as the waitress slither her way to the bell and rang it for dinnertime.

"It's night again. I'm scared." She worried. Luna was getting her bath and Selina was just outside of the bathroom to give her company.

"Selina, you're there, aren't you? Selina?!" Luna called out. Selina seemed annoyed.

"I'm here! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Selina yelled back.

"But I'm frighten!" Luna admitted. Meanwhile, Marcella used her father's holy items such as blessed candles, holy water and rosary beads.

"Begone, evil spirits!" She chanted repeatedly by the dining table. "Now, no one will disturb us at dinner! But that was no ghost. It was a stronger, more tangible power." Marcella said to herself. She then heard the chef talking from afar.

"Let's just do it."

"What?" Marcella wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"I'll go crazy if things like this keep happening everyday." Hissed the waitress.

"We have no choice, but to do it."

"I agree, but we can never let those girls find out." Added the hostess.

"Of course!" The other two agreed. Marcella eaves dropped the whole conversation by hiding at the side of the door. Hermione was finished with her shower and was all dressed up and still towel drying her hair. She peeped through the window and saw Psyche standing by the edge of the cliff.

"What is she doing out there?" She asked herself. Hermione went out to retrieve the girl back inside. Psyche looked on beyond the horizon. "Psyche." Hermione called out. Psyche turned and faced her.

"Huh? Oh, Miss Hermione."

"Oh, my. And I hadn't even introduced myself yet. How did you know my name?"

"I was watching you from here all afternoon. Tough Miss Marcella, energetic Miss Selina and lazy Miss Luna." Psyche kicked a small rock over the cliff and watched fall to the bottom.

"Psyche, are you lonely?" Hermione asked her up front. Psyche shook her head in denial. "Cheer up! You remind me of how I was not so long ago. Because you're all by yourself." Psyche looked up to her. Hermione walked up to her and smiled. "I know! The best thing to do is to become friends with Selina! She'll cheer you right up!"

"But I..." Psyche was trying to say something.

"It's okay!" Hermione smiled to her. Psyche smiled back.

"Psyche!" Trivia walked up behind Hermione. "How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers?!" Trivia grabbed Psyche's arm and dragged her back to the mansion.

"Lady Trivia..." Psyche called out. Hermione felt guilty.

"Excuse me." Trivia turned to Hermione.

"You girls should get out of here quickly! That is, if you do not want to be in more frightening situations." She warned Hermione.

"What?"

"Lady Trivia! Ow! Lady Trivia, that hurts!" Psyche continue to cry as Trivia continue to drag her to the mansion. When they're finally inside, they broke out into an argument. "Lady Trivia! Hermione and her friends are nice people! I was so close to becoming friends with them!" Psyche was sitting on a chair.

"Silence!" Yelled out Trivia. Psyche was stunned by her anger. Trivia bent down to Psyche's eye level. "Psyche, you have a strong psychic power. Learn to master that power!"

"No, I can't!"

"Then just let me take care of it. Your power has improved quite a bit, thanks to my hypnosis. Or are you saying you won't listen to your master, your only guardian?!" Psyche felt ashamed.

"Lady Trivia..." Trivia dropped a golden coin on a chain in front of Psyche's face.

"Now, focus on this coin, Psyche." She swung the coin left to right. "Focus your attention on this coin! All those people laughed and said our psychic powers were fake. Now, show them your incredible power! With your psychic powers, you will become the pioneer of the spiritual community." Trivia laughed on as Hermione peeping through the key hole of the room watching the whole thing.

"Psyche..." She whispered to herself starting to get worry for the girl. Meanwhile, Luna was walking down the stairs hugging her pillow for protection.

"Damn that Selina! Leaving me all alone in this darkness and haunt! Hermione! Marcella! Where are you guys?!" Luna sat down on one of the steps and started to panic, but she then heard voice through a lit room. She walked in to see what was happening still hugging the pillow. She found the snake-like waitress and the long clawed chef praying at some shrine of lit up candles and a giant crucified Jesus hanging up on the wall. Luna felt an anxiety coming over her. "What is this?!" The hostess moved in behind Luna scaring the life out of her.

"You saw us." The hostess was holding a candelabra of lit candles. Luna ran into the room keeping her distance from the hoofed woman. The other two got frighten by her screaming. "STOP!" Yelled out the hostess. The scaredy cats gave their attention yet still shaking from the shock.

"Luna!" Marcella walked up behind her tapping her on the shoulder, Luna screamed even more the same with everybody else in the room. Luna ran into Marcella and hugged her.

"Marcella, they really are blood suckers and lemures!" Luna panicked squeezing Marcella tight as ever.

"It's okay! They're just normal human beings." Marcella explain trying to clam Luna down.

"But..." Luna tried to also explain what she knows but Marcella cut her off.

"But right now, there's a tremendous power being brought into existence somewhere in this mansion." Marcella explained her findings. Everybody flipped.

"What?!"

"Something is coming." Marcella was sure of it. They then heard the breaking of the rosary beads falling to the ground from the dining room. The grand table and chairs started to shake, everyone got nervous. Every chair slid to the wall and flew to the air in circles above the table. The employees turn back to the shrine and started to pray desperately.

"Now, create the figure of a lemure! That should be easy for you by now. Scare all those noisy girls!" Trivia was still controlling over Psyche's conscious.

"Stop!" Hermione barged into the room. Trivia turned to see who it was.

"You are..." Before she could finish her sentence, the light bulbs in the room all exploded. Psyche opened her eyes only revealing white glowing eyes. A formation of a lemure came out of her floating above all. "Good, Psyche! You've done a splendid job! Now, scare all those girls! We'll get back at everyone who called us fakes!" Trivia approved. The lemure raised its hand and brought out a tremendous force against Hermione blowing her out of the mansion and into the bushes. Trivia continue to laugh. "Good! It's perfect!" She turned to the apparition but the lemure was getting dangerously close for Trivia, she worried for her own being. "What? What's wrong?" The lemure took charge at the witch, Hermione watched as she recover from the blast she encountered. In the dining hall, the chairs were flying out the window, through the walls and dropping themselves to the floor like dead weights. Selina ran into the hall saw the mess that happen. Luna was still frighten.

"What is this?!" Selina asked, hoping that someone would know the answer. The three heard a crash outside of the broken windows, they ran to it to see. Trivia was flung to the ground lying there helplessly as the lemure floated to her slowly. Trivia yelled for help. Luna flipped out again behind Selina. The employees panicked screaming out,

"IT'S HERE!" The lemure raised its hand and threw another blast of energy to the witch, pushing her across the ground like a beat up dog. Trivia tried to get up with little strength she has.

"Psyche..." She called out lightly. Psyche was still sitting in the chair not moving a muscle.

"Marcella, you idiot! You just had to book this guest house!" Luna yelled out while hiding behind Selina.

"This isn't the time for that right now!" Marcella said back. Hermione finally got up and ran to her colleagues.

"Selina! Marcella, and you too, Luna! Transform now! Help him!" She begged. Trivia was trapped in the corner having no place to run.

"Psyche!" Trivia called out again.

"No, I don't want to!" Luna refused.

"Okay. We're all going to become possessed if we don't do anything!" Marcella reasoned with her, Luna's skin has gone paper white.

"What?! Oh, fine then!" Luna gave in. "Guardians Transform! NOW!"

"Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend Me Your Light!"

"Upon the Rule of Mercury, Lend Me Your Speed!"

"Upon the Rule of Mars, Lend Me Your Rage!" They all transformed including the wolf.

"I'm the warrior of Hunt and Moon, I'm Guardian Moon!"

"I'm the warrior of Commerce and Thieves, I'm Guardian Mercury!"

"I'm the warrior of War and Rage, I'm Guardian Mars!"

"Mean ghost, ruining the vacation of these helpless young ladies! In the name of the name of Olympus, we will defeat you!" Selina said their pride in behalf of all the Guardians. Luna had her tail in between her legs.

"I'm still scared!" Luna cried out or I should say howled out.

"Psyche, stop! Stop it! Can't you hear me?!" Trivia yelled out.

"Psyche! Psyche! Wake up! Psyche!" Hermione ran up to the sleeping Psyche and shook her body to wake her up.

"I don't want to. I don't want to anymore." said Psyche softly as if talking in her sleep. The lemure ravage towards the guardians. Selina took out her discus and set to fly.

"Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" Selina threw the discus to the lemure but it went right through it. "No way! Well that's not good!" the lemure open it's mouth and roar out a huge blast of energy to the guardians blowing the girls into the bushes. Hermioe was still trying to wake Psyche up.

"Psyche! Wake up! Please!" She begged and Psyche slowly opened her eyes. "Psyche!"

"Oh, I..." Psyche wasn't sure what's going on. The lemure blast out again to Trivia blowing her away back to the ground. Hermione and Psyche ran to her. "Lady Trivia!"

"Psyche, can't you erase that ghost somehow?!" Hermione asked.

"It should have disappeared once I woke up! Why is it still here?!" Psyche explain quickly. The lemure charge to the girl and Hermione pushed her out of the way. Luna ran into the bushes like a lost cat.

"I'm scared to even watch!" She cried out.

"You good for nothing wolf!" Selina yelled out as she tried to get out of the bush.

"Mercury!" Marcella got worried for Hermione's safety as she too tried to get out of the bush. Psyche ran to Trivia who is on the ground being all worried.

"Lady Trivia!"

"Psyche, run! You cannot control that lemure anymore!" Trivia said to her. The lemure flew around the tops of the mansion.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?!" Selina had no clue what is happening.

"Psyche didn't want to listen to Ms. Trivia anymore, and that feeling was magnified, making it uncontrollable!" Hermione explain it in one breathe. The lemure roared another blast of energy to Hermione throwing her into the bushes with the other two.

"Are you all right?" Marcella asked hoping Hermione is not badly injured. Trivia held on to Psyche's hand for support.

"Run, Psyche!" She told her.

"Lady Trivia!"

"I am sorry. I knew you just wanted to live like a normal girl, but I..."

"Lady Trivia!" Psyche hugged Trivia with all her might. The lemure charged after Psyche and the Guardians just got themselves out of the bushes.

"Psyche!" Hermione yelled out. Psyche turned around quickly and raised both of her hands.

"STOP IT! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Psyche blasted out a huge energy force against the lemure. The Guardians were amazed by her power and the same with Trivia. With all her strength, the lemure disappeared. Psyche collapsed in exhaustion as Trivia caught her in her arms.

"Psyche!" Trivia held on to her.

"Psyche!" Hermione called out. Psyche opened her eyes looking tired in Trivia's arms.

"Lady Trivia!" She said softly.

"It's okay, Psyche!" She said back smiling down to her. "Everyone, I just wanted everyone to acknowledge that Psyche possessed truly strong powers, and though I knew that she hated her powers, I continued training her. And I used the guests who happened to come to this guest house to conduct experiments." She admitted.

"then, what about those other people?" Luna asked as she came out of her hiding spot.

"They were probably just scared of the ghost and tried to conduct an exorcism." Marcella responded.

"Oh, okay." Luna felt dumb for asking. The next day, they were all back playing at the beach.

"Here!" Selina threw the ball in the air, Marcella grabbed in mid air and threw it to Hermione, she missed her catch but the ball ended up hitting Luna's face as she was sunbathing.

"Ouch!" Luna threw the ball back to the girls. As the ball was coming, Selina jumped up and did a bicycle kick to the ball bringing it right back to Luna.

"Back at ya!" Selina yelled out. The ball hit Luna in the exact same spot as before.

"Ouch! Why do you guys keep torturing me?!" Luna threw a fuss as the three heroes and their new psychic friend Psyche laughed at her silliness. Luna took the ball looking very creepy. "Hey, Psyche, you laughed at me, didn't you?" Luna asked. Psyche turned around and started running away from the grouchy wolf-woman. Luna ran after her. "Wait! Come back here!" everybody else chased each other like crazy squirrels in the park. Trivia and the three employees were sitting by the rocks watching the girls play in the water.

"Will there really be no more lemures?" asked the waitress.

"We're such scaredy cats, we just can't deal with larvae and lemures!" mentioned the hostess.

"Don't worry. It will never show up again. Not ever." Trivia was sure of it.


	41. Designers' Nightmares! Pt 1

**Vol. 11**

**Chapter 41**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

In the living room of Selina's apartment, Selina was watching her TV set since she has nothing better to do than sit on her couch and watch TV all day. She was watching a commercial pass by. _" The Beautiful Danica! A great public fashion show for charity! It's Danica! Date will be announced soon!"_ Selina sighed.

"Danica is so lucky. She's getting turned into a supermodel. I wish someone would make something about me. A movie, an anime or even a book!" Selina wished out loud. Luna was sitting on a chair reading her book with her reading glasses.

_If there was someone willing to make such a silly book, I'd have to read it ti believe it. _Luna said to herself.

In the heart of the city, two young ladies looking very chic were walking to their design studio. One girl with dark pixie haircut wearing a blue dress shirt in skinny jeans and antique Oxfords with thick framed glasses was holding her portfolio of her designs tightly in her arms. "I'm so depressed." She said.

"Did you understand what Director Harrell said?" asked her friend in a hazelnut layered haircut who wore a yellow blouse with a orange jumper and brown leather boots is also holding her own portfolio.

"Not a word! Because he talks in such abstract terms!"

_Director Harrell was looking through the girl's with glasses portfolio, looking through her designs. "It's a little different from what I had in my mind." He commented. Hartell was wearing a high-end chic Hugo Boss suit with expensive cufflinks as a touch up and Versace framed glasses._

_ "How is it different?" She asked._

_ "Well, I don't really know how to say it, but...For example, this design of Danica...I just don't feel the love. And the dress has so much material in the lower half of the body, it's lacking a certain passion." The girl in glasses and her friend who was sitting beside her felt very uncomfortable of what he was thinking._

_ "Are you basically saying we should make her look more sexy?" She felt a little sick saying it. Hartell's eyes bulged out from what he heard. _

_ "Don't be ridiculous! I'm a man of high standards! I would never say such an indecent thing!" He yelled out in defense, making the girls feel bad._

"I just have no talent. Maybe I should quit the fashion industry." Said the one with glasses. Her friend didn't like what she was saying.

"What are you saying, Calla?!"

"I was only kidding! I won't give up so easily!" Calla reassured her friend before she blows off a steam. She went back to her happy self.

"Good! That's the Calla I know! All right, let's sprint to the studio!" Her friend ran ahead of Calla.

"Hey, wait. Wait! Kayin!" she ran after her. As she pass by a bank Hermione stepped out and saw the ladies running. Calla then dropped on of her folders from her portfolio in front of Hermione. Hermione bent down and picked up the folder.

"Excuse me!" She called out to the girls but they were already to far. "What shall I do now?" She looked all around the folder to see if there was an address that she can go to. "'Fashion Craze Studio.'? Oh, it has the address. What shall I do? I have to go to a meeting now. I guess I'll return this later." Out in the country where sits a mansion, Paris was looking up to the stars planning out his next move.

"The stars know everything." A light beam came down by his feet. "Trying a dream together in light and shadow, time is spun and remains in the eye. The next provider of energy that the Twins, the constellation of Gemini, points to is her." An image of Calla appeared. "Castor and Pollux. It seems the time has come for me to use my strongest monsters."

Inside a convenience store, Kayin was doing a little shopping of necessity. "Let's see, for Calla...Oh, right! She likes pasta." As she continues with her shopping, Hermione passed by the store looking around for the studio.

"It should be around here..." She then heard a loud roar from a Ferrari speeding through the street. As the red car passed by Hermione, she looked to see who was the crazy man driving the car. For that instant moment, she saw him behind the wheel. "Troy Parisi, snob...Bloody Hell! That was Paris!" It just hit her like that. At the studio, nobody was there than Calla at her desk sketching out a few designs that she can come up with. She stopped and took a look at her drawing before she goes any further with it.

"It's no good. I can't design Danica's love and beauty at all!" She felt the world on her shoulders, she scrunch up the design and threw it in the waste basket. "Oh, darn it!" she got up from her seat and went over to Kayin's desk to see what she drew. "Kayin has drawn so much already." She opened the folder and looked through the drawings. She was shock of how amazing the designs were. "I didn't know Kayin was this good! It's amazing! Danica is so lively, and her love and beauty are depicted perfectly!" Calla went back to her desk. "I have to try harder!" She opened one of her drawers and took out a pencil case with a ribbon on it. "I guess I'll have to use this again."

_At a department store, Calla and Kayin, both in their high school uniforms were looking through a glass display case of collections of drawing utensils. "Wow, pencils for pro designers." Calla exclaimed._

_ "It's a limited item." added Kayin._

_ "We'll also be pro designers starting next fall. Wouldn't it be nice to draw couture outfits with pencils like these?" Calla dreamed away, Kayin smiled at her._

_ "Maybe we should buy these!" She suggested._

_ "What?! But, these are incredibly expensive!"_

_ "That's why we'll buy one together! Excuse me!" Kayin called out the clerk. Back at their school, they arrange the pencils. "And like this, we'll divide them into matching pencil cases. Here!" She handed the case full of new pencils to Calla. "See? This way, we can both have half of them. But these pencils are to commemorate us becoming pros this fall, so we'll only use them for special occasions." She explained._

_ "Agree. Only when we draw the finest designs that will never disappoint the dreams of artists!" Calla added._

_ "That's right! We have to get each other's permission to untie the ribbon! Okay?"_

_ "Okay."_

_ "It's a promise!"_

_ "It's a promise!" They both pinky swore. How cute!_

"I made that promise, but..." Calla took off the ribbon and opened the pencil case. All was left was a less than half a pencil. "I've already used quite a bit without telling Kayin. But I kind of get fired up when I use this. Besides, I'm going to get left behind by Kayin at this rate." There were footsteps coming to her, she turned to see who was there. She got scared to see the appearance of a handsome man beside her, Troy Parisi. "Who are you?!"

"Pardon me. You are Miss Calla Lund, correct? I'm a fan of yours. And I really wanted to see where you worked." He bent down and took her short pencil.

"Excuse me...You cannot be here." she stuttered not knowing what to do with this situation. Troy looked into her eyes as he possessed the pencil. Later on, he walked out of the studio to his car.

"Now, I just need to lure those guardian warriors here." He said to himself.

"Paris! You're up to something again, aren't you?! Guardian Mercury isn't going to let you have your way!" Hermione already transformed, stood on the top of Paris' car.

"Well, you've saved me the trouble." He leaped high in the air and land right beside his car, he raised his arm and knocked both of Hermione's legs off his car, causing her tumble to the ground. She got up quickly but Paris was inside of the car and started the engine. "I've prepared my best monsters just for you guys. Make sure to train yourself until the time comes to fight them!"

"What?!" Hermione was confused for why he was saying such things. Paris stepped on the gas and drove off in speed. "Shit..." Hermione panicked a little. Kayin entered the studio with take out food.

"Calla! I bought us dinner!" She walked up to Calla's desk where Calla was working but Calla turned her head and gave Kayin the most coldest glare. Kayin wondered.

"Excuse me!" Hermione shouted from the front door. Kayin turned to see who it was.

"May I help you with something?"

"I found this." Hermione held the folder, Kayin ran to her with a smile.

"Thank you so much! This is very important to us." Said Kayin. Calla walked to inside a private studio. "Oh, Calla, you should thank her, too..." Before she could finish her sentence, Calla slammed the door shut. "Calla! Oh, I'm sorry. She has a lot of work piled up, so she seems a bit dazed."

"That's all right." Said Hermione.

"Please come and see us again. You'd be welcome here and I'd like to thank properly."

"Of course, I'd love to!"

"I can't believe Calla." Kayin went on blabbing on as Hermione was in her thoughts.

_What in the world did Paris do in here? I have to find out, no matter what!_

The next in college, after a few classes was break, they were all hanging out in the school's parkette. "That isn't like you, Hermione. Trying to take on Paris by yourself!" Luna commented.

"I'm sorry." Hermione apologized.

"That's right! I would've come right away, if you had just called me!" Selina said it with such responsibility.

"I never expected to hear that coming from you, Selina." Said Luna.

"Well, it's the place where they're making Danica's dresses for the fashion show, right?! If I got lucky, I might have gotten a sketch from them!" Hermione felt out of place and Luna wants to shoot herself out of her misery.

"I thought you don't like Danica?!" Luna said to herself.

"I don't! But it doesn't mean I don't like the outfits either."

"Okay. Then let's all go to Fashion Craze Studio after classes. After all, we have to find out why Paris was there." Hermione suggested. Selina got excited for the plan.

"Yes! Definitely! We can't just ignore it, since Paris showed up there!" The other two felt embarrassed of just being in the same space as Selina. Later on that day, the studio was filled with artist and designers all working on the same project. Calla went over to the 'finished' self and placed her designs there.

"Calla!, did you draw all those in just one night?" Kayin was amazed of the amount of paper in just one folder.

"This is nothing." Calla went back to the private studio. "Kayin. I'll be using this room by myself today." She informed her.

"That's fine, but..." Before Kayin could finish what she was saying Calla shut the door behind her not hearing what Kayin had to say. "Calla..." Kayin started to worry. Inside the room, Calla was sitting by the desk.

"Kayin will never be better than me again, as long as I have this pencil." The short pencil began to grow to it's original length.


	42. Designers' Nightmares! Pt 2

**Vol. 11**

**Chapter 42**

at the courtyard of St. Mark's College, Marcella was talking in her cell phone with Selina. "A fashion design studio? Fashion shows is for high-end bitches, right? I have no interest in going there."

_"Then, you're not going?"_ Selina seemed shock by what Marcella said. Later on, Selina and Hermione left their college and head for the studio with Luna tagging along. Selina was not very happy.

"Oh, no! It's so late already." Hermione was checking her watch.

"Honestly!" Luna gave Selina a dirty look.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it if the professor felt like picking on me today!" Selina apologized.

"Well, she's right, it can't be helped." Hermione agreed. As soon as they were on the sidewalk, Marcella walked in.

"You're late!" She yelled out.

"Marcy!" The three were shock to see her.

"What have you been doing all this time?!" She asked.

"Someone was kept behind to do some studying." Luna explained not looking pleased with Selina.

"But earlier, you said you weren't interested..." Hermione brought up, Marcella giggled a little in embarrassment.

"Well, we can't just ignore it if Paris showed up there, right?!" Marcella defended herself.

"That line sounds familiar." Luna wanted to shoot herself again knowing what Marcella is up to.

"Anyway, let's hurry!" Marcella was holding a paper bag of stuff but when she swung the bag around as she turned to start walking, the bottom of the bag ripped and all of it's contents spilled out like a waterfall.

"What are you going to do with so many plastic sleeve protectors?" Luna pointed it out knowing exactly what Marcella is up to.

"Oh, no, my friends back at the college asked me to get autographs and sketches..." Marcella covered up as she picked up the mess from the ground.

"You're a liar! You want to get those autographs and sketches for yourself, don't you?!" Selina caught her red handed.

"Marcy, we're going to be in the 2nd year of college next year." Hermione mentioned.

"So?" Marcella turned around and faced Hermione.

"Nothing, that's all I wanted to say." Hermione cut the conversation but Marcella got up got to her face.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Marcella grew angry.

"No, but you are." Hermione said it with such calmness, Marcella got so confused.

Out in the country with a huge mansion surrounded by acres and acres of trees, Paris was sitting in the balcony drinking a glass of white wine but was interrupted by a annoying voice. "My! You seem quite composed." Admete walked in and stood beside him with arms crossed.

"Oh, you again." he replied.

"I wonder, is your plan going well this time?"

"Everything is proceeding nicely."

"Really? You seem extremely confident. I shall see how well you do."

At the Fashion Craze Studio, both Selina and Marcella were watching one artist sketching out a design and were going out of their minds. "Wow! What an amazing dress!" They both exclaimed.

"So, this is Danica!" Marcella mentioned. Hermione was sitting down with Kayin having or trying to have a conversation with her and Luna.

"I'm sorry for really taking you up on your offer to visit." Hermione felt like she was intruding in their work space.

"Hey, don't you think that dress will look good on me?" Selina blabbed out.

"It's okay, please make yourself at home." Kayin said to the ladies who were actually being normal.

"What?! Something must be wrong with your eyes!" Marcella responded. Boy, are they being loud, and I'm typing!

"There's something I'd like to ask you." Said Hermione.

"What did you say?! Take a good look at these legs!" Selina yelled back to Marcella. They were making such a noise.

"Go right ahead, ask me anything." Kayin was doing her best to make her guest feel comfortable.

"Has anything unusual happened here recently?" Hermione asked.

"Unusual?" Kayin was thinking of what Hermione asked. The private studio opened and Calla walked out and went quickly were Kayin was having her guests.

"They are so beautiful!" The two continue with their ranting.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP !" Calla yelled out with such nastiness. The two girls went mute. The studio was so quiet that you can here the wind pass by. Calla stood firm beside the frighten girls giving them an evil glare.

"Calla..." Said Kayin.

"Everyone is still working! Why don't you be quiet?! You're so loud, I can't stand it!" Calla made her point I think. Kayin didn't like how she was treating the girls.

"Look, we're sorry! It won't happen again!" Selina apologized. Kayin stood up and walked to Calla.

"Calla! How could you say that?! They're here because they like our work!" Kayin defended her guests.

"Bullshit! They just want autographs and sketches!" Calla admitted. The girls' self esteem went ice cold.

"That's not what these girls have in mind!" Said Kayin. The office phone rang. One of the artist answered it.

"Hello, this is Fashion Craze Studio. Yes. Please wait for a moment."

"Anyway, don't let outsiders in here!"Calla said her mind.

"Miss Calla, it's from the director." said the lady who answered the phone. Calla took the phone.

_"Hello? Oh, Calla? I just saw your work over here. They're just amazing! Keep up the good work for the last dress, too!"_ Said Hartell

"This is perfect." Said Calla.

_"What?!"_

"Director, in the last walk of the fashion show, Danica will be scandalized by wearing a wardrobe malfunction!"

_"What?!"_

"That's the kind of thrilling entertainment that everyone want these days."

_"Hey, wait a second! Hello?! Hello?!" _Calla placed the receiver back on the phone without saying goodbye.

"Calla, are you serious about what you just said?" Kayin was hoping she was joking.

"Oh, I'm serious, Kayin. The director asked me to do the last dress. So, it's up to me how I want to do it."

"Calla, what's going on? You know everyone has to work together to create a full length fashion show! That's what you always used to say! 'Making outfits is about teamwork!'" Kayin panicked.

"I understand how you feel." Calla responded, Kayin smiled. "But it's just a fashion show. Teamwork is pointless!"

"Calla!" Kayin was about to break down. Marcella grew eerie of what's going on.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She whispered to Selina.

"Seriously?!" she whispered back.

"This is a waste of time!" Calla walked away. Kayin ran to her.

"Calla, where are you going?!" Calla continue walking. All the other workers started to worry. "Calla, what's wrong?!" they called out. Kayin calmed them down.

"Wait! Let me handle this!" Calla walked out the door and crossed the street. Kayin ran after her. "Calla! Calla!" The four guest followed Kayin.

"Miss Calla!" They called out. Selina looked up and saw her on the roof of the building. "She's on the roof!" They all ran up the stairs to the roof.

"Calla!" Kayin called out to her but then noticed a glow around her. "Calla."

"Kayin, you think I have no talent, don't you?" Calla asked upfront.

"No..."

"You're so arrogant, just because you have a little more talent than me! But, I'll be better than you from now on! As long as I ave this pencil!" Calla held up the possess pencil, Kayin remembered buying the pencil for them.

"That pencil..." Kayin saw the pencil glow.

"The energy level has peaked! Go! Castor! Pollux!" Paris commanded from afar. The pencil Calla was holding burst out in two beams of light wrapping around her.

"Calla!" Kayin watching this happening fainted in the arms of Hermione. The pencil went back to it's original short length. The two beams of light continue to whirl around Calla's body. After they shoot for the sky becoming stars dropping Calla's body on the ground. The two stars came back down and transformed into two Grecian soldiers looking alike to each other.

"Everyone, transform!" Demanded Luna.

"Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend Me Your Light!"

"Upon the Rule of Mercury, Lend Me Your Speed!"

"Upon the Rule of Mars, Lend Me You Rage!" Back at Paris' mansion, Admete stood along beside him and watch the battle to see if his planned work or not.

"The strongest monsters?"

"That's right. Those two monsters are like twins, bound together by a strong friendship. And that power is several levels greater than the guardian warriors!" He explained to her.

"Really?" She found it hard to believe.

"They will meet their end today."

"How dare you take advantage of fashion, which nurtures the dreams and fantasies..." Said Marcella.

"And the passion of a young woman?!" Added Hermione.

"The girls who like fashion are pissed! Under the name of Olympus, we will defeat you!" Ended Selina.

"We shall see..." Said Castor.

"If you can beat us." added Pollux.

"What?!" Selina felt offended.

"Behold!" The two showed off a bright shining ball of light between the two, like a star. "We are bound..." said Castor.

"By a strong friendship!" Said Pollux.

"In other words," Said Castor

"You cannot defeat us!" Said the two.

"Go around and around...How about this?!" Castor punched the ground sending off a huge amount of energy towards the Guardians. They managed to dodge it. Castor laughed.

"Go around one more time...And how about this?!" Pollux blew out a beam of gray powder quicksilver at them. They dodge that also. The twins laughed on.

"Did you see," Said Castor.

"Our teamwork?!" Said Pollux

"Oh, no..." Said Hermione who was on her knees.

"How come they're using the same techniques as us?" Marcella asked as she was sitting on her bum on the ground looking terrible. The twins walked up to the Guardians.

"I'll finish off you guys!" Said Castor.

"No! That's my job!" Interrupted Pollux not looking too happy of the idea.

"No, I will..."

"No! I will do it!"

"Back off!"

"No! You should back off!" At this point the Guardians were all watching the twins argue amongst themselves.

"This is the end of our friendship!" Said Castor.

"Just what I wanted!" Agreed Pollux. The bright star between them vanished. Luna in her wolf form realized.

"Now! Their teamwork of the Gemini has broken down!" She growled out.

"Okay! We'll show them what real teamwork is! Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" Selina threw her discus towards the twins.

"Iron Fist, Collide!" Marcella pounded the ground following the discus.

"Quicksilver Haze, Surround!" Hermione completely covered the discus with mercury metal making it poisonous. The twins saw what was coming, a disk with acid and a energy force following after it.

"Oh, no! We should have valued..." Said Castor.

"Our friendship more!" Said Pollux. On impact, the twins were turned to dust blown into the wind.

"We did it!" Selina cheered. Back at Paris' mansion with Admete,

"That's impossible!" Said Paris.

"I enjoyed the show." Admete laughed at him and disappeared leaving behind petals.

"Those guardian warriors are better than I had thought!" Paris was in shock. Back at the fashion studio, Calla was back at her desk feeling tired and holding onto Kayin's hands.

"Come on. Cheer up, Calla!"

"Kayin, the truth is, those pencils..." Call tried to speak but couldn't find her voice.

"Calla, there's something I've been hiding from you."

"What?" Calla saw Kayin taking out her pencil case.

"Here."

"That's your..." Kayin opened the case and saw three very short used up pencils. "Oh!"

"I'm sorry for breaking our promise. I was frustrated because you always did such a great job, so I used these to motivate myself." Kayin felt embarrassed.

"You too?"

"I felt like I would get left behind, if I didn't do anything about it."

"But that's how I felt!"

"Say Calla...I think in the end, it wasn't wrong of us to use these pencils. Because everything we create should be fashion that doesn't disappoint the people's dreams!"

"Kayin, you're right!" Calla was about to cry.

"Then let's make a promise! Let us continue to work hard, so we never disappoint the people's dreams!" The heroes were watching them from the window outside.

"Looks like the finished Danica's Fashion Show will be something to look forward to!" Said Luna to the girls, and they agreed.

"It's a promise."


	43. A Princess' Treasure Pt 1

**Vol. 11**

**Chapter 43**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

Luna was working on her computer updating the Guardians file on their level of skills and power. When she was researching on Guardian Earth to see his purpose of fighting along side with the others she had her doubts about him. "Friend or enemy? We must take caution about him..." Luna said to herself. When she finished with the typing she took a sip of her fresh brew coffee and read the local papers. "Well well, looks like Guardian Moon and her friends have done it once again. Making headlines in the front page of the New York Times." Luna open the newspaper to read an article. "Hmm...Princess of the Roman Empire, An empire of mythical jewels...Princess Vittoria will be coming to New York with her gems."

"SHIT!" Interrupting Luna's morning reading, Selina came running down the stairs screaming in panic. "Oh, no! I'm going to be late! Luna, I need my lunch! I've got to run as fast as I can!" Selina snatch her lunch from Luna's desk and ran out the door. When Selina made it to the streets, the roads were pack with unmoving cars honking at each other. "Oh, I'm so late!" Selina stopped her running and checked to see what's going on in the roads when she saw the police here and there. "Looks like the police are doing a lot of random stops today, probably a check point. Is there something going on today?" As she was snooping about, Ellie walked pass her not acknowledging that Selina was there. "Oh, Ellie, good morning!"

"Good morning." Ellie looked off. Selina grew curious.

"What's wrong? You look kind of down." Selina asked.

"Yeah..." Ellie remembered back when she met Troy Parisi in the mall when he was complimenting her and when dressed up as Guardian Earth yelling at her such nonsense. _I don't understand. What in the world does Mr. Parisi think of me?_

"Ellie, wake up! We're going to be late!" Selina snapped Ellie out of her conscious and dragged her by the hand to their classes. As the time hit to zero, Selina and Ellie just made it to the door. "Hurry, Ellie!" Selina right sat in her sit panting like a dog. "Whoa! Made it! And 'Mrs. Hard' isn't here yet!" Manny walked up to Selina's desk.

"Hey, Selina, did you know? The princess of the Roman Empire is visiting New York!" He informed her with excitement.

"Roman Empire? Isn't that ancient history?" Selina was confused.

"Yes the Roman Empire has fallen ages ago but the Royal Family is still around just not ruling anybody. Resources say the family owns a huge collection of mythical gems. I heard they're holding a dinner party tonight at the Italian embassy." He explained.

"So, that's why they were doing all those inspections." Selina remembered the street full cops and cars.

"Princess Vittoria will be inheriting the legendary secret treasure that has been passed down through the Royal Family. And that secret treasure is apparently going to be introduced to the world for the first time at the dinner party!" Manny was being a little too happy.

"Secret treasure...I wonder, how amazing could it be?" Selina got flustered. "It's no use! I can't imagine it!"

"I'll go look at it and let you know." Said Ellie as she sat beside Selina quietly.

"What?" Selina and Manny were amazed of what she said.

"My family runs a jewelry store, remember? So, I got a hold of a special invitation to the dinner party." She explained.

"Wow! Ellie, you're so lucky! I wish I could go, too!" Selina whined. Back at the apartments, Luna continue to read the papers.

"'The final mystery of the century will be revealed tonight! Princess Vittoria visits with the legendary secret treasure of the Roman Empire's Royal Family!' a legendary secret treasure..." Luna wondered.

In the dark, cool cave underground somewhere in the world, Lady Pandora had news to announce. "The legendary secret treasure of the Roman Empire...It could be the legendary Moonstone."

"I shall look into it." Said Admete.

"Leave that to me!" Paris flash before Pandora's and Admete's eyes without a warning.

"Paris, don't interfere! Searching for the legendary Moonstone is my job!" Admete yelled out in anger.

"The mortal land is under my jurisdiction."Paris pointed it out.

"What?!" Admete couldn't believe he's going to go with that excuse.

"I will look into it! Please leave this to me!" He suggested. Pandora just smiled.

"Paris, if the Roman Empire's legendary treasure turns out to be the Moonstone, it will be a pleasant surprise. With the power of the Moonstone, we shall revive the power of The Box and our Evil Kingdom will dominate the land and skies!" Pandora got excited.

"But my lady..." Admete tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Paris, what is your plan?" Pandora asked.

"I have my way of taking care of business. Just watch." Paris disappeared with ego, Admete wanted to blow off her top.

"Paris has failed everytime! Why did you assign him to this?!" Admete wanted to know her reasons.

"He is in a tough situation, and he is very desperate now." Lady Pandora chuckled a bit knowing what will become of him. Somewhere else in the cave, Admete was crying in the arms of a man.

"Admete, the impatient always lose." He said in a deep voice. Admete looked up to him.

"But, Lord Midas..." She said not understanding what he was saying.

"Paris can be ousted anytime we please. We shall take this opportunity to see just how skilled he is." Midas had shoulder length light brown hair and a goatee. He wore a golden cloak over his bare body and brown trousers with golden armored boots up to his knees. He laugh for the future of Paris.

At St. Mark's church, the group of four all met up and to discuss of the coming events. "Oh Selina, you're here." Said Hermione.

"You're late." mentioned Marcella. Selina gave her an ugly look.

"Oops, my bad!" Selina said it with sarcasm.

"She's late because she didn't do so well in her work and got held up for it. Jeez!" Luna explained as she walked with Selina. "Hermione, should help her study for her exams from now on." She suggested.

"Man, I don't see why I have to be here, I'm already busy with other things! Anyway, Luna! I know that we're supposed to be searching for this Moonstone you mentioned of, but exactly is this Moonstone? Is there some kind of features on this stone we speak of? And on top of that, unless you tell us your true identity and where you come from. Luna I'm not going to go along with any of this." Marcella was serious. Luna looked away for a minute.

"Well, I can't tell you that just yet. Besides, even if I told you now, you'd never believe me." She said.

"But Luna, the thing is, we really do need a bit more data. Especially about the Moonstone, and our enemies..." Hermione backed up.

"Honestly, I don't know anything about the true identities of our enemy just yet. All I know is that lately they have been moving into New York City more and more." Luna responded.

"But we're working as warriors just to defeat the enemy, right?" Hermione asked.

"That's not all! We're also working to protect the Land of the Mortals and the Skies of the Gods. Our main goal as warriors is to protect these attributes. And the reason that we've been unable to locate the Moonstone so far is that there's been a kind of seal placed o it. I think until that's been remove, we won't be able to find it." Luna felt low.

"Seal?" Hermione wondered.

"Why would something like that be necessary?" Marcella the same.

"It's very likely that who ever it is that put it is also the carrier of the Moonstone we have to protect. The Moonstone is a holy gem with unlimited power, so many people have sought after it for their own use. The thing is, if the gem is ever used for evil, then we'd be in a really bad situation. Your awakening as warriors hasn't been completed fully yet. But once all of the warriors have assembled and have all fully awakened, the seal guarding the identity of that somebody will break. After that, everything will be made clear to you and that's as much as I can tell you for now." Luna felt relived to say what she needs to say.

"A-awaken, you say? How do we know when that happens?" Marcella asked.

"Memories. There are certain memories you all have to recall." Luna answered.

"We have to remember something?"

"And Selina, you must remember most of all. Even though you're the first one to become a Guardian and even though you have to be a leader to everyone else, you're the most unreliable one of them all." Luna smack Selina across the head, who was to busy daydreaming. "Hey Selina, we're having an important discussion, quit your daydreaming already!"

"Okay! But I didn't have to hit me so hard!" Selina rubbed her head for relief.

"Come on, you've got to pay more attention here!"

"Did you guys notice the cops on the streets today?" Marcella asked them.

"Marcy, didn't you know? The Crown Princess of the Roman Empire is visiting here." Selina explained.

"What? A princess?" Marcella asked.

"Yup. I'm thinking that the princess of the Roman Empire just might be the somebody we've been looking for." Luna spoke her mind.

"No way!" Selina rejected Luna's thoughts.

"Yes way! We can't completely ignore Luna's intuition. I think there is a need to check into this." Said Hermione.

"How? Princess Vittoria is surrounded by lots of bodyguards. And we can't get into the hall that the dinner party's being held at." Selina mentioned.

"We know all that! Our mission is to use our brains to find a way around that, remember?!" Marcella blurted out.

"Jesus Marcy! You don't have to pin me with such a scary face!" Said Selina.

"Don't joke around to gloss things over!" Marcella yelled back.

"Anyway, let's go to an area close to the dinner party tonight. And we'll wait for a chance to check whether Princess Vittoria really is the person we've been looking for." Hermione suggested.

"A typical plan from a thief." Luna added.

"What are you implying?!" Hermione's nerves reacted.

"Nothing, just saying that most likely you'll take a jewel or two." Luna smiled. Hermione said nothing.

"Pfft, you should give up on getting to do that now. Besides, I have a bad feeling about this. This isn't going to end well." Marcella mentioned. Later on, Selina, Hermione and Luna walked on to their apartments.

"Selina, I need you to have a more passionate sense of duty!" said Luna, Selina brushed it off not liking to be told. When they all went back to their apartments, Luna rushed into her office and locked the door. Selina and Hermione had their ideas about her.

"What's up with her?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe she need to use the bathroom." Selina shrugged her shoulders and carry on to her apartment and the same with Hermione. "Home sweet home." She said as she sat on the couch. She then remember something and went back down stairs. When she knocked onto Luna's door, it open and Luna was wearing a black jersey dress with a keyhole neck and a golden beaded waist with a knee-high slit. Completing the look with a pair of golden crescent earrings with a gold band bracelet and a pair of black pumps with a golden heels. "You going somewhere? You're all dressed up." Selina asked.

"Tonight I'm attending a certain dinner party at the Italian embassy, I'm representing the the committee of housing department since I am a landlord." Said Luna with a glamorous smile.

"REALLY?! That's so unfair! I wanna go!" Selina yelled out.

"Well, go with the two girls. They're going to a restaurant beside the embassy. Anyway, I have to go. Selina, Pay extra attention tonight for your sake." Luna warned her.

"Fine, I'll go my way." Said Selina sounding very drastic. Luna stopped and turned to Selina not knowing what she's talking about.

"What are you saying?" Luna asked.

"I'm going to get inside, no matter what!"

"What are you going to do?" Luna had to ask, Selina pulled out her Silver Pocket Mirror. "Oh! You can't!" she pleaded.

"Shouldn't we go to the party...You know, to investigate? Moon Mirage! Turn me into a royal guest!" After the transformation, Selina was wearing her ponytail high and straight-long. She wore a white one-shoulder mesh gown with a silver crescent on her waistline and a silver crescent on the shoulder. She had on a pair of silver crescent earrings, a silver headband and her silver band bracelet that Ellie's mom fixed with her initials on them S.C. And of course white D'Orsay pump with ankle strap and a long white silk scarf draping behind her. "Wow! Look a this dress! It's amazing!" Selina was amazed to the make of the dress. Luna felt hopeless.

"Honestly! You can't use the pocket mirror like it's some kind of toy!" Said Luna in a reasonable manner.

"You're wrong! I have a mission! I did this I can find out if Princess Vittoria is the person we've been looking for." Selina made her argument. Luna was not satisfy with her answer but she still had to ask.

"Really?" Luna hope for a miracle. Selina answered her back with a wink and walk out the door calling a taxi. "This is useless." Luna just follow along.

In a green forest, Guardian Earth was walking down a path through the woods. As he continues to walk, the trees were beginning to turn white. The white and silver leaves were falling like snow from the sky. When the forest was completely white, he saw a woman sitting on a big rock covered in moss. She wore a white toga dress with a silver crescent on her shoulder, she had platinum blonde to white hair tied up in a long straight ponytail. She patted the space beside her. "Come sit with me." She said to him. He walked to her and sat beside her. "The Moonstone...Look for the Moonstone!" He tried to look at her face but couldn't see anything, it was all a blur to his eyes.

"What is the Moonstone?" He asked not knowing what she's talking about. Before she could answer, a cold chilling wind passed between them. Eddie opened his eyes and saw his window open. He sat up on his bed and realized it was night time and had a tremendous amount of pain in his head. He held his head tight hoping the pain would go away. "It's the same dream again."

At the Italian embassy, Selina and Luna just arrived as they pay their taxi fare. "So, this is the place for the dinner party." Selina took note. They both just walked past Hermione and Marcella not noticing them. Hermione wore a royal blue full length lux chiffon dress with draped sleeves and a soft yellow matte satin belt at natural waist. She had a headband with a decoration of white feathers sticking out from the side and had on two pairs of silver studded earrings with her Mercury necklace around her neck and complete her look with a pair of black pumps with patent finish and rounded toe with a small white suede bow on the back of the shoe. Marcella wore a red dramatic lace gown with an open back and slim, sheer long sleeves with covered buttons to fasten the cuffs and lined in silk. She wore silver drop earrings and her Mars bracelet and a pair of red suede and patent t-strap sandals.

"Ugh, why do I have to be here too?" Marcella complained.

"Because you were invited on behalf of the St. Mark's Church." Hermione explained.

"How about you?" Marcella asked.

"I was invited on behalf of the family business." Hermione winked at Marcella, showing off her wealth. Hermione caught a glimpse of Selina and Luna. "Oh, Luna! Selina!" She called out to her but she didn't hear her. When Selina and Luna walked almost to the entrance a man in a business suit stop them.

"Excuse me, your invitation?" He asked with firmness.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Luna dug into her purse looking for the envelope. When she eventually found it she gave it to the man.

"Her too!" He suggested Selina.

"She's with me and anyway since when the royal family's friend are not invited. She is Lady Selene! For goodness sake, have some manners young man!" Luna and Selina continue to the entrance up the stairs. The man started to furiously look into the guest book to look for the name 'Lady Selene'.

"Talk about close." Selina whispered to Luna. When they finally entered the building they were amazed of the immense amount of guests dancing at once. "Wow! A masquerade! It's wonderful! It's like something from a foreign movie! But with everyone wearing masks, we can't tell who is who." Selina was in awe. Hermione and Marcella made it inside, both wearing masks that compliment their outfits.

"Let's split up and look for Princess Vittoria. Where's the other two?" Hermione wondered. Marcella found them easily, since they were the only ones not dancing.

"I think we'll find her faster if we leave Luna and Selina behind." Marcella joked or suggested.

_This is amazing! I'm all dressed up like a princess...I wish I could stay and dance for just one time. _Selina thought to herself as she watches the people dance along with their partners. On the side lines, Ellie stood by wearing a teal long v-neck with short sleeves with a jeweled belt going around her empire waistline. She looked bored.

"That is Ellie Donnelly. This is perfect." Troy smiled as he spotted Ellie by the wall, he walked up to her and surprised her. "Excuse me, Miss, would you please dance with me?" He took her hand, she was definitely surprised since a stranger out of nowhere asked.

"What?" Troy took off his mask and showed his face.

"Relax, it's me."

"Mr. Parisi!" She was amazed. He wore a indigo velvet suit with a white linen shirt and white bow tie.

"Did you come here by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah...I came here in place of my mother."

"I never expected to see you here. You have made my day!" He pulled her close to him in position to dance.

"Your welcome then." The two were dancing here and there. Selina was alone wearing her white mask as Luna in her black mask was taking care of some business with some important people. Selina was watching Ellie dance with some guy she couldn't recognize.

_Oh, lucky Ellie. She's already found a partner._ Selina thought out. Luna was keeping an eye on Selina hoping she won't cost any trouble.

"If I' not careful, she is the splitting image of Diana when she was younger. I wonder if Selina will be as strong and beautiful when she gets older?" Luna said to herself. A photographer was popping pictures here and there. He saw Selina and took a few of her.

"Oh, paparazzi! He's taking pictures without even knowing that I wasn't invited! That's funny!" Selina laughed. A woman walked by and bumped into Selina dropping here drink onto Selina's dress. "HEY!"

"Sorry, pardon me!" apologized the woman not seemingly to care of what just happen. Selina panicked.

"Oh no! This is bad! Where's the bathroom in this place?" Selina ran out of the gala and into the halls. At the entrance of Princess Vittoria's room were two guards keeping watch. Hiding in the corner was Eddie in a green royal attire and a mask.

_If the Roman Empire's secret treasure is the Moonstone, and if I can get a hold of it, I will surely find out who I am. _Eddie though out. Selina was walking around the halls still looking for the bathroom.

"Let's see...Man, I can't find the bathroom!" Selina complained. Eddie turned to see who's having issues. His eyes has gone wide.

"That girl..." He said. She walked into another hallway. He started to remember something. "In a distant past...I feel like I've seen her before." Out in the balcony, Troy and Ellie were enjoying the night view. Troy took her hand and held it.

_Mr. Parisi is so amazing. I don't care what happens to me anymore. _She said to herself.

"You are like a star shining in the heavens!" He placed his other hand on her shoulder. "Please look at me."

"Look..." Ellie looked up at him and saw Troy's eyes glowing through the mask. He raised his hand and summoned a his other self in a soul form and implanted inside her mind. He laughed when the process was completed.

"Ellie Donnelly, you are now under my control!" He commanded.

"Yes..." Ellie responded with glowing blue eyes.


	44. A Princess' Treasure Pt 2

**Vol. 11**

**Chapter 43**

After cleaning up her dress from the nasty spill, Selina stood aside and watched the people dance here and there with smiles across their faces. _Even though I'm dressed like a princess, being alone is no fun. _Selina thought to herself with a gloom face.

"Such a beautiful princess! Would you care to dance with me?" Selina looked up to see who was talking to her.

_The man from my dreams!_ Selina was in utter shock. The man in green royal attire and a mask took Selina by the hand and forced her to dance with him. "No way! How in the world did this happen...This is like another dream!" The two wearing their masks not knowing who they are, dancing together as everyone in the hall watch the two take the floor. "You know, I was just thinking about you, and how much I wanted to see you..." Selina gazed at him.

"So was I." He said back. Selina felt a sudden familiarity that stun her.

_What is this? It's strange...I feel like I've danced with him before, a long time ago. _Selina was trying to grab that moment and remember it if she can. At the Princess' doors, Ellie walked up to the two guards, they both stopped her from going any further.

"Who are you?" They asked.

"I'm Ellie! I'm a friend of Princess Vittoria!" She introduced them and not looking herself either.

"What did you say?" They both looked at each other not knowing what to do. Inside the room, the princess was looking into her mirror being all nervous of her appearance.

"Everyone is just interested in the secret treasure. I only wish I was more beautiful...I know I'm just a throw-in with the secret treasure." Vittoria said to herself. Knock came upon her door, it then opened. One of the guards came in.

"Princess, someone calling herself your friend..." The man was interrupted by a push and shove from Ellie letting herself in the room.

""I'm Ellie! May I come in?" Ellie said happily. Vittoria smiled.

"Oh, please!" Vittoria allowed her. The two guards looked worry but the two left the ladies alone by leaving and closing the door behind them. Vittoria walked up to Ellie with joy. "You seem like a fun person. May I help you?"

"All I want is the legendary secret treasure!" Ellie raised her arms and let the demon come out of her. The princess screamed and ran the opposite direction getting away from her. The demon was too quick and possessed the princess' body leaving Ellie unconscious on the ground. Vittoria put on a wild face and walked to the purple velvet box which holds the treasure. The two guards came bursting in the room with concern written all over their faces.

"What's going on?" They saw the princess grasping hold of the box. She then ran past them with it.

"Move! Out of my way! The legendary secret treasure is mine!" Vittoria ran away. Her butler came out of the room to see what has happened.

"Princess Vittoria!" He yelled out.

"Something is wrong!" One of the guards mentioned.

"Has she lost her mind?" Said the other. An alarm was activated through out the whole embassy, making everyone worry.

"Selina!" Luna ran up to Selina who was still with man in green.

"Luna!" Selina couldn't recognize her with the mask on.

"Selina, something terrible just happened! Princess Vittoria has gone to the balcony with the secret treasure!" Luna informed her.

"What?!" Selina couldn't believe her ears. Princess Vittoria stood out on the balcony looking down to see if he was there. Paris was standing waiting at the bottom right under the balcony she was standing in.

"Oh, Paris!" Vittoria called out. She raised the box over her head ready to throw it to him. Selina grabbed whole of Princess Vittoria stopping her from throwing the box out.

"Oh, Princess Vittoria, please wake up!" Selina shook her but no use.

"Let go!" The princess pushed Selina off the railing.

"I'm falling!" Selina screamed out to Luna.

"Selina!" Luna quickly tried to grab onto Selina but end up grabbing her white silk scarf. Selina continue to fall when he grabbed her wrist.

"You got me?!" Selina looked up to see the man in green holing on to her as she was hanging by the wrist. Eddie was struggling of keeping his weight inside the balcony. The princess stood behind Eddie looking very eager.

"Both of you can fall and die together!" The princess rammed and pushed Eddie and his upper body came sliding out but he still manage to stay put. Luna charged to the princess and punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground. Outside of the embassy, Hermione and Marcella wondered what was happening.

"It seems like something is going on." Hermione mentioned to Marcella as they both worried the worst. Back at the balcony, Paris got anxious of the situation.

"You fools! You're in my way! Just think you're lucky to die with a beautiful woman!" He raised his hands aiming to the falling couple ready to take fire.

"Iron Fist, Collide!" A burst of energy ripped through the ground and hit him spot on. After he recuperate himself from the attack, he saw the two guardians standing before him. "Leave those two alone!" Marcella yelled out as Guardian Mars. Eddie's grip was slipping from holding onto her Selina's wrist. She eventually slipped out of his hands and he ended up only holding her silver bracelet.

"I'm done for!" Selina yelled out. Eddie jumped out of the balcony to reach back to Selina. Luna right away threw the one end of the scarf to Selina. Selina manage to grab whole of the scarf. Eddie was holding onto Selina's body as she swung the both of them to safety on the soft grass. Luna was grabbing the other end of the scarf with all her muscles helping them to land safely. As they landed without a scratch on them, Paris panicked.

"Shit!" Paris vanished as he leaped into the air. As the couple recover themselves from their 'soft' landing.

"Thank you, for this swing of a time." Eddie thank Selina with a smile as he tried to run after Paris, but was stopped by Guardian Mercury.

"Who are you?" questioned Hermione.

"I would like to know who I am as well. To do that, I must solve the mystery of the legendary Moonstone!" The Guardians and Luna who was still up in the balcony were shock for their ears.

"Are you our enemy or our ally?" She asked again.

"If we're looking for the same thing, I could be your enemy." Eddie gave her a sly smile and leap into the air and escape the property of the embassy. The two Guardians turn to look at Selina if she knew anything.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I never met the guy, and I didn't say anything about the Moonstone or anything close to it!" Selina was as confused as the other two.

"Well, it doesn't matter, you need to hurry up and transform!" Hermione yelled at Selina.

"Alright already! Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend Me Your Light!" Inside the embassy, people were shock to see the princess on the floor being knocked out. "What could have happened?" A paparazzi saw the commotion and took in the opportunity.

"This is an unexpected incident! This is a huge scoop!" He snapped multiple of times of the same scene. Across the street from the embassy, Paris was hiding in the corner of a building watching the chaos unfold.

"Come back to life, my other self!" A black aura surrounded the princess as she got up from the floor. The crowd grew anxious seeing her getting up like that.

"Clear the way! Any who disobey shall be sacrificed to the great ruler!" She held out her hand and let out a black energy over the crowd blowing them aside and made them unconscious. The princess held onto the box tightly, but was caught off guard by the Guardians appearing in front of her.

"I'm the warrior of the Hunt and Moon, I'm Guardian Moon!"

"I'm the warrior of Commerce and Thieves, I'm Guardian Mercury!"

"I'm the warrior of War and Passion, I'm Guardian Mars!"

"I'll never forgive you for possessing the innocent Princess Vittoria!" Yelled out Selina. The princess laughed.

"The legendary secret treasure, the Moonstone, is mine!" She responded. Luna stood hiding in the balcony watching the feud between two sides.

_The Moonstone? _She wondered. The princess raised her hand and let out the same energy but surrounding her body and letting herself float off the balcony and landing to the ground. The Guardians followed her the same way keeping her on sight. Marcella charged towards the princess and grabbed whole of her from behind, giving her a vice grip. The princess fell unconscious and to the ground but the dark soul came out of her and rose above the Guardians. They weren't surprise who it was.

"Oh, Paris!" They said, the dark soul brought out a hand and let out a black energy and try to blow the Guardians away. He laughed in the process.

"Suffer and die!"

"I can't move!" Yelled out Marcella.

"We'll die at this rate!" Selina added. Hermione grew serious.

"I'll see if I can do something about it! Quicksilver Haze, Surround!" Hermione let out a strong beam of mercury powder against the dark energy towards them. The black energy grew weak.

"How shameless of you to mislead Princess Vittoria1 In the name of Olympus, we will defeat you!" Selina took out her discus and set it to fly. "Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" The discus hit the dark soul spot on and made it fade in the air. The Guardians jump for joy as they won the battle. "We did it!" The princess was regaining her conscious, as she got up she dropped her seeing glasses as fell fro her face. Selina went up to the princess to see if she's okay. "Princess, are you alright?" Selina asked with a smile. The princess wasn't sure what to say.

"Huh? What just happened? What have I been doing?" She asked desperately, wanting know everything. Luna transformed into her wolf self and leaped from the balcony and landed perfectly on all fours. (10 points to the black wolf!) She walk to the princess and spoke.

"By any chance, could you be our someone we've been looking for?" She asked with nervousness. The princess looked everywhere to see who was talking but wasn't sure.

"My glasses...I cannot see anything without my glasses." She feels the grass for her glasses, when she finally finds them she put them on. Luna tried again.

"Excuse me, Princess Vittoria, you're the person we've been looking for, aren't you?" The princess looked at Luna for awhile and then it hit her.

"AAHHHH! That dog! That dog spoke!" The princess fainted in Selina's arms.

"I guess she's not who we're looking for." Luna said it with a little embarrassment.

"Definitely!" Replied Selina. Back inside the embassy, the guests were beginning to wake up from their slumber. "what have we been doing?" "I have no idea." The paparazzi woke up and found his camera in tiny pieces, broken and miserable. "Oh! My precious film!" He was about to cry. The butler stood by the doors trying to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting. And now, Princess Vittoria will reveal the world's final legendary secret treasure. The crowd grew excited as the Princess came into the hall with her velvet box on hand. Ellie finally woke and found herself in the princess' room

"What have I been doing?" She wondered. The princess opened the box.

"Ta da! A 2,000 karat diamond. It is a statue of the Roman Empire's first princess." She explained with a smile. Eddie was watching the big appearance and smiled from the balcony. Paris was still in the same spot across the street realizing of the treasure's true form.

"What a waste of time!" He disappeared through magic. Hermione, Marcella and Luna in their gowns watched the surprise also.

"...That's a little bit, uh..." Marcella couldn't find the words to say.

"I don't think this is the gem we're looking for." Hermione added.

"Looks like we're back to square one with our search for that someone. Oh? Where's Selina?" Luna mentioned. Selina was by the bar looking eager for a drink.

"I'm so exhausted! Time for some champagne." Selina took a glass chucked it down. She suddenly felt a little light headed. "Wow! That was some strong stuff!" She backed up not looking where she was going and bumped into someone. "Oh...sorry! Excuse my manners." She turned to see who it was, and then smiled. "I thought you left?" She said.

"I needed to do something important." Eddie said back also smiling.

"What's more important than spending some _swinging _time with me?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm here ain't I? Why don't we go back to that balcony and enjoy the night sky together?"

"That's a great idea, but I think I had one too many or was it that one only, I'm not sure but I know for a fact that I can't walk a step. I'm way too dizzy."

"No problem, I can fix that." Eddie scooped Selina up and held her in his arms. Selina was surprised yet loving where this was going. Has he carried her to the balcony she held on to him by the neck.

_Ah! I was just thinking about him and how much I wanted to see him again. _She thought to herself. He sat her down and himself on the bench against the column that supports the balcony. Her back was against the column and he moved in closer to her.

"In a distant past, I feel as though something similar happened before. I feel like my memories may return." Eddie's face was close to Selina's and then he gave her the most sweetest kiss she can think of.

_This gentle warmth...This has happened in the past somewhere. It feels so familiar. So soft...so warm...I feel like I've felt this way many times before. Your sweet lips... _As Selina was trying to remember, Luna found the two alone.

"Back away from her!" Luna yelled out. Eddie and Selina turned to the woman in a black mask, Selina knows who she is but not Eddie and the same with Luna. "Who are you exactly? And why do you where those colours?!" Before Luna could get any answers, Eddie jumped off the balcony and disappeared. Selina was confused.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked Luna.

"Doesn't he look too much of Guardian Earth to you?"

"No way it's him!"

"How would you know? Did he told you?"

"No...We met in a dream...once upon a time."


	45. Love Makes You Do Crazy Things Pt 1

**Vol. 12**

**Chapter 45**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

In a hot, clear day, Ellie in her two piece turquoise bathing suit was sitting at the edge of the college's outdoor swimming pool, dangling her legs in the water. She was looking into her reflection on the surface of the water. She thought of Troy Parisi complimenting her and dancing with her during the ball. _So this is love..._ She snapped out of it when water splashed onto her face.

"There! There!" Selina in her one piece bathing suit was trying to get Ellie's attention while she's swimming around in the pool. Ellie turned away avoiding to get splashed again.

"Selina, you're such a child." Said Ellie in a low tone.

"Oh, you're too kind! Wait a minute...Then are you an old lady?" Selina said back.

"Well, not exactly old but mature. Because I'm... involved in a mature romance." Ellie admitted. Selina just stared at her with a clueless face until a beach ball hit her head causing her to under water for a few seconds and pop back pop.

"Ellie, you need to have someone to love first!" Said Selina with the finger of knowledge. Ellie blushed.

"Oh, please, Selina. Of course, I have someone." Said Ellie as she dreams on. Selina felt like a train hit her.

"What?! Then are you in love with Manny?! Oh, it better not be Wilbur or that idiot Eddie! You're too good for those guys!" panicked Selina.

"It's not them. I told you, it's a mature romance." Ellie struggled to hold it in. "Okay, I'll tell you. It's Mr. Parisi." Ellie confessed, blushing even more.

"WHAT?!" Selina yelled out.

"What? You don't have to act so surprised. I know he's a bit older than me, but an age difference doesn't matter when you're in love."

"Well...Anyway, he's absolutely not good for you!" Selina was flipping her hands here and there. Ellie got up not liking what Selina had said.

"Forget it, I shouldn't have told you anything!" Ellie waked away. Later on in the day, Selina went over to the St. Mark's church to inform the team of what she just learned.

"What will we do now?" Luna asked.

"We need to tell Ellie that Troy Parisi is Paris as soon as possible." Marcella suggested.

"Maybe we can wait a little and see." Hermione added.

"It's easier said than done, when you consider Ellie's feelings." Said Selina not looking too comfortable about the situation.

"We won't know how it'll go unless we try it!" Burst out Marcella.

"Hold on, Marcy. Selina, what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Well, I think we ought to tell her, but..."

"Then, what are we going to do?" Luna asked.

"Anyway, just leave everything concerning Ellie to me!" Selina punched her chest to prove her strength but she herself too hard and started to cough. Luna felt embarrassed.

"Leaving it to Selina worries me even more." She sigh.

In the dark cool cave, a certain lady's patience has ran out. "Where has Paris gone?! He does not appear, no matter how many times I summon him!" A strong aura shined around Lady Pandora's surroundings scaring the demons around her. "Lady Pandora is furious! How terrifying!" They cried out.

"Paris, you had better be ready to face the consequences!" Pandora was scary looking when she unleashed her powers through anger. Appearing in the corner floating in a sitting position, Admete watches the lady letting out her anger.

_Paris is already a candle flickering in the wind. How I pity him. _She thought to herself then laughed in excitement. At the mansion of Paris, in the middle of no where, Paris was thinking of his next move.

_I no longer have time to worry about stealing souls. Now I must obtain what I need in exchange for the celestial globe. _Disturbing Paris' thoughts, a annoying laugh was heard. He looked up to see Admete floating above him as she watches him. "You again! What do you want?" He demanded.

"My, you shouldn't treat me so coldly. Lady Pandora is furious. She is looking for you." She informed him.

"Midas told you to come check up on me, did he?"

"Well, well...From your attitude, you don't seem to have any good plans ready." She mocked him.

"Mind your own business! Get out of here!" He yelled.

"Oh, how scary, Here's some friendly advice. Why don't you retire, before you truly anger Lady Pandora?"

"Shut up! I will find the Moonstone and get the better of you!" Admete took that as an insult.

"You're terrible! The Moonstone is my assignment!"

"It doesn't matter who's assignment it is! Whoever get it wins! I'll get a hold of the Moonstone and restore my honor!"

"Unbelievable! Just you remember this!" She screamed at him as she vanishes. Paris went back to his thoughts.

"I cannot believe I lost my composure with someone as petty as Admete." He looked up to the stars in search of something. "The stars know everything. When the Sun creates a sinister perpendicular angle between Neptune and Mars, the guide to the Moonstone shall appear. And that is...the Medieval Sunstone." He brought out his hands together creating a bright light between his hands. Eventually it grew bigger and bigger until it filled the space. All of a sudden, it quickly shrunk to the size of his hands. The light disappeared and a clear stone fell to the ground by his feet. He picked it up and examine it. _So, this is the guide that will lead me to the Moonstone. _The stone started to glow yellow, Paris wasn't sure why it's reacting. The stone created an image of Ellie through light. "Is it saying that girl has the Moonstone?!" Paris grew curious. In the other part of the cool dark cave, Admete was snuggling beside Midas speaking out her thoughts.

"Midas, I am so upset!" Admete was hugging Midas hand for comfort.

"Let Paris do what he wants." Midas responded.

"But, Midas, what if he..."

"If Paris happens to get a hold of the Moonstone, we can just steal it from him!" Admete smiled at his response and cuddled in his arms.

"You are a genius, Midas."

"Admete, for the time being, let the monsters keep an eye on Paris." He suggested. Admete turn to her shoulder and ordered the command.

"Yakshini! I know you are there! You heard what he said!" Admete saw the woman in a sheer white sari wrapped around her and over her head, her face was covered by a ceramic white mask of a simple face.

"Yes, your wish is my command." Yakshini vanished in the shadows.

At the jewelry store, Selina went up to the apartments above the store and went to Ellie's door. She was about to knock but hesitated. "No, I can't."

"What's wrong? You're the one who volunteered for this, remember?" Luna who tagged along tried to reason with Selina.

"That was just a spur of the moment thing! Stuff like that happens all the time, you know?"

"It only happens all the time to you!" Said Luna in a hard tone. Selina was thinking of why to do this.

"What should I do? Oh, I know!" Selina had a lightbulb above her head.

"What are you going to do?" Luna had to know.

"This is a great chance! I should go talk to Wilbur for advice!" Selina explained or not much at all.

"I wasn't expecting much, but..." Luna was scratching her skull in confusing. The two arrived at the cafe but Luna waited for her outside as Selina went inside.

"Wilbur..." Selina called out while finding him flirting with a girl drinking her latte.

"This is one of my best. A touch of fresh milk, brown sugar for the exotic sweetness and Colombian coffee. Go ahead and drink it up, it's just perfect for you." Wilbur and his obsession. Selina grew uncomfortable.

_Wilbur is drooling all over her! Oh, and he's so close to her! Wilbur, you're such a player! _All of sudden, someone was behind her. "This feeling..." Selina turned to see who it was and at the same time not wanting to know either.

"Hi, Tomboy!" Eddie greeted her with a smile. She gave him a dirty look. "Hey Wilbur! If you keep ignoring her, your tomboy will turn into a drama queen." He yelled out to Wilbur.

"He's just kidding! I'm not a drama queen at all!"

"Oh, Selina! I didn't know you were here. Sorry about that." Wilbur walked up to the two.

"Hello, Wilbur!" Selina greeted back.

"I'm almost done with my shift. Selina, you want to go out for some sodas or something?" He offered.

"Yes, of course! I want to ask you for some advice, too!"

"Oh, I'll tag along. I've got nothing better to do anyway." Eddie butt in. Selina has gone white.

"What?!"

"That's a good idea." Wilbur agreed.

"Are you serious?!" The three went to a cafe completely different from the one Wilbur works at. The three settle themselves a table and started to chat. "My friend, Ellie, is in love with a bad person, but she doesn't know that he's bad." Selina explain not looking too good talking about it.

"And?" Wilbur asked.

"Well...What should I do in this situation? If I tell her the truth, Ellie will..." Selina was worried.

"I don't think you need to be in any hurry. You could wait and see a little." He suggested.

"That's true..." _He thinks the same way as Hermione. _Eddie put his cup of coffee down looking stiff.

"Waiting and watching won't change anything. Telling the truth is a form of courage, too." Eddie also suggested.

"Eddie is may be right." Wilbur agreed. "Ellie might get mad if you tell her the truth, but as her friend, it's something you have to tell her." Selina sat there and absorbed all of the information they were telling her. Selina smiled.

"Okay! Now that I feel better, I'm hungry! Excuse me?! I'd like a fruit parfait, mixed sandwiches, a strawberry short cake, and a glass of ice tea!" She yelled out her order. The two guys with her felt unease.

"Wilbur, do you have money?" Eddie asked looking broke.

"I think I can manage." Wilbur replied with a pressure.

"Don't worry! This is my treat today! Oh, could you bring me a mixed pizza, too?" Selina yelled out again. After all that food, Selina came back to Ellie's place with a pep talk. "Courage. Courage. Alright, you got to be brave, Selina!" She said to herself. Selina walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Coming!" Said the other side. The door opened and Ellie popped her out to see who it is. "Oh, Selina. What's up?"

"Ellie! I'm going to say this with courage, but Troy Parisi is a bad person! On top of that, he's not normal! Oh, not what I meant! Anyway, he's a scary man! That's why you should never go out with him! So, just forget about him completely! Okay?!" Selina blurted all out in one breathe.

"But I'm..." Ellie was about to tell her something but Selina was already leaving.

"Okay? Just give up on it!" Selina smiled and walked off. Selina came back to the apartments. "I'm home!" She yelled out hoping Luna would hear her. Luna popped out of her office scaring Selina. "Where were you? You vanished when I came out of the cafe!"

"Yeah...You took too long so I came back here. So, did you told her?" Luna asked.

"Yes."

"Really?" So, you talked to Ellie?" Luna was double checking.

"Yeah! I finally worked up the courage and I told her everything!"

"So, did Ellie understand you?" Selina but a face of nothing. Luna panicked. "Wait, don't tell me you said all that, then just came back without waiting for a response. I can't believe you! Then, why did you even go there?" Luna grew mad.

"But I'm sure she understood me." Said Selina.

"I should have gone with you after all." Luna sighed. Back at Ellie's place, Ellie was in her room, writing a journal by her desk.

_I know what Selina said, but...Oh, he's just so gorgeous! Mr. Parisi... _The phone started to ring.

"Helen, it's for you. It's from somebody called, Mr. Parisi!" called out her mother. Ellie smiled with such joy.

_Our hearts really must be linked together! _Ellie grabbed the phone. "I got it, Mom! Hello? Yes. Central Park is close by, right? Yes, I'll be there right away!" She hung up the phone. "Mom, I'm going out for a bit!"

"What? But it's so late." Her mother came out of the kitchen to see Ellie but she was already gone.


	46. Love Makes You Do Crazy Things Pt 2

**Vol. 12**

**Chapter 46**

In the night at Central Park, Ellie was sitting on the park bench with Troy Parisi. "Sorry for asking you to come so late at night." He apologize to her with sympathy. Ellie looked up to him with such innocence.

"No, not at all. It made me really happy." She replied with a smile, Troy looked away from her.

"I came to say good-bye today."

"What?" Ellie looked down to her feet. "Oh, I see. I guess I'm a bother to you, aren't I?" Ellie seems like she was about to cry.

"No, not a bother at all. It's more about not wanting to drag you into a dangerous situation." He explained.

"What?" Ellie was starting to get worried of where this is heading.

"To be honest with you, I'm being threatened by some bad people. It would be terrible if you got caught in the middle, so this is good-bye. I'm glad I got to know you." Troy got up ready to leave.

"Wait!" Ellie stopped him. "Please let me know if there's anything I can do for you!" She begged.

"The Moonstone. If I only had the Moonstone..." He mentioned.

"What is this Moonstone?" she asked.

"If I just hand over the Moonstone to them, I'll be free. Oh no. I'm sorry. Please forget what I said anything." Troy brush the topic off.

"The Moonstone..." Ellie started to think if anything clicks to her mind. She remembered her mother showing her a stone.

_"WOW! It's beautiful!" Ellie commented._

_ "This type of stone is very rare in the world. Legend has it that it came from the Moon." Her mother explained._

_ "Wow! It has a white cloud in it!"_

_ That must be the Moonstone. _Ellie thought to herself. "Troy, please wait here. I'll bring it right away." Ellie ran back home. Troy stood there and watch her run as he he smiles with confidence. Ellie went inside the jewelry store and went to the storage cabinet. Ellie had a handful of keys to test out to see which one fits in the lock. "I'm pretty sure it was this key." as she fidgeted with the key in the lock, it opened. "Oh, it opened!" She reached for the stone and grabbed it carefully in her hands. "This is the one." In an instant, the lights went on scaring Ellie's heart out.

"Who's there?! What are you doing?!" Yelled out her mother as she entered the room. Ellie dropped the keys when she entered. Ellie held on to the stone tight and backed up. "Helen, what are you doing with that? Helen!" Ellie stuffed the stone in her pocket.

"Mon, I'm sorry!" Ellie stormed out of the store and ran like she never ran before. Her mother popped out of the store to see which way she went.

"Helen!" Her mother went on her knees crying with fear. "Helen, what's happened to you?" Somewhere in the same area, Selina and Luna were on their way to see Ellie.

"Hey, Luna, let's not do this." Said Selina looking unsure of herself.

"What are you saying? We're going to make sure Ellie understood what you said, right? Besides, we have to do this now because you didn't do it right the first time!" Luna reasoned the facts plain and clear.

"I know that, but...Oh! It's Ellie's mother!" Selina saw the woman walking about on the sidewalk looking very worry. The mother saw Selina and went up to her.

"Sorry to bother you but have you seen my daughter, Helen?" She asked.

"Is something wrong?" Selina asked.

"She grabbed the store's jewelry and took off."

"What?! Do you have any idea why?" Luna asked.

"She got a phone call from somebody named Troy Parisi and..."

"He's a bad guy! I'll help you look for her!" The two ran as if their life depends on it looking for Selina's friend, Ellie. "I can't forgive him! How dare he take advantage of Ellie's feelings?!"

"Selina, transform now!" Luna suggested as she also transformed.

"Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend Me Your Light! Luna let's go!"

"You got it!" Luna responded as the two look for Ellie.

At the park, Ellie brought out her hand with the stone, showing it to Troy. Troy took out the Medieval Sunstone and put it close to the other stone to see if it reacts. _The Medieval Sunstone is not responding. This is just a regular stone. _Troy took the crystal in his own hands and tried again. Ellie stood beside him looking proud of helping out.

_I'm so glad I was able to help Troy. _The Medieval Sunstone started to react in Ellie's direction.

_This is...The Medieval Sunstone is showing a response! Why? _Troy was trying to figure this puzzle out as Ellie's necklace of a golden apple glowed. _That necklace! This girl can't be her! _Troy's heart was in his throat, he looked at her with intense eyes. "I want you to help me with something. Would you come with me?" Troy placed his hand on her shoulder leading her the way. "Come, shall we go?"

"Alright." Hiding in the bushes was Yakshini eavesdropping into their conversation.

"Wait a second!" The two stopped walking when they turned around and saw who it was that stopped them. "How dare you take advantage of a girl's love?! I'll arrest you on the charge of romantic fraud!" Said Selina with pride.

"Don't interfere in my business!" Yelled out Troy.

"I'm the warrior of the Hunt and the Moon! I'm Guardian Moon! Under the name of Diana, I will defeat you!"

"Guardian Moon, what are you doing here?" Ellie asked, not knowing what's going on.

"Ellie, don't be tricked! Troy Parisi is really Paris! He's a member of an evil organization called the Evil Box!" Selina explained.

"No! It's a lie! Troy Parisi is not a bad person! Right, Troy?" Ellie turned to him and folded her both hands in a begging position. "Troy?" Paris grew angry. He raised his hand and let out a beam of energy at Selina hitting her in the abdomen, knocking her to the ground. Paris put his hands together and started to concentrate.

"O stars, grant me power." Selina recovered herself from the attack and saw that Paris' hands were glowing with spots of light. Then the lights went up to the sky and came back down to Selina like a meteorite shower. Selina braced herself to avoid anymore injury.

"Shit! It burns!" Selina complained. Luna showed up behind her.

"Guardian Moon, get hold of yourself!" Luna yelled out.

"No more games!" Paris crossed his arms to his chest creating another attack. "Starlight Attack!" He released the power and it ram through the ground with speed aiming for Selina. She leaped in the air dodging the attack by a hair. Selina realized she could have been killed with that attack. "So, you managed to just barely dodge it. But when I strike next, I will not miss." He assured her.

"Oh, you're so pitiful!" Said a voice.

"Guardian Moon, hang in there!" Selina turned with a smile to see colleagues.

"Guardian Mars has arrived!" Said Marcella.

"Guardian Mercury has also arrived!" Added Hermione.

"So, the three of you are here. I'll send all of you to the Underworld together!" He was preparing his next attack, but Hermione quickly set out their defense.

"Quicksilver Haze, Surround!" She covered the whole area in a thick fog of quicksilver which was slowly weakening Paris. He starting to feel agitated.

"Damn it! Where are they?!" He looked form left to right and top to bottom and couldn't find them.

"Iron Fist, Collide!" Marcella smashed her powered fist to the ground pulverizing the ground and ram to the enemy. Paris saw the attack coming to him. He leaped away and dodge it barely. He landed wrong and ended up on one knee. Ellie got scared for him.

"Troy!" She yelled out. He turned to see Ellie watching.

"I didn't know she was still here." He said to himself. Selina took out her discus and set to fly.

"Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" Selina threw the discus to Paris. Paris wasn't paying attention to the Guardians but to Ellie.

"Shit!" He exclaimed.

"Troy!" Ellie ran to him and jumped in front of him.

"She's crazy!" He said.

"I will protect Troy!" Yelled out Ellie.

"Ellie! Get the hell out of there!" Selina yelled out, but Ellie didn't move an inch. "Shit, Ellie! Silver Moon STOP!" Selina scream to the top of her lungs. The discus stopped right in front of Ellie's face and dropped to the ground. "Thank God it stopped." Selina kissed the sky.

"Please don't hurt Troy!" Ellie begged.

"We cannot let him go!" Said Hermione.

"Get out of our way!" Yelled Marcella.

"No, I won't! Not even if you kill me!" Ellie put out an ultimatum. Paris looked up to her confused by her behaviour.

_This girl cares for me..._He thought to himself.

"Why do you go to such lengths to protect him?!" Hermione asked.

"Because I love him. I love him with all my heart, so I'll protect him, even if it costs me my life!" Ellie was crying but she didn't care.

"Ellie..." Selina felt bad for the situation. The Medieval Sunstone started to glow and the same with the Ellie's necklace. Paris examine the crystal further.

_Does this stone respond to a kind heart? Sacrificing her own life to save another...Is this what mortal love is? _Paris concluded. Yakshini popped out of the shadows and jumped onto Paris.

"Is that the Moonstone?" She attacked him in physical contact with a weird way of martial arts. Paris blocked her every strike but the Medieval Sunstone fell out of his pocket. Yakshini saw the stone on the ground and Paris was aware of what she was looking. Ellie picked up the stone and looked at it with curiosity. Yakshini left Paris alone and went for the stone. "Hand it over!" She screamed out charging at Ellie. Ellie screamed out of her mind.

"Helen!" Paris released an energy beam at the creature slicing through her ceramic mask in two. The Guardians were amazed by his actions.

"Paris saved Ellie..." Selina commented with an awe.

"Troy saved me." Ellie was also in shock by his actions, she then fainted.

"Ellie!" Selina yelled out. Paris looked at his hands in shock and wondered.

_Why did I called her Helen?!_ He was in the state of shock. Yakshini was covering her face with her hands and recovering from his attack.

"Damn you, Paris! You intend to protect a mere mortal?!" Yakshini transformed from a dark haired, white sari maiden to a white hair, red sari demon with horns grown at the top of her head and a face of a beast. She charged at Paris with her horns coming at him. He grabbed her from the horns and threw her up in the air. She positioned herself mid air and grew her horns even longer. "Traitors must die!" She yelled out. She dived down head first to Paris. Paris just stood there ready to take the hit.

"Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" The discus came flying behind Yakshini and sliced her through.

"Such regret..." She yelled out her last breath and turned to stone and explode to a million pieces. Selina ran to Ellie and rested Ellie's head onto her lap for comfort. Paris stood there looking at the stone that Ellie gave him. He bent down to Ellie and placed the stone in her hand and started to walk away.

"Paris, why don't you be a little considerate of Ellie's feelings?!" Selina yelled at him.

"I have returned the favour." He responded with no expression on his face.

"Excuse me, that is not what I'm talking about!"

"Don't you have a heart?!" Said Hermione.

"You're wasting your breath. Of course, he doesn't!" Marcella added. Paris laughed at their comments.

"Obviously, you guys know nothing! Listen! Once we get the Moonstone, the both worlds of the Gods and the Mortals will belong to the Evil Kingdom!" He explained.

"The Moonstone? You know about that?" Selina asked.

_The Moonstone...This is not good. _Luna thought to herself.

"You can pretend to be champions of justice for now, but that won't last for much longer! Until then, you can keep blathering on about your love and justice. Good-bye." Paris turned around and walked away. Ellie was starting to wake up.

"Troy..." She said in her sleep. Selina looked down to her feeling sorry for her.

"Poor Ellie..." Selina looked up to the night sky and prayed. _Oh, Goddess Diana, please, if Paris cares about Ellie, don't let him do any more bad things._


	47. A Love in Wolf's Clothing

**Vol. 12**

**Chapter 47**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

At the park, Ellie was sitting on the edge of the sandbox with her head in between her knees, as Selina stood by the slide. All that Selina could do is look at her in sympathy. "Say, Ellie, I think it would be better if you forget about him." She suggested.

"I can't." Ellie mumbled back without even lifting her head to look at Selina.

"What?"

"No matter how bad he is, I still love him."

"Oh boy..." Selina looked up in the sky.

"Selina, you have someone you love, don't you?" Ellie asked with her head still in the same position. Selina felt embarrassed by the question.

"What? Me? Well, maybe. I'm not sure." Selina admitted. Ellie lifted her head by still not looking at Selina.

"Then, you should understand how I feel." Selina said nothing.

In the dark cool cave in another part, Paris sits upon a chair and stared at the Medieval Sunstone in his hands. "Ellie Donnelly. Why did the Medieval Sunstone respond to the girl? Was that the energy of love? Why does she have that necklace? Can she really be her?" He remembered what had happened in the park that night. "It's ridiculous! What are the chances of her coming back?! Guardian Moon knew that girl's name. That girl must know Guardian Moon's true identity. Just you watch, Guardian Moon!" Hiding behind a pillar was Admete tuning into Paris' self conversation.

_I've found it. So, that is the Medieval Sunstone that's supposed to reveal the location of the Moonstone. _She thought to herself.

Night has fallen in New York, at Ellie's place, Ellie sleeps peacefully in bed. Paris appeared outside of her window. Immediately the Medieval Sunstone started to react. "The Medieval Sunstone is responding again. This girl...Could the Moonstone be something inside a human body?" He levitated the Medieval Sunstone inside her room and above her sleeping body. He also entered the room to see it for himself. The Medieval Sunstone created like an X-ray light around her body revealing nothing but instead made the Golden Apple necklace glow bright like a star and transformed Ellie into a long hair, wearing a toga dress with a rustic tiara on her head. Paris stood there in shock. "No...The Sunstone isn't leading me to the Moonstone but instead it lead me to my only love, she reincarnated!" He was about to cry. The glow vanished when he took back the stone but Ellie still in her transformation woke up and saw Paris leaving. She got up quickly and realized she was not in her pj's.

"Troy? What's going on?" She asked. He turned back around and faced her in tears.

"Troy Parisi is only a disguise. My real name is Prince Paris of Troy. You are in your true form, as Queen Helen of Sparta. I gave you that necklace when we first met. You probably don't carry the memories but you are the reincarnation of Helen." Paris broke down. "I don't want to lie to you anymore..." Ellie got out of her bed, ran to him and hugged him tight.

"I sometimes have dreams of meeting a prince in a rustic temple, looking like you." She whispered to him.

"Those aren't dreams, they're memories." He told her in the same tone.

"Why are you doing these things?" She asked while still holding him.

"You are a wonderful woman. Thanks to you, I have the chance to see my true love once again. In the evil organization I have been a part of, there is no love. We betray each other and kill each other for our own gain. I thought that was normal, but your love opened my eyes." The two were crying quietly. "Now, I am thinking that I would like to join Guardian Moon to fight against the evil organization and be with you. If you know anything about Guardian Moon, please tell me." He looked into her eyes intensely, she looked back with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about her."

"Can you not trust me?"

"No! I trust you! But I really, really know nothing!"

"I see, I'm truly sorry to have bothered you." He let go of her and started to walk out the window.

"Oh, please wait!" He stopped and turned to her. "Can you do me just one favour?"

"Anything for you, my love?"

"This is probably the last time I see you, at least, can you give me your kiss as a token of your love?" When she said that it broke his heart, he felt like shit. "Please Paris?" When she said his name, he grabbed her and pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately with no end. The two were so taken up by their wild kiss that they crashed into her bed. He felt every inch of her skin and she felt every curve of his muscles. After their love exchange, Ellie went back to sleep with nothing but sheets covering her and Paris using this opportunity to leave.

_If Ellie knows who Guardian Moon is, she is certain to contact her somehow. _Paris thought to himself as he left her apartment through the window. On top of another building, Admete stood and watch Paris' every move.

"Oh, my, what a foolish man. Has he finally found his love? How unfortunate."

"Master Admete!" Said a voice. Admete turned to their attention. Three women of plants were waiting for their order.

"You three, I believe you've heard everything you need to know."

"What a stupid man." one plant woman said.

"Let's attack him now!" said the other.

"Now, be patient. Paris is a superb warrior. We don't want to get hurt by making any ill-planned moves. We'll take that girl as a hostage and lure him out." Admete explained.

"Yes, mam." Said the plant woman in purple. The woman with blonde short hair in purple corset in purple with thick brown vines growing all over arms and legs is named Uva, the woman in long black hair her corset, gauntlets and knee-high boots were all made out of leaves and had a scent to it, her name is Balsam. The third woman had purple short hair with a red strip wore a corset half green and half of it made out of a giant pink lily and her gauntlets made out of green vines, her name is Lillium. Later in the night, Ellie woke up alone covered in sheets and in her normal self. She got up and put on a new set of pjs and sat on her bed thinking real hard.

_How can I find out where Guardian Moon is?_

At Selina's apartment as she sleeps like a monster, her phone started to ring non-stop. Selina eventually woke up and check the time on her 4th brand new alarm clock. The numbers read 2:00 AM. "WHAT THE FUCK! Who in the world is calling me in the middle of the night?!" She got up and picked up the phone and ready yell into it. "WHOEVER THIS IS, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR..."

_"Selina?"_

"Ellie?!"

_"I'm sorry for calling you so late."_

"What's wrong?"

_"I just thought you're the only one I could talk to."_

"Did something happen?"

_"Troy...Troy is looking for Guardian Moon."_

"What?"

_"Troy is in trouble, but I can't do anything for him."_

"What's wrong with Troy? Ellie, are you crying?"

_"I'm sorry for making such a weird call to you in the middle of the night. I'm okay now."_

"But..."

_"Really, I'm okay. I feel calmer now after talking to you, Selina. Thank You."_

"Are you sure?"

_"Yeah, I'll see tomorrow, bye."_ Ellie hung up leaving Selina hanging.

"Shit!" Selina dressed up as quickly as possible and ran down the stairs. She stops in front of Luna's door and started to bang on it aggressively and yelling out her name. "LUNA! WAKE UP! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! LUNA!" The door finally opened with Luna in her nightgown and her hair in a bed mess.

"Are you insane?" Luna asked.

"No, but Ellie called and she said that Paris is looking for us! I have to go check on Ellie!" Selina ran out the door without even wait for Luna to get ready.

"Wait! You can't do this on your own?!" Luna rushed herself to get ready. Ellie tried to go back to sleep the best that she could. Paris stood outside her window the whole time. "Selina?" He said.

Selina was running as fast as she could and Luna behind her trying to keep up. The streets were deserted and dark. "I'll bet Paris is closing in on Ellie!" Selina informed Luna. Luna was trying to keep up and breathe. "You're too slow! I thought you werewolves run fast?!"

"Not when they're being pulled out of bed in the middle of the night!" Luna yelled out.

"Then why even bother coming if you're going to be like that?"

"You're not capable of fighting Paris all by yourself! You need back up." In an instant, the streets were twisting and curving, even changing into psychedelic colours. Selina and Luna stopped running and stay still to avoid vertigo.

"Oh, what is this?! I know! This must be the work of a monster! Where are you?! Show yourself! Come on!" Selina yelled out, no one answered her call. "Okay, then! Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend Me Your Light!" Luna also transformed. They heard a voice laughing.

"You finally revealed yourselves, Guardian Moon and her pet!" The hallucinations stopped. Up ahead on the road a tunnel of light beamed down and vanish leaving behind Paris.

"Paris!" Selina yelp.

"The true identity of Guardian Moon is Selina Chase and the dog is Luna Lupo. I saw it clearly." He said.

"No way!" Selina panicked. "Please! Don't tell anybody that I'm Guardian Moon! Okay?! Please?! I beg of you!" She went to her knees. Luna was embarrassed from the sight of the situation and the same for Paris.

"There is no need for you to hide it anymore." He said.

"Not exactly. So, please?" She prayed.

"Do not worry you are going to die here!" Paris raised his hand and shot out a ball of light at Selina and Luna. The two went their separate ways and dodge the attack.

"I'm not going to die! Not tonight!" Selina yelled out. He shot out another beam light hitting the ground. For how strong the impact the force pushed Selina to the other side of the street. Selina was resting on her knees being slightly injured by the force. "Someone..."

"Prepare yourself, Guardian Moon!" Paris raised his hand again preparing for another attack, before he could do anything, a razor sharp leaf cut through his hand. Paris looked up to where the leaf came from. Standing on a street lamp was Guardian Earth.

"Defeat is not befitting of the wild Guardian Moon. I shall be your opponent!" Said Eddie. Selina was amazed by his timing.

"HEY! What do you mean by 'wild'?!" Selina yelled out. Eddie jumped down to the street and stood his ground. Paris raised his hand to do an attack but his sixth sense caught his attention. He heard a voice.

_"Help! Paris!"_

_ That voice is..._ He thought out.

"What's wrong, Paris?" Eddie asked wondering what's taking him so long.

"We shall conclude this fight another time. Guardian Moon, I know who you are now! I will be able to attack you at any time now! Be ready!" Paris gave his threat and vanished.

"Ah shit! What'll I do?! He knows who I am!" Selina complained.

"Guess how I feel." Luna wasn't too happy either.

"Don't give up just because he knows who you are now. I'll see you around." Eddie walked away.

"He has nothing to worry about because he's wearing a mask!" Selina complained even more.

"I'm going to check up on Ellie while you hide!" Luna suggested.

"WHAT! I'm the one who needs to check up on her!" Selina didn't agree with the idea.

"If you go to Ellie, Paris might kill you right on the spot as Guardian Moon or not. O home and wait until I return. GOT IT?!" Luna growled. Selina nodded not having much choice.

At Ellie's apartment the monster Lillium carried Ellie's sleeping body out of the window and jumped away from building to building. Luna in her wolf form witness it all. "Oh, no! I'm too late! I need to contact the guardian warriors!" Luna ran for help. Paris arrived in Ellie's bedroom and found a written note on the empty bed. He read it.

Hand over the Medieval Sunstone in exchange for the girl. One of Admete's minions.

"That bitch! All she cares about is being beside Midas and the Lady Pandora!" He thought about Ellie and Helen in the past. He grew angry and burned the note to ashes.


	48. A Love in Wolf's Clothing Pt 2

**Vol. 12**

**Chapter 48**

At a abandon building, the three plant ladies were hiding out with their hostage, Ellie. "Hurry up, Paris. Will he really come for this mortal?" Wondered Lillium, checking on the condition of Ellie. Ellie was hung up by the wrist in her pajamas. She looked frightened. "Well, if he doesn't show up, we'll just kill the girl."

"Poor thing. She's scared." Balsam laughed, making fun. She was interrupted when she heard a noise. The three saw Paris walking down the stairs with calm. Ellie was relived.

"Paris!" She yelled out to him. Lillium jumped up and threw red little balls at Paris.

"DIE!" She yelled to him. Paris dodged the balls by jumping up high. The balls exploded. Balsam released a sonic wave giving Paris a touch of vertigo when he landed back to the ground. Lillium took this opportunity to attack again with her explosive balls. "Did we get him?!" Lillium was anxious to know. Ellie was worried for his safety. Balsam tried to look through the smoke to see if he's dead or alive. Right in front of her, Paris punched her in the stomach, knocking her out. He did the same with Lillium. Uva stood by aiming her thick vines to the man and launched it right to him. Paris dodge it through his agility and released a sword running right at her. Uva panicked and placed her back to the wall, nowhere to run. The sword stabbed through the wall by her face and he placed the blade across her neck.

"I will never hand over the Medieval Sunstone to you guys! Tell that to Admete!" Paris threaten them. He released Uva and she started to breathe again. Paris looked over to Ellie and stared at her and the same with Ellie back at him. Paris cut the ropes from Ellie's wrist and freed her. He took her into his arms and carried her away from the abandon building laving the enemy behind.

"Paris, thank you." Ellie spoke.

"You don't need to thank me. I do not even really understand why I rescued you. And I have kept deceiving you for a long time. I may continue to lie to you even after this." The two ended up in Central Park.

"That's okay." Ellie reassure him. He was confused by her reply. "If you'll just stay close to me, I don't mind being lied to." She snuggled onto his chest, Paris winced when she moved. She stopped to see what was the matter and realized he was wounded on his right shoulder. "Oh no! You're injured!" Ellie kind of panicked but tried to control it.

"It's okay." Paris shrugged it off never even notice the injury. Ellie got on in her own two feet and took charge.

"No, it's not! You were hurt because of me! It would be bad if those scary people come back, so come this way." Ellie held his hand and took him inside the park. The two sat down by a big tree. "Now, take your tunic off." She demanded.

"As you wish." Paris followed along. Ellie ripped a long piece of cloth from her pajama pants. Paris set his tunic beside her.

"In Rockefeller Centre, there's a place that serves really good hot chocolate drinks." she started the conversation as she wraps his wound appropriately tight enough.

"Hot chocolate?" He asked.

"Yeah. You don't like them?" He felt intimidated by her question.

"Oh, no, I like them." He said firmly.

"You're lying." She gave him one of her looks and he just looked back at her. "See? Sometimes we lie with kind intentions, too." She finished with the bandaging. Paris moved around to get comfortable in his wrap.

"Thank you."

"I always thought it would be nice to go there one day and have a hot chocolate with you. It's a little dream of mine."

"It sounds good. Let's do it someday." Paris responded.

"Really?"

"Do you think I'm lying?"

"Not at all. I'm so happy! Oh, come to think of it, does this evil organization give you Sundays off, too?" Ellie joked about. Paris started to laugh. "You laughed!" the two laughed on. "It's weird. My eyes are tearing." They continue to laugh, but Paris stopped immediately and look to his shoulder and saw one of the plant ladies, Uva, launching her thick vines right at them. Paris pushed Ellie away from danger and took the hit onto his left shoulder. Uva broke her vines and left it sticking out his left shoulder. "Paris!" Ellie screamed in fear. Uva floated above them.

"You let your guard down. Those vines will keep sucking your energy until you die!" Uva laughed in glee along with the other two ladies. "What a miserable way to die. If you do not want us to kill the girl, hand over the Medieval Sunstone!"

"Very well. Hurry, run!" Paris spoke to Ellie over his shoulder hoping she would listen to him.

"No!"

"Run!"

"No! No!" Ellie ran to him.

"You idiot! Run!" Paris pushed her away.

"No!" Ellie refused and went back to him. She grabbed onto one of the vines pulled with all her might. The vines started to electrocute her as she pulled.

"Do you think you can pull them out with the strength of a mortal?" Uva rhetorically asked. Ellie continue to pull not listening to anyone.

"Please! Hurry and run!" He begged her. Ellie continue to pull. "That's enough. It's okay." One of the vines moved surprising Paris and Uva. "What?!"

"Impossible!" Uva yelled out.

"Paris, please don't die!" Ellie screamed out.

"Damn it, I'll take care of both of them at once! Die!" Lillium threw her little red bombs at them. Paris grabbed whole of Ellie and flipped over trying to get her to avoid the blast. The sunstone dropped to the ground. Ellie opened her eyes and saw Paris over her, protecting her like a shield.

"Are you okay?"He asked her but dropped down by the pain.

"Paris!"

"Good work, all of you. The Medieval Sunstone is mine now." Admete appeared in thin air and took the stone off the ground. "You should be happy to able to die with a girl you love. You guys make sure to have plenty of fun with them." Admete disappeared.

"You bitch." Paris said under his breath. Ellie was in shock.

"Are you ready?" Uva yelled out.

"Run!" Paris begged as he turned over.

"No!" Ellie refused. Uva raised her arm ready to release her vines.

"Hold it right there!" a voice yelled out. The three plant ladies looked over to see who it was. "You're really mean, trying to interfere with two people in love!" Selina had her say.

"Guardian Warriors!" The ladies were nervous.

"Under the name of Diana, I will defeat you!"

"Under the name of Mercury, I will banish you!"

"Under the name of Mars, I will beat you down!"

"We will take care of you guys first! Die!" The three ladies got into position and attack. Uva shot out her vines at the guardians but they manage to dodge it. Balsam's sonic waves got them a little dizzy until they noticed the little red bombs.

"Quicksilver Haze, Surround!" Hermione spread the quicksilver everywhere and erode away the red bombs. "Now!" Hermione yelled out. The three plant ladies were cornered together not knowing where they're opponents are.

"What?! Where are they?" They looked everywhere. Selina set up her discus.

"Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" Selina whipped her discus away to the enemies.

"Iron fist, Collide!" Marcella punched the ground following the discus, making a duo attack. The plant ladies saw what was coming and didn't act quick enough to save their behind. After impact, the three turned into ashes. Ellie sat beside Paris.

"Paris..." Ellie knows what was coming.

"Guardian Moon..." He called out. Selina walked up to him.

"Yes?"

"It looks like your identity may remain a secret." Paris was in a great deal of pain. Selina felt terrible of what he's going through.

"No, you can't die!" Selina demanded. Paris held onto Ellie's hand.

"I''m sorry."

"What?" Ellie wondered.

"I don't think we'll get to drink those hot chocolates together."

"No..." Ellie started to cry but tried to hold back.

"I have ended up lying to you to the very end. Please forgive me." He reached his hand to her face and wiped away her tears and held her face. "I'm glad to see you again." Ellie reached down to her face and kissed him lightly on the lips. Paris all of the sudden stopped breathing.

"Paris?" Ellie saw that his body was disappearing into stars "No! You can't! You promised! You said we'd drink hot chocolates together!" Ellie cried so hard as his body faded into stars and left behind the bandage she aided him with. "NO!" Ellie screamed in pain. The Guardians stood by and watched as they too cried for Ellie and Paris. "This is...This isn't fair! Paris!" the stars drifted to the dark sky and shone ever so brightly forever within the sad night.


	49. The Shock of the Guardian Pt 1

**Vol. 13**

**Chapter 49**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

In a dark cloudy day, at the college in the technician program department, a student of average height had sepia long braided into a high ponytail and wearing purple thick frame glasses covering her violet eyes. She wore a purple plaid shirt with dark blue jeans and a pair of purple converse. She has been working for hours in the computer lab testing out some programs that she was assigned to do as homework. A knock was at the door. "Jo?...Oh! There you are! The head wants to see you." said the other student.

"What for?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"He didn't tell me."

"Well...That's good to know. I'll see you later then." Jo got up and left the lab and went to the direction of the head office of the department. She look out to one of the windows in the hall and saw how dark the sky was even thought it's during the day. "Looks like a storm is about to break out. Crap! I forgot an umbrella!" Jo continue to walk to the office not looking too happy to go out home. She knocked and entered the office. "Hello?"

"May I help you, dear?" asked the secretary.

"Yeah, I've been told that the head wanted to speak to me for some reason?"

"Oh, yes! Jovana, right? Just go in, he's expecting you." She said cheerily. Jovana went nervously in to the office until she heard a big voice burst out.

"MISS JOVANA MEALLAN! Please come in! Sit down! Relax!" Said the big man sitting behind the desk with a soft white beard and white hair.

"Yes sir!" Jovana plop her bottom on the empty chair and stared at the man while recovering from his surprise.

"That's Mr. King, to you! Now...Right! I've called you over to give you an award."

"For what?"

"For being the brightest technician student in this college. Here." Mr. King open one of his desk drawers and took out a small purple velvet box and opened it. He took out a silvery number four like ring.

"A ring?" Jovana sounded disappointed.

"It's not just any ring, this ring shows others the appreciation and the sacrifices you put into this program!"

"What does the four mean?"

"Seriously?! You don't know what it means?!"

"That's why I'm asking."

"This is the symbol for the planet Jupiter, the biggest and greatest planet in our solar system! You are Jupiter!"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"NO! I'm saying you're one of the most important students this department ever had. Please keep this ring on your finger and never take it off."

"What if..."

"No ifs! If I don't see you wearing that ring, I swear I'll strike you down with all my power!"

"Okay! Take it easy! I'll wear it!" Jovana took the ring and put it on her right middle finger. As soon as she puts it on, her body felt like she's been electrocuted on the chair then stopped a split second later.

"Jovana, are you alright?" Mr. King asked.

"Um...Yeah...Um..."

"I think you need to go home. You've been spending too many hours in front of the computer. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"Sure..." Jovana got up slowly and walked out the office still looking back at the chair trying to figure out where the shock came from.

"Go on." Mr. King shoo her away. Jovana did what she's been told. When she left the head office she went directly to her locker and took what she needed. When she left the college doors, a rolling sound of thunder came about but a beam of sunlight shone down to her.

_Weird..._Jovana thought to herself.

In the dark, cool, cave, Lady Pandora was in her quarters mesmerizing her box. "Oh my sweet box, one day you'll awaken from this slumber. For now, take in some energy from mortal's souls, the supreme bliss. Please take this to your strength." Pandora held the energy in her hands and transfer it to the box. The box opened it's lid slightly just enough to take in the energy. As it seeps in the energy, it glowed in a dark aura as if it was breathing. Pandora smiled in glee. A demon appeared before her. "What is it, messenger? I really don't want to hear any more bad news!" Pandora warn the demon.

"I see the Evil Box as started to gain it's energy." it said to Pandora with a sly smile.

"I have longed for this day to see it breathe."

"However, the depths of sleep still beckons its powers. We must find the legendary Moonstone. It must have the legendary Moonstone to awaken completely."

"But we obviously have not yet discovered its location."

"When the Seven Colour Spirits are released from Iris's Gems, the legendary Moonstone will shine." The demon waited for Pandora's reaction. She went wide eyes and seemed forgotten.

"I forgot about that! Why didn't I thought of it before! Yes! Now for sure will have that stone!"

_Where am I? I'm...Selina Chase...Right?_ Selina was walking through a forest of silver-white trees, but in a dense fog obscuring her field of vision. _Someone is calling out to me...The fog is so thick, I can't make out anything, _Selina was wearing her flowing enchanting white dress as she walks on. In the distance she see a figure of a man. _Who could it be?_

"SELINA! Wake up! Wake up!" Luna stood by Selina's bed while yelling at her with the alarm clock sounding away. "You're going to be late!" Selina finally popped up straight in her bed when she heard the word _late. _In such speed, Selina managed to get dressed and eat her breakfast.

"I'm sorry, Luna. For some reason I've been having really weird dreams lately, and they're so distracting I can't concentrate much anymore."

"You know Selina, you should worry a little more about the course your life is taking."

"Worry? What's that? Aww, but I've already been waking up earlier in the morning, and..."

"What I mean is that you should be aware of the crisis we're in, and become more responsible like a real guardian soldier. For instance, that Guardian Earth guy. We don't even know who he really is yet. We should probably take care not to let him get too close." Selina stopped running around in the apartment.

"But I always seem to be running into him, it's not my fault that he pops up here and there." Selina ran out the door and slid down the railing of the stairs and swoop out of the building and ran for her life. "I'm late, I'm late." Running after her was Luna holding a brown paper bag.

"Hey, Selina! You forgot your lunch!"

"Huh? Sorry, can you bring it to school?" As Selina continues to run without looking where she's going, she ended up crossing the street on a red light. A car honk on it's horn and breaks.

"SELINA!" Screamed out Luna. Selina saw the car coming right at her.

"I got you!" Said a voice. Selina's body went up and away as if someone grabbed her like a football. When they made it to the other side of the street, Selina was placed back down on her feet. "It's dangerous to cross on a red light. Be careful!" Said the girl with a purple frame glasses. Selina was in a state of shock.

"Y-Yeah..." _Wicked glasses! _Selina responded as she stared at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine, that was amazing what you did there!"

"Thanks! I'll see you around than." The girl walked off. Luna caught up with Selina and saw the other girl walking on. She was starting to have doubts as her senses started to tingle.

Lady Pandora set up a meeting at her throne with her remaining commanders. "When the Seven Colour Spirits are released from Iris's Gems, the legendary Moonstone will shine." Pandora explained.

"As I recall, the Seven Colour Spirits were imprisoned by the rainbow messenger goddess Iris." Added Midas, showing his knowledge of the myth.

"The legendary mightiest warriors, the Seven Colour Spirits! Curse on Iris! She sealed the Seven Colour Spirits into the seven fragments of her rainbow which will lead you to your most desire treasure, in this case the Moonstone. Those fragments were sent to the mortal world and called Iris's Gems." She explained.

"Iris's Gems..." Midas repeated.

"And what became of the Seven Colour Spirits?" Admete asked not knowing much of the story.

"They were reincarnated as mortals with no memory of their true nature." He explained.

"I see. If we remove Iris's Gems from the bodies of the mortals, we will gain the Moonstone." acknowledged Admete.

"And our mightiest warriors, the Seven Colour Spirits, will return to us as well." Pandora opened the Evil Box and pulled out the Medieval Sunstone and passed it along to Admete. "I have modified it to respond only to Iris's Gems." Pandora added.

"Thank you." Admete looked upon the stone and threw into the air. "Samos!" She yelled out. The stone reacted at her summons and projected an image of a man in street clothes. "This man holds one of Iris's Gems."

During lunch break at the college, a few of the students run to get the best spots in the parkette to eat their lunch. "Hurry! We'll lose our place!" they yelled out.

"Lunchtime! My tummy is singing..." Selina was walking to her usual spot to eat her lunch until she caught a glimpse of the girl. _It's the girl with the purple frames. _Selina continue to check up on her quietly trying not to get notice. Out of no where, Manny pops up in front of her.

"Selina!" Manny called out with such a loud voice. Selina jumped up in surprise, she then grabbed him by the collar and dragged him behind a tree.

"Don't pop out of nowhere! You moron!" Selina warned him.

"That girl was transferred into the Technician Program today. Her name is Jovana Meallan. She's very smart and strong. It's rumored that she left her old college because she's too advance for their programs. You should try to avoid her if you don't want to feel like a dummy, Selina, she's a walking ego...huh?" Manny realized he wasn't speaking to her anymore but instead to the tree. He then found her going up to Jovana. "Selina!" He called out to her, but she didn't listen. Selina hid behind a bush that's behind Jovana, and looked over her shoulder.

_Wow! Look at that tablet! Even the her laptop looks so hi-tech! What game is she playing? Oh, I wonder if I can give it a try? _Selina thought to herself. Jovana turned with a awareness in her eyes.

"Who's there?" She yelled out. She then saw Selina laughing at herself covering up whatever she was doing.

"Hello!" Selina greeted.

"It's you from this morning. You're in this college, too?"

"I'm Selina Chase." Jovana moved over and patted the ground.

"Why don't you sit down?"

"Sure!" Selina excitedly sat down beside Jovana. "I want to thank you again for saving me." Jovana saw that Selina was staring at her electronic devices.

"Would you like to try them out?" she asked.

"Oh, I never have much knowledge on these things, but...Thank you!" Selina was looking through Jovana's tablet and learning how to use one. "This is cool!"

"I'm glad you're here. Somehow, everyone at this college is distant and won't speak to me." Jovana explained.

"Say, Jo...Oh, sorry, can I call you Jo?"

"Sure."

"You must be real rich to have these gadgets."

"To tell you the truth, I live on my own and I'm new in this area. I actually bought old laptops and tablets and upgrade them by doing a few adjustments." Selina stopped playing with the tablet.

"Huh? Amazing! How do you do it? Maybe it's easier if you can fix all my electronics instead of me paying some guy to do it." Manny was still watching the ladies chat away.

"Selina is a genius at making friends." He said to himself.

"Oh yeah! I'm looking for a good cafe to do some work on my laptop." Selina lit light bulb.

"Oh! I can introduce you to a really good cafe in that case!" The two after classes went to walk to the Arcade Cafe. "Say, Jo, what's that ring for? I can't make out what the shape is." Selina pointed out the ring Jovana was wearing.

"Oh, this was giving to me by my old professor from my last college. He told me never to take it off."

"That's weird to say." the two entered inside the cafe and Selina went off searching. "Huh? Is Wilbur off today?"

"Who's Wilbur? Ah, let me guess...Your brother?" Jovana asked. Selina felt like she was hit by a train.

"No, no, Wilbur is..." Selina was about say something when she saw Jovana playing on one of the arcade games in the cafe. "Hey!" Selina sat beside Jovana and watched her play the game.

"Selina, I knew you'd be here." Said Hermione as she walked in with Luna and Marcella.

"What's up?" Selina got up and went up to them.

"Luna here is worried by that girl." Hermione explained as she explained. Selina turned around and looked at Jovana.

"That girl? Jo?" Selina clarify.

"Yes, her." Luna confirm.

"Your overreacting, Luna." Selina said.

"Wow! She's really good at that game, seeing she made it to the top level..." Hermione mentioned. Then Jo's avatar dies.

"Damn it! I died!" Jovana screamed at the machine.

"Jo." Selina called out.

"What is it?"

"I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This is Jovana Meallan, she just transferred to our college today." Said Selina.

"Pleased to meet you." Jovana greeted.

"Pleased to meet you." Said back Hermione, Marcella and Luna.

"And they are the rich Hermione, the bossy Luna and the grouchy Marcella." Selina continue.

"Who's grouchy?" Marcella asked.

"Marcy." Selina answered.

"I didn't hear that. Who?"

"Marcy!"

"What year, what day, what hour, what minute and what second was I grouchy?"

"Just now!"

"You're good friends, I can tell." Jovana interrupted with a smile.

"What? No way!" Selina shouted.

"We fight and get at each others throats everytime we meet." Marcella added.

"Whose fault is it?" Selina continue.

"Yours!"

"The more you fight, the closer you are." Jovana added. The two stopped. Hermione and Luna giggled at her comment.

"She's got them on that." Said Hermione.

"Ohh! Pretty necklace!" Jovana went up to Luna.

"Oh, that's my golden crescent moon pendent. By the way, I'm Selina's and Hermione's landlord."

"It's amazing." All the ladies turned around and see what the crowd is going on about.

"What's going on?" Selina wondered. A crowd of people surrounded this man wearing street clothing while he is playing a crane game. His prize came out of the machine, he took the toy and put it in the almost full bag of stuff toys. He put in another quarter and started operating. The claw went down and opened up to grab a toy. Just before it got to the toy, he took out his other hand and placed on the glass case. Two toys went up to the claw and transfer to the hole.

"Wow! He's good!" Selina commented. The man grabbed his prizes.

"Oh, Selina." said a classmate.

"Oh, hey." Said Selina.

"Did you see that?"

"I did."

"He's Crane Master Warren."

"Crane Master?"

"He's a genius at the crane game. Any arcade he visits loses every single doll they have."

"Cool, isn't he, Jo?...Huh..." Selina looked up to Jovana and saw her daydream.

"He's exactly like him..." Jovana said.

"Jo?"

_Man..._Jovana was in la-la land.

"Hello? Jo? Jo! Hey! What's wrong with her?" Selina was trying to get Jovana's attention. Warren left the cafe with a bag full of small stuff toys. As he was walking in the streets a shadow followed him. He went to a skate park and hopped over a fence. When he landed he almost lost his but regained his hold though he dropped a toy or two. He picked them up and continue walking, but before he can go any further a tornado of flower petals took form in front of him. It then vanish leaving behind a armored woman, Admete.

"I found you." she said. Warren was scared by her appearance.

"What's this about?" He demanded.

"It will only take a moment." Admete released the Medieval Sunstone and activated. The stone shone a ray of light and lay it upon the man. Warren screamed in pain. His chest formed a hole and a red gem appeared. Admete stood there with a smile.

"STOP!" He screamed out.


	50. The Shock of the Guardian Pt 2

**Vol. 13**

**Chapter 50**

"Hold it!" Said a voice. Admete looked to where it came from and saw Jovana standing in strong stance. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Admete stopped the process with frustration. Warren fell to his knees in pain, Jovana ran to him and protect him by standing in front of him.

"If you get in my way, you'll be sorry." Admete mentioned. Jovana charged to the woman and try to give her a punch but miss due to Admete's agility, even gave her a high kick but Admete also dodged it. "What are you doing?" Admete asked rhetorically. Jovana was surprised by the woman's skills.

"You're good." Jovana commented. Admete laughed at her.

"You're barbaric." Jovana charged at her again and threw her fists at Admete but no luck. Jovana bent to the ground and picked up a rock and threw it to Admete's face which she dodged. While giving attention to the rock and not to her opponent, Jovana jumped up and punched Admete's face down hard with her new ring on her right hand. Admete fumble about as she recovered her balance and covered her bruised face. "You scared my beautiful face." Admete growl out. Jovana stood her guard ready to fight.

"Jo!" Selina and Luna finally found Jovana but with company. "What? A fight?" Selina and Luna ran down to the two. Admete disappeared in the distance. "Wait! What's going on?" Selina went over to Warren to tend his needs. Jovana looked around for the woman but couldn't see her, so she then joined Selina.

"Are you okay?" She asked Warren.

"Jo, what happened?" Selina asked. Warren got up aggressively.

"Let go of me!" He yelled out. "Don't come near me!" Warren walked away.

"Well, excuse us." Said Luna under her breathe.

"Is that all he's got to say? What a jerk!" Commented Selina, Jovana got up and followed him. "Jo? What's going on?" Selina didn't understand what was happening.

"I felt something." Luna mentioned.

"Felt what?"

"I felt an evil aura in that woman she was fighting. She might be from the Evil Box group."

"She can't be! Then...Jo is in trouble!" Selina ran for Jovana.

"Wait!" Luna followed. Warren continue to walk the streets as Jovana follows him.

"How long are you going to follow me?" He asked.

"But it looks like somebody is after you. So I'm your bodyguard." Jovana replied with a smile.

"I don't know who'd be after me."

"You picked up too much loot in the crane game and...Bang! Maybe the game arcade owners hired a hit man." Warren laughed at her idea.

"No way."

"Hey, tell me how you do the trick with the crane game." She asked.

"You can't do it." Warren received a shock of pain in his chest.

"What's wrong?" Jovana grew worried. Warren went inside a coffee shop. "Hey!"

"I want to have some coffee by myself." He told her off. He went inside and she stood out. Selina walked up beside Jovana not liking the situation.

"Cold hearted jerk!" Selina commented.

"That's the good part. He really looks like the man whom I loved and was spurned by." Jovana blushed.

"She's totally in girl-in-love mode." Selina whispered to Luna. Warren was seated in the coffee shop but still feeling the shock in his chest. He turned and saw Jovana, Selina and Luna watching him through the window.

"Selina, you don't have to stick around with me." said Jovana feeling guilty for selfishness.

"It's okay." Said Selina while sitting on a mini plot for the public planting. Selina and Jovana turned back to the window and saw the man waving them in. "He wants you to come in. You did it!"

"What should I do?" Jovana got nervous.

"Are you kidding? Come on, come on, come on!" Selina took Jovana by the hand and drag her to the entrance of the coffee shop.

"Hey wait! Wait!"

"I won't wait. Go for it, Jo." Selina pushed her in and stayed out. Jovana walked to Warren's seating area.

"Ummm..."

"Sit down." He told her and she did. "Don't misunderstand. I just got sick of you staring through the window." Jovana hung her head in embarrassment.

"Oh..."

"It's because of a telekinesis power which makes me good at the crane game."

"Telekinesis?"

"I've had this strange power since I was a kid." Warren placed his hand over an ashtray and made it float. Jovana couldn't believe her eyes. "You see? This is my trick with the game. That's why I said that you can't do it." Jovana held the ashtray examining it.

"Isn't that kind of cheating?" Jovana doesn't like what she sees.

"So what? Why not use my powers to my advantage?"

"If you say so. But don't cry to mommy when you get caught." Jovana didn't quite agree with Warren.

"May I help you?" said the person standing by them.

"I'll have a large frappucino. Er, no, just coffee with milk." Jovana looked up to see the waitress and saw who it was, Admete. The two stood up with freight. Admete used some force to push Jovana right against the wall. Warren jumped over the seats and hid in a corner.

"It's her!" Said Luna from outside to Selina. The man tried to crawl to the door when he was stopped by Selina.

"Are you running away, without helping the girl with you?" Selina yelled to him.

"I don't even know her! She just followed me!" He replied with the same tone.

"What? And you call yourself a man?" Luna yelled out also.

"It's none of your business. Besides, that kind of absurdly geeky girl isn't my type." Warren finally admitted as he ran away from the shop. Jovana heard what he said as she recover from the assault. Admete use the force again completely shattered the windows and jumped out of the shop, and jumped rapidly down the streets following Warren.

"She's with the Evil Box group after all." confirm Luna.

"Jo, are you okay? Jo?" Selina went up to Jovana to tend her injuries if any.

"It's the same all over again." Said Jovana.

"Jo?"

"Damn!" Jovana got up quickly and ran after the two. Warren ended up running inside a park but Admete showed in his way stopping on his heels.

"Don't kill me!" Warren begged.

"There's no need to run. You are one of us." Admete reassure him.

"One of you?"

"I will have Iris's Gem." Admete took out the Medieval Sunstone and activate to finish the process. Warren was screaming in pain as Jovana witness what was happening. Admete extracted the Red Iris Gem, she held in her hands. "This is it."

"Hold it!" Said a voice. Jovana looked over who it was.

"Guardian Moon!" she exclaimed. Admete laughed.

"You're a little too late, Guardian Moon."

"Who are you?" Selina demanded.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Admete, one of the four comrades of the Evil Box. Now you will care of her, Spirit Maroon." Admete disappeared in a tornado of petals.

"She disappeared!" Selina looked over to Warren holding himself in pain. A red light circle around him and created a tornado. The tornado vanished appeared a Warren in a different form. He had on a red armor all over him and a full helmet covering his face completely.

"Red!" He yelled out.

"He turned into a monster!" Selina exclaimed. Maroon levitated a boulder from the ground and threw it at Selina. Selina dodged not once, not twice but for times. Selina had to stop to catch her breathe. Maroon showed up behind her ready to crush her. All of the sudden his body was lifted up in the air.

"I'm a big fan of Guardian Moon, what are you doing to her?" Jovana held the man up high above her. A purple symbol appeared on her forehead.

"That..." Luna in her wolf form saw what she saw.

"Why you..." Jovana threw the man to the trees.

"Amazing!" Selina was impressed by Jovana's strength.

"Red!" Maroon popped back up ready to fight. He levitated hydro cables and wrapped it around Selina.

"Look out!" Yelled out Jovana but it was to late. The cables were wrapped tight and electrocuting her.

"I can't move!"

"Guardian Moon!" Jovana was about to run for Selina.

"Wait!" said a voice. Jovana turned to see who was talking to her. All she saw was a black wolf. "You are one of the Guardian Soldiers." Said Luna.

"That dog is talking?!" Jovana got scared.

"That ring on your finger will transform you when you say 'Upon the Rule of Jupiter, Lend me Your Thunder!' Then help Guardian Moon." Luna explained. Jovana looked at her ring not understanding what's going on but she did it anyway. Jovana raised her hand above her and shouted:

"Upon the Rule of Jupiter, Lend Me Your Thunder!" At the end of the chant, the ring started to glow purple, than the light surrounded all around Jovana's body creating a purple sleeveless leotard that covered from her neck to her thighs, making a boy shorts cut in the bottom-half of the leotard. Then the light went to her hands and arms passing her elbows creating long tight purple gloves. The light moved on to her feet and legs creating purple thigh-high boots with wedged heels, then the light traveled to her eyes creating a blue visor. At the crown of her head appeared a tin tiara at the same time her outfit gained neon blue stripes down her gloves, boots and the sides of her body, silver stud earrings and the tin Jupiter symbolized ring all appeared. "Guardian Jupiter!" She yelled out. Selina saw her transformation and was in blank mode.

"Jo...Jo is..." Selina couldn't even speak. Maroon brought more hydro cables aimed and attack Jovana. Jovana jumped up in the air dodging the cables. Jovana raised her ringed right hand above the cables, electricity came out of the cables and down to her arm even her blue stripes where glowing like neon lights. "Tin Strike, Crash!" Jovana aimed her right hand to the enemy and a beam of lightening rushed through her arm and jumped to Maroon and his cables, turning them to dust.

"RED!" He screamed out in pain. Selina was free and amazed.

"Are you wearing something from TRON?!" She had to ask, Jovana didn't listen but continue to fight.

"Okay, one more time!" Jovana was ready to strike again but was stopped.

"Don't! That man still has a human heart. He was originally human." Luna explained.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Selina asked in panic.

"Heal him!"

"How do we do that?" Luna grabbed Selina's discus threw it into the air and howled at it. The moon's light from the sky shone onto the discus and transformed it's appearance. Instead of a plain silver discus, it had white engravings going around the disc and it also shimmered. "What did you do to the disk?!" Selina grabbed the disk and examine it.

"It's the Healing Disk. Say 'White Moon, Heal My Aim!'" Luna explained. Selina confirmed. Selina twirled the discus with her fingers a couple times and formed a moon shaped aura around her surroundings. "White Moon, Heal My Aim!" Selina threw the discus at the enemy but instead hitting him, it hovered over him and shone a shimmering white light over him. The light vanished and Warren was his original self but unconscious. The discus came flying back to Selina's hands.

"You are the fourth warrior, Guardian Jupiter." Luna mentioned.

"Guardian Jupiter?" Jovana turned to Luna.

"Guardian Moon, now four Guardians are assembled. You must be the leader to find and protect this person who holds the Moonstone.

"Me, the leader?" Selina freaked out a bit.

"Yes. The Silver Moon Discus as been upgraded to the White Moon Discus, and this weapon is only in the hands of the rightful leader." Luna explained. Selina looked at her new weapon closely.

The next day, they were back at the Arcade Cafe, Jovana playing and yelling at the games while Selina and Luna watches her lash out here and there. "Come on, come on, come on, come on...You punks...You punks are so..." Jovana's avatar dies. "Crap! Fine! One more time!" Jovana put in another token and started to play again.

"Hi, Selina. Hey, Luna." Greeted Wilbur as he saw Selina and Luna standing about.

"Oh, Wilbur."

"I heard that Crane Master Warren was here. I wish I'd been here to see him."

"Really? Oh, let me introduce you to my new friend. She's Jovana Meallan." Selina exposed Jovana.

"Hello." Said Wilbur. Jovana look up to him and blushed immediately.

"He's exactly like the man whom I loved and was spurned by." Jovana responded. Selina and Luna felt like they been by a wrecking ball.

"Yesterday you said that Crane Master Warren was just like him!" Selina complained.

"His voice is just like him." Jovana admitted. Selina gave up.

"Honestly, Jo, you're..."

"...a strange girl." Luna finished Selina's sentence.


	51. What a Holy Day It Has Been! Pt 1

**Vol. 13**

**Chapter 51**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

_Jovana Meallan-Jupiter_

_Birth: December 5__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Orchid Purple_

_Metal: Tin_

_God/dess: Jupiter_

In a dense fog, Eddie in his royal attire walks through the blur and follows a figure hidden in the white trees. "Hurry! Hurry, find the Moonstone!" She pleaded. Eddie still couldn't see her clearly but he responded anyway.

"Tell me! What is the Moonstone? Who are you?" He demanded.

"The Moonstone...Everything will be clear to you when you find the Moonstone. You'll know everything, when you find the Moonstone." At the end of her sentence, everything went black. He woke up by the sound of the wind due to his open window. His heart was beating way to fast, he was in shock as if he had a nightmare. Not wearing anything other than his pajama pants, he sat up to calm himself from his sleep.

"It was the same dream again." _In my dreams, there's always someone calling out to me and she's always whispering the same thing 'the Moonstone'. And just when I try to see her face, I awaken from the dream._ He reached over to his nightstand and checked his pocket watch of glistening silver with the carving of the Moon symbol made of pure silver and the Earth symbol in a dark iron intertwine with each other. He clicked open the watch and checked the time. "It's six 'o'clock." He rubbed his head unconsciously. _Her hair is so blonde, it could be mistaken for white. _He got up from his bed and walked to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. He quickly grabbed a bottle of cool water took a few sips and walked to his open balcony and looked out the city lights in the twilight sky. _Who could she be? Am I Guardian Earth? _"The Moonstone...Will the mystery be solved when I find it?"

In the dark cool cave, Lady Pandora set up a meeting in her throne room with her acquaintances. "Now we have one Red Iris Gem. Admete, what is your next plan?" She asked. Admete bowed in her response.

"The Medieval Sunstone has detected another Iris Gem." Admete threw the Sunstone in the centre of the room and activated with her magic. The stone created a projection of the next victim. "The next Iris Gem is within this man." The image showed a middle-aged priest. Lady Pandora smiled.

"Hmm...Proceed."

At the apartments, Selina was at the door. "I'm heading out! See ya!" Luna sighed, now that she finally has her peace once again knowing that Selina is gone and won't bother her for a few hours or so. Luna was relaxing in her office drinking her fresh batch of coffee.

"Oh man I'm tired! This is the first and hopefully the last, Selina is already awake and on her way to college, and I'm here half a sleep trying to enjoy this addictive coffee. Sometimes the impossible happens. What am I saying?! I don't have to get up early every morning...HOLY...?!" Luna spit out her coffee in a spray making a mess on her wall as she read the front page news of the Times.

The Mysterious Guardian Earth: This mysterious man admits to stopping crime in his search for the stone.

What is the "Moonstone"?: It has been valued at hundreds of millions of dollars!

Guardian Moon and Earth: Could the activities of these two heroes also be related to the "Moonstone" somehow?!

Selina made on time to her college. "Hermione! Jo! Good Morning!" She greeted them with a great white smile.

"Good morning Selina. Look at you! You didn't sleep in today, I'm impressed!" commented Hermione with a pat on the back.

"Yeah, I've been waking up really early because I keep having nightmares." Selina wasn't proud of mentioning it.

"Eh, bad dreams?" responded Jovana, looking worry.

"Yeah, I just keep having these really weird dreams." Selina held her breath when she turned to her side and saw Eddie walking to her way in his school clothes. _It's him! Eddie Aarden!_

"Hey, tomboy! You'd better be sure to study and keep those grades up." He mentioned. Selina gave him an ugly face.

"Ugh, mind your own business, you aren't funny!" Selina gave him the cold shoulder. Eddie continue walking to his college not acknowledging Selina's immaturity.

"Who's that?" Jovana asked not knowing what's going on.

"Nobody! He's just some jerk I keep having bad luck to run into." Selina somewhat explained.

"Selina, are you blushing? Do you have a crush on him?"

"GOD! NO!"

"Wow, he's wearing the Mother Teresa College uniform, they are a really elite school the only accept the top .01% academically. They're really elite! Sheesh Selina, how could you call someone like him a 'nobody'? Do you know his name?" Hermione asked.

"Eddie Aarden. He's a total smart-ass though. Is that kind of guy your type, Hermione?" Selina asked in suspicion.

"Well, honestly, I think the guy for me is more like...Anyway, did you guys read the paper this morning? Things have gotten really bad." Hermione changed the subject. Later on, Selina was in class doing what a student should be doing, paying attention. Selina look upon a empty chair beside her.

_Ellie is absent again today. _Selina worried and wondered back when Paris died in Ellie's arms. _Oh, Ellie. _After class was break, Selina and Manny were having an important conversation.

"What? You're going to Ellie's place?" Manny asked.

"Yes. Ellie has been absent for a week. She still has not gotten over it." Selina explained.

"What? Hasn't she been out with a cold?"

"Honestly, you moron."

"Say what?"

"Anyway...When we get over to Ellie's place make certain you cheer her up!"

"Certainly! Anything you ask, Selina, I'll do it." Manny got all cheerful and Selina was worried what he was planing to do. When the two reached to Ellie's apartment, they all sat down in the living room sofas.

"Sorry to drop by without warning. I wanted to see how you were doing." Said Selina. Manny finally stopped slurping from his drink.

"I thought you were away with a cold. But could it be...a lost love?" Selina punched him square onto his face.

"Idiot!"

"What was that for?"

"Can't you think of something else to say?"

"Uh, then...How about if we all go out for some hot cocoa drinks?" Selina attacked him again.

"You..."

"Selina. Let's go out." Ellie responded. Selina was scared to see Ellie's expression. Ellie lifted her head from a looking down position and smiled brightly. "Let's go eat something good." She suggested. Selina was surprise to see Ellie like this.

"Ellie! Okay!" Selina agreed with a great smile.

The city was in a crazy high about the latest story, everybody was talking about it. "Did you see the news?! Who is this Guardian Earth guy they're talking about? They say he's some kind of mysterious thief in desperate pursuit of the "Moonstone", going after crime after crime to find it! That "Moonstone", they say it's some kind of spectacular treasure!" This is what everyone is saying these days.

"Huh? What did you say?" Luna asked on the phone in her office, speaking with the newspaper company.

"That guy, Guardian Earth, he just released a statement to the members of the mass media! He says that the stone known as the 'Moonstone' is somewhere in New York! Now, all over the city, the subject of Guardian Earth and the 'Moonstone' is a sensational news story!" Said the reporter. Luna hung up the phone in started to think.

_Guardian Earth!...What is he thinking?! What is this going to achieve?! This isn't some kind of joke! _Luna panicked a little. At his apartment, Eddie was reading the newspaper with a smile.

_ At least now I'm sure to get a little bit of information regarding my leads. I will get the 'Moonstone' no matter what the cost! _

At the St. Mark church, the guardians had a meeting with Luna. "Powerful enough to destroy the world?" Hermione couldn't believe what Luna just told them.

"Yes. If the Moonstone is used properly it has that much power." Luna confirmed.

"What a terrifying power." Marcella responded while sweeping the front entrance of the church.

"And where is this Moonstone?" Jovana asked. Luna frowned.

"That, I still don't know. But I have learned that the fragments called Iris's Gems still exists." Luna explained.

"Fragments?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Iris's Gems are fragments broken from Iris's rainbow in ancient times. There were evil spirits called the Seven Colour Spirits within the evil Gods. But the rainbow messenger Goddess Iris, have sealed the Seven Colour Spirits into the seven fragments of her rainbow. The spirits with Iris's Gems were reincarnated as mortals with good morals on this land. And as mortals, they have led peaceful lives. But Admete is trying to remove Iris's Gems from them. If they get all seven of Iris's Gems they will find the Moonstone, and they will recover their evil spirits. It will mean the mortals' land downfall." Luna expanded on her explanation. Jovana gave a look of confidence.

"As long as I'm here, no villains will walk around loose." She responded. Marcella looked at her with an attitude.

_That's what I was going to say! _Thought Marcella.

"But how do we find the people with the gems?" Hermione asked.

"Her Silver Moon belt buckle will react to them if close enough and the discus that I'd updated for Selina will heal them." Luna answered. All three guardians were in shock.

"If it's that important, she shouldn't be allowed to keep it." Marcella mentioned.

"And why not?" Hermione asked.

"If she has it, she'll just end up using it for a frisbee."

"That's going too far. But she might do something like that." Luna stopped the two from saying terrible things about Selina who wasn't in the meeting.

"I believe in Selina! Sure, she has no sense of duty and she's unreliable. But as the warrior of the Moon Goddess, Diana, she has no choice but to search for the Moonstone since it's rightful from their division. This mission will give her confidence." Luna reasoned with the group.

"Give her confidence?" Jovana started to think.

"Yes, if she has an important duty, it will teach her responsibility." Luna continue.

"Not a chance." Marcella rejected with crossed arms.

"Please, I believe in her. Please recognize Selina as a leader." Luna pleaded.

"I'm still against it." Said Marcella.

"I think Selina..." Before Hermione had her say, Marcella pressed her fingers on the back of Hermione's neck and attacked one of her pressure points and gave her instant pain. "Ummmm...Oh, yeah. I think we should just wait and see." Marcella let her go. Hermione took in a deep breath of relief. Luna looked disappointed.

"So, nobody believes in Selina?" Luna was about to give up.

"As for me, I haven't known her long enough to have a say." Said Jovana as she got up from where she was sitting. Luna smiled with full of glee.

"That's right. If you get to know her better, Jovana, you'll agree with me." Luna was uplifted with hope. Jovana took out her cell and called Selina.

_"Hello?" _She answered.

"Uhh, Selina, we're having an important meeting. Can you come over?" Jovana asked.

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm going over downtown to eat something delicious with Ellie."_

"See what I mean." Marcella said. Everyone else were embarrassed about her response. Hermione stood up as Jovana hung up the phone.

"Anyway, this media propaganda is going to cause a huge uproar! I think the enemy is behind this, Luna. If we don't take any action, the safety of that someone who holds the stone is at risk. We have to do something." Said Hermione.

"I know. For him to go public like this...I didn't want to consider Guardian Earth an enemy but, given the circumstances..." Sigh Luna.

"Luna, do you think we'll be able to find the unseen location of the enemy's hideout, or that of who we're looking for?" Asked Jovana.

"Yes, I've been investigating that with top priority. I have a few suspects in mind and there's one person in particular who I think is behind the these acts..." _And I'm almost certain. It's her, that evil being trying to stir up trouble and take over the Land of the Mortals and the Skies of the Gods again, to become it's great ruler..._ Luna was in her own world. The three looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"Luna?" Said Marcella. Luna looked up to her.

"If for some reason my suspect does acquire the Moonstone before we do...it would lead to great destruction..."

"Your suspect? Who is that?" asked Marcella.

"Luna! Is everything really all this serious?! And that Moonstone we are hearing about on TV, is it really as incredible as everyone keeps saying it is?!" Hermione was desperate to know. Luna had on a strict face.

"The Moonstone is so powerful, that depending on how it is used, it has the power to destroy both mortal and celestial worlds." The three girls were in awe.

"So you mean we're not only supposed to find it, but also to PROTECT something like that?!" Hermione simplify it. Luna looked at her not saying anything, she then stood up.

"The Moonstone and both worlds. You guys will defiantly find the stone and protect all! It is your duty to protect them, as soon as you can! That is your mission here in this lifetime. It is for that sake that I was sent here from behalf of all the Olympian Gods, to find and awaken you all."

"The both worlds?" Jovana felt the wait on her shoulder, they all do.

"You were sent here from Mount Olympus to find and awaken us, Luna?" Marcella asked to make it clear.

"Luna, you really came here all the way from the Gods? And this person we've need to find, she's from the Gods as well?" Hermione asked. Luna gave them a long stare.

"It's really a long story but trust me, once you have all fully awakened, you will understand everything in perfect detail. Anyway, I'm going to continue with my investigation of the enemy and of Guardian Earth." The three girls looked worried. "Look, for the time being, let's just wait and see how things are going. They could turn dangerous at any moment, however, so please be on your guard."

In downtown, Ellie wanted to go to a church to see something. "Hey, what's wrong with you two. You've been quiet all this time. Chinatown is this way. Selina, did you bring enough money?" Manny asked, oblivious to the ladies feelings. They stood by a cemetery, staring about.

"There are so many graves, but there is no grave for Paris." Ellie started to cry. Selina reacted.

"Oh, Ellie." Selina wanted to cheer her up until Manny said something ridiculous.

"I know! We should have Peking duck! I've never had one. God, I'm so happy! Just to think I'm so close to a Peking duck." Selina grabbed him from his collar and yanked from place to place.

"Oh, yeah? You want to be a Peking duck that badly?" Selina threaten him.

"No, I want to eat one." Manny look over Selina's shoulder and didn't see Ellie. "Hey, where's Ellie?" Selina stopped tormenting Manny and look behind her.

"Ellie!" The two went to search around for Ellie. Within the cemetery, a nun was walking about through the graves.

"Sister!" a girl called out. The nun turned to who's ever calling to her.

"Yes?" Ellie ran up to the woman and asked her a question.

"Please tell me...What should I do? A man who was very important to me died." She was remembering when she was helping Paris out when they fled from danger. In her hand she held the bandage that was on Paris's arm. "He suffered so much because of me, but I couldn't help him."

"You did help him. Your love saved his soul." She said.

"But...I have nothing left without him."

"That's not true. There's always love around you, even if you haven't notice yet. If you turn around, you'll find love just behind you."

"If I turn around...Yes!" Ellie did just that and saw who it was, Admete stood right in front of her. "You're..."

"Well, well." Admete was also surprise by who she bumped into. Ellie started to remember when Paris was seriously injured and saw who was responsible.

"It's you! That night!"

"What a small world...to see you at this kind of place." Said Admete. Ellie froze in fear.


	52. What a Holy Day It Has Been! Pt 2

**Vol. 13**

**Chapter 52**

Manny was running around in one area of the cemetery calling out for Ellie, and the same for Selina in the opposite side. "Where could she be?" She wondered in panic. All of a sudden her Silver Moon belt buckle started to glow on and off. "What the hell?"

"Emergency! The Moon buckle is reacting!" Luna yelled out appearing out of nowhere.

"Luna, what are you doing here?"

"Never mind that. Just pay attention to your belt."

"Do you know how strange that sounds?!"

"The buckle tells you where the seven Iris's Gems are." Luna explained in a rush. Selina gave her a confused look.

"Seven Iris's Gems?What?!"

"If you were at the meeting like you were suppose to, you wouldn't be asking stupid questions. I'll explain everything to you later. At the source of that reaction there's a chance a spirit warrior will appear. Now, call Jovana!" Luna demanded.

"Jo is in the area, too? Wow!" Selina took out her cell phone and called Jovana. Jovana was running through downtown at a high speed and talking into her phone at the same time.

"I understand. The source is in the graveyard, right? I'll be right there!" Jovana hung up her phone and continue running. Selina and Luna followed the rhythm of the flashing glow. The faster it flashes the closer they are to their target.

"The reading is getting stronger." Selina was amaze as she ran for it.

"Hurry!" Luna running by her side.

"Who are you?" Asked the nun.

"Wouldn't you rather know more about yourself?" Admete responded.

"I am an ordinary nun."

"Are you?" Admete took out the Sunstone in demonstration. "This Sunstone will tell us your true form." Ellie saw the stone in Admete's hand and remembered it belonging to Paris.

"That belonged to Paris! Don't!" Ellie jumped up and grabbed Admete by the arm trying the snatch away the Sunstone away from her.

"Let go of me!"

"Don't you use it for evil!" Ellie yelled out. Selina and Luna made it to there target and saw the commotion.

"Oh no! Ellie!" Said Selina.

"Wait for Jovana to get here." Luna suggested.

"Ellie is in trouble! I can't wait! Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend Me Your Light!" Luna also transform into her wolf form. Admete finally pushed off Ellie away from her.

"Don't hurt anyone!" Demanded the nun.

"You should be more worry about yourself!" Said Admete.

"Hold it right there!" Said a voice. Admete turned to the voice.

"Who's there?" She yelled out, Ellie turned to see who was it.

"Guardian Moon!"

"I won't let you work evil I this sacred place! . Under the name of Diana, I will defeat you!" yelled out Selina. Admete laughed.

"So there you are. But you're too late. I will have the Iris Gem. Samos!" Admete centred the stone in the middle of everything and activated and shooting a beam of light to the nun. The nun was in excruciating pain.

"Oh shit!" Selina reacted. The orange gem stone finally appeared and out of the nun's body.

"That's...!" Luna was in shock.

"I see it. Come to me, Orange Gem!" Commanded Admete. As the gem left the nun's body thick cloud of steam surrounded the nun's body and transformed her into something totally different. Ellie was watching it all happen.

"Sister!" She cried out feeling helpless. The gem all of a sudden shoot up to the sky like a rocket. Selina followed it's direction.

"The Iris Gem!" Selina was about to retrieve it when she heard a plead for help.

"Sister!" Yelled out Ellie. Admete jumped up in the air floated along above the cemetery desperately searching for the orange gem.

"Where's the Iris Gem?" She said to herself. As the cloud around the nun dissipate, nun she is no more. Ellie tried to search through the cloud to see if the nun was all right.

"Sister?" She called out.

"Wrong! I'm no preacher! I'm the Spirit Pythia!" She responded. Pythia wore a orange paisley pattern one-shoulder stola and a shawl in a darker shade of orange draped over her head and down her back like a hooded cape. Her feet were bare, her left hand held a shallow bowl of steaming liquid and her right held a laurel branch of leaves in the length of a ruler. Selina felt intimidated.

"No way!"

"I hear her. Delphi is speaking to me. _Get rid of them! _I am the priestess of Delphi and I will obey!" Said Pythia, making it loud and clear. Admete flew over Pythia looking very impressed.

"Pythia, get rid of Guardian Moon." Selina looked over to Admete and panicked.

"Wait a minute! You expect me to fight with a priestess?!" She didn't receive an answer.

"Prepare yourself! It's the end for that pity soul of yours!" Pythia prepare herself for an attack. Selina wasn't sure what Pythia is going to do.

"Look, I don't want to fight you, ok?" Selina tried to talk the priestess out of trouble.

"Δελφοί !" a orange aura surrounded Pythia's body as she meditate speaking in a language that Selina couldn't understand.

"What the hell is she praying for?" Selina actually did not want to know the outcome of the enemy's attack. Pythia opened her eyes from her meditation and it glowed bright orange. She placed her left arm stretched out in front of her with the liquid filled bowl. The liquid began to float out of the bowl and separate itself in droplets.

"Δελφοί ! Sacred Water!" After her command, the droplets flew across aimed at Selina. Selina dodged the attack and landed on the front of her body and stayed flat covering her head, the droplets end up hitting a tombstone and burned it to ash.

"Guardian Moon!" Luna yelled out in fear. Selina look up to see if it was safe to move.

"Jo, hurry up!" She said under her breath. Pythia stood still and meditate.

"I worship Delphi and ONLY Delphi!" She commented. Ellie stood up from her defensive position and stood up to Pythia.

"Stop! Please, Sister, go back to your old self!" Ellie begged.

"Silence, you low life!" Pythia splashed out another group of droplets going towards Ellie. Selina got up realizing what was happening.

"Ellie!" Selina tried her best to get to Ellie, as Ellie screamed for her life. Manny out of the blue came charging to Ellie like a bull.

"Ellie!" He yelled out. He jumped and grabbed her out of the droplets way. The droplets hit another tombstone. Manny landed on his side with Ellie in his arms without a scratch. Selina was amazed by his actions.

"Manny!" She exclaimed.

"Δελφοί ! Sacred Water!" Pythia splashed out another group of droplets aimed at Selina.

"Look out, Guardian Moon!" Yelled out Luna. Selina looked where the droplets are coming from and froze knowing it's too late to dodge. When the droplets hit, Selina disappear from sight, Luna looked around for her but no sign of her until she looked up. Selina had her eyes tight shut. She open one at a time very slowly scared to see the worst. When she had them fully opened, she saw she was in the arms of someone, and very green. She looked up to see the person's face.

"Guardian Earth!" He landed with her in his arms on top of a tombstone. Admete saw what happen and intimidated.

"Lady priests do not fight against those who help out others. In fact, they don't fight at all!" Admete grew angry.

"Pythia, get rid of that fancy man as well!" She commanded.

"For you, Sacred Water!" Pythia splashed out droplets aimed at Eddie. He dodge it by jumping high and landing on the ground on one knee still holding onto Selina. Pythia ran after him in her bare feet. Eddie placed Selina on the ground gently away from the mess and went back to finish the business. Eddie leaped up into the air and took out a branch and extended it into a staff.

"Δελφοί ! Laurel Warp!" Pythia whipped the ruler length branch and extended to at unimaginable length. The now vine stretched up to Eddie. He spin his staff like a giant baton cutting away the vine. As Selina watched the battle between the two, she found a silver pocket watch sitting next to her on the grass.

"What is this?" She wondered, she picked it up and examine it more. Within the distance in the cemetery, Jovana speed through the tomb stone until she saw a black wolf.

"Jovana, over here!" Luna called out.

"Alright! Upon the Rule of Jupiter, Lend Me Your Thunder!"

"Guardian Jupiter!" Yelled out Selina when she saw her. Pythia started running after Jovana passing through Eddie.

"Now you're my opponent!"

Jovana raised her ringed right hand above her head, electricity came out from the air and hydro poles around the area and down to her arm making her blue stripes glow like neon lights.

"Tin Strike, Crash!" Jovana aimed her right hand to the enemy and a beam of electricity rushed through her arm and jumped to Pythia's bowl, turning it into dust. Admete covered her eyes from being blinded from the flash. Jovana looked over to Selina. "Now, Guardian Moon!"

"Right!" Selina twirled the discus with her fingers a couple times and formed a moon shaped aura around her surroundings. "White Moon, Heal My Aim!" Selina threw the discus at the enemy, shimmering white light went all over her. The light vanished and the nun was in her original self but instead of her usual black gown she wore a white one.

"Do you believe in God? I believe. 'You shall love your neighbors.'" Said the nun with a huge smile on her face. The discus came flying back to Selina's hand. Admete felt disgusted. She looked to where was Guardian Earth was, he looked at her and smiled back teasing her by waving the orange gem.

"That's...!" Admete was in shock.

"I'll keep this Iris Gem. Farewell!" He ran off. Admete was pissed.

"I will get it back from him!" Admete disappeared into thin air, leaving behind a few flower petals.

"Guardian Moon, get the Iris Gem back!" Yelled out Luna. Selina gazed afar looking for Guardian Earth.

"He's already far gone!" Said Selina.

"Crap!" Luna spit out. Away from the cemetery but still within the area, Eddie was hidden in the trees in a park, holding onto the gem. He transformed back to his civilian self.

"I understand. Now I know who I am. I'm the warrior of Terra."

Back with Selina, Ellie and Manny, sitting on a park bench. Ellie wrapped up Manny's arm with Paris's bandage. "There."

"Thank you." Said Manny.

"Ellie, that's..." Selina want to say something about the wrap.

"It's alright. Manny got by hurt protecting me." Ellie said her reason. Manny felt embarrassed. "Selina, I'm sorry I worried you. I'll be in class tomorrow."

"Ellie! That's great!" Selina hugged Ellie really tight. Selina went to her pocket and took out the pocket watch that she found during battle. She opened the watch and examine it. The numbers were in roman numerals, the hour hand was a non-lustrous metal and the minute hand was pure silver. Jovana and Luna watched Selina and her friends in the distance.

"I'm sorry, Jovana. I wanted to show you Selina's good points, but in the end she..."

"But isn't her devotion to her friends her best point?" Luna looked at Jovana with a smile.

"Jovana! You're amazing!" The two walked home.

"What a pretty watch. Where did you get it?" Ellie asked.

"I found it in the cemetery while I was looking for you."

"Hmmm...Maybe it's worth something." Ellie suggested.

"I'm not selling it! I actually like it, but I'm not sure how to use it."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something, but I have to get going." Mentioned Manny.

"Yeah same here. You coming?" Said Ellie as the two got up to go. Selina was still sitting due to a sudden dizziness.

"I'm actually going stay here for a while and...umm...watch the sunset." Selina made up an excuse.

"Okay, if you say so. See you next week then, bye!" The friends left Selina behind on the bench. Selina put the watch away and placed her hand on her head to stop the dizziness. It then eventually turned into drowsiness.

"I'm so...tired...I can't stay awake anymore..." Selina eyes rolled back and she fell lying on the bench knocked out. Around the corner, Eddie came by and saw Selina lying on the bench.

"Hey, tomboy. Don't tell me your sleeping drunk!" He joked. As he got nearer to her, he looked at her face closely. "Selina! Can you here me?" Eddie saw Selina breathing heavily and sweating. He placed his hand on her fore head to check her temperature. Her skin was burning. "You should be home you idiot!" He said to her knowing that she won't respond. He lifted Selina off the bench and carried her in his arms as he walked on.

_Ahh...I feel better. Such warm hands. I feel like I'm coming back to life. Even my soul feels healthier. Somehow it feels like I felt these warm hands before, long ago... _Selina sigh. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a unrecognizable bed. She sat up and looked around quickly and still couldn't come up with anything. _Where...Where the hell am I? I feel like I was dreaming. As if I was in the dream I keep having. Someone is calling out to me again and again. A man's voice...But who could it be...? _Selina took out the pocket watch from her pocket and examine it. _Interesting design...Pocket watch...Does it even work? Whose is it?...Could it be? "_Guardian Earth's?" Selina finally remembered something. _Oh yeah...I have to get back home before Luna puts out a search party! _Selina got out of the bed and looked around to see where her shoes are, before anything her eye was caught by a very familiar item sitting on the night stand. She went closer to it and picked it up. "Holy shit! This is my bracelet that I lost at that Princess's party!" She held her silver bracelet and checked her initials, it was definitely hers. "If this is here, then this must be the home of that man I danced with that day." Looking through a crack opening of the door, Eddie was in shock of what he just heard from her mouth. "He must not know who I am." Selina put the bracelet back where it was and pretend she never saw it. She then heard a squeak from the door. Selina turned quickly to see who it was, she froze.

"I see, you've finally woken up?"


	53. Predictions Pt 1

**Vol. 14**

**Chapter 53**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

_Jovana Meallan-Jupiter_

_Birth: December 5__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Orchid Purple_

_Metal: Tin_

_God/dess: Jupiter_

"Oh, you woken up?" Eddie said when he entered the room. Selina just stared at him. Eddie stared back creating an awkward silence.

_Eddie Aarden? W-What...What is he doing here...?! _"Is this..."

"This is my home." He finished the sentence for her.

_I'm in Eddie's home? But that means... _Selina was trying to collect her thoughts and keep herself calm.

"Don't you remember?" He asked, her heart started pounding. "You were like comatose at a park bench with a high fever, so I took you in until you feel better. Can't leave you out there like a bum on a log." He tried to lighten the mood.

_I remember that someone was talking to me...but I don't remember getting here. _Selina turned to the bracelet and looked at it intently.

"You can have it if you like?"

"No! I can't...I already have something like that!" _But why...Didn't I notice this before...? _She looked at him in the eyes, _The __colour__ of those eyes, so deep I feel as if they are swallowing me. _"...Oh man..." She then realized. Eddie knows she figure it out but she doesn't know if he figure it out.

"Is something wrong?"

"Um...I need to use the bathroom. Where is it?" Selina was not calm at all.

"Next door to the room." Eddie directed her and she moved real fast in the bathroom and locked the door. Selina turn on the sink's cool water and splashed her face with it hoping she could wake up from this dream. No use. This is reality. Eddie was the man in her dreams. _Knock knock! _The bathroom door knocked.

"Are you hungry since it is breakfast? I can cook you something quick before you go." He offered by talking through the door. Selina hesitated,

"Okay." She reply. _Okay?! What's the matter with you Selina?! _She stayed in the bathroom a little longer but eventually came out.

"You took awhile! Here's some scramble eggs, I hope you like them this way?" He pulled out a chair from the table near the kitchen and a giant window giving he view of the city. Selina sat on the chair and ate her eggs. "I don't think I ever see you this quiet before."

"Well it's not everyday that I wake up in some other man's apartment, especially in bed."

"Good point, at least you found yourself in clothes." He mention. Selina shrank a bit not feeling comfortable with the conversation. Selina checked the time and got up quickly.

"The eggs were great, but I have to go."

"I don't mind." Selina went to the room again looking for her shoes.

"Where's my shoes?" She yelled out.

"By the front door." Selina walked out of the room and went to the front door. She bent down to retrieve her shoes and put them on. When she got up and just opened the door, the door slammed shut immediately. Selina saw his hand had pushed the door shut from behind her. "Selina." He whispered in her ear. Selina's heart went up to her throat and her stomach flipped. She turned around slowly not ruin the intensity of the moment. "Selina, your shirt." Eddie handed her the white shirt. She looked at herself and never realized that she was in her tank top ever since. She took the shirt and smiled.

"Thanks...for everything that you've done." Selina walked out the door. Eddie closed the door after she left. _The way he just called me, saying my name in that way... _Selina leaned her back against the front door and stood there for awhile. Eddie on the other side was leaning his back against the door too. He looked at the bracelet in his hand and then kissed it. Selina brought the shirt up to her face and smell his scent and imagine the kiss of that night.

In the dark cool cave, Lady Pandora had one of her meetings. "There are a total of seven Iris's Gems. If we do not collect them all, we cannot obtain the legendary Moonstone. I assume you are aware of this." Midas and Admete agreed.

"Yes, my Lady."

"Yes, we do have one in our possession, but another was taken by this so called Guardian Earth! This is an appalling blunder."

"I am terribly sorry." Apologized Admete.

"Please do not worry, Lady Pandora. She is certain to come after the other Iris's Gems. If we attack him then, we will surely take back the Iris Gem from him." Said Midas.

"Then, get a hold of the other five of Iris's Gems at once. Search them out so we can revive the power of this box!"

The weekend ended quickly, Hermione was slowly walking to college bright and early. She was walking by a construction site as she was reading her accounting book. Behind her, a man was running desperately to catch up to her. "HERMIONE!" He screamed out. Hermione stopped and turned around to see who was calling her.

"Oh, Jesse. Good morning." Hermione greeted. Jesse Mancio had dark short hair and about the same height as her. He likes to wear plain shirts and jeans.

"Good morning. Well..." Jesse tried to think of something to say but he hesitated. He look up above her head.

"What is it? Is something the matter?" above Hermione the crane was lifting a metal beam high up. The beam lost it's balance and slipped out from the hold. "WATCH OUT!" Screamed out a construction worker. Hermione turned to see what was happening. The beam landed straight on to the cement truck, crushing the whole front of the vehicle and fell flat across the sidewalk, right in front of Hermione. Hermione just stared in shock of what she just saw. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't breathe. She remembered she was talking to Jesse, she turned to see him but he wasn't there. "Are you alright?! Are you injured?!" A couple of the construction men ran to Hermione's aid, which she didn't need. At the college, each section or department release the test scores of the students. "It's the results of the midterm exams!" "Wow! My score is up!" Selina put on a somewhat of a smile.

"Oh, 70%. I can live with that. I'm not sure about Luna."

"Oh c'mon, your grade can't be that bad, Selina. If you study more, you'll for sure get a higher mark." Said Jovana.

"Speak for yourself!" Selina laughed. Selina pointed out Jovana's score under the technology department. 70% - Jovana Meallan. The two laughed then sigh.

"Oh, this is depressing." Said the two.

"Who's this Jesse Mancio in the top spot?" Yelled out a student. Every student body looked at this person score and it was perfect.

"Hermione is ranked second?!" Selina was surprise by the results.

"Wow, I guess there's always someone better." Said Jovana. Hermione walked by.

"Hermione, you were so close!" Mention Selina.

"I know. One more point would have gotten me a perfect score, but I guess I still didn't study enough." Admitted Hermoine.

_She lives in a completely different world than I do._ Thought out Selina with a depressing look.

"That dude who got the perfect score on the management department is in the same section as you, isn't he?" Asked Jovana, pointed out scores.

"Yes, he is! He just transferred to this college the other day! It's amazing how he did so well so quickly?! It's madding! Oh! It's him! Jesse!" Hermione called out to him. Jesse turned to who was calling him out.

"Hermione..." Jesse just stood there with a blush and ran off. Selina who was standing beside him thought of the impossible. Jesse was relaxing by a tree at the parkette. He was reading the college's paper with the article and picture of Hermione. It reads: Summer's Exam Results The Young Tycoon Hermione Driscoll Ranked #1 in the City. Jesse thought of when he came to do the exam.

_ Every student were in their assign seats concentrating very hard on their exam. Jesse was anxiously erasing a mistake on his paper. Then his eraser jumped out of his hand and landed by Hermione's hand who was sitting right next to him. Hermione took the eraser and handed it back to him._

_ "You should relax a little more. Good luck!" She whisper to him with a smile. Jesse stared and blushed. He took the eraser back calmly and nodded his head in __acknowledgement._

"Hermione..." He said under his breath as he continues to admire the newspaper. Selina stood watch beside him.

"So, you do like Hermione!" Selina said it in a calm tone enjoying to watch Jesse's shocked expression going across his face more than twice. "That's from when Hermione ranked number one in the city, right? Have you had feelings for Hermione since then? Not too long!" Selina pressured him.

"No... I studied hard because my goal was to be like Hermione Driscoll and that's why..." Jesse tried to explained but Selina cut him off.

"I see, but you surpassed your goal. Good going!" Selina gave him a light nudge with her elbow.

"No, I'm not...I just happened to be right about what would be on the tests." Jesse looked out across the parkette and watch Hermione having a conversation with Jovana. "Hermione is far more gifted than I am! Besides, no matter how much I care for Hermione...No, it's nothing." Jesse shrugged off the subject. Selina stood there and watch him change his facial expressions.

"I understand! I, Selina Chase, will lend you a helping hand! Just leave it to me!" Selina ran off to the rest of the girls.

"Selina!" He yelled out. Selina stopped and turned to him. "You should be careful around water today." Selina gave him a funny look.

"What? Water?" Above her head, a window from a classroom opened and a maintenance worker threw out a bucket of water. The water splashed all over her.

"Ah, shit! I was too late!" Jesse said to himself. Selina looked up to see who it was and yelled out,

"In WHOS right mind gave you the idea that throwing out a bucket of water out the window?! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" The maintenance worker looked down to see who it was that was yelling at him.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" He was embarrassed to the bone.

"You're lucky that it's hot today! The nerve of that guy!" Selina walked off in wet clothes.

Later in the day, Eddie and Marcella were out in another date. Marcella wrapped her arms around his as they walk down the streets. "Eddie, where shall we go next?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, right..." _I'm getting a better idea about my past, bit by bit, but a lot of it is still unknown to me. Do I have no choice, but to become Guardian Earth and get a hold of the Moonstone?And on top of it all, her..._

"Eddie!"

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"Eddie, you've been acting weird lately. Did something happen?"

"No, it's nothing. Shall we go?"

"Okay." The two continue walking. They past by a fast-food restaurant. Sitting by the window, Selina and Jesse were drinking milkshakes and discussing about you know who. Selina took out a envelope and gave it to Jesse.

"Here, open it!" He looked at her funny and took the envelope. He opened and slipped out the photo of Hermione eating a hamburger. Jesse smiled and laughed.

"Is this for me?"

"Yup!" She took a sip of her shake. "It's not great, but isn't it so much better than a newspaper clipping? And she looks nice with that sort of silly look on her face." Selina looked over to her tote which carried her wet clothes and her belt buckle, it started to flash in intervals. _The buckle is responding! Could this guy be..._

"Thank you. I'll treasure this picture." Said Jesse. Selina shrug off, and went back to Jesse.

"It's no problem at all. So anyway, when are you going to tell Hermione that you like her?" She asked.

"Well, when I learned that I would be transferring to this college, I made up m mind. That if I could do better in college than her, I'd tell her how I feel!"

"That means you can do it any day now, right?"

"Oh, but..."

"Alright, when Hermione gets out of her boring meetings tonight, I will bring her to you! So, be ready!" Selina grabbed her bag and ran out of the restaurant.

"Excuse me...Selina!" Jesse was about to ask to wait up about didn't bother, instead he gazed at his new photograph. "Hermione..." Within the shadows, Admete watches over him as she holds on to the Sunstone.

"So, this man is one of the great seven spirits, who possesses a Iris Gem." she said to herself. Selina made to Hermione's office building, then walking by Luna saw Selina waiting by the doors.

"Hey, Selina."

"Hey, Luna. I've been wondering now that you came, but..."

"What is it?" Before Selina could say anything, Hermione stepped outside with other business people.

"Hermione!" Greeted Selina.

"Oh, Selina, what are you doing here?"

"I want you to come with me for a bit." Selina grabbed whole of Hermione's hand and dragged her along. "Let's go, Hermione!"

"Wait..." Hermione wanted to know were they going. Luna just stood there wondering what was Selina trying to say, so she follow them. Jesse was walking home from the restaurant looking gloom until he heard an annoying laugh. He looked up on a balcony of a building, and there was Admete.

"I've been waiting to see you, sir." She blew him a kiss.

"So, you're Admete?!" He yelled out to her. Admete was stun.

"What?!" She jumped off the balcony and landed in front of Jesse. "How do you know my name? Explain yourself."

"Ever since I was a kid, I've had the power to predict the future. And my power has been getting stronger these days. Thanks to that, I've also figured out who I am. An identity that I never thought possible." Jesse explained his story, Admete cheer in joy.

"Then that simplifies things. Now, turn into one of the greatest spirits and kneel before me." She ordered him.

"No! I rather die, then become a pawn for the Devil!" He rejected strongly. Admete got ticked off and blasted him.

"Samos!" Admete released a force that pushed Jesse across the street. "Be a good boy and just surrender." Admete took out the Sunstone and activated on Jesse. Meanwhile Selina was still dragging Hermione around.

"Hurry, hurry!" Rushed Selina. Hermione stood stiff still when she saw Admete using the Sunstone on Jesse down the street.

"That's Admete!"

"Oh no! Jesse is being attacked!" Selina added. Luna caught up with the two and her eyes glowed like a wolf in the dark.

"Both of you, transform NOW!"

"Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend me Your Light!"

"Upon the Rule of Mercury, Lend me Your Speed!"


	54. Predictions Pt 2

**Vol. 14**

**Chapter 54**

As Admete tries to rip the crystal out of Jesse, a voice was heard. "Stop right there! Admete!" Admete turn to where the voice came from. "As long as the moon hangs in the night sky, I will not overlook any evil deed! I'm the warrior of the Hunt and Moon, Guardian Moon!" Announced Selina.

"I'm the warrior of Speed and Thieves, Guardian Mercury! We have arrived!" Added Hermione. Admete stopped the sunstone from working and put it away.

"Are you planning to stop me?" She asked with sarcasm. Selina turn to Hermione and whispered to her.

"Mercury, take Jesse somewhere safe." She demanded.

"Okay!" Agreed Hermione. She lifted Jesse over her shoulder with all her strength. She then tapped her heels together and appeared little white glowing wings on the outer sides of her black pumps. She took her mark and ran away with blinding speed. Admete tried to get her target but Selina put herself in Admete's way.

"I don't have time to play with you. Samos!" Admete lashed out a force of energy from underneath Selina's feet and booted her into the air and down to the ground. When she got up to fight Admete, she wasn't there.

"Huh? What the?" Selina had no clue where Admete had gone.

Hermione stopped by at a park with a fountain. She laid the unconscious Jesse on a park bench. She then undid her scarf and soak it in the fountain, she folded it to an appropriate size and placed the cool scarf on Jesse's forehead. She watches Jesse go through the pain in his mind. "I think we've come far enough that we'll be safe here." She said to him knowing that he's still unconscious. Jesse opened his mouth.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Hermione." He said.

"What?!" Hermione was surprised of what he just said. Jesse fell into sleep. Hermione got up in shock. "Why does he know my name?"

Selina and Luna were running around the area looking for Hermione and Jesse. "Oh, how far did Mercury go?"

"Hey, Luna! I can use my discus, I'll be able to find both Jesse and Guardian Mercury. They'll definitely be where it responds!" Explained Selina.

"What are you saying?! That's like saying Jesse is a Iris Gem spirit!" For the first time ever, Luna wasn't sure what's going.

"He is!"

"WHAT?!"

"If we don't hurry, Guardian Mercury will be in danger."

"Are you sure about this?" Luna gave her the stink eye.

"Scouts honor!"

Jesse was having a nightmare as he sleeps on the bench. He was dreaming of himself as a monster attacking Guardian Mercury. Hermione continue to cool off his head with her damped scarf. She noticed something inside his shirt pocket. "Oh?" She pulled it out and saw a photo of her grabbing a bite of a giant hamburger. _It's a picture of me. _Jesse started to wake up and Hermione put the photo back in his pocket. He opened his eyes in relief.

"It happened again." He said without of breath.

"It seems like you were having a bad dream." She mentioned.

"It was not a dream. I was seeing what would happen in the future." Jesse got up and properly on the bench.

"What?"

"I have a strange power that allows me to predict the future. That's why I was able to get perfect scores on those exams."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione sat right next to him.

"You don't need to hide it from me, Hermione. I have idolized you for a long time now, but we are fated to fight one another!" As he explained what he believed, Hermione laughed. "You don't believe me?"

"Well, I don't know. Because everything you've said is completely off the mark. And you're mistaking me for this Hermione woman." Jesse felt disappointed.

"I see. If you say so, I will leave it at that, but..."

"But what?"

"If I turn into a monster, please do not hesitate to kill me! Because that, at least, seems to be real." Jesse has finalized his wishes. Hermione stared at him in disbelief. She got up from the bench and stood tall.

"Jesse, the future is yours to create! If you give up, everything will happen just as you think it will. But as long as you have faith in yourself, you should be able to create any future for yourself." Hermione should be a motivation speaker. Jesse looked up to her.

"Hermione...no...Guardian Mercury..."

"My, my, what an open display of affection." Said a voice. Above the water from the fountain a figure was formed and appeared Admete holding out the Sunstone. "Did you think that you can get away from the Medieval Sunstone?" Hermione shielded Jesse, ready to fight the Argonaut.

"Admete!"

"Oh, you're so protective. But I wonder if you'll still do the same when you see the man's true form?" Admete activated the Sunstone and immediately attacked Jesse.

"Damn it! Jesse!" Shouted Hermione.

"Look very carefully. The spirit Prometheus, one of the great Seven Spirits. In fact he's a Titan." Explained Admete. A yellow tornado surrounded the man and a yellow gem came out of it and landed in Admete's hands. "Go, Spirit Prometheus! Defeat that Guardian warrior!" She ordered him. Hermione tried to see through the yellow smoke created by the tornado.

"Jesse..." Hermione got very nervous, not knowing what to expect. Prometheus rose from the ground wearing shackles on his ankles and wrists, he wore a yellow tunic with red markings. Unlike Jesse, Prometheus is more build and much taller. He held out his hand and created a fireball.

"I'm Titan Prometheus!" He started to walk up to Hermione.

"Jesse..." Hermione started to back up. Prometheus started to remember what Hermione told him before. _The future is yours to create! _Prometheus blast a fireball on the ground in front of Hermione and the force of impact pushed him up in the air and charged towards Admete, completely avoiding Hermione.

"I'll burn you down!" He yelled out. He football tackle Admete making her let go of the yellow gem which into Hermione's hands.

"This guy still has the heart of a mortal!" Admete disappear before she landing in the water which Prometheus did. Admete appeared again not looking to happy. She took out the Sunstone again and activated it over Prometheus. "Titan Prometheus, your opponent is the Guardian Warrior!" Prometheus got out of the water. "Now, get Iris Gem back from her!" Admete ordered him. Prometheus crashed through the bench charged after Hermione, and she ran away. Just in the nick of time, Selina and Luna showed up. Admete saw them and got anxious.

"Hello, Admete! It's not fair to control an innocent man's mind against his will!" Said Selina.

"I think you're misunderstanding! That is the man's true form!" Admete pointed Prometheus out, who is chasing Hermione around the area.

"Unforgivable! You'll never get away with it! Under the name of Diana, I will defeat you!"

"Guardian Moon! Please turn Jesse back into himself first!" Yelled out Hermione. Selina took out her discus and charge it up.

"Okay! White Moon, Heal My Aim!" Selina threw the discus at the titan. As it sprinkle it's magic over him, Prometheus continue to charge after the two Guardians.

"I shall turn you to ashes!" He screamed out. The two Guardians started to run away from the titan.

"Why didn't he change back?!" Selina yelled at Luna, who was running behind them.

"It's no use, Guardian Moon! He's completely being controlled by the evil power right now! To restore him, you need to weaken his energy first!" Luna explained. Prometheus launched three balls of fire at the giant tree ahead of their path. He managed to burnt down a huge branch off and let it fall right in front of the Guardians' path.

"Damn! We're blocked!" Said Selina.

"We just have to do it, Guardian Moon!" Hermione remembered what Jesse told her before.

_ If I turn into a monster, please do not hesitate to kill me! _

_ Don't worry, Jesse. We'll make sure to restore you to your old self. _Hermione told herself with hope. Prometheus launched two giant fireballs at the two Guardians. The two ladies ducked and avoided the attack. One cut down the whole tree and the next blew up in front of them, knocking them off their feet. Prometheus shot another pair of fireballs at the Guardians.

"Iron Fist, Collide!"

"Tin Strike, Crash!" Marcella punched the ground ramming the force to one of the fireballs, and Jovana collected some electricity from the park's street lights and aim it at the other fireball. Their attacks dissolved the balls in smoke. "We almost missed our chance to be in the spotlight." Said Jovana striking out a pose before Hermione and Selina.

"No kidding." Marcella agreed. Hermione stood up in anger.

"Quicksilver Haze, Surround!" Hermione made the whole park invisible and also weakening Prometheus. "Guardian Moon, now's our chance! Hurry! Please help Jesse!" Selina stood up and took out her discus and charged it. The glow wasn't white but a silver shine like before.

"Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" Selina whipped the discus to the Titan and without realizing the giant was hit across the head with a great shock. Prometheus shrank down in size to a average height.

"The Spirit's powers have been weakened! Now, Guardian Moon!" Yelled out Luna. The discus came back to Selina's hand. This time it's glow turned white.

"White Moon, Heal My Aim!" Selina threw the discus again back to the Titan. It sprinkle it's silver-white dust all over him and in a flash Jesse appeared. He faint ed and collapse on the ground.

"Jesse!" Hermione gasp in relief and ran to him. Admete floated over them not looking to pleased.

"Just you remember this!" She yelled out and disappear. Hermione was holding up Jesse as she was holding onto the yellow gem.

"Jesse, are you alright?" She asked in worry.

"Hermione..." Jesse responded sounding very tired. Within the distance, Guardian Earth was watching the whole scene without being noticed.

_So, the third Iris Gem has gone to the Guardians. I will quietly leave for today. _He said to himself, he turned around and walked away.

The next day, Selina, Jovana and Hermione were all at the train station with Jesse. "You're transferring again? You sure don't settle down much." Said Jovana.

"Well, I have to go wherever my family's work takes them. So it can't be helped." Jesse explained.

"And we'd just gotten to be friends, too." Selina commented.

"Um, Hermione..." Said Jesse nervously.

"Jesse, you can relax a bit, it doesn't look professional." Hermione responded.

"Hermione, I want to return this to you." Jesse handed her the photo of her.

"Oh _shit!_" Selina panicked for her life. Hermione took the picture and gazed at it. Jesse stepped into the train.

"When I get a better score than you with my own abilities, I'll come back for that picture." Jesse promised.

"Jesse..." Hermione handed back the photo. "I like this photo very much, so take it with you." She smiled. Jesse smiled back as he took the photo. The train was ready to go and closed the door and started moving. Hermione ran after the train. "Don't worry about grades. Come and see me anytime, Jesse." She yelled out to him. When she made it to the end of the platform, she stood there and watched the train go further and further.


	55. Archangel of Art Pt 1

**Vol. 14**

**Chapter 55**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

_Jovana Meallan-Jupiter_

_Birth: December 5__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Orchid Purple_

_Metal: Tin_

_God/dess: Jupiter_

In the dark cool cave, Admete bow down to her lady, Pandora. "The pests have two of the Iris Gems. We only have one. And three of the Seven Great Spirits have been defeated. Admete, how do you explain these blunders?"

"Lady Pandora, just give me a little more time!" Admete begged and took out the Sunstone and activate it. The stone project an image of the next victim. "The next target is this woman. I will have the Iris Gem even if it costs me my life!"

"You know what awaits you if you fail, Admete."

"Yes, my Lady." Admete said it in fear.

On a beautiful day at the park, Selina was enjoying the first days of autumn in her white hoodie and black sweatpants. "Ah, fall...Couples in love all over the place." Selina said it in boredom tone. Selina looked in the pond to imagine a reflection of Guardian Earth. "Guardian Earth, are you our enemy or an ally?"

"At any rate, he's after the Moonstone. So we must treat him as an enemy." Said Luna as she was sitting on one of the park benches and enjoying the scenery.

"If you say so." Selina walked to the bench and sat beside Luna with a sigh. "Weird, we still don't know his true identity, and he's always seems to be there wherever there's a enemy! Why do I have to go through this?" Selina put Luna in a awkward position in the subject.

"Selina! Hey, Luna! Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" Called out Ellie as she runs to them with a rush.

"Ellie, what is it that you wanted to show me?" Selina got up with delight forgetting everything that she was talking about with Luna.

"Wait until you get there. Let's go. Coming Luna?"

"No, I rather sit here to relax and enjoy this beautiful." Luna made herself even more comfortable on the bench.

"Okay, your choice. Ellie, let's get something to eat afterward." Selina with a careless speed grabbed her giant tote and without realizing, her Silver Moon buckle flew out of her bag. Luna saw it fly out with panic and jump for it's dear life before it goes in the abyss of the city's pond.

"How could she treat her own buckle like this?" Luna sighed with disappointment.

On a display window of a art gallery, a poster advertising an exhibit by Danielle Bertrand. The exhibit was full of visitors seeing paintings of princes and princesses, gods and goddesses. "Oh, how pretty!" Selina was amazed by the works.

"Yeah, Danielle Bertrand's paintings are really popular right now." Ellie mentioned.

"But this place is full of couples." Selina noticed as she looked around.

"That's because Danielle's paintings are the illustrations of love." Manny popped out of nowhere and scared Selina shitless.

"Manny!" exclaimed Selina.

"Yes. That's me!" He responded.

"It's true. If you have one of her pictures your love dream is suppose to come true." Added Ellie.

"Are you serious?! Give me a break." Selina does not want to hear anymore nonsense.

"See this one? This is a self-portrait of Danielle." Pointed out Manny.

"Oh, she's beautiful." Selina examine the painting of a young elegant woman with long blonde hair. "Just the sort of person to draw an illustration of love."

"But she never appears in public. She's a secretive beauty." Manny mumbles about.

"Well, maybe she has a really ugly face." Selina said it freely. Ellie laughed at the comment.

"No way, Selina." Said Ellie as Selina laughed along. In the gallery, a woman with dark long braided hair with glasses, wearing a long lose knitted sweater checking out the visitors, every single one of them.

"It's no use. I can't find the right image." Said the woman. As she passes by Selina and her friends she over heard their conversation.

"But Danielle hasn't drawn any new ones lately." Said Ellie.

"It's rumored that she's gone into hiding because of a slump." Manny added.

"I'm right here." the woman whispered.

"A slump?" Selina asked.

"It's possible." Said Ellie. The woman felt embarrassed. As the trio walked on to the next set of paintings. Selina stopped unconsciously when she saw a particular painting. "What is it, Selina?" Ellie asked.

"Oh...This painting..." Selina was without words. The painting was of a woman in white hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a white toga style dress with a man in green colour royal attire with the setting of a forest of silver-white trees. "It seems so familiar..." Walking by outside of the gallery, Eddie saw the advertising poster about the exhibit and went into a surprise shock.

"This..." Eddie remembered his dreams. "It's very close to the dream I always have." Before he can do anything, the entrance door opened, a couple came out and was all over each other. "Let's go this way." "Hey, don't rush..." Said the couple. Then the woman with the long sweater came out following the couple, but Eddie backed up and pushed the woman down without seeing her. "Oh, excuse me." He apologized. The woman went searching for her knocked out glasses all over the side walk.

"My glasses..." Eddie helped her by picking up her sketchbook and glasses.

"Are you alright?" He asked. When she put on her glasses and looked up to him.

"I've found you!" She yelled out, Eddie was at a lost. Back inside the gallery, the trio continue to look at the paintings, Ellie looked out the window and saw Eddie with someone.

"Hey, isn't that Wilbur's friend?" Ellie pointed at the window. Selina looked where she was pointing and reacted.

"Eddie!" Exclaimed Selina. _I can't let them show how I feel about him._ "Talking with a woman other than Marcy. I can't let it go...Sorry Ellie, gotta run!" Selina ran out of the gallery.

"Selina!" Ellie called out. Selina turned around and looked at the two.

"Manny, take care of Ellie. Also, buy a souvenir for me, okay?" Said Selina as she left.

"Sure, leave it to me." Said Manny as he waved back.

"Honestly Selina..." Ellie crossed her arms.

"Suddenly I'm alone with Ellie. Strange, I used to be depressed when Selina left me behind. I must be fickle." Said Manny.

"Manny, do you have a fever or something?" Ellie asked with a suspicious look on her face. Outside of the gallery, the woman was pulling onto Eddie's sleeve.

"Uh..." The lady has no words.

"What is it? If you have something to say, say it." He said.

"Well...can you model?" She asked shyly.

"I SAW YOU! I saw you! I'm telling Marcy!" Selina made it obvious.

"Don't get it wrong, Selina!"

"Get what wrong? She's hanging on to your arm." The woman saw Selina and grab onto her arm. "What?"

"You fit the image, too! What a lucky day. Please, can you two model for me?" she asked shyly.

"Model?!" All three ended up at the woman's house.

"Please, please come in." She invited them in. As soon as Eddie and Selina got inside, Selina saw a head to toe size window and went up to it.

"Wow! What a pretty garden." Selina commented.

"Please sit down, Eddie." The woman insist, Eddie did just that by sitting on her couch. "I'll get you some coffee." She offered and ran to the kitchen. Eddie was keeping himself distant from Selina.

"Really, you dragged me down here but I don't have all day." Eddie mentioned. Selina went up behind him and poked him on the shoulders.

"How come? Don't college students play around all the time?" Selina joked about. She turned and saw a collection of canvases standing upright against the wall. "But these look like Danielle Bertrand's paintings." Then a sound of broken glass came from the kitchen, Selina turned to see the woman. "Wait a minute! Are you Danielle Bertrand?" Selina asked. The woman stood quiet.

"I look wrong for the image of drawing these pictures, don't I? So I made up a beautiful self-portrait. Please don't tell anybody that I'm Danielle." She responded quietly.

"Anybody? Then nobody knows the real you? Not even your friends?" Selina asked.

"Well, I don't really have any close friends. But that's okay. I'm happy as long as I can draw good pictures."Danielle kept talking as she prepares the coffee. Danielle came out of the kitchen with a tray that's full of coffee, milk and sugar. She walked up to Eddie. "Here you go. Help yourself while they're hot." Eddie help himself. Danielle placed a frilly cushion beside Eddie. "Selina, please sit here." Selina felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"What? Am I sitting side by side with this guy?" Selina complained.

"Don't worry." Eddie put his coffee down. "I don't want to model for strange drawings like this." He got up but was stopped by Danielle.

"Please, sit down. I can't get any inspiration without a model. I couldn't find the right people lately. I only need you for today. Please?" She begged. Eddie give in.

"Oh, alright." Eddie sat back down and Selina beside him.

"This kind of scene..." _If Marcy hears about this, she'll beat me up. _Selina turned to Eddie seeing his profile. _But he is rather handsome._ "Oh, what am I thinking? I can't show that I know he is the man from the party." Selina hit her head for reassurance.

"What ARE you doing?" He asked.

"None of your business." Selina said it without looking at him but blushed. Eddie smiled when he saw her profile. Danielle sat down on a chair in front of the two with her sketchbook and charcoal set.

"As I thought, it's a very good feeling; I have a feeling that this will be my masterpiece." She said it with confidence.

Somewhere in downtown, Luna was running around with the Silver Moon belt buckle looking for Selina. "Oh, where did Selina get off to? Honestly!" Luna continue to search.

Back at the house, Danielle manage to sketch out a romantic scene of a handsome prince like man holding hands and looking into the eyes of a woman in a white gown. Selina got up to see what Danielle have done so far. "This is me? Wow! Who would have thought I would look like that." She commented.

"Sit still. Though the coffee is good, I won't comeback here again." Eddie added as he sips his coffee. Selina gave him a dirty look. Selina walked around the house and looked through the collection of canvases that's been stack on to each other.

"That's so pretty. How can you draw wonderful pictures like this?" Selina asked.

"Whenever I draw pictures, I pray in my heart: May anyone who sees this be happy. May she encounter a wonderful man." She explained truthfully.

"That's why they called them illustrations of love. You're a dreamer, Danielle. But to be alone in exchange..."

"I can't help that. Danielle should be a pretty lady. If people find out that it's me, it'll shatter their dreams."

"No, it wouldn't." Selina decline. Eddie put down his cup.

"If you can't be happy yourself, you can't make others happy." He said with a serious face. Danielle stop sketching and took a hit of what he said.

"Really, that's cold, buddy." Selina said back, her eyes were caught by a painting that she need to see. "Oh, this painting is nice." she picked it up and gazed over it. A woman giving a pocket watch to her love under the moonlight. Selina showed it to Eddie. "Look, she can create a scene this beautiful, how can you be mean to her?" Selina trying to make her point. Eddie turned to see the painting and got up in shock with a gasp. "What is it? Something in your pants?"

"A scene where the girl gives a token of her love as a present to the man. But somehow I feel bittersweet whenever I paint this couple." Said Danielle.

"I know what you mean. Something very sweet, but also piercing to the heart." Selina said it depressingly.

"A token of her love?" Eddie repeated.

At a high rise building, on the roof, Admete has a good view of the city from where she's standing. "Danielle Bertrand...I will return you to the form of a Spirit soon." She laughed about.


	56. Archangel of Art Pt 2

**Vol. 14**

**Chapter 56**

Later on the day which turned into night, Selina was walking home with Danielle. "Ah, Danielle, your home-made cookies were delicious."

"I'm sorry it took this long. But you might have been much happier if Eddie had escorted you home."

"Oh, no! You are mistaken!" Selina flipped. The two walked by a cafe with two other people looking at the display window. "Hey, that's a Danielle Bertrand. What a pretty picture. I'll bet she's pretty like that, too." They said as they walk on. Selina looked over to Danielle who was hiding behind her. "Danielle, you worry too much." Selina walked up to the window and looked a the picture. "You can draw like that, you are very kind, you make great coffee and cookies. Danielle, you are a wonderful person." Said Selina with a smile.

"Selina." Danielle didn't expect that from her.

"Cheer up, okay? Goodnight!" Selina took off home. Danielle looked at the picture from the window and smile from Selina's regards. Selina kept on running. "I said a good thing! I hope that Danielle would cheer up." She said to herself.

"Selina!" Said a voice, Selina looked up to where it came from and saw Luna sitting on the top of the wall hiding in the trees. Luna threw at her the Silver Moon belt buckle.

"Huh? It's my belt buckle." Said Selina. Luna dropped down and walked up to her.

"You dropped it at the park. Since it's yours, I expect that you take better care of it."

"Hey, I didn't realized that it pop out of my bag like that. I was in a hurry."

"So now you've seem all happy-go."

"Well...That's..."

"I'm relieved, because your problems are so simple, you recover quickly." Said Luna with such honesty. Selina didn't like what she said.

"Sure, I'm just a person. Luna, you idiot!" Selina ran off to the opposite direction.

"Huh? I thought I just told her the truth...Did I go too far?" Luna wondered. Selina kept on running and stop for a breath.

"Geez, that Luna! She doesn't know how to talk or get my situation!" Selina was upset until her buckle started to flash, then she heard glass breaking down the road. "That's the direction of Danielle's house!" She ran down that direction.

Admete stood by the broken window, holding out the Sunstone. "Give up the Iris Gem and return to being a Spirit." She told Danielle, who's in a mix of emotions.

"She's pretty but scary. Who are you?" She demanded. Admete did not answer.

"Samos!" She activated the Sunstone at Danielle and immediately got hold of the green gem. "Arise, Archangel Binah!" Danielle was transformed. Binah had long dark lose hair with a circlet with a green gem on her forehead. She has emerald eyes, and wore a mint green gown with matching formal gloves. She wore a pair of white booties and had green jeweled belt around her waist. Above her was a glowing halo and on her back pure white angel wings. Selina finally made it to the house and peeked inside to see the commotion.

"Danielle is a Spirit!" Selina started to panic. "Oh no." Binah opened up her wings releasing a green glow. "She's intimidating. But a girl's gotta do what she's gotta do. Even if she's scared out of her mind." Selina took out her cell phone and called everyone by video. "Everybody, a Spirit has appeared. Guardians, assemble!" She hung up the phone and prepared herself. "Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend me Your Light!" After her transformation, Admete left the house by jumping on a roof of a building and Binah followed by flying. When they reached their destination, Admete almost did a happy dance.

"My, this one has gone smoothly." She bragged.

"No, it hasn't!" Yelled out a voice. Admete frowned immediately.

"What?" Admete looked up to where she heard it and saw Guardian Moon standing on top of a unfinished building. She jumped down to their level.

"For taking Danielle, such a kind dream-maker, I won't forgive you! For freedom and justice, I, Guardian Moon! In the name of Diana, I will defeat you!"

"You came, Guardian Moon. Go, Archangel Binah!" Ordered Admete. Binah opened up her wings setting herself. Selina didn't want to know what's her move. Binah plucked out a feather from her wing and placed it between her fingers, then changed them into a shard of mirror glass. She threw it above Selina and the shard move itself around creating an object, a huge boulder. Selina jumped back and dodge it by a hair. "Very good, Binah. Play with her some more." Admete added. The shard continue to make raining boulders. Selina misstep her footing slipped to the ground. A giant boulder was just above her falling down quickly. Before she got crushed by, Guardian Earth grabbed her and took her away.

"Guardian Earth!" Selina has in mix emotions. Admete was not impressed and she ran away with the gem. Eddie saw her running.

"Leaving already? I won't allow you to!" Eddie followed her. Selina got up trying to stop him but was too late. Binah came right in front of her.

"Danielle, please! Don't stop me! Remember your gentle heart! Please!" Binah didn't listen, instead she pulled out more feathers turned into shards and created snakes charging at Selina.

Iron Fist, Collide!" The attack smashed the snakes into bits. Selina turned to see the three Guardians and Luna.

"You guys!"

"Guardian Moon, you did well to hold out by yourself." Commented Luna. Binah flew up and threw the shards in the air and created more boulders. Marcella and Jovana jumped out of the way but Hermione stood still and never got hit.

"Quicksilver Haze, Surround!" Hermione flooded the place with fog. Binah started to get weaker as the mercury seeps in. Selina jumped away from the fog to a higher ground.

"Guys, she's a nice person. Don't be too harsh on her." She told them and ran off. On the other side of the building, Admete was face to face with Guardian Earth and began combat. Eddie dodged her attack.

"Hand over the Iris Gem." He said it calmly.

"How dare you! Samos!" Admete lashed out a beam of flower petals directly at Eddie. She then formed a large shard of crystal. "This will finish you!" Admete threw the shard like a dart and approaching fast to Eddie, Selina saw it in time.

"Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" She whipped the discus at the crystal and crashed it on impact. Eddie looked up from where the discus came from.

"Guardian Moon!" Eddie was amazed. Admete took the time to disappear. Selina jumped down to where he is standing.

"Guardian Earth!"

"Tonight it was your turn to save me."

"But..." As Selina walked up to Eddie, she accidentally dropped the silver pocket watch. The two went down to pick it up but stop when their hands almost touch. "This is your pocket watch, isn't it?" She asked. Eddie just stared remembering the painting he saw at Danielle's place.

"She..." That's all he said.

"What? Is 'she' the one you looking for? Does she have something to do with the Moonstone? We are looking for that person." Eddie picked up the pocket watch.

"Yes, but I don't know anymore than you do. But if that's your mission, you should have the watch." Eddie handed her the watch.

"Me? Really? Uh, one more thing, can you please give back the Iris Gem you took?"

"That I cannot do. I will not yield on this. The Iris Gems are important to me as well. And be on your guard, if I can, I will take your gem from you."

"What? So you are our enemy after all." Selina wasn't that surprised.

"Where the Iris Gems are concerned, perhaps. Farewell." Eddie jumped off the scaffolding and 'flew' off in the distance. Selina watched him go with a serious face.

"I'm on to you." She said to herself, then she heard a boom. "Oh shit, I forgot! It isn't over yet!" She remembered. On the other side, the battle continues.

"Tin Strike, Crash!" Jovana stretched her hand to an electrical box near the construction and suck the electricity out of it and transfer it to her arms. She then shot out the electricity at one of Binah's wings, leaving no feathers left. Selina came back and saw what was going on.

"Please...Stop attacking." She begged as Binah hanging on to her injured shoulder.

"She's weakening." Said Jovana.

"Guardian Moon, do it now!" Said Luna.

"Right! White Moon, Heal My Aim!" Selina threw the discus at Binah and sprinkle all over her. Danielle was back to normal but tired as she tries to get up from the exhaustion. She looked up and saw the four guardians jump away into the night.

Selina and Eddie walked into the closed art gallery to see Danielle putting up new paintings. "Selina!" Danielle turn to see her as she heard the door opened.

"Hey, Danielle!"

"Why did you call us over? I thought that you didn't want people to see you." Asked Eddie. Danielle laughed.

"I've decided to quit the hiding game." Danielle revealed the new painting that she was working on with the two.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Selina commented.

"Considering the model, it's pretty good." He added. Selina turned to him with an ugly face.

"Honestly, can't you say something nice?" Selina turned to see the self-portrait down. "Oh, that painting..." She then looked up and saw the new self-portrait.

"This is going to be my self-portrait from now on. Thanks to the both of you, I've gained the courage to say I'm me." Said Danielle. Selina hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad, Danielle" Smiled Selina.


	57. What a Girl Wants Pt 1

**Vol. 15**

**Chapter 57**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

_Jovana Meallan-Jupiter_

_Birth: December 5__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Orchid Purple_

_Metal: Tin_

_God/dess: Jupiter_

_"The chance of precipitation today is 10%." _Said the meteorologist. All of a sudden the sunny sky turned black and a waterfall of rain crash down the streets of the active city. Jovana was running from the sudden storm, shielding herself with her school bag. "God dammit! Nothing is as reliable as the weather forecast. Some ten percent this is!" Without watching where she's running, she crashed into someone hard. She fell hard on her bottom on the flooded pavement and her head blanked out of not knowing what just happened. "HEY! Watch where you're going!" She yelled at the person.

"I'm sorry." He replied. Jovana had a face of a beast.

"If 'sorry' is good enough, there would be no need for police!" As she looked up she realized who she's yelling at. _That voice! _"Wil...Wilbur?" Wilbur lend a hand to Jovana and helped her get off from the wet concrete.

"Jovana, are you hurt?" He asked. Jovana said nothing and stared. "I'm really sorry. I was too busy thinking about something. Uh, don't you have an umbrella?"

_Really. Wilbur's voice sure sounds like my lost ex...I wish time would stop right now. _Jovana was in her own world.

"Jovana." He called her out. Jovana snapped out of it. "Let's go."

"Okay." The two walked side by side sharing an umbrella.

"Jovana, I heard that you're really good with gadgets and new technology."

"Oh, it's just my brain being a robot." Jovana was been modest.

"Sounds great. Maybe you could help me with some new gadgets I got, I haven't got a clue how to install or use them."

"Sure, anytime. And I'll teach you a few computer programs that are handy to use, if you want."

"Oh, that would be great." He replied with a smile. Jovana reached into her bag and took out her tablet and set it as a memo pad.

"Here! Write down your address, phone number and the list of gadgets you own." Wilbur handed her the umbrella to hold as he inputs his information.

"There. Jovana, you're an interesting girl." Said Wilbur. Jovana stuck out her tongue in a silly way.

"That's what everyone tells me." Jovana looked through her tablet to see what he put in. "Hmm, you own a PS3 and a Sony brand laptop." Eventually, the rain stopped and the sun beamed out of the clouds. Jovana looked a little gloom. "Why did it have to stop raining?" Wilbur looked at her with a confused face.

"What did you say?"

"Which is a good thing, right?" Jovana laughed off of what she said making a fool out of her.

"Jovana, I have to go by the school."

"I see...Then, I'll drop by your place to work on your gizmos. Jovana Meallan is leaving now!" Jovana ran off left Wilbur speechless.

"My, you have a cute friend and nerdy." Said a woman's voice. Wilbur turned and saw a woman in brunette hair tied up in a high bun wearing a lilac dress with a lab coat on top.

"Attie! No more nerdy than you." He called out.

"So, is she the new girlfriend Eddie was talking about?"

"Don't tease." He walks up to her.

"I'm just kidding." She smiled.

"Judging by your outfit, no date today, right?"

"I'm so sorry! I'll probably be busy all night." She prayed for his forgiveness.

"It's okay. But Attie, have you decided yet?" He asked sternly. Attie frowned.

"I still can't make up my mind."

"I see. It's a big decision, so take your time."

"You're very patient. But..." Attie cried a tear and Wilbur noticed.

"Hi there, you two." Said a voice.

"Oh, Eddie." Attie called out. Her cell went off. "Oh, I have to go. Eddie, if you have the time, can you keep Wilbur some company? I'll phone you later." She took off in a rush. The two men went to a cafe to have a chat.

"What's up? I s something bothering you?" Eddie asked.

"Attie might...She night be going to Africa." Wilbur admitted as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Africa? What is it that she's doing?"

"It's very interesting. She's doing her biology degree."

"So what's going to happen?"

"I don't know. She's still trying to decide."

"I mean, what are YOU going to do?" Eddie sound worry.

"I want her to stay with me, but I can't get in the way of her future."

"That's so typical of you."

"Oh yeah, do you like to get any help with any computer stuff?"

"That's sudden, I don't think so."

"I see. Jovana said she'd come over and help out to work out the gadgets that I have sitting at home collecting dust. Why don't you join us?"

"Jovana? Oh, Selina's friend. Do you know how Selina feels about you?" Eddie felt uneasy.

"Yeah, they're both cute." Wilbur said it in such a flirtatious way. Eddie felt like he wants to kill him.

"Cute? We were just talking about Attie and look at you."

"Come on, you think I'd get serious over a first year college students?" Wilbur made fun of him. Eddie remember of his situation with Marcella. "But that's not the point. They're like little sisters, if you know what I mean."

"Sisters?" Eddie was getting sick of the topic. _Could Wilbur really be that dumb?_

The next day, Jovana made it to Wilbur's apartment. She went to the apartment and knocked on the door. "Yes?" it answered. Jovana took a deep breath.

"Good Morning! It's Jovana Meallan!" After she identified herself, she heard scuffling of plastic bags and stuff.

"Ju...Ju...Just a moment!" Then the door opened and out Wilbur came out with his slippers on. "Hi Jovana, what brings you here?" Jovana didn't answer but instead took the door and let herself in.

"Excuse me."

"My place is a mess right now." Wilbur panicked.

"Don't worry. I know bachelors don't cleanup as much...or at all." Jovana examine the whole apartment and saw nothing but trash piling up and laundry creating itself a mountain. "I can't work in this environment! Alright then, we have no choice but to do it." Jovana put her bag down and rolled up her sleeves.

"Do what?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"That is, of course, cleaning. If I don't finish this in thirty minutes, I'll be late. All right, here I go!" Jovana started collecting his magazines and putting them away. Dust the furniture. Windex the windows. Sweeps the floor til it shines. Jovana saw a picture of him and a woman on top of a furniture. "Who is she?"

"Oh, that's Attie."

"She's your sister?"

"No."

"She's your girlfriend?" Jovana didn't want to hear it.

"Well, yeah..." Wilbur looked guilty. Jovana's skin colour drained out and left her paper white. Later on, during lunch break at the college's parkette, Jovana sat by a tree with Luna for company.

_It's strange to see Jovana troubled. _Luna thought to herself.

"Jo! What's wrong? You look down. Another lost love?" Selina blurted out as she joins the two. Jovana gave her a dirty look.

"It's a bit annoying, you just guessing like that." Jovana replied.

"I was just kidding." Selina recovered quickly. "Come on, Selina, the Anti-Love, it's me, you know I don't take these things seriously."

"Hence the nickname 'Tomboy'." Luna mentioned.

"Shut up, Luna!" Selina yelled at her and turned to Jovana. "Just tell me. Who was it this time?"

"Wilbur."

"That stupid flirt!"

"Why are you so upset?"

"Why shouldn't I be? That guy flirts with anything that has boobs and lipstick. He hit on me once and still does."

"He does?"

"He's too much to handle!"

"But I thought you liked the guy."

"Hell no!"

"I'm sorry, my mistake!"

"Can we change the subject please? Talking about him makes my skin tingle." Luna was miserable.

"In what way?" Selina tease.

"Oh, shut it!"

"So, Jo was spurned by Wilbur. That means he has someone else he loves. And it must be...Wait a minute, who would date that creep?"

"Her name is Attie." Informed Jovana.

"Oh! She has a name! Wow!"

"Oh, give him a break. It's alright if he has a girlfriend. We'll just have to look else where for a decent guy."

"I told you, I'm not interested."

"And nothing will develop if you just keep avoiding."

"Right. Unless we kidnap a guy claim him to be our betrothal." Selina joked.

"There's no tomorrow for this Guardian!" Jovana was convince to hunt down love. Luna moved more towards to the corner putting on some distance between herself and the girls.

"Why do I feel there's no tomorrow after all?" Luna morn. At the Arcade Cafe, Selina, Luna and Jovana were at the front door to see the man of the hour.

"Here we go." Said Selina.

"No grudges, no matter what he says." Said Jovana.

"Right, so let's go in order of height."

"What's this, Military School?" Jovana was dumbstruck.

"Hi, Tomboy." Eddie disturbed Selina by patting her on the head. Selina turned as she duck to avoid his patting.

"Here comes the jerk." Selina announced.

"Tomboy, Old Lady and the Android? I get it, it's judgment day. For your own sake, just forget about Wilbur."

"It's none of your business." Said Selina.

"You cynic." Added Jovana.

"Wilbur thinks of both of you as troublesome little sisters, nothing more. His words not mine."Said Eddie

"Little sisters?" Said Jovana.

"Why does that sound so gross?" asked Selina.

"Oh, yes. Why don't you ask him yourself, Tomboy?"

"I will! Don't tell me what to do. And remember, I'm not a tomboy, I'm Selina Chase! Can't you remember anything?" Selina marched off inside the cafe with Luna behind her.

"Right, right, Tomboy." He replied. As she went inside and searched for him.

"Wilbur!" She called out. Another barrister came over to see her.

"Oh, Selina, Wilbur is off today." He informed her.

"Great!" Selina was stuck. Outside the cafe, Eddie was having a conversation with the Android.

"Do you know about Wilbur's girlfriend?" He asked.

"Oh, Attie?" She confirmed.

_I don't get what goes through these girls' heads these days..._ "But if she goes overseas, you might have some chance." He blurted out.

"What? Overseas?" Jovana grabbed him by the shirt. "What's that all about? Tell me!" Eddie was surprised by her strength.

"Whoa! Take it easy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! But you're still a cynic!" Apologized Jovana.

Somewhere else, dark, and cold, the Sunstone was activated. Revealing a projection of it's next victim. Admete and by her side, Midas, watches with anticipation. "The next target is this woman. The top student at New York's Science and Technology School." Informed Admete.

"She is rather attractive." Midas commented. Admete didn't took it lightly. She turned to him with fierce.

"Midas, that's awful! She's only an ugly Spirit and you call her attractive?"

"Shhh. Admete, jealousy does not become you." With a snap of his finger appeared a golden rose. Admete was still upset. "Admete..."

"I'm not listening."

"Even this rose cannot surpass your beauty." Midas convinced her. She smiled, took the rose and snuggled against him.

"Oh, Midas. I will get the Iris Gem for you."


	58. What a Girl Wants Pt 2

**Vol. 15**

**Chapter 58**

At the dead of the night, Jovana was waiting at the entrance of a college. "I came to push Attie to go overseas, but...How am I going to tell her?" Jovana wasn't sure what to do.

"Let's repeat with a higher temperature on the specimen tomorrow." Said Attie as she comes out of the hospital with a colleague.

"Yes, that would be interesting." He replied.

"See tomorrow, then." She walk on.

"Goodnight."

_It's her. _Said Jovana preparing herself as Attie comes closer. "Uh, excuse me."

"Oh, aren't you Wilbur's friend?" Attie was surprise to see her there. The two walked to a park and sat on a bench. "What is it?"

"Uh, have you decided to study overseas?" Jovana asked.

"My, you get news quick. Did Wilbur tell you?"

"Please don't change the subject." Jovana said it firmly, Attie frowned.

"I don't know yet. I'm still trying to decide. A professor I admire teaches at the university I'll be in. But I don't want to part with Wilbur. If only he'd stop me!" She admits. Jovana stood up loosing her patients.

"What's wrong with you? You'd give up going overseas if Wilbur stopped you? Then why are you thinking about going in the first place? You can only choose one: study abroad or love. Otherwise, you'll fall between two stools." Jovana stopped and realized what she said. _Shit! Wasn't I supposed to be encouraging her to go?_ Her speech made Attie think. The next day, Jovana went out with Selina and Luna to see Wilbur. Luna did some grocery shopping and made Selina carry it.

"The weight of this bag is incredible!" She complained.

"Turn right here." Jovana directed them.

"Jo, you know the way?" Selina was surprised of her sense of direction. "At last, I'll be in Wilbur's apartment! Who knows what sorts of pornographic garbage he hides in their." Selina added.

"I'm more excited to see his condition of his kitchen and see what I can cook for him." Luna mentioned.

"Luna, you just want to look good in a apron for the perv. Are you trying to hook up with him?" Selina teased.

"He's the one that started."

"Oh. Luna...Your more sick than he is."

"EXCUSE ME! I am a decent woman with class. You should speak for yourself!"

"Guys! Knock it off!" Jovana yelled at them.

"Oh, that's never going to happen. Not in a million years!" Luna continue. The three went to the apartment and knocked, Wilbur opened the door immediately.

"Hi, you three. Please, come in." Wilbur invited them in. As the three walked in, Selina was impressed.

"Wow, it's so clean. Who would of thought a flirt could manage to always keep their rooms good looking. What do you think, Jo?" Selina asked. Jovana sighed, not bothering on telling her the truth of the abyss of garbage that she experienced first hand. Selina saw a mug sitting on a table. "Oh, a mug with an unfinished drink..." She picked up the cup. She sniffed the drink. "It doesn't smell like alcohol."

"What are you doing?!" Jovana trying to make sense of her.

"Checking his bad habits." She answered.

"Selina." Wilbur whispered her name.

"Eh? Well...That's not going to work."

"Wow, that's impressive! She resisted. You need mental preparation to do that. Anyway, I see you're going to cook for me, Miss Luna." He flirted.

"Yes, Selina, let's get started, shall we?" Luna forced Selina into the kitchen.

"Hell no! Luna, I'm not cooking for that two timer, no, multiple timer!" Selina complained. Luna handed her a bag of carrots and a peeler.

"Peel the carrots!" Ordered Luna as she sets a pot.

"I'm not good at peeling."

"Then chop the onions."

"I'm not going to cry in front of him."

"Then start cooking the pasta." Luna was loosing her patients.

"I don't know how to prepare it." Selina was looking a way out. Luna hit her across the head and made her work.

"Honestly, you useless thing." Luna admitted.

"But..." Selina was starting to start the whole thing all over again. The phone rang. Wilbur picked it up.

"Hello. Attie?" Wilbur was surprise to hear her voice. Jovana had the courage to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Wilbur, I've...made up my mind." Attie was calling from a phone booth as she said it a truck pass by honking his horn.

"I didn't get that." He responded.

"I've decided. I want to see you, Wilbur." she sounded desperate. Wilbur turned silent for a moment then responded.

"Okay. I'll be right there." He hung up the phone looking gloom. Jovana went back where she was pretending she hadn't heard anything and the other two continue cooking. "You guys, sorry but..."

"Uh, right, sure. See you later." Selina said.

"Oh, you heard me?" He was a little embarrassed.

"You idiot!" commented Jovana.

"I'll be out for a bit." Wilbur left right a way.

"Ah shit! I cut my finger!" Selina complained. Luna lost hope for Selina's culinary skills. Luna set the pot to boil with the pasta and head out for fresh air. Selina joined Jovana on the couch and watch the sun go down slowly as time goes by before there eyes. Selina took out the pasta from the pot and put in a serving bowl.

"He's late." Selina checked her watch. Luna stood outside of the building looking out. She also checked her watch.

"Huh...I wonder. What's taking him so long." Luna felt a sudden shock of instinct and looked up to the apartment balcony. She took a great leap and landed perfectly on the balcony in her wolf transformation and saw that Selina's belt was glowing. "Emergency! There's a Iris Gem in the neighborhood!" Luna started to knock on the glass door furiously. Selina turned to see where the knocking came from.

"AHHHH! Luna! What ever happen using the front DOOR!? And why are you a wolf?" screamed Selina.

"Both of you, transform!" Luna growled.

"Ohhh...Wilbur is late and now I'm ticked off!" Said Jovana.

"Me too! Using women as cooks and house-sitters...That idiot Wilbur!" Added Selina.

"Selina..."Luna was a about to cry in shame.

"I'm just kidding, Luna. Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend Me Your Light!"

"Upon the Rule of Jupiter, Lend Me Your Thunder!"

Somewhere else in the neighborhood, fire and explosion was everywhere. Wilbur was protecting Attie from any harm. "Very heroic. But give up. You cannot defeat me." threaten Admete as she stood right in front of them. Wilbur got mad and charged at her with his fists. "What a barbarian. Samos!" Admete let off a ball of energy aimed at him. The impact knocked him out to unconsciousness.

"Wilbur!" Yelled out Attie.

"Have a nice nap." Said Admete.

"You monster!" Attie yelled at her as she kneel beside Wilbur's motionless body.

"And you are a monster as well. One of the Seven Great Spirits, Princess Atalanta." Admete walked up to her.

"The Seven Great Spirits?"

"Yes. You are a spirit. Now have a look." Admete activated the Sunstone on Attie. It's power made the blue gem stone come out of her body and transforming her into a woman of strength. She wore a blue toga top with silver wrist bands, a blue medium skirt with a silver belt and silver sandals. On top of everything she wore a boar's head and fur like a true hunter. She wield a quiver of arrows and a bow.

"Atalanta is back!" She yelled out. The two Guardians made it to the disaster zone and saw their new enemy.

"Attie is..." Said Selina.

"...a Spirit!" Finished Jovana.

"Guardian Moon, Guardian Jupiter, be careful!" Warned Luna.

"For freedom and justice, the Guardian warrior, Guardian Moon!"

"Tonight we..." Jovana joined in.

"...are different from usual."

"We're ten thousand volts of anger, looking to crash onto someone." the both said it.

"For goodness sake, even their entrance line got contaminated..." Luna was embarrassed.

"Under the name of Diana, I will defeat you!"

"So you're steam?" Asked Atalanta.

"Yes! Thanks to you!" Selina yelled at her. Atalanta jumped into a large height and shot an arrow at Selina.

"Take that!" Jovana grabbed Selina from the shot. When it hi the ground it blew up. Admete watched from above.

"I have the Iris Gem." Admete gloated. All of a sudden, something hit her hand and made her drop the gem. "Crap! Who's there?" She looked to her side and saw Guardian Earth with his baton. The two went to ground level for a fight. "So you interfere again, you devil."

"You will not have the Iris Gem." Eddie responded.

"Look at that, it's no other than Guardian Earth." Said Selina with sarcasm.

"Hey, that guy is not bad looking?" commented Jovana.

"First you're so into Wilbur and you turned the page to this thief!" Scowled Selina.

"Take that! And that! And that!" Atalanta shot multiple of her arrows. One of them popped by Selina's feet and something indescribable grew out of the ground and bound her legs together.

"What is this stuff?" Selina asked.

"That will become your cocoon of death, you'll be six feet under before you know it." Atalanta explained.

"Crap!" Selina tried to struggle out of it as it continues to grow on her.

"She's going to pull you down to the ground and bury you!" Yelled out Luna. Jovana stretched out her arm to the closest electricity carrier and charged up.

"Tin Strike, Crash!" Jovana aimed at the thing that's wrapped around Selina and shatter it and then at Atalanta. Atalanta took her bow and twirl it like a baton against the electric attack. "Damn, my electricity!" Her bow is now fuse with the electricity. She took an arrow and shot it at them.

"Take that!" Jovana and Selina dodge the attack before it hit them. The arrow caused an explosion.

"Holy crap! That was close!" Said Selina.

"Why didn't my attack work?" Wondered Jovana

"So, you evaded. But I have a lot of shock left." Threaten Atalanta.

"Guardian Jupiter, do something!" Panicked Selina.

"I'll send both of you to the Underworld tonight!" Atalanta was sure of it.

"Quicksilver Haze, Surround!" The area was completely covered in fog. It took Atalanta by surprise.

"What the..."

"Guardian Mercury!" Called out Selina.

"Guardian Mars!" Same with Jovana.

"Glad we made it on time." Said Hermione.

"You know how hard it was looking for you?" Added Marcella. "Iron Fist, Collide!" Marcella aimed for Atalanta's bow and destroyed it on impact. The for Guardians surrounded the hunter.

"Handle sporting equipment carefully." Said Hermione.

"Thank you for not killing any endanger animals." Said Jovana.

"Now get moving." Said Marcella to Selina.

"Don't be bossy!" Said Selina.

"Then don't just stand around like an idiot."

"Who's an idiot?"

"Will you two knock it off?" Luna yelled out. Selina took out her discus.

"White Moon, Heal My Aim!" Selina whipped her discus over the enemy and transformed her back to original self dropped to ground. Nearby, Admete was still fighting with Guardian Earth.

"It appears that the battle is over." He said. Admete stopped in truce.

"Fine, you win. You can have the Iris Gem." Admete dropped the blue gem on the ground and waited for Eddie to pick it up. When he went for it, Admete blasted him with a shower of flower petals. "You fool, Guardian Earth. I have the Iris Gem." She laughed disappear.

"Admete, I will make you pay for this." Eddie was not proud of himself. Eventually, Wilbur woke up with a headache.

"Wilbur!" Called out Attie, as she ran to him.

"Attie!" The two hugged each tightly, never wanting to let go.

The next day, Wilbur was at the airport sending his love, Attie, away. "Attie, I won't say goodbye."

"I'm glad."

"I'll be waiting for you."

"Wilbur..." Her flight was announced for departure. "I'd better go."

"Take care." Wilbur watched her go off to her trip. Selina and Jovana were watching the couple from a distance.

"Jo, let's leave the poor bastard alone."

"But Attie might find a man in Africa."

"Oh God no!"

"Hey, Selina, this is all for the fun of it." Jovana ran to the direction of Wilbur's at.

"Give me a break!" Selina followed.

"Come on, Selina!"

"Cut it out!"

"I'm going to get him!"

"You evil cupid!"


	59. Mood Swings Pt 1

**Vol. 15**

**Chapter 59**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

_Jovana Meallan-Jupiter_

_Birth: December 5__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Orchid Purple_

_Metal: Tin_

_God/dess: Jupiter_

In the dead of the night, at the St. Mark's Church, on the entrance steps appears to be a sleeping dirty bum. Not to far, Father Atilio was praying and enjoying the sight of the Moon. "Oh, what a pretty view of the Moon. It's the perfect night to enjoy watching the Moon while resting and praying to God of taking care of my wife." Atilio look up above him as he felt something off around him. He saw a cluster of petals swirling around together and a woman appeared in armor. "Who's there?" Admete didn't say anything but instead took out the Sunstone and activated.

"Samos!" The stone shower it's rays onto the priest.

"I feel an evil presence." Atilio was in pain.

"So this old man is one of the Great Seven Spirits." Said Admete amusing herself. Atilio was in great pain as the indigo colour gem appeared inside if him. "I'll remove the Iris Gem from your body in a moment." She continues with a laugh.

"You devil!" He yelled out as he still manages not to surrender.

"Now return to us, Hermit Mentor!" She commanded. With all his might and strength, Atilio raised his hands and did some protection spell that was strong enough to push Admete away with force. She was surprised of what just happened. "You bastard!" Atilio was holding on to his chest while he recover from the attack. "I underestimated him as a soft religious man. But he is very strong. Samos!" Admete threw at him one of her force attacks that caused Atilio to fly across the church's field and landed at the church's door. At that moment the brother dogs started to bark and ran to where the commotion was happening. The two dogs saw Admete and attacked with nothing but rage in their eyes. "Hey! Stop! I'm not a bone or your food!" Admete punches the dogs away from her the best she could. Marcella ran out of the church seeing her so called father on the ground motionless and groaning in pain. "Atilio!" Admete disappeared not wanting to deal with the dogs anymore. "Fear, Terror!" She called out the dogs as the came to her as quickly as possible. She helped Atilio to get up slowly hoping not to cause him anymore harm. "Are you okay? What happened?" She asked desperately. Before he could say anything, the bum woke up by making a noisy yawn which can cause a scene.

"What's going on? You're noisy for a church."

"Who's there?" She demanded. The bum turned and saw Marcella wearing nothing but a black tank top, red cotton shorts and a red robe appearing to be her sleepwear. The bum didn't look like a bum at all. The young guy had a curtain style hair in a hazelnut colour and attractive dark brown eyes. He blushed at the sight of her. He ran to the two to take a closer look.

"I'm...I'm Caron Anteros. Please will you make me your disciple?" He bends down on his knees and prayed to the two. Marcella and Atilio was confused about the man.

In the dark cool cave, Admete activated the Sunstone and study it's projection of the priest. "The Iris Gem resides within this obnoxious priest. Soon I will remove it from him." Admete laughed about as if she had already won the match.

"What, Father Atilio has gone nuts?" Replied Selina as Marcella told of her father's condition to her colleagues outside of the church.

"That's right." Confirmed Marcella. Meanwhile, Atilio demonstrates the art of mix martial arts to his new student. He was more of showing off than anything else.

"Caron, do what I just did?" He said.

"Why do we have to do this?" Caron wasn't sure if this is the way to priesthood. Or he just doesn't want to break his bones while performing martial art moves that he never attempted before.

"It's part of your training!" He yelled out at him.

"Got it!" Caron boosted his confidence by forgetting all the negatives that he thought of before. Caron tried every move that Atilio 'taught' him and ended up injuring his whole body. "Am I wasting my days of youth here?" Caron felt like he was going to die. Marcella and the whole gang saw the whole thing as they entered through the gates. Atilio carried with him two buckets of ice water and poured one over Caron's head.

"Hey, wake up." Atilio commanded like a sergeant.

"Atilio, what's going on?" Marcella asked as she walked up to him with Selina beside her.

"Father, you look very energize in that track suit." Selina pointed out. Atilio picked up the other.

"Knock it off!" Marcella demanded to her father. Atilio dumped the water without a care on Caron's head. Caron was still sore.

"You're dull, useless and slow as molasses! You're not worthy of studying in this church!" Yelled Atilio to Caron.

"Who is he?" Hermione asked not recognizing the man who is also in a track suit.

"Caron Anteros. He's become Atilio's disciple." Marcella explained. Selina gave an awe. Marcella bent down beside Caron and checked his condition. "Caron, are you okay?" She asked. Caron turned to her side and smiled at her.

"Marcella! You look great in a school uniform, too." He commented.

"Did you hit your head? This is too cruel, Atilio."

"Silence! I don't want to hear it! It's a hard road to become a priest. He can't slack off! It requires guts!" Atilio then began to water his eyes. The rest of the girls couldn't understand the waves of emotions the priest is going through.

"What the..." Said Selina. Atilio went to Marcella and hugged and held her tightly. Marcella wasn't sure why he's doing this and feeling uncomfortable.

"What should I do? You're the only one who's qualified to succeed to the church. I'm so lonely!" Atilio began to cry. Marcella turned to her friends while still in her father's arms.

"See? He's been so unstable. He's so weird." She said. Caron got up with a surge of energy going through his body.

"It's not weird at all! The training has to be tough." He went over to the statue of Saint Mark and prayed. "I'll do it! I'll endure any sort of training. Amen." Atilio went into his pocket and pressed a button and released a bucket of ice water dumping all over Caron for the third time.

"Gotcha! He stepped right into it!" Atilio laughed off.

"Atilio!" Marcella called out trying to get his attention. Selina started to laugh also.

"Selina!" Warned Hermione. Atilio walked over to Selina.

"Isn't it funny?" He asked with a smile.

"I love jokes like that." She admitted.

"Selina, you're the only one who understands my jokes." The both laughed together. Marcella stepped in between the two.

"Atilio, stop it."

"Uhh...If it's about me..." Said Caron feeling guilty of the situation.

"You stay quiet." Responded Marcella.

"But..."

"Shut Up!" She yelled at him.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Caron does not want to mess with her.

"If you keep this up, you'll ruin the reputation of the church." Reasoned Marcella.

"Now, now. Don't be so hard on him. You should be willing to have fun." Selina intervene.

"Really! Totally agreed!" Atilio added. Marcella went up to Selina's personal space.

"Selina, this is my family's business. You stay out of it." Marcella put a finger on Selina's shoulder and pushed her. Selina did not like her tone.

"Well someone is being mean!" Said Selina.

"Selina, don't bother for such little reason." Mentioned Jovana.

"I just want to knock some sense out of her."

"But it's Marcella's fault, too. There was no need to be so pushy." Hermione joined in.

"Like I care!" Said Marcella.

"Marcella! Honestly." Hermione yelled at her. She then groan. "If I'm going to waste my time like this, I'd rather go into business meetings. Goodbye to you all." Hermione turned and started walking away with a disgust written all over her face.

"Me, too. I'll go fix up a few programs on some hard drive." Jovana also walked away.

"What? Can't they even give me advice? Fine then, have it your way." Marcella retaliated.

"Uh, Marcella..." Caron began to speak.

"SHUT UP!" Marcella end it for him.

"Right!" He responded. Later on, Marcella started to feel bad of how she reacted to the guy and change her state of mind. "What do you have to say?" She asked Caron as she raked the autumn leaves.

"About the mentor..."

"Come on, Atilio is not your teacher."

"The weather changes suddenly in the autumn." He said. Marcella wasn't expecting a quote from him. "The biorhythms of the body and mind often go out of sync."

"What's your point?" She asked, getting a little impatient.

"So once the weather settles down, I'm sure he'll calm down as well. You should be patient with him." He continue. Marcella giggled. "What is it?"

"Thank you. You're more serious and reliable than you look." She complimented. Marcella rest her rake against a tree and she sat on a bench relaxing her mind. "Girls are so unreliable. Sure, we say we're friends, but the moment I need them they all turn cold." In the distance, hiding behind a tree, Selina and Luna were spying Marcella and Caron.

"Geez, Marcy is getting into a better mood. I know. I'll play Cupid for them." Selina suggested. Luna gave her a stern look.

"Selina, if you get nosy, she'll get mad at you again." Said Luna.

"But on the other hand, this could be my chance to make up with Marcy." Selina gave a sly of a smile. Luna looked worried.

"I hope she's not wrong again." Luna saw Selina popping out the Silver pocket mirror. Luna freaked out. "Selina, you can't use the pocket mirror for this!" Selina didn't listen.

"Moon Mirage, turn me into a fortune-teller!" Selina was wearing a gypsy dress and a sheer scarf covering her head and carrying a little purse that contains tarot cards. "Yeah, this ought to do it." Selina waked casually to the two and Luna prayed nothing horrible goes on.

"Oh Diana, I beg you...Damn that girl, she's hopeless." She said.

' cough ' Selina coughed for attention. In a foreign accent, Selina took out the cards and started to shuffle. "I'm one hundred percent accurate. I'm a fortune teller of a foreign land." The two looked at her oddly. "Allow me to read your future." Selina began to shuffle the deck vigorously and hummed in meditation. Luna watched in embarrassment.

"I can't watch." Selina fanned out the cards and picked out a card. She then revealed them The Lovers card.

"If you kiss her right now, your love will be secure." Selina blabbed out. Luna began to walk away from the madness.

"Kiss!? wo...WOW!" Caron was red as a maple.

"That's stupid! Let's go." Marcella got up and pushed Caron away from Selina. Selina was confused of what went wrong.

"I blew it." She admitted. Marcella walked back to Selina looking real mad. Selina stood tall like nothing happened.

"What do you think you're doing, Selina?"

"Oh? You knew?"

"I've got Eddie and you're trying these silly games! I never want to talk to you again!" Marcella gave Selina a verbal bitch slap.

"Ne...Never?" Selina was crushed.

"See, I told you so." Yelled Luna from afar. Marcella walked away with strut. Selina sat on the bench and felt like, let's see whats the word I'm looking for...right! She felt like shit! Selina and Luna went home and reflect on today's events. Selina was moody in her bed.

"Marcy is mad at me again."

"Cheer up. Marcella gets mad quickly, but she forgets quickly, too. She'll talk to you by tomorrow." Said Luna as she was going through agenda.

"But she said never!"

"Selina, she was just mad at what you did." Luna took a bite at her homemade chocolate chip muffin. "Say, these muffins are pretty good."

"I don't want any right now." Selina wasn't in the mood to splurge. Luna stuffed her face in muffin and coffee.

"Really, it's mmm-mmm, good, mmm..." Luna continue to tease. Selina turned to Luna and watched her gorged the sweetness. Selina got out of bed and walked slowly to Luna. Selina grabbed a muffin with not much energy and took a bite with not much expectation.

"WOW! It really is good!" Selina finished the rest of the muffin in seconds. "I know! I'll take some to Marcy. I'll make up to Marcy with these muffins. Oh, I'm a genius."

"Do you really think it's a good idea? Don't get her mad again." Luna warned her. Selina took out a basket and placed a few muffins in it.

"It's okay, don't worry." Selina smiled on as she gets ready to go back to the church.

"You really shouldn't do it." Selina left without responding to Luna's advice. "An out-of-tune trumpet is sounding in her brain." Luna said to herself.


	60. Mood Swings Pt 2

**Vol. 15**

**Chapter 60**

The day has fallen to night, all you can hear at the church of St. Mark's, a continuous rants of huffs and puffs. "Training will help me to God!Training will help me to God!Training will help me to God! Marcella, I'll do my best!" Caron was beating up a punching bag, but distracted himself of remembering when she thank him of his advice. The punching bag came swinging back and knocked him off his feet. "Back to training!" He said to himself. Both dogs started to bark for attention from Marcella when she was having a warm bath.

"So, Fear and Terror, what do you think? Is it really just the weather that changed Atilio?" Marcella knows that the dogs can't answer for her but she wish they could. Atilio was at the alter doing his nightly prayers to St. Mark and then he sense something familiar. He turned around and prepared himself.

"You dare to appear again, evil one." Atilio called her out. Admete appeared in front of him giggling.

"Tonight I will take the Iris Gem." Admete was confident. Atilio did an exorcism against Admete creating a powerful force of fire. Admete did her usual counter attack. "Samos!" The explosion caused the whole area to shake. Marcella still in her bath was in wonders of what caused it.

"What the..." Marcella then sensed something. "Something doesn't belong here." Marcella quickly got out of the bath. Atilio continues to battle with Admete who was slowly beating him. Admete leaped into the air and threw a force of petals aimed at the priest.

"Samos!" The priest was trapped inside the tornado of petals and Admete took out the Sunstone and activated. "Give up." The indigo gem quickly appeared. "I have the Iris Gem." The gem flew to her direction but a razor leaf but in and knocked it out from going to her. She saw the leaf sticking out of the ground with the gem beside it. She looked up and saw him smirking at her. "You! Guardian Earth!"

"I'll have the gem. Thank you." He said with class.

"Hermit Mentor, get that Guardian!" Admete demanded. A dark cloud formed around Atilio and sucked him in. Eddie jumped down to ground level and witness the transformation.

"This..." He was over whelmed. Atilio transformed into a older man with a white beard and a indigo coloured robe with a hood over his head hiding his face and holds a tall staff with bells dangling from the top.

"I shall teach you a lesson, my son!" He yelled out to Eddie. Admete crushed the leaf and took the gem with a giggle.

"Guardian Earth, Hermit Mentor will defeat you." Admete ran off with Mentor charging at Eddie.

"Come back here!" Eddie yelled out to her. Eddie dodged the charge from the hermit's charge. "Admete, you deceiver! Fight me!" Admete continue to run off into the St. Mark's park and Eddie followed. Mentor summoned a wind blast aimed at the Guardian but missed him as Eddie jumped up in the air. Caron came outside to see the mishap and saw the craziness.

"Shit! It's a wizard!" Caron shouted out. The hermit turned to Caron and chased after him. Caron ran for his life. Eddie continue to run aimlessly in the dark park but stop realizing he lost her.

"Damn, I lost her." He said to himself.

"Guardian Earth, too bad." Eddie looked around to see where her voice is coming from. "I have the Iris Gem." She ended it with a giggle.

Caron barged into the bathroom with out thinking. "Marcella! There's a wizard..." Caron saw Marcella's naked back side and turned around to see no more. Marcella screamed in shame. She quickly covered herself with a large towel.

"Don't look, you idiot!" She yelled out to him.

"I looked! But it doesn't matter." Caron remembered the situation and turned back around and faced her.

"Yes it does!"

"We have to run!" Caron looked down the hallway and saw the wizard like figure. Marcella put on her comfort clothes quickly and went up to him.

"What's the matter?" She asked, Caron pointed to the hermit. Marcella saw what he was looking at. "Shit! An enemy!" The hermit charged at them and started to chase them around the church. "What's a wizard doing here?" The two ran into a hallway when the hermit blasted a gust of wind, blowing the two into the alter. Caron crashed into the wall in pain. "Caron!" Marcella turned to face the old man. Caron got up an placed himself between Marcella and the monster.

"Hurry! Run, please!"

"Caron."

"I'll be happy to die to protect you." He was serious of what he was saying. Marcella felt touched. Mentor charged at Caron. "Take this!" Caron did the same, but the hermit pushed him away and knocked him out against the wall. He look at Marcella and saw her standing there. "Marcella, run." He said in his last breathe.

"Caron!" She yelled out in fear. She then ran to the alter and knelt before the statue of St. Mark. She began to pray. "Under the name of Mars, please help me to face this evil!" When the hermit tried to get into the alter but couldn't get through a hidden barrier.

_"My dear Marcella, he is not an enemy but a person of caring and guiding. He has been cursed by the Iris Gem. He is Father Atilio."_ Said a voice in her heart.

"Atilio! The hermit is Atilio!" Marcella was thinking fast. The hermit managed to get past the barrier and faced Marcella. "Atilio, what happened? Atilio..." The hermit just stared at her and threw a blast of wind at Marcella pushing her through the wall and outside she goes. Marcella landed on her back trying not to fight back. "Wait!" The hermit went after her and grabbed her by the neck and lift her above him. He started crushing her neck. With her vocal cords almost closed, she attempted to speak. "Atilio, please get control of yourself. I'm your dear daughter, Marcella." The hermit just looked at her. "Normally, if I said that, whatever human side of is left would stop him from attacking." The hermit stopped squeezing her neck. "Dad..." She said softly. The hermit groan and raised his staff, the top part of it transformed into a mace and raised over her head. Marcella began to freak out. "This is not a normal case!" The mace came down with no hesitation, before it could smash her head, the hermits grip loosen and she escape by ducking and rolling away. Marcella wasn't ready for another escape as the hermit quickly caught up with her and ready to smash her with the mace again, Marcella was ready for it. Before he brought down the weapon to it's purpose, a flying muffin smeared all over his face like mud for how fast it traveled.

"Hey, caught out!" Said a voice. Marcella looked to see who it is. Selina was standing her ground with a basket of delicious chocolate chip muffins. "I won't forgive you for hurting my harmless friend, Marcy. Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend Me Your Light! For freedom and justice, the Guardian warrior, Guardian Moon! Under the name of Diana, I will defeat you!" The hermit completely ignore Marcella and set his eye's on Selina. Marcella ran to Selina for cover.

"Thanks for saving my behind."

"If I hadn't came any sooner, you wouldn't have any. Hey, try these muffins, they're really addictive!" Selina handed Marcella the basket. Luna the wolf popped out from the bushes and growled.

"You idiot! We don't have time to eat muffins."

"Did you followed me?!" Selina yelled at her.

"Yes! In case you screw up, and you did!"

"How did I?"

"Can we get back to the enemy please?!"

"Right!" Selina took out her discus in it's Silver form, but Marcella stopped her before anything.

"Wait! That thing is Atilio!"

"No way! That's Father Atilio?" Selina was amazed.

"Now I get it. His mood swings were signs of this." Explained Luna. The hermit began to chase them around the front of the church.

"What are we going to do?" Selina begged as she continues to run around for a few more cycles with Marcella and Luna. "We can't punish him completely because he's our favourite priest!"

"Marcella, your rosary of St. Marcus! Use it to seal off the enemy's movement!" Suggested Luna.

"Got it!" Marcella stopped and turned to face the hermit. She took out her rosary and prayed hard. "Let's get this over with, Dad! Evil Spirit...Begone!" She jumped up over the hermit's head and placed the beads around his neck and she flipped, landed behind him. "Guardian Moon, do it now, hurry!"

"Father Atilio, go back to being a nice funny man. White Moon, Heal My Aim!" Selina whipped the discus to the hermit and did it's magic. Atilio back to his old self collapse in exhaustion.

"Atilio!" Marcella ran to her father, hugged him tightly and cried.

"I'm glad everything is okay." Said Selina. Walking to the church in the late hour, Hermione seemed gloom until she saw someone ahead of her.

"Huh, Jovana!"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jovana asked.

"Marcella and Selina are still fighting, right? So, I wanted to talk with Marcella."

"You too?"

"You mean you were, too?"

"A woman's friendship breaks up really easy. You have to mend it as soon as possible." Jovana mentioned and Hermione agreed. Selina and Luna were sitting by the bottom of the steps at the front entrance of the church eating the muffins that Luna made with Atilio, Marcella and Caron.

"These are delicious muffins." Marcella acknowledged the sweets.

"Told you." Selina agreed.

"But still, where did that weird wizard go?" Wondered Caron.

"What weird wizard?" Asked Atilio.

"Oh yeah, Father. You don't remember anything..." Before Selina could say anymore, Marcella covered her mouth.

"A wizard? What a silly dream, isn't Selina?" Covered Marcella. Selina only nodded with agreement. Marcella turned to Caron. "Caron, you must have been dreaming, too."

"For sure!" Selina supported her idea as she filled mouth with muffin.

"But it didn't seem like a dream." Caron was thinking which made the girls nervous. "Well, it doesn't matter." Caron shrug it off.

"Oh, Caron." Marcella blushed from the sight of him. "You look pretty dull and clumsy." Marcella kissed him on the cheek which freaked him out and everyone else. Luna dropped her muffin from her mouth in awe. Caron stood up in excitement.

"A climax! This is a climax of my youth!" He goes on.

"Marcy, you've got a crush on him!" Selina teased and elbowed Marcella.

"Wrong, stupid! He's always scolded by Atilio, so I'm just trying to comfort him." Marcella rebel.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Selina continues to tease.

"No, it's not!"

"Marcella, I won't let you marry Caron!" Atilio joined in. Marcella looked at him clueless.

"Marry?!" Selina laughed hard that she cried.

"Knock it off!" Yelled Marcella.

"Marry?" Caron was in his own world.

"Not a chance!" Said both Marcella and Atilio. Jovana and Hermione stop to see the bunch fooling around.

"Wait!" Jovana said to Hermione.

"Huh? What's going on?" Hermione was amazed of the sense of mood in the atmosphere.

"Marcella and Selina have already made up." Said Jovana.

"I suppose we were worried too much." Hermione added.


	61. Luna's Werewolf Problem Pt 1

**Vol. 16**

**Chapter 60**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

_Jovana Meallan-Jupiter_

_Birth: December 5__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Orchid Purple_

_Metal: Tin_

_God/dess: Jupiter_

On a nice sunny day, somewhere in downtown, Luna was running away from a huge group of gangsters who were apparently chasing her. Thanks to her werewolf speed, she made quite a distances between her and the gangsters. Luna ran into a parking lot and ended up at a dead end. She kept her guard and stood her ground ready for anything. The gangster showed off their knives, chains, and crowbars trying to make her feel intimidated. The gangster wearing nothing but street clothing and a haircut with a horrible orange-dye job that makes his head look like a cat scratch his head. He walked forward with his knife in his hand giving her the most stupidest grin, making him look more of a slime. Before he could get any closer, knife flew from above and darted down to the idiot's toes. The guy almost had a panic attack thinking he lost his toes and looked up to where it came from. Luna did the same. On top of a parked truck, a man wearing a dark pair of jeans with leather boots, a purple v-neck t-shirt with a casual blazer. His hair is dark coloured and well done in combing and his eyes were the same colour as Luna's, gold. He looked down to her to see if she's alright. Luna couldn't believe what was going on. He then turned his head to the group of scumbags. The gang started to get a little worry, Luna saw their expressions on their faces change from one extreme to the next. The leader pointed to the man on the truck. "Fine! We'll let you have it! Let's get out of here guys!" All at once the gangsters went back to where they came from pretty quickly. Luna was confused of what just happened. She sat down by the wall and took a big sigh of relief and closed her eyes for a moment. Before she can open them again, the man jumped down from the truck and tend to her wounded hand, a small cut. She opened her eyes and saw the man wrapping her hand in a bandage dressing. She didn't say anything to him but stared with unease. The man looked back at her and gave her a glare.

"You don't say much do you." She said to him. He didn't reply. "Ok, what's your name?" Nothing.

"Clark! CLARK! Ohhh, when I find you Mr. Clark Butler, you're gonna get it!" Said a woman's voice. He turned and walked to where the voice was coming from. Luna followed him slowly and saw him and a woman hugging each other. "Oh, where were you? Jeez, do you have any idea hard for a little sister like me to keep an eye on you?!"

"You found me, ok? So, what's for lunch?" He asked. Luna smiled a bit as the two walked together home.

"His face looks better than Clark Gable. Hmmm, he's a keeper." She said to herself.

In the dark cool cave, Admete was examining the projection of her next victim. "Oh, my. This kind of girl has an Iris Gem?" the projection shows the victim holding hands with Clark Butler. "It seems that the seventh Iris Gem will be ours without difficulty." She giggled.

Luna was sitting by a fountain looking down at her reflection and tending to her wounded hand as she fix the bandage. Hermione was beside her hearing the whole story. "That's utterly insane!"

"Really. Wandering into the territory of multiple groups of gangsters, as if I had anything to do with them." She responded.

"Hi!" Selina greeted with a cheer as she ran up to the two with Jovana by her side.

"Sorry we're late. Hey, where's Marcella?" Asked Jovana as she looked around.

"Oh well, she said that it's Sunday, so she has mass with her father." Answered Hermione.

_What? That never stopped her. _Thought out Selina. Somewhere else in the city, Marcella was by a mall calling in her cellphone. After ringing three times, she heard his voice.

"_Hi, this is Eddie."_

"Hello, it's Marcella!"

"_I'm out right now. Please leave your message after the beep."_

" Oh crap." After the beep. "Hello, it's Marcella. I found a very unique cake served at a certain cafe. I wonder if you're interested in trying it with me. It's called tiramisu. You might not believe it, but I, Marcella..." As the machine continues to record the message, Eddie was out at his balcony staring into the distance, ignoring everything around him.

_The seventh Iris Gem...I won't fail to get it. _He thought to himself. Back to the fountain, Hermione was checking through her smart phone, pushing buttons.

"What are you doing?" Selina asked.

"Looking for the seventh Iris Gem." Jovana answered for Hermione.

"But my buckle isn't reading anything."

"That's why we're using this thief system to find out the Iris Gem's location. We have new data to work it out."

"Luna!" Hermione said it in surprise.

"Data input completed." Luna saw the device tracing out a map and pointed out the location. "The highest probability for the Iris Gem is in this area." All four took a walk to that neighborhood and saw a big house.

"So the Iris Gem is somewhere around that house?" Asked Selina.

"Within a sixty-five percent probability." answered Hermione. Luna looked to the top window of the house and recognized a manly silhouette of a certain person.

_Damn it! That guy lives here? _Luna thought to herself.

"So, let's go." Said Jovana.

"I'll wait here." Luna suggested.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Err, nothing."

"Luna, this is a very serious business. You should have more responsibility." Selina mocked her.

"How rude! I don't sound like that."

"Oh, it's all right. Let the old wolf lounge in the sun, Luna has her moments too." Hermione said.

"I'm very disappointed." Selina continue to mock.

"Then, stay in guard." Hermione suggested.

"Don't wander off, okay?" Selina added.

"Fine, I'll be a guard dog." Luna replied. "Selina is really enjoying her revenge." Luna heard a bunch of guys laughing and clangs of metal. She looked her surroundings and saw the same gangsters from early. Luna did not want to go through with this. "Why me!?" When the other three reached the front door, Hermione saw an envelope addressed to Vivian O'Hara sticking out of the mailbox, she then rang the door bell. The door opened and appeared a young woman in dark reddish-brownish hair, wavy long with brown eyes.

"Yes? May I help you?" She asked.

"Uh, excuse me. Are you Vivian O'Hara?"

"Who's asking?" All of a sudden Selina's buckle reacted, Jovana saw it too.

"The buckle is reacting." Selina said. The two looked at the young lady.

"The little lady is a Spirit?" Inside the house, Clark put on his jacket and slam through the door with out turning back, pushing away his sister and the door wide open.

"Clark! What was that for?! And where are you going, Clark!" Yelled out Vivian. Clark ran with lighting speed and disappeared around the corner into an alley. Vivian followed him inside the alley. "Clark?" She then heard a giggle from above. She looked up and saw a armored woman falling down to her. The group of three heard a scream and ran to it. Luna was still stuck in her spot trying to think of an escape plan. The slime with the stupid haircut walked forward and charged after her with the knife. Luna position herself for battle and ready to turn the punk into pulp. Before he attacked, someone grabbed her and took her away from the attack. The man looked around to see where she went. The gangster saw Clark holding onto Luna in his arms and landed on the edge of a wall, but couldn't keep his landing very well.

"What the fuck?!" Said the ring leader. The all watch to see if he'll fall or what. Eventually, Clark couldn't keep his balance and fell in a pile of garbage with Luna in his arms, but he leaped away landing perfectly on top of a slightly open manhole. The gangster where amazed by his ability and continue to watch as the manhole cover started to flip over. The group were freaking out, the manhole cover completely flipped and send the couple down to the sewage system. The gangsters just stared in awe. Back to the alley, Vivian was lying unconscious on the ground as Admete approached to her.

"Now I'll have the Iris Gem." She took out the Sunstone and activated. As she waited for the gem to come out, she realized it's not working. "What's wrong? Why isn't the Iris Gem coming out?" She then remembered the projection. "Oh no! It was that punk who was the Spirit. How careless of me." She stopped the Sunstone from doing it's job and put it away. "So the last Great Spirit is him."

"Hold it right there!" Said a very familiar voice. Admete look to where it came from. Guardian Moon, Mercury and Jupiter were squashed within the walls of the narrow alley.

"Now that we're here your evil is over!" Said Hermione.

"We won't let you turn an innocent child into a monster." Said Jovana.

"Under the name of Diana, I will defeat you." finished Selina.

"Silence! Samos!" Admete was about to release an attack but held it to see how the Guardians can manage their positions.

"Quicksilver..." Hermione fell over and kicked Selina in the face. "Guardian Moon, you're in my way!"

"But what can I do?" Selina said.

"Never mind." Admete canceled her attack and walked further away. "I don't have time to play with you today."

"You won't get away! Tin..." Jovana was about to shock everyone.

"HEY, WAIT!" Yelled Selina.

"You'll zap all of us!" Added Hermione. Before they can do anything, Admete disappeared. The Guardians were embarrassed. Inside the dark tunnels of the sewage system, Admete appeared. As she took a deep breathe, she almost vomit when she realized it's not going to be a pretty trip. "What a foul smell! Is that man really in here?" She took out the Sunstone and saw it's reaction. "That is why I can't stand punks!" She took one step and slipped her foot in the river of shit. "Oh no! This must be my worst trail." Down the tunnel lies the unconscious Luna and her so called hero Clark Butler.


	62. Luna's Werewolf Problem Pt 2

**Vol. 16**

**Chapter 62**

Back at Vivian's house, the three placed her sleeping body into her bed and kept watch over her. Jovana looked out the window looking concern. "But where could Luna be?"

"Really, what a useless woman. Where is she fooling around when we really need her?" Selina complained.

"It wouldn't surprise me. But in the other hand, something must have happened to her." Said Hermione. Selina looked around in Vivian's room and saw something that knocked her socks off.

"Holy crap! This is the new God of War: Ascension PS3 game!" Selina held out the game.

"You've got to be kidding me, Selina."

"We still don't know when Admete will come for her again." Added Jovana.

"But I can't believe that a teenager like this has the Iris Gem."

"We absolutely can't let her turn into a Spirit." As the two where talking of serious business, Selina was busy playing video games. They haven't realized the buckle wasn't glowing anymore.

In the sewers, Admete used the Sunstone to light her way as she crawls through the stinking tunnels. "It's near. It's very near to me. That punk is around here..." She placed her hand on the wall to support herself. She then feel something moving and soft. She looked to the wall. _Warm? _She shone the light more to the wall and found out she was in a tunnel filled with mice. The colour of her skin turned green and she scream to top of her lungs. She ran out of the tunnel as quickly as possible. "A swarm of mice!" She ran back through the main sewage as the swarm followed her.

In the downtown core, Marcella was walking around bored and depressed. "Where could Eddie be? There goes a Sunday to waste." She said to herself.

"Marcella!" Called out a voice. She turned to see who it was.

"Caron? Oh, yeah. You have the day off today too, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I've got nothing to do. Would you like to go do something with me?" He asked with guts.

"Well...Let me think."

"That's right. There's no way a wonderful woman like you wouldn't have plans."

"Of...Of course..." She lied!

"I understand. Bye!" Caron walked off.

"Uhhh..." Marcella turned to stopped him but didn't bother. "Rats, you left so quickly. 'Gone with the Wind'" Marcella felt even more depressed.

Back in the sewers, Luna and Clark were looking for a way to get out. "Really, I don't see a way out." Luna complained. She stopped and sat by the wall. "This has to be my unlucky day. In the first place..." Before Luna could say anymore she saw that Clark has a big cut on his arm. "What happen? You injured your arm." She carefully took his arm to get a closer of his wound, it hurt and he took his arm back.

"That hurts!" He said.

"Oh, sorry." She took her bandage dressing off and wrapped it around his wound. "Did you get hurt trying to save me?" She asked and he looked away. "You did that for me? Don't tell me you...like me?" At that moment, he blushed. "Oh, boy...well there's nothing wrong with that." She then heard squealing from behind Clark, she look over his shoulder to see what it was. Admete was running for her dear life and saw the man ahead of her.

"There you are!" She yelled out.

"Admete!" Luna spat out.

"At last! The seventh Great Spirit!" She continue to yell out.

"What? You have the Iris Gem?" Luna looked for a tunnel to escape through. "Hurry. She can't follow us in here." Luna suggested.

"You won't escape from me!" Admete continue to run.

"What the HELL is that?!"Luna saw a cloud of gray fluff behind Admete. She slipped into the tunnel behind Clark. Admete made it to the tunnel and slipped in also.

"Me too!" The mice continue to follow her through the tunnel. Clark was crawling as fast as he can and Luna kept up. She look over her shoulder and saw Admete catching up fast. "I will have the Iris Gem." Admete couldn't go any faster and got swallowed in by the swarm of vermin. The swarm moved even faster causing Luna to freak out. Luna started to push Clark's bottom.

"Hurry up, Clark!"

"HEY! Quit pushing! I'm moving as fast as I can." Clark saw something ahead. "Hey, I see light!"

"That's the exit!"

On the bridge over a valley (where the sewage is connected), Marcella was reflecting on what happened today. "I should have gone on a date with Caron after all." Marcella saw someone running in the valley. "Who's that crazy couple? WHAT! LUNA! She's got a date? She's doing okay." Marcella wondered what they were running from. A cloud of gray fur bursts out of the tunnel chasing after the two. "What in God's name is that?!"

Selina was still playing the addictive video game. "Holy shit! Selina's buckle isn't reading anything. Why didn't I notice that earlier?" Hermione panicked as she pointed out Selina's pants.

"That means...This girl isn't it. But why was it reading before?" Jovana wondered with Hermione and then they clicked. "Could it be..."

"Of course! It's that bloody man who ran out the door!" Hermione figure it out.

"NOOOO! I'm dead!" Selina flipped over the game.

The two continue to run from the swarm. "Run faster!" Luna told Clark. The swarm past through them and knocked them off their feet. The swarm formed a person shape and it spoke out.

"So misfortune turns into luck." Admete's eyes appeared through the swarm. "Well...So long as I get the result..." Luna was dumbstruck and had no idea what to do.

"Iron Fist, Collide!" A rush of force blasted though the valley and aimed at Admete and her swarm. She dodge it by moving slightly and in the process, Luna dodge the impact and fell down the valley awkwardly. The swarm started to dissipate revealing more of Admete. She looked to where the attack came from. "For love and justice, the strong Guardian suited warrior, Guardian Mars...has arrived! I won't let you interfere with their relationship! Even for punks like him, love is love!" Luna recovered and climbed back to the ledge.

"You're wrong!" She yelled out.

"The iron heart burns with love and rages in justice! You who ruin pure human love...er...odd love...Under the name of Mars, I will beat you!" Admete leaned back and giggle.

"Fool. Samos!" Admete release the Sunstone and activated. Marcella wasn't sure what Admete was doing.

"Find out the situation before you speak." Yelled out Luna. Clark moved back and away from Admete.

"Now I will have the Iris Gem for sure." The Sunstone rain over Clark giving him a great deal of pain. A violet gem appeared and flew out to Admete. Marcella went closer to the man but was too late. He was already transforming.

"Clark!" Yelled out Luna. The man transformed into a werewolf of violet fur and gold cuffs and a gold collar. His eyes were beaming yellow. "Oh my God, Clark. You're Lycaon." Luna was distraught.

"Now get them, Great Spirit! There's only one of them today, it's going to be an easy victory." Admete laughed away. But she stopped when a razor leaf slice through her face, making her drop the violet gem. "Ouch! My FACE!" Guardian Earth came down and snatched the gem away from her.

"I will have the last Iris Gem. Farewell." He ran off. Admete stood up and snapped.

"HEY! Guardian Earth! Hold it! Stop!" She chased after him. Lycaon walked toward in a direction not sure of where it was going.

"This is terrible! It's heading into downtown." Marcella panicked. Luna ran in front of him.

"Don't!"

"Luna!"

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Lycaon stop and stood still when he saw her. "Please, stay still. We'll return you to your original self soon." Luna was about to cry. Lycaon roared at her. She back up for distance but slipped and fell down the valley.

"Luuuuuuna!" Marcella felt helpless. Lycaon leaped down and caught Luna in his arms. He looked at her with his intense eyes. She did the same.

"Clark..." Luna saw the bandage still on his arm, she placed her hand there. "You'll be okay. Selina will return you to your original self." Luna's tears ran down her cheeks. Marcella was amazed.

"The iron heart still burns of love after all." Marcella started to cry. Lycaon held on to Luna tightly and Luna did the same.

"Quicksilver Haze, Surround!"

"Oh no! Don't throw cold water on the flame of love!" Marcella yelled out. Jovana in her Jupiter self, jumped into action. Lycaon was confused and looked around him. Jovana grabbed Luna away from him and run for cover. "Guardian Jupiter!"

"Sorry to be late." Admitted Selina in her Moon self.

"It's about time, what took you so long?" Yelled out Marcella.

"I'm sorry, I was very careless." Added Hermione.

"It's certainly not that Selina was playing a video game." Said Jovana.

"Really. It's not Selina's fault at all." Continue Hermione.

"You two aren't helping me much." Selina said.

"SHUT UP!" Luna threw herself out of Jovana's grip and stood on her two feet. "Come on! This is no time for stand up comedy, you three!" Luna was still in tears.

"Oh, yeah. Alright!" Selina saw the werewolf walking out. Selina took out her discus and prepare it into a white blade. "White Moon, Heal My Aim!" Selina whipped the discus to the beast and showered it in dust. The man collapse in exhaustion.

"Oh, thank Olympus." Sighed Luna with a smile.

Later on, Clark was hugging Vivian. "Oh my, you had me really worried." Said Vivian. Selina checked up on them.

"They look so happy." Said Selina.

"Don't you want to say good bye to your boyfriend?" Marcella asked Luna. The other three looked at her in shock.

"Luna! You have something going with that cat?!" Asked Jovana.

"What are you talking about?" Luna was in the middle.

"Woo, woo! Go for it, Luna! Liking the bad boys!" Selina cheered on.

"You too, Selina? Don't make up stories, alright?" Luna look back to Clark and has a big smile across her face.


	63. Guardian Manny! Pt 1

**Vol. 16**

**Chapter 63**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

_Jovana Meallan-Jupiter_

_Birth: December 5__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Orchid Purple_

_Metal: Tin_

_God/dess: Jupiter_

In the depth of the night, Luna in her office working overtime on her laptop. For how much she was into her work, a howling wind coming through the window spook her in distraction. She received a call from her laptop. "Huh? Who can be bugging me at this hour?!" She clicked accept, and then a digital voice came through. NAME it said. "Luna Lupo?"

PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION FOR SECURITY PURPOSES: IN THE JAPANESE FOLKTALES WHAT ANIMAL WAS TO BELIEVE TO BE LIVING ON THE MOON?

"What the Underworld is this?!"

ANSWER OR THIS CALL WILL BE TERMINATED!

"Fine, the animal was the rabbit."

WHAT WAS THE NAME OF THE FOOD THE RABBIT WAS EATING?

"You have got to be kidding me?!"

JOKING YOU DON'T NEED TO ANSWER THAT.

"Who is it that I'm speaking with?"

SOMEONE YOU'LL MEET EVENTUALLY, SO, HOW ARE YOU'RE GUARDIANS PROGRESSING?

"You must be someone from Mont Olympus. Fine, I'll play your game." Luna had in mind it was the God Mercury fooling around again. "Well, there's one who still has no sense of duty, but otherwise okay."

THE DAY FOR ALL FIVE GUARDIAN WARRIORS WILL MEET IS APPROACHING.

"What was that?! Really?!"

THEREFORE IT IS TIME TO TELL THEM ABOUT THE MATTER THAT YOU NEED TO DISCUSS WITH THEM.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

THE BATTLE WITH THE EVIL BOX GROUP IS INTENSIFYING. THERE IS NEED TO BUILD THE MORALE OF THE GUARDIAN WARRIORS.

"I understand. What a minute?! Who am I taking orders from?!" Before she could get an answer the call has ended. "Damn that bastard! I know it was him!" Luna sighed. _So the time has come to reveal the truth to them. _Luna took out her cellphone and called everyone. All four girls met up at St. Mark's church. Selina yawned in tiredness.

"What does Luna want us for at this time of the night?" Selina complained. Luna was watching them from the rooftop of the church. She hopped down and did a perfect landing in front of the girls and walked up to them slowly.

"I see that everyone is here."

"Has another enemy appeared?" Selina asked. Luna didn't replied but instead paced back and forth. All of a sudden...

"Don't be startled!" Luna said it with a surprise that made Selina stepped back in a jump.

"Ahh! You startled me!" She goes.

"Listen carefully to what I have to say." All four girls stared at Luna quietly. "It's been a secret until now, but I am really from the Heavens." Luna pointed up in the sky.

"What?" Hermione was amazed to hear that.

"From the Heavens?" Selina was confused.

"Come again?" Marcella couldn't believe it.

"No way!" the same with Jovana.

"Why did you come down to Land?" Asked Marcella.

"To find and awaken you girls." Replied Luna.

"This is hard to believe." Mentioned Jovana.

"But I believe it because of what we went through so far." Said Hermione.

"Right. The person we are looking for is a deity of the Moon Empire." Said Luna.

"The Moon Empire..." Marcella couldn't finish her sentence.

...has a deity?" Hermione finished it for her.

"There's an Empire in the sky? It sounds like a fairy tale." Jovana wondered.

"We must find this deity, and you have to protect this person. As soon as possible." Luna set the scene in silence, until Selina killed it.

"Say, Luna, is it true that there's a rabbit on the Moon making some yummies?" She asked as she looked up to the night sky, the other girls felt embarrassed by the question.

"From what I said just now, that's your question? Come on!" Luna sighed.

Within the dark realms, Admete and Midas were having a conversation. Midas was holding a box that displays the four Iris Gems that Admete manage to collect but also in the box was three empty slots for the remain gems. "Beautiful." He said. Admete gazed at the gems from Midas' shoulder.

"Truly beautiful." She agreed.

"But we must have all seven Iris Gems to witness their true beauty. Don't you think so?" He asked her. Admete cuddle by his side with puppy eyes.

"Lord Midas...I will find the remaining Iris Gems for you." She vowed.

"I will look forward to it. When we have all seven Iris Gems, we will gain possession of the legendary Moonstone. By obtaining the Moonstone as soon as possible, I'd like to make Lady Pandora happy." He said his reason.

"Oh!" Admete felt crushed. She bit her lip hard in anger. _I'm starting to feel envious!_

Back to the city, during lunchtime at the college, Manny and Ellie were sitting together side by side on a park bench enjoying their lunches. Ellie saw what he had and liked it. "Your shrimp tempura looks delicious. Would you trade for my grilled pepper?" She offered. Manny smiled.

"Ellie, if you like it, help yourself!" Manny placed a shrimp in Ellie's lunch and she placed a pepper in his.

"Thanks!" She said with enthusiasm. Popping out from behind them was Selina with a teasing smile.

"Getting along well, aren't you?" She winked at them. "Is it love? Is it love?" She continue to tease. Both Manny and Ellie felt uncomfortable with the subject.

"Do we look that way?" Manny was in heaven. Ellie turned to face Selina with a serious tone.

"No, we aren't!" She then smiled. "We're just friends. Friends!" Ellie explained. Manny felt like he just got shot.

"Just...friends?" He looked at her with a blank face, he got up and left. Selina just watched him go with a dark cloud following him.

"Just friends, eh?" She asked Ellie.

"Manny's okay. He's pretty smart, too, so he can help me study. But I just don't feel that way about him." Ellie admits. Selina had an idea. Later on before the class started, Selina took the opportunity to have a chat with gloomy Manny.

"Don't hesitate, just keep pushing!" Selina advise him.

"But what should I do?" Manny asked with no hope.

"Being so much more experienced in not being in love, I, Selina, only use common sense and knowledge to live day by day. You must transform into a cool guy." Manny gave her an ugly look.

"A cool guy? Such as?" He asked.

"Like a mysterious masked man."

"Sounds to me more like a criminal."

"Oh, Manny..." Selina was ready to give up.

"I see. If I become this mysterious person, I'll win Ellie's heart, right?"

"Umm, you're missing the point. Just take that image as an example and..."

"All right! I'll become Guardian Earth!"

"WHAT!?" Selina got stumped. Manny jumped on top of the desk and strike a pose.

"This is the birth of Guardian Manny!"

"Oh this is great." Selina sighed. After classes, Selina and Ellie were walking home together. Ellie for some reason felt uneasy of her surroundings.

"Hey, do you feel like somebody is following us?" Ellie asked Selina. The two turned around at the same time and saw nothing. Going the other direction, a small dog was taking a walk with it's owner. As they pass by the two girls, the dog began to bark out of control to the ladies. Coming out from the back of a parked truck nearby, a man in a green suit ran up to them.

"Nice girl, nice girl, stop it." Begged the owner. The man in the suit placed himself in front of Selina and Ellie and got face to face with the dog.

"Guardian Manny is here! Evil creature that bares your teeth at Ellie! In the name of justice, I'll punish you!" Manny took out an inflatable hammer and threaten the dog. The owner grabbed the inflatable toy from Manny's hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" The owner raised the hammer over his head and smacked Manny across the head. She dropped the hammer beside him and walked away. "How rude! Were you scared, my girl?" The two girls look down on him.

"What are you doing, Manny?" Ellie asked. Manny laughed.

"I'm not Manny. For love and justice, I am Guardian Manny! Farewell!" He ran off.

"What the hell is going?" Ellie asked Selina. Selina had on a duped face.

"I have no idea." Selina pretended to know nothing. As they continue to walk they stop by the Arcade Cafe.

"Hey, do you want to go in for awhile?" Asked Ellie.

"Sure." Said Selina. Before they went inside, Manny came out of the cafe and blocked the entrance.

"No! You shouldn't play on your way home. You'll also lose your savings here. If you REALLY have to go in, then walk over me, Guardian Manny." Manny lied down on his stomach on the ground. The two girls were embarrassed but then they smiled.

"Excuse us!" They both say. Ellie first walked on top of Manny and went inside the cafe. Then next was Selina. Manny was in such pain but still has spirit.

"Guardian Manny may die, but justice will not!" Manny got up with hidden strength. The two girls watch him do his thing from the inside of the cafe.

"Honestly, I think Manny has gone nuts." Said Ellie has she went to get a table.

"No kidding." Agreed Selina.

"Hello, Selina!" Greeted Wilbur cheerfully.

"Hello, Wilbur." Greeted back Selina.

"Oh yeah..." Wilbur took out something from his pocket. "Would you like some free tickets?"

"Free tickets? Really?" _This guy better not be asking for a date. Going to the movies with this guy is asking for trouble...Then again! _Thought Selina at the same time blushing. Wilbur walked up to the girls and hand over the tickets.

"I'm not really into this magic show at the amusement park." Wilbur mentioned. The two girls were interested.

"A magic show?" The two said.

"But I guess that you two are not that interested either." He said. Selina had a light bulb above her head.

"We'll take them." Said Selina strictly. Ellie was surprise.

"You're going?" Ellie asked.

"No, you and Manny are going." She explained. Out of nowhere, Manny popped out in front of them.

"I'll go along with it!" He agreed with nothing but smiles. Ellie thought about it.

"I still don't feel like it." She admitted.

"Manny's doing his best in his own way. You've got to give him credit for that." Selina whispered in Ellie's ear. Manny slump down on a seat and slurped on a frappacino in a depressing way.

"Never mind...a geek like me..." I think he was about to cry. Ellie felt bad about him and she sighed.

"Okay, okay, I get the point. I'll go. Good enough?" Ellie gave in.

"I did it! A victory for Guardian Manny!" Manny announced out loud in the cafe. Ellie felt like she just died.

Within the dark realms, Admete was up to something. "Come forth, new power." Admete was working on something with a boiling cauldron, with force the Sunstone floated out of the cauldron and glowed in a new light. "I have modified the Sunstone." The stone was placed in her hands. "With it, I can turn mortals into monsters." She laughed on. She lifted a picture frame of her and Midas. "Lord Midas, I will take the Iris Gem from the Guardians."

In the dead of the night, at the jewelry store that Ellie's family own, a stray cat freaked when it saw a anomaly going through the entrance an up to the apartment. The figure became the full body of Admete. _In order to lure out Guardian Moon, I will turn her friend Helen Donnelly into a monster. _Admete prepared the Sunstone for evil planned but was interrupted when she saw someone at the front door of the apartment. The doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Called out the voice of Ellie. When the hallway lights went on, Admete saw who it was.

"Guardian Earth!" Admete panicked a bit and hid by the lobby door. The suppose Guardian Earth figure walked closer to Admete to get a closer look. _So he anticipated my plan. Very clever. In view of this new insight, I will leave until later. _Admete thought out and disappeared leaving behind a pile of flower petals. The Guardian was shaking his legs in fear and dropped to his knees in shock.

"What was that?!" Panicked Manny, but he brushed it off. "But I'm glad I came." Ellie opened the door and peeked out.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"It's Guardian Manny!" He said proudly. Ellie stepped out in annoyance.

"Look here, what time do you think it is?" Asked Ellie.

"Uhh...We didn't decide on what time to meet tomorrow..." Ellie went back inside not giving him a chance to finish his sentence even slamming the door shut. "Ellie!" Manny started to knock on the door. "What time should I be at the amusement park? Nine o'clock? Ten? Eleven? Noon? When?" Ellie listened to him from the other side of the door and was thinking.

"Make it noon." She said through the door, and shut the hallway lights.

"Ah, noon. Then we'll have lunch together. I, Guardian Manny, will bring lots of your favourite tempura shrimp!" Manny was excited for his date.


	64. Guardian Manny! Pt 2

**Vol. 16**

**Chapter 64**

The next day at the amusement park, Selina with Luna along was preparing to be on the look out for Ellie's date. "Selina, what happened to the mission to search for the Deity? I told you many times, but you weren't listening to me, were you?" Asked Luna.

"No, I listened. But as a sensitive girl, I have to find out how my best friend's romance turns out. You understand?" Explained Selina.

"Honestly, you aren't listening to me at all."

"And what are you doing here?"

"As a _sensitive _messenger from the Moon I have to see how my stupid warrior turns out. You understand?" Mocked Luna. Selina came to a stop when she saw Ellie walking with Manny.

"Hey, there they are." Selina ran to them.

"Wait, Selina!" Luna cried out. She followed Selina into a outdoor stage were the magician was performing. She saw the show's sign reading, 'The Magnificent Abra!'. The show started with a man popping up on stage wearing extravagant clothing that can be use in the 19th century. Smoke was growing by his feet as he swish around his cape.

"Magnificent Abra is here!" The audience (mostly children) cheered loudly. The magician prepares himself. "For my first trick I need a volunteer." All the children had their hands up eager to be on stage. The magician chosen his victim and lay the child down on a table. "I call this trick Asrah Levitation!" Sitting on the benches at the back, Ellie was enjoying the show with Manny.

"Manny, I'm glad you left that stupid costume behind." She mentioned. Manny giggled a bit.

"On the contrary, I have it in my backpack. If you get in trouble, I can transform right away." Manny admits. Ellie just brushed it off. The magician perform his next trick.

"This next trick is the Aztec Lady!" The magician put one of his assistants in the box all tied up and cut the box in fours. The crowd was going wild. From afar, riding on the carousal, Admete was keeping a close eye on Ellie with the Sunstone in her hands.

_ Sunstone, turn that girl into a monster. _Admete activated the stone and aimed it at Ellie's back. Before anything Luna's sixth sense was triggered. Luna looked around to see where the energy is coming from. She quickly scan through the area and found Admete on the carousal ride with her Sunstone. "Samos!" Admete blasted the beam of light coming towards Ellie. Ellie was still watching the magician and giving the applause. As she was clapping, she accidentally dropped her handbag. She bend down to retrieve it. When she did bend down, the beam of light missed her by a hair and continue to go in that direction. Ellie felt a frightening energy go past her. The beam of light finally hit someone, the magician. Instantaneously, he transformed into a man that is to be feared and his outfit became something of a wizard would wear. The children in the audience thinks it's part of the show. "He transformed into a wizard! Now it's a Wizard Show!" The Wizard took his stand and introduced himself.

"Evil Wizard is here!" He said proudly, the magician's assistants were confused of what's happening. "Evil Wizard?" They wondered. Admete felt embarrassed about the situation as she continues to ride on the carousal.

"Oh no! What a goof up!" She admits. The Evil Wizard sacred away his assistants by making of a illusion of a monster. The ladies ran for their lives. Then the wizard created a handful of dice in his hands. "Saw and Box!" He threw the the dice at the audience and each die smashed onto the persons face. Ellie and Manny avoided the attack by ducking down to the floor. The wizard threw some at his manager who became furious. "What the hell are you doing?!" Selina and Luna saw the whole commotion not knowing exactly how it happened.

"Luna, what's going on?" Selina asked.

"It was Admete's doing." Luna explained. Selina saw Ellie all alone and vulnerable in the middle of the whole fiasco. As for the children, who ever got hit with the die, they end up being locked in a box and a magic saw begins to cut them in half.

"Ellie!" Selina shouted out. The Evil Wizard stepped down from the stage and walked up to Ellie. With more dice in his hands.

"Saw and Box!" Before he threw them at her, Selina quickly ran for Ellie.

"Run, Ellie!" Ellie turned to see Selina running up to her.

"Selina!" Selina took her by the arm and dragged her away from the nut. That same nut saw them leaving quickly and grew awry.

"Don't run away." He yells out.

"Stop!" Said a voice. Manny in his costume jumped off the stage and Ellie saw him getting into action.

"Manny!" Ellie yelled out in worry.

"I, Guardian Manny, will protect Ellie!" He went into his back pack and pulled out a handful of tempura shrimp. "Tempura Shrimp Attack!" Manny yelled out. The crazy wizard got confuse of the situation.

"Manny, don't!" Ellie called out.

"EAT SHRIMP!" Said Manny as he threw the food at the menace. It only bounced off of him. Manny then charged at the wizard using his back pack like in a pillow fight. "You jerk!" The wizard raise his arm and smack Manny away from his sight.

"Manny!" Ellie cried out. Manny was trying to get but couldn't due to his injuries.

"For Ellie...I, Guardian Manny..." with all his pride and spirit he got up on his own two feet. "...will die...to protect her!" He told him off.

"Manny." Ellie was amazed by his stamina.

"Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend me Your Light!" Selina transformed as the same with Luna. Manny charged at the monster once again to give him a punch, but the enemy dodge and gave Manny two of his great punches and a massive kick to the stomach. Ellie couldn't bare to watch Manny being ripped apart.

"Manny!" She screamed. Manny was getting up even slower as the wizard stood above him ready to give him the next blow.

"Ellie...hurry...run." Manny demanded her before he fainted. Ellie couldn't do it and instead ran to him.

"MANNY!" She ran in tears. The wizard saw her coming and threw a handful of dice at her. A pair hit her and she ended up in a box with a saw cutting her in half. "Noooo!" She screamed in fear.

"To use a popular act in the history of magic as a dirty trick, of all things! I don't think the David Copperfield will appreciate that!" Said Selina as Guardian Moon, standing on top of a building. The wizard saw her and threw at her the dice.

"Away with you!" He yelled out. Selina jumped down, dodged every dice and landed with a perfect ten!

"For the love of justice, the pis-off guardian warrior, Guardian Moon! Under the name of Diana, I will defeat you!" Appearing between the two, Admete showed up with a giggle.

"Well, so long as I get the result, I suppose." She said in a sarcastic mood.

"Admete!"

"I've been waiting for you, Guardian Moon. There is a favor I need to ask of you."

"What is it?" Selina stood her ground on the stage as Admete jumped right into her space.

"I want you to hand over the Iris Gem you took."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Selina took a step back.

"Then do you want all those people trapped in the boxes to be cut in half? Within a few seconds, those saws will slice right through their bodies." Explained Admete. Selina was stuck on deciding on the public's fate as watches the saw getting closer to the middle of the box.

"Oh, no." She said.

"Now, hand over the Iris Gem!" Admete demanded. Selina was struggling. "Now, now, now, NOW!" Admete grew impatient.

"Alright! Take it easy!" Selina put up her hands in surrender, she slowly put one hand in her pocket and pulled out the yellow Iris Gem. "There." Admete had a face of amazement.

"Very good girl." Admete slowly took the gem from Selina, but before she could get a good grip on it, a branch knocked her hand out causing her to drop the gem. Admete grabbed her hand in pain and looked to see who it was. "You!"

"Guardian Earth!" Selina yelled out in surprise. Eddie stood his ground with his wooden baton.

"I will not let you have the Iris Gem." He spoke.

"SILENCE!" Admete flash attack him with a beam of flower petals which turned into thorns. Eddie twirled his baton so fast that it block eery single thorn. Selina saw the gem on the ground and grab for it. The wizard saw Selina making her move and threw at her a bunch of dice. Selina saw the incoming dice and dropped flat on the ground as she did that, the gem slipped out of her pocket and bounced along the ground. Admete heard the glass like sound and turned to see the gem rolling around taking her focus away from Eddie. He took the opportunity to extend his baton into a staff and attack. Admete dodge his staff which instead hit the ground making a gaping hole. Admete quickly blasted him with spikes. Eddie jumped up in the air avoiding her attack, he position his staff like a spear and dive down to her. Admete stood there until the last second. She vanished leaving behind her signature petals. Inside one of the boxes, Ellie was counting her blessings.

"Guardian Manny is fighting for me..." Then she fainted. Selina took out her discus and set it to it's silver shine.

"Silver Moon, Watch My Aim!" Selina whipped the disk in the air and it blasted through. "Not so strong!" The discus power down and sneaked up behind the wizard and knocked him over the head making him drop to the ground. The discus flew back into Selina's hands. She again set up the disk to it's white shimmer. "White Moon, Heal My Aim!" Selina through back the discus and it flew over the wizard sprinkling it's glitter all over him. The wizard transformed back to the magician, who lay on the ground in exhaustion. Selina wiped the sweat off from her forehead and watched the boxes and saws disappeared setting the people free. Luna smiled as she watches from afar.

"Hey, Selina did pretty well by herself." Luna commented. Selina was running to the gem when a twirling of petals appeared beside the gem, Luna knew who was coming and she leaped for the gem. "DON"T!" She growled. Admete in her full form grabbed the gem and used her arm to block away Luna's attack. Luna shut her steel like jaws on Admete's arm, crushing it. Admete was in major pain but not for long. She used one of her force attacks and blasted Luna away, sending her across the floor knocking her out. Admete bleeding saw Selina approaching.

"The Iris Gem!" Selina yelled out. Eddie gave his divided attention to Selina.

"What!" Eddie was shocked. Admete with a massive injury, grab hold and tightly to the gem as she floated up in the air, giggling away like a mad woman.

"I've got the Iris Gem."

"No! Give it back!" Selina demanded. Eddie flung out one of his razor leaves at the mad woman.

"Farewell." Admete disappeared immediately before the leaf can touch her.

"Damn that Admete woman!" He grunted.

"Shit! My Iris Gem!" Selina flipped.

"I will get the Iris Gem back." He said.

"That would be great."

"Great for me." He said rudely, "When I get the Iris Gem back, I will keep it. Farewell, until we meet again." He walked off without looking at her.

"BASTARD!" Selina yelled out at him. Luna shrugged off the knock-out and sat beside Selina and tried to calm her down.

Later on, when everything was back to normal, the magic show kept going and the children kept on watching. "The Magnificent Abra is here!" The children were cheering away.

"That was some show, wasn't it?" "It was awesome!" Commented the kids.

"Now for my next trick!" The Magician continue. Ellie and Manny still in his costume were enjoying the show from the back.

"Thank you, Manny. You were wonderful." Thanked Ellie. Manny blushed by her words.

"Call me Guardian Manny."

"Guardian Manny..." Ellie said it, Manny smiled. Later on that day turned to night,

"Selina...You lost the Iris Gem, what a big mess!" Said Luna as she was sitting on Selina's bed. Selina just stared out the window. "Are you listening to me, Selina?" Selina took out the pocket watch and opened it.

_Tell me, who is that guy...Is Guardian Earth an enemy after all? I don't understand. _Selina thought back of what he said.


	65. Saved by Love and Beauty Pt 1

**Vol. 17**

**Chapter 65**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

_Jovana Meallan-Jupiter_

_Birth: December 5__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Orchid Purple_

_Metal: Tin_

_God/dess: Jupiter_

In the dark cool cave, looking back when Paris was battling against Guardian Moon and Guardian Earth. The lady growl at the sight. "I HAVE SEEN ENOUGH!" screamed out Lady Pandora as she smash the projector into small shards of glass. "Admete, what is the meaning of this? I have had enough of such visions." Admete turned face to face to the lady and took a deep breath.

"Lady Pandora. You see that these were visions in which we almost had Guardian Moon, but someone rescued her, correct?" Lady Pandora started to think.

"You mean Guardian Earth? Who is this man?"

"Unfortunately, that is unknown. However, Lady Pandora, Guardian Earth always appears when Guardian Moon is in danger. Knowing that, we can lure him out." Admete suggested.

"In order to take back the Iris Gems he stole? Admete, remember that this is your very last chance."

"Yes, I understand that clearly." She bowed then someone interrupted their meeting.

"Wait, Admete." Said a deep man voice. She looked to her side and saw Lord Midas walking over.

"Lord Midas!" Admete exclaimed. He bowed to the Lady also.

"To lure out Guardian Earth, you must also keep the Guardian warriors away from him. Lady Pandora, I will see to that part of the plan." He insisted.

"Very well. Show me the seven Iris Gems assembled before me." She commanded. The two saluted.

"Yes, my Lady." They both said.

_Lord Midas, for your sake, I will succeed even at the cost of my life. _Admete thought to herself.

Back in the city, a robbery was happening at a bank. A man shot twice in the air with his shotgun and the people screamed. "Hands up! Get out the money!" He placed a duffel bag on the counter for the clerk to fill. "Move it!" He aimed his weapon at the clerk. Out of nowhere, a shiny discus flew through the building and hit the robber's arm making him drop his weapon and giving him a cut of a lifetime. The discus flew back to the hands of a look alike Guardian Moon. The difference is anything she has on silver was pitch black and her skin seemed sickly. "Wh...Who are you?" demanded the robber. The woman just stood there, leaped up in the air and gave the criminal a kick in the face. Later, all the news channel were exploding with the story of this amazing hero. "_a news update. The heroine whose exploits have been making headlines, the warrior Guardian Moon, has captured a bank robber." _Luna was sitting on the couch reading a book until she heard the television. "_Today at two in the afternoon, the robber entered the Manhattan branch of the HSBC Bank, fired a few shots, and demanded that the clerks hand over the money." _Luna went into shock!

"What, Selina?! No way!" Luna got up quickly and ran out the door.

Speaking of the devil, Selina was having an outing with her buddy Jovana eating delicious crepes. "Oh God, this is good!" She said as she shove her face in sweets. "This is happiness! This is a proper college girl's holiday!"

"Selina, if you eat too much you'll gain weight." Jovana advised her.

"But how can I stop?" The two were walking towards a building, which is a mall and up above were a couple of men doing window cleaning. On one of the floors, Eddie was looking through a book in a bookstore. Out of nowhere, spikes were flying through the sky and cut through three supporting cables out of the four which holds the scaffold in place for the window cleaners. Eddie turned just in time to see the spikes disappearing from the cables and let it rip from the weight of the workers. As the scaffold let loose and only hanging by one cable. The workers were holding tight with all their might. People from the floor and down to the ground watch helplessly. Jovana and Selina couldn't believe their eyes what was happening. Eddie went right to the window to examine what was happening.

"They're in danger!" He said to himself. "Help!" Shouted out the worker. The other worker was hanging up holding on to a loose cable, but from a afar Eddie saw something on that cable he couldn't make out what it is. He figure another spike was disappearing from the cable and let it rip away by the man's weight. When the cable finally let go, the man was falling. On top of another building, a woman tied a rope on something secure and swing for the falling man. She grabbed hold of the man's arm and continue to swing for safety. The two landed softly on top of a bandstand. After everyone watching the ordeal started to clap and cheered for the woman's efforts. "It's Guardian Moon!" "So that's Guardian Moon?" "Wow, cool!" The so called Guardian Moon got up proudly and took in the cheers. She then jumped up to go to a higher building and ran off. Eddie ran out of the mall and just missed her.

"I don't believe it! She cut the cables on purpose. Guardian Moon." Eddie began to think and followed the imposter. Selina was on the ground speechless of what she saw.

"Why? Why is she Guardian Moon? What about me?" Complained Selina.

"Calm down, Selina." Jovana took out her tablet. "Anyway, let's contact Luna and everybody and follow her." Jovana suggested. Watching them not too far from them, a woman with light violet, almost pink eyes and long golden blonde wavy hair tied half up with a pink ribbon. She wore a green camisole and a pink graphic sleeveless top with a scooped neck line covering only one shoulder, she also wore a ivory lace built-in lapel jacket. She wore destroyed light blue washout skinny jeans with patches of white lace and a pair of hot pink sneaker wedges. Her one ear was pierced with a copper plated female symbol. Beside her was a man of light ash blonde dandy flop hair and golden coloured eyes wearing a low v-neck shirt with a white blazer and beige khaki pants with a pair of brown/beige derby's. Around his neck he wore a long gold chain with a sun pendent hanging from it. Meanwhile the imposter Guardian Moon was running and leaping from rooftop to rooftop. On top of one of the buildings was Lord Midas watching that all has occurred.

"Only the Guardian warriors and Guardian Earth can follow those moves. Come quickly. I'm waiting, Guardian Earth." He said in pride. As the thunder clouds rolls in, Eddie continues run after the imposter which lead him into a port. He looked from left to right.

"I'm sure she came this way. Did I lose her?" He continues to search. As the same for the Guardian warriors who are at the same place.

"For a fake Guardian Moon to appear, of all things." Said Hermione.

"Really. I saw the bank robbery on the news. Although I never thought it was Selina." Said Marcella.

"If only the real Guardian Moon worked as hard as her." Jovana added. Selina felt vulnerable.

"You're mean." Complained Selina.

"The question is, what are the intentions of the Guardian Moon imposter? Is it an enemy trick, or is she a new ally?" Mentioned Hermione thinking too loudly.

"A new ally?" Marcella turned to Luna. "Could she be the fifth Guardian, Luna?" She asked. Luna was on the spot.

"Well..." No answer.

"Anyway, I'm suspicious. Besides, if she's going to call herself Guardian Moon, she should pay me royalties!" Selina burst out. Luna wanted to kill her for her stupidity.

"That's not the point!" Shouted Jovana, then a woman's scream was heard. "Let's go, everyone!" Lead Jovana and they all followed. The imposter Guardian Moon was tied up from the wrists and hung on by a crane that Lord Midas was controlling. The group saw him and what he's doing. "That man! Is he from the Evil Box Clan?" Jovana wondered.

"Oh,no! We've got to save her!" Selina demanded and was ready to go out there until she was held back by Jovana.

"Wait!" She yelled out.

"It's dangerous! This could be a trap!" Luna said her views.

"Trap or no trap, I don't like seeing the imposter like that!" Selina said her reasons.

"You're right!" Marcella agreed and same with the others.

"Everybody, transform! Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend me Your Light!"

"Upon the Rule of Mercury, Lend me Your Speed!"

"Upon the Rule of Mars, Lend me Your Rage!"

"Upon the Rule of Jupiter, Lend Me Your Thunder!" Will the Guardians help save the imposter? Who knows until next chapter!


	66. Saved by Love and Beauty Pt 2

**Vol. 17**

**Chapter 66**

_What an eyesore these useless lights are. The true beauty is darkness. The darkness of the Evil Box Clan will highlight all things of the world. _"I want to see such a gorgeous scene soon." Said Lord Midas as he looks upon the city's horizon. As the imposter stills hangs on.

"I won't allow it to happen!" All of a sudden lightening struck behind the hero. "It is very bad taste to tie up and hang a girl! For pure justice, the white warrior Guardian, I'm Guardian Moon!"

"Also, the imperial blue, Guardian Mercury!"

"The red, Guardian Mars!"

"And the purple, Guardian Jupiter!"

"In the name of Olympus, we will crush you into little bits!" Finished off Selina.

"I have been waiting for you. I am Lord Midas, one of the Four Generals of the Evil Box Clan. Guardian Moon and other Guardians, prepare yourselves to meet your fate." He raise both his hands and create a giant dark dome surrounding the Guardians and close them off from the outside world. "So, what do you think of this beautiful shadow?" He gloat.

"Nice trick. Iron Fist, Collide!" Marcella aimed her attack at the wall of the dome, but all it did was get absorbed inside the wall.

"Well, that was useless." Selina commented. An image of Lord Midas appeared in the dome setting out an attack. The top of the dome started to rain down golden spikes on top of the Guardians. The Guardians separated themselves in different directions.

"He's tough." Said Jovana. His image appeared again.

"Well?" He asked.

"Tin Strike, Crash!" She also attacked the wall but it did the same like with Marcella's attack. They were shocked.

"The power's been absorbed into the darkness!" Explained Hermione. Lord Midas laughed about.

"Is that the power of the Guardian warriors?" He raise his hands again and shrunk the dome 75% smaller than it's original size. Meanwhile, Eddie transformed already into Guardian Earth was still running around in search of the imposter Guardian Moon that he doesn't know of. He eventually found her hanging by a crane. "Guardian Moon! Is this a trap?" He asked himself not sure of what to do. He still ran after her rescue. "Now!" He made a powerful jump enough to reach to the top of the crane and cut the rope with his razor sharp leaves setting the imposter free. He grab hold of her and the two landed safely on the ground without a scratch. Then a lightening struck a radio tower close to them causing it to explode. Eddie jumped away from it with the woman and hid inside a warehouse far from the flash. The imposter opened her evil eyes manipulated a glass spike in her hand and immediately stabbed him in the back of his right shoulder. He was in shock and in pain as the glass spike sticks out of his back. The imposter jumped away keeping her distance. The glass disintegrated into nothing leaving a bloody hole on his shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder and looked up to the woman. "What are you doing, Guardian Moon?" All she did was that irritable giggle, jumped onto a high stack of crates and removed her disguise. "Shit! Admete!" He found out.

"Oh, poor thing. You won't feel the pain long, Guardian Earth." Admete blasted a beam of petals at him, he quickly got up and ran in between crates. She giggled again as she watched him run a like a frighten child. "It's no use running away. This time I will have your Iris Gems! Samos!" She create a glass sword. Eddie stood still controlling his breathing trying to hide away from her.

Lord Midas continues to shrink the dome to the point that the Guardians could only move a few inches apart. "No! We're trapped!" Panicked Selina.

"I'll do something about it! Tin Strike, Crash!" Jovana did it again but the dome just sucked it in. "It's useless! The barrier can absorb all the power!" She said. Midas continues to shrink the dome to the point they can't even budge.

"Give up. You cannot break through this barrier." He insisted.

Back at the warehouse, Admete was cutting up every single crate in her way, desperately looking for Guardian Earth. Running through a wall of crates, she chops each and every single one. "There, there, THERE!" She's getting too excited. She jumped up somewhere to see if Guardian Earth comes out from the danger of being crushed by the broken crates. Eddie was leaning against a tower of sand bags and it started to tilt over him, he noticed and ran away from the tumble. As he ran away from the maze of crates still holding on to his injury, Admete spotted him. "I found you." She teased. She leaped up high as the building can allow her and dive down aiming her tip of her sword to Eddie's back. "DIE!" She yelled out. Eddie turned fast and block the attack with his baton. With the force of her attack, he was knocked down onto one knee and his right hand supporting his weight while the other is fighting the mad woman off. She used her free hand and attacked him with her petals. "Samos!" As she blasted his face, Eddie's mask flew off revealing his true identity to her. Watching the fight from afar, Lady Pandora saw the Guardian's identity and was shock to see his face.

"Th...This man!" Lady Pandora was thinking fast.

"My, what a pretty face. But I won't forgive you. Prepare yourself!" Admete charged up her blade ready to do the unthinkable.

"Copper Beam, Blast!" Said a woman's voice. A orange beam shot across the room and slash across through Admete's hands causing her to drop her weapon.

"OUCH! It hurts!" Admete gripping her injured bloody hands looked up to see were the attack came from. She saw a woman's silhouette standing by the open window. "Who are you?" Admete demanded. The woman did not answer. Admete later noticed that Guardian Earth disappear. "Oh no!" And then she looked back up to the window, with nobody there. She grew furious. "ARRGH! You made a fool of me! Whoever you are, I'll tear you up into little pieces! ARRGH!" She screamed in madness.

Back with Midas crushing the Guardians with his shrinking dome. "I can't breathe. The air..." Hermione tried to speak.

"How do you like the taste of darkness?" Midas teased. Admete appeared beside him with a worried face.

"Lord Midas, beware! Another enemy is nearby. Someone rescued Guardian Earth." Admete told the news in nervousness. Midas turned to her and gave her a look.

"Admete! You let Guardian Earth get away?"

"Please, don't be angry because of this." She told him with a backbone. "Guardian Earth, look! This is how Guardian Moon will die!" She shouted.

_Guardian Earth is here?_ Selina thought to herself. Hiding in a corner, Eddie put his mask back on and ready himself for battle regardless of his injury.

"If you want to save them, come out with the Iris Gems. Surrender yourself, Guardian Earth." Admete continue to shout out.

"Don't come out! Don't..." Selina yelled out with all her strength as the Guardians get weaker by the second, going down in their knees bearing the pain.

"Guardian Moon!" Luna howled in fear feeling hopeless as she watches the Guardians suffer.

"Wait!" Eddie stepped out showing himself to the enemy. Admete smiled in pleasure.

"We are victorious, Lord Midas. You made a good choice. Good boy. You had no chance from the beginning. It's no use struggling. It is very important to know when to give up." Said Admete while the Guardians are in excruciating pain.

"You're wrong! No matter how hard the fight, never give up." Said a voice. Admete was looking desperately from left to right.

"It's the same voice again!" Admete was flipped out. The guardians looked to the direction of where the voice was coming from.

"That voice!" Luna was surprise to hear it also. Guardian Earth is with the same reaction. Everyone looked up to see a woman with light violet almost pink eyes and long golden blonde wavy hair tied half up with a green ribbon. She wore a baby pink lacy see-through spaghetti corset with cream colour ribbon, and wore a pair of lace wrist length half-finger gloves with cream ribbons tied in a bow . Her legs had on a top lacy embroidered sheer stockings with pink satin garter belt and feet had on baby pink ankle strap high heel stilettos. On her waist she wore a baby pink ruffle lacy back panties. At the crown of her head appeared a copper tiara, she wore a copper female earring on one ear and the other a copper stud, a pink choker and a white lace mask covering her eyes.

"Who is it?" Demanded Lord Midas. The woman leaped up in the air and landed softly on the ground with a sexy pose.

"The warrior of Love and Beauty, Guardian Venus!" She removed her mask showing her beautiful sculptured face. "Here I am, at last!" She pointed up with her right index finger and set her attack. "Copper Beam, Blast!" she aimed and fired the orange beam at Lord Midas' hands slicing it right through. He groan in pain as he held his hands for recover.

"Lord Midas!" Panicked Admete. The shadow dome shattered and disappeared setting the Guardians free.

"The barrier is gone!" exclaimed Hermione. Guardian Venus stood there with pride. Selina went up to her.

"You look like that popular model! So you're the last Guardian?" Selina asked. The other Guardians waited for her answer. Above Luna, someone else answered for her.

"This woman of beauty and lust is the Guardian of Venus!" Howled a white wolf with a golden sun symbol on his shoulder. He jumped down to Luna and greeted her. "Luna, it's been a long time." Luna was speechless to see him.

"Helios!" Is all she could say. Admete and Lord Midas backed up away from the Guardians.

"How dare you! Lord Midas, please go! I will handle them." She demanded. There was a boom.

"Wait, Admete, Midas!" Said a familiar voice from above. The two looked up to see their leader's face image across the sky.

"Lady Pandora!"

"That is enough. The situation has changed. Withdraw." She ordered. They doubted her.

"But why?" Admete asked.

"WITHDRAW! I ORDER IT!" Pandora screamed.

"We have no choice." Said Midas to Admete.

"But Lord Midas..."

"Guardian warriors, we will meet again." he said and they all disappeared. Guardian Earth calmed down and vanished also. Selina noticed that he ran off like he usually does.

"He took off again! Damn it!" She cursed.

"Anyway, we're saved." mentioned Jovana with a smile.

"Now that five warriors and two wolves are assembled. That means that everyone is here now." Said Helios.

"Guardian Venus." said Jovana. Selina took a good look at her and something came up on her mind.

"You don't by any chance know anything about the Moonstone, do you?" She asked. The Guardian just smiled.


	67. A Spectrum of Identities Pt 1

**Vol. 17**

**Chapter 67**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

_Jovana Meallan-Jupiter_

_Birth: December 5__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Orchid Purple_

_Metal: Tin_

_God/dess: Jupiter_

_Danica Szep-Venus_

_Birth: October 22__nd _

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Pink_

_Metal: Copper_

_God/dess: Venus_

The Guardians was face to face with Guardian Venus and Helios the white wolf. "To answer your question, no, I'm one of the Guardians to protect Olympus, like you are." Said Venus.

_Why am I getting this sense that I've seen her before. Who is this woman? _Thought out Selina.

"It's nice to meet you all." Venus offered her hand for a shake. The other for shook on it with smiles and giggles.

"Sorry to break the festive mood, but we're in the middle of investigating a certain place. I'll fill you in tomorrow. Let's meet at the St. Mark's Church in the afternoon. See you later, Luna." Explained Helios.

"See you tomorrow." Said back Luna.

"See you, everybody." Venus took a leap and jump from rooftop to rooftop. The Guardians watched her took off.

"Off she goes." Said Hermione.

"She's pretty hasty, isn't she?" Said Marcella.

"But she's so awesome!" Added Selina.

In dark cool cave, a meeting was in progress. "Lady Pandora, why did you call us back?" Asked Lord Midas.

"We almost defeated Guardian Earth and recovered the Iris Gems." Admete made her point.

"It was the order of something big." Said Pandora

"Like what?" He asked.

"Guardian Earth must not be killed. You are to bring him back alive." She answered back.

"But why?" Admete was anxious.

"I do not explain orders!" Pandora told her off.

"Understand." Said Midas.

Back in the city, Eddie just enter his apartment and leaned on the front door in exhaustion. Still holding on to his shoulder and with heavy breathing. "Damn!" He punched the door in anger. "I couldn't protect her. He remembered back when it happen a few hours ago. "Guardian Moon." As he slowly walked away from the door and go toward the living area leaving a blood stain on the door. He sat down on the sofa and lean back to relive in pain.

"What a cool place you have here." Said an annoying voice. He looked up to see a hologram of Admete in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, once I knew who you were, it was very easy to find you, Edward Aarden."

"What do you want?"

"Well, now that we both know who we are, let's settle things once and for all."

"Settle things?"

"Yes. How about a duel, with the Iris Gems at stake? A fair fight, one to one."

"All right. I accept your challenge."

"You're a very good boy. Shall we meet at the high rise in the bay area, the new condo that's just finish?"

"Good enough."

"Then we'll meet at five this afternoon. Nighty-night, Eddie." Admete faded away. And Eddie grew nervous.

"Now, professor, screw you...um...see you!" Shouted Selina as she left her class ran for the intended meeting with all the Guardians. "That stupid Lenz. Every time I have to meet with everyone, she makes me stay after! I bet Marcy is going to pick on me again." Selina as thinking what would Marcella say to her. As she continues to run for her life, ahead she saw a hunched Eddie. "That's..." she slowed down and walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "What's got you so depressed?"

"SHIT! That hurt!" Eddie yelled out. He turned and saw it was Selina.

"What's wrong?"

"Tomboy? You're always energetic, aren't you?"

"Sorry if I hurt you or anything. And sure, I'm the year-round energetic and cheerful girl."

"That's good. Always stay that way." Selina expected him to say something cynical. We continue to walk on.

"What's wrong with him? He probably woke up with a back ache." Selina looked down to her hand and saw something red. "Huh?" She sniffed it a bit. "Blood? When did that..." She looked to Eddie. "It can't be. Is he...injured?" Later on, Eddie was getting closer to his destination. A hand crept up behind him and touched him on the shoulder. He reacted by attacking. But the attack was block with Selina grabbing his arm.

"Tomboy!"

"You move pretty fast! What do you think you're doing?"

"And what are you doing here?"

"I came because I was worried about you." she admits.

"Me?"

"Your shoulder, you're hurt. If you don't rest, you won't get better."

"It's no business of yours."

"Well, that's true, but..."

"Go home!" He told her off as he walked away.

"Don't talk to me like that! Hey, stop! Ohhh..." She continue to follow him. From afar, Admete sensed he was neared.

"Ah, there you are." She said. She activated something that it freak the two victims out.

"Admete?" Eddie suggested.

"Holy crap! What is this? What's happening?" Selina blasted.

"You idiot, why did you follow me?"

"But..." Suddenly, the two were trap in a energy bubble and flew them to the sky rise.

At the St. Mark's church, the three and Luna were waiting for you know who. "Even for that turtle Selina, this is a bit much." Admit Marcella.

"But she's not at home." Hermione mentioned.

"She wasn't at the college, either." Added Jovana.

"And we can't get a hold of her on her cell. Something's wrong." Said Luna.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Worried Marcella.

"Anyway, we should go look for Selina." Suggested Hermione.

"She's at the new sky rise condo by the harbor." Said a familiar voice. The four turn to who spoke and saw a golden blonde long wavy hair woman wearing fashionable clothes and a man of light ash blonde dandy flop hair and golden coloured eyes wearing around his neck he wore a long gold chain with a sun pendent hanging from it.

"Who are you?" Asked Marcella not recognizing the beauty.

"Have you forgotten us already?" Said the man. Luna's eyes went wide open.

"Helios!" Yelled out Luna.

"Then are you Guardian Venus?" Asked Hermione putting the two together.

"I'm Danica Szep. I 'm 18, a professional fashion model and taking part time college courses in fashion." She introduced herself.

"The enemy seems to be planning something at that sky rise condo." Said Helios.

"If you can't use the cell, there's no doubt Selina's gone into the condo by herself." Added Danica.

"If Selina did things like that voluntarily, I wouldn't have to work so hard." Said Luna under her breath. Danica and Helios headed off.

"At any rate, let's go to the sky rise condo now!" Danica ordered them and the girls agreed.

At the sky rise, the bubble appeared in front of Admete, disappeared and left behind Eddie and unconscious Selina. Admete holding her portion of the Iris Gems. "Welcome." Admete walked toward him calmly. "I'll put our Iris Gems here." She bend down and placed the gems on the ground. "Now, place yours." She started to back up.

"Before I do that, send this woman back." Eddie demanded.

"Not until I see your Iris Gems."

"Fine." Eddie stood up slowly and walked to the pile of gems to place his portion. He also backed up. Admete started to laugh. "What's so funny?" He got annoyed.

"No, I'm just happy because of how dumb you are." She responded and with that, Lord Midas appeared by the gems.

"Damn!" Eddie didn't see it coming.

"I'll take the Iris Gems." Lord Midas took all the gems and transported them to elsewhere.

"How dare you!" Eddie was about to attack.

"Careful. Any funny moves and that girl behind you will be burnt to charcoal." Admete threaten.

"Admete, take care of this." Ordered Lord Midas.

"Yes!" She said it with pleasure.

"Blast!" Eddie took out a razor leaf and fling it at Midas. Before he got hit, Midas disappeared and the leaf continues and cut Admete's right cheek instead. Selina opened her eyes and saw Eddie face to face with Admete. She sat herself up.

"Admete? Why is Admete with Eddie?" She asked herself.

"You! You scarred my face. I'll remember this." Scowled Admete and vanished. "Edward Aarden, if you want the Iris Gems back, I'll be waiting on the top floor." She invited him.

_The Iris Gems? _Selina started to think, fast. _What does he have to do with the Iris Gems?_

"I hope you live long enough to make it." Admete create the whole floor into a icebox, icicles started to fall from the ceiling.

"Look out!" Eddie grabbed Selina from an icicle. The two ran for their lives "Run!" He told her, but as he ran his shoulder continue to give him a hard time.

_That injury to his shoulder...It's exactly the same as Guardian Earth's last night. It can't be. _As they continue to run, the floor began to give out. "Enough already!" Selina shouted in anger.

"Hang on until we reach the elevator!" Eddie said to her.


	68. A Spectrum of Identities Pt 2

**Vol. 17**

**Chapter 68**

Selina and Eddie made it to the elevator as the floor continues to crumble behind them. Selina slammed the up button repeatedly. "Open up, dammit!" The elevator eventually opened and the two rushed inside before the floor completely crumbles. They both took a big breath. "We're safe." She sighed.

"But we're not." Eddie said seriously. Selina suddenly heard a heart beat like sound. She turned and took a good look around of the elevator.

"Oh my God! What is this?" She saw that the walls were made out of flesh and veins, it reminded her of a gore horror movie. Eddie looked out the window that gives a great view of the city.

"I don't think we can run anymore." He said.

"So this is the sky rise condo?" Said Marcella. The group in their transformations and both wolves were outside the building.

"It just looks like a fancy building." Said Jovana while she activates her visor to zoom in on the moving elevator. "Crap! Selina and Eddie are in the elevator."

"What's going on?" Marcella was surprised. Hermione checked out the doors and windows even the technology of the security with her thief tools. She grunted in anger.

"By George! All the doors and any entry way are locked." Said Hermione not looking too impressed.

"Then we can't get in?" Asked Luna.

"This is bad." Added Helios.

"Iron Fist, Collide!" Marcella punched the front door into bits. The other three Guardians were a little quiet, maybe too quiet.

"That's bold of you." Said Danica.

"Forced entry is the only way. Let's go." Marcella replied. They all went in. At the somewhat top of the building stood Lord Midas and Admete in his arms glaring over the city. He laughed.

"Those ants." He said.

"Now we have all the Iris Gems and Edward Aarden has been captured. And we dispose of the Guardian warriors." Added Admete cupping her cheek.

"You'll have revenge for your scar." He said to her.

"Long elevator ride, isn't it? We've climbed up pretty high." Said Selina trying to make conversation and then she remembered. "Hey, why are you after the Iris Gems?..." She asked too much. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk, never mind."

"To recover my past. To regain my memory, I need to gather the Iris Gems and obtain the mysterious Moonstone." he responded.

_ This man in my dreams knows about the Moonstone too. _She kept to herself.

"When I was six, I lost my adopted parents in a car accident. The doctor said that there was nothing they could do to save them, but amazingly I miraculously survived but...I lost my memory and knowing who I am. And I've never remembered anything before. Ever since then, I've had the same dream over and over...A woman in a white gown and her hair almost as white as the moonlight asking to find the Moonstone. I have to find the Moonstone and recover my past." The mood in the elevator was nostalgic and Selina felt sorry for what he had to go through. Eddie turned to her with a smile. "I wonder why I told you so much."

"I used to think you were the most disagreeable person in the world. But I could move you down to...second place." She lighten the mood. He smiled.

"Thank you." He said and looked back out the window giving Selina a profile of his face. She saw something in him.

_Guardian Earth?_ _No, that can't be. No way. _She removed that thought. Lord Midas waits a the top floor enjoying the scenery.

"Guardian warriors, this will be a fitting burial ground for you." Midas used his powers to cause the city a blackout. The Guardians continue to run up the stairs of the building aiming for the top floor. A dark aura suddenly surrounds them.

"What's happening?" Wonder Hermione.

"Guardian Venus, any ideas?" Asked Jovana. The building transformed into a hideous monstrous castle. The elevator stop in the middle.

"A blackout?" Guessed Selina. Admete looked down the elevator shaft gazing at the unmoving box. She put out her hands and created a ring of fire.

"Goodbye." The fire spiral down the shaft ready to hit the elevator. Selina looked up to see a bright light coming down.

"What's that?" Selina asked. It quickly came down like a bullet. Selina could only think what to do. _What will I do? If I transform, he'll know I'm Guardian Moon. But if I don't, we'll both die! _Selina had no choice. "Upon the Rule of Diana, Lend me Your Light!" Eddie couldn't believe what he's seeing.

"What? Guardian Moon!" He couldn't believe that she and the woman he dance with is the same person. Admete stood by and waited for something to happen. Then, BOOM! Admete laughed and walked away from the wreckage.

"I'll have to tell Lady Pandora that Edward Aarden died accidentally." She smiled with her wicked lies.

"What accident?" Said a voice.

"What?" Admete turned and waited for the debris to settle.

"You deceived people with dirty tricks and tried to kill us. You must pay for all these sins. I, Guardian Moon, will defeat you under the name Diana." Said Selina showing not a single scratch and the same for Eddie.

"Guardian Moon, I will dispose of you along with Guardian Earth." Admete said back.

"What do you mean? Where in this place is Guardian Earth?" Said Selina not believing anything Admete had to say.

"I am here." Said a familiar voice behind her. Selina froze.

_It can't be! _Selina turned slowly and faced Eddie. He placed his hand on the Earth symbol pin on his jacket.

"Upon the Rule of Terra, Lend Me Your Land!" He quickly transformed to Guardian Earth. Selina was traumatized.

"All this time, you were the one in my dreams?!" She looked back of how he treated her as Eddie, as Guardian Earth and as the mysterious man in green in her dreams.

"You were very brave. Now leave the rest to me." He suggested.

"No! You're injured. Guardian Earth, you should escape."

"Guardian Moon, I will protect you."

"You're so stubborn..." She said softly.

"Enough chit-chat. Now let us settle the score, Guardian Earth." Interrupted Admete.

"Very well. But do not touch Guardian Moon." Said Eddie.

"Of course. Let this be a fair fight." Agreed Admete. From afar behind Selina, a sparkle of light appeared. The light created a spear from the floor. Admete maneuver the spear to it's placement. "It will be very fair." Eddie looked at Admete's eyes and see she was doing something else. The spear floated and aimed directly the unaware Selina. Admete's eyes were like a psycho. "YES!" She released the spear and it flew like a dart. Eddie turned to see Selina is in danger. Selina turned and saw the spear coming to her. Within a flash of a second, the spear stabbed through someone else instead. Selina saw that Eddie blocked the attack by putting himself in the way of the weapon. Eddie fell flat on his back. Selina ran for his aid.

"Hang on! Are you all right?" Selina panicked as she removed his mask to see his face better.

"Aren't you hurt, Guardian..." He asked hardly keeping consciousness. "Why do you look like that...like your about to cry? I'm glad your safe." Eddie fainted.

"Guardian Earth! Eddie!" Selina shook him to wake him up. Admete just stood there. The Guardians finally arrived.

"Shit! We're too late." Said Danica.

"Guardian Earth." Said Marcella. The Guardians stood by and watch.

"You idiot..." Selina cried. Her belt began to glow. The Iris Gem started to react and flew away from Lord Midas' grasp. The seven gems floated in front of Selina and created a feathered winged woman. She had copper blonde hair in a up-do, decorated in iris flowers and multicoloured glitter. She wore a lilac roman gown with light armor on her shins, wrists, and chest. Around her neck is a long scarf of every colour of the rainbow and her tiara is of multicoloured metal. Her eyes were like a lighted prism. Selina look up to her in tears and in awe with Eddie in her arms. "Who are you?"

"I'm Iris, the Goddess of the Rainbow spectrum. With your strong will to survive and with the love of this man, you have summoned me."

"I did?"

"It's time to remember both of your memories and to pass you along the treasure you seek." Iris took all the gems and crushed them in her hands. She then opened them and revealed a large marble size white Moonstone.

"Oh my Sun! That's the Moonstone!" Said Helios.

"It is!" Added Luna.

"Lady Selina, Deity of the Moon and Hunt, this gem is rightfully yours." She placed the gem underneath the head of the silver wand. The head is a crescent moon like Selina's belt. Iris handed Selina the wand.

"Guardian Moon!" Danica called out.

"Wha...What's going on?" Hermione was confused. Selina got up and took the wand, when that happened a shock of energy rushed through her body. Luna looked very lost.

"Why did she called her Deity?" Luna wondered.

"You don't know?!" Helios looked back at Luna.

"Know what? Is their something I need to know?! Helios tell me!" Luna got anxious.


	69. It All Makes Sense Now! Pt 1

**Vol. 18**

**Chapter 69**

_Selina Chase-Moon_

_Birth: June 30__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): White_

_Metal: Silver_

_God/dess: Diana_

_Hermione Driscoll-Mercury_

_Birth: September 10__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Royal Blue/Yellow_

_Metal: Quicksilver_

_God/dess: Mercury_

_Marcella Guerra-Mars_

_Birth: April 17__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Red_

_Metal: Iron_

_God/dess: Mars_

_Jovana Meallan-Jupiter_

_Birth: December 5__th_

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Orchid Purple_

_Metal: Tin_

_God/dess: Jupiter_

_Danica Szep-Venus_

_Birth: October 22__nd _

_Age: 18_

_Colour(s): Pink_

_Metal: Copper_

_God/dess: Venus_

Admete stood there in awe, as the Goddess Iris glow in colours. Selina held on to the wand tightly to her chest as she starts to remember things that she would never thought of. Luna was at a lost. "Is their something I need to know?! Helios tell me!"

"Luna...Goddess Diana created Selina as a Deity and represent her to the mortals. Her true title is Lady Selina, Deity of the Moon and Hunt." Explained Helios.

"Why was I never told of this?!"

"Because Diana feared of your actions toward this matter."

"Wh...Why? What are you talking about?!"

"Selina will have the knowledge of Diana's life and yours combined. If Diana had told you of this, you would have rebelled and cause chaos."

"But why does Selina needs to know our past lives? It makes no sense?"

"So she can one hundred percent understand our kind and to become the next God." Helios felt what Luna's feeling, left out. Luna has gone blank. She then looked at the other Guardians.

"Are they too like her?" She asked.

"I actually don't know, the Gods haven't said a word."

"And how come you know of this? For Olympus sake! Your brother!"

"Look! I only know of this from what I've heard here and there, rumors. I put the two and two together and figure it out myself. I couldn't say anything because I have no proof of this is real until now." Helios defended himself.

"So is Selina some kind of royalty? Doesn't that mean that she's the person we've been searching for?" Jovana asked.

"And Eddie is Guardian Earth." Added Hermione. Admete grew nervous.

"A Deity has been born. Then I'll kill you all and take that pretty wand of yours! Samos!" Admete let out an attack aimed at Selina but Iris turned and blocked the attack with her beautiful wings. After the attack, she grew angry. She pointed at Admete.

"You should be back to your grave Admete of the Argos. You shall be punished!" Iris raised her hand and let out a beam of light. "Spectrum Flash!"

"What?" Admete was blinded and blasted flat against a wall. She got knocked out. Iris returned to Selina's attention.

"Guardian Earth...You suffered for me..." Selina cried. Eddie woke up from his faint spell.

"Selina...My memories have returned. Selina...I'm Lord Edward, Deity of this Earth and Land." He placed his hand on Selina's cheek.

"That's right. I'm Lady Selina and you're Lord Edward." Selina remembered way back.

_In a forest of white trees and silver leaves, Lady Selina in a white roman gown and a silver tiara sat on a marble bench with Lord Edward in green royal attire. Selina handed him a pocket watch. "Here, take this."_

_ "What's this for?"_

_ "To remember me by. Goddess Diana is planning to put me somewhere where no one knows me and I will have no memory of this after I get there." Selina smiled at him but a tear ran down her cheek. Edward wiped away her tears._

_ "Your smile is sweet but why do you cry?" He asked._

_ "Because after this, I might never see you again."_

_ "What if I tell you that Titan Terra is also placing me somewhere no one knows me and I will have no memory." Selina stopped crying._

_ "That's like my situation."_

_ "Where ever we're going is probably the same place and we'll see each other there."_

_ "But we won't remember each other."_

_ "Don't worry, we will."_

_ "But if we don't...I want you to look for this Moonstone, it will help us regain all of our memories together. Please don't let go of this watch." The two got up and hugged each other tightly and walked away._

"Edward...You were Lord Edward." Selina all of a sudden felt dizzy and fainted on top of Eddie. The other Guardians ran to her aid.

"My job here is done, I will comeback to you if you need me." Iris vanished.

"Guardian Moon!" Cried out Luna. Hermione sat beside Selina and lay her head onto her lap. Danica took her wrist and check for a pulse.

"It's okay. She just fainted."

"Thank goodness." Replied Hermione.

"The feedback of her memories as the Lady returning...must have been an overload." Said Helios. Marcella kneel beside Eddie and tried to wake him up.

"Eddie, are you all right?" She shook him. Jovana examined his wound.

"He's badly hurt." Jovana reported. Admete woke up from her knock out and tried to get up. The Guardians saw her struggling.

"This is nothing..." She said to herself. Before appeared Lord Midas. She walked to him weakly and held on to him. "Lord Midas...Lord Midas, Guardian Moon is the Moon Deity." She said to him.

"I see." He acknowledge. "So the Deity awakened and the Iris Gems were drawn to her." He looked to see Selina holding the wand with the Moonstone embedded into it. Jovana, Marcella and Danica stood up and stood guard of the two injured. "I'll let you live, for a little while longer." He raised his hand and let out a force blast to distract the Guardians. He then create a bubble around Eddie and made him disappear.

"What?! No!" Panicked Marcella. Lord Midas with the weak Admete in his arms vanished also. "What has he done?"

Back in their dark world, Lady Pandora doesn't look too happy. "So the Moon Deity has awakened and we have lost the Moonstone. You have failed disgracefully, Lord Midas."

"Yes, I have no excuse. However, the Deity has just awakened and cannot yet fully use the Moonstone. I beg for your patience." Midas explains.

"Very well. Do whatever it takes. Meanwhile...ADMETE! Are you prepared?" Pandora got scary in front of their eyes. Admete limped to the lady.

"Please, give me one more chance." Admete begged.

"You have attempted to kill Guardian Earth in defiance of my orders."

"But..." Admete was shivering in fear. Pandora placed her hand on the box and unlocking it.

"Did you think you can fool me? The eyes of PANDORA?"

"The responsibility is mine!" Stepped up Midas, but Pandora opened the box and released the most fearful and evil thing most imaginable. "Wait!" He begged. The thing burst out of the box and grabbed whole of Admete.

"LORD MIDAS! HELP ME!" Admete screamed for her dear life. The monster pulled her into the box, devouring her into nothing. All that Lord Midas could do was watch, in fear.

"Well, disposing of that garbage was easier than I thought." Pandora closed the box and locked it up. "More energy for me!" Pandora got up and went up to her quarters. In there was the little demon who giving her company. "Our great power of EVIL will soon rise. But guess who I found?" She asked the demon. With the snap of her fingers, a sleeping Eddie appeared on a tableau.

"That is Lord Edward, Deity of the Earth and Land. It is pleasing to see him again." Said the demon.

"I know. How could I have imagined that this man, who is technically the Prince of Earth somehow was reincarnated in this era?"

"What are you going to do with him?" The thing asked.

"I'm going to revive Lord Edward with all the Evil in the world." Pandora put on a nasty smile, making her look like a psychopath.

"Aren't you greedy, my Lady." The two laughed like no tomorrow. In another quarter, Lord Midas was grieving, as he kneel down and looked upon a painting of Admete in battle with the Argonauts.

"I'm sorry, Admete. I tried to shield you from Lady Pandora's wrath. I will be happy if you give some sign that you're alright in the other side. But I can do you one last favour? I will surround you with nothing but golden roses and nothing but." Lord Midas started to cry. "I love you, Admete. Please forgive me, Admete. I will avenge you!"


End file.
